Accidental Proposal
by CJRed
Summary: Hermione finds out that she is really a Nott, and there are so many rules to being a Pureblood, too bad Draco Malfoy seems to have forgotten one of the most important rules of all! Hermione/Draco. Theo and Hermione are siblings. Ignores epilogue and off canon in some other places as well. Set in 8th year. Language, Fluff, and Lemons. Complete.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays._**

 _Many thanks to the amazing **Ihrin** who is now taking over this story. I will be replacing chapters as she finishes them and sending her chapters as we continue. This means that definitely should be spelled correctly from this point forward. That definitely makes me very very happy! __You will be able to tell if chapters have been updated becuase you will see me thanking her up top! If you are still finding errors on these chapters drop me a note so we can fix it. Thanks! :)_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: Little **Do You Know, Alex & Sierra**  
Lyrics: **Little do you know I, I love you till the sun dies.**_

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter 1**  
 **Prologue**

Hermione Jean Granger had been through rather a lot in her young life. She had lost her parents to her own wand, having erased all their memories of her and sent them to Australia so they would be safe. She had been almost killed so many times she had lost count- the first being when she was just a mere eleven years old. She had been on the run from the most dangerous dark wizard of all time for almost a full year. She had lost friends, people she considered family, to a war she started fighting herself at the age of fifteen. She had robbed a bank, ridden a dragon, and destroyed a horcrux. She had been tortured, and still bore the scars from her run-in with a sociopath.

And it was that very scar that she was staring at now as the Ministry official sat with her, his face worn and tired.

 **MUDBLOOD**

She had spent every moment since she had found out she was a witch trying to prove herself. She had been raised by muggles, which meant that most of the Wizarding World looked down on her.

She didn't care- had never really cared. Yes, it made her want to work harder, want to be perfect; she had been desperate to learn anything and everything she could about the magical world.

But this... she wasn't sure she had ever wanted to know this.

She looked back up at the man and tried to moisten her dry mouth.

"How do you know this is true? This could just be-" she closed her eyes as she took a few deep breaths, hoping to calm herself even though her heart was trying to beat its way out of her chest. "This could just be a trick," Hermione said hoarsely.

The man cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "We- we have taken that into consideration. There is a spell we can perform to check that this information is indeed veritable."

Hermione nodded. Yes, there would be a spell. "Well, can we get this over with?" she said, opening her eyes. "Do the spell."

The man gave her a look full of pity. "We are simply waiting for," the man paused, as if choosing his words carefully. "Um- we need a family member."

Hermione tried to rack her brain for who that could possibly be. "I thought you said that the man who made this declaration was in Azkaban, you can't be bringing him here from there?"

The man went a little pale. "No, no of course not. He had a son, we are waiting-"

Hermione sat up, her eyes wide with shock. "I might have a brother?"

The old man nodded. "Yes. He was born ten months after you, actually."

Hermione shook her head. "That's, well, that is preposterous."

The wizard shrugged. "It seems highly unlikely but we have to check out his claims. You were born after they had married so there are inheritance issues to-"

Hermione tensed and said harshly. "No! I don't want a bloody knut from this family."

The man cleared his throat again and calmly said, "Let us wait."

Hermione sat back and waited for twenty minutes, until finally there was a knock on the door. She didn't turn as it was opened. She was starting to shake with nerves.

Finally, she looked up and into the wide, shocked eyes of someone she knew, although not very well.

Theodore Beauford Nott stared down at the woman with a mixture of shock and anger. When the solicitor had shown up that morning with the news that his father had redrafted his personal will, Theo had not been surprised.

His father was dying; he knew that. The man was wasting away in prison for his crimes committed during the war. This summer, he had known that he would die. He hadn't been in good shape after the war- or even before. Every time Theo had visited his father, it had been obvious that he was coming to the end of his life.

But this fucking solicitor hadn't been there to hand Theo a copy of the new will, he had been there to tell Theo that his parents had been keeping a massive secret. His father, on his deathbed no less, now wanted the world to know about it.

Theo had thought that perhaps the man had sired a bastard with another witch after his mother died and had kept he or she hidden. He had been partly right; his father had sired another child. However, the girl wasn't a bastard.

Hermione Granger looked at him through her too big brown eyes and very pale face. She looked fucking terrified and had been drained of her normally tan complexion as if she had been inside too long.

Theo searched her face for similarities and was shocked to see that she did in fact look like his mother. They had the same eyes, their noses were the same, and _fuck_ \- she had his mother's hair. It was obvious now, since it wasn't a bushy mess anymore but in longer curls that fell down her back.

He turned to the wizard and said, coldly, "Do the charm."

The man stood up and flicked his wand to perform the charm. He did so three times before he nodded and then said, slowly, "You are a full blood match. Same mother, same father."

Theo knew he too had gone white. He grabbed the back of the chair and said, "And her birth date?"

The old man frowned but said slowly. "Is correct- she was born ten months and three days before you. Improbable but apparently not impossible."

Theo's knuckles were turning white and all he could do was say, "Leave us, now!"

The man nodded and rushed out.

Hermione was breathing heavily as she watched the large boy in front of her go deathly pale. He hadn't looked at her since the man left. He was staring at his hands, as if he was trying to force them to let go of the chair.

The man turned to her suddenly, his eyes frantic. "You just found out too?"

Hermione nodded and started to sob. "I don't understand," she said hopelessly.

Theo shook his head and finally collapsed into the chair, his fists still clenched. "He sent me a letter. He said that my mother- fuck- that _our_ mother had gotten pregnant before they were married. They kept it a secret, but the scandal would have been amazing. My father's mother was crazy, very traditional. She threatened to have you murdered if they didn't make you disappear. So they put you up for adoption and then somehow she got pregnant again with me."

Hermione shook her head. "But why would they give me to muggles? You're Pureblood-"

Theo interrupted her his eyes wide and his voice angry. "So are you- fuck!" He stood up and kicked the desk, his face full of loathing. "That fucking bastard just abandoned you with muggles! He had to know how dangerous that was."

Hermione gasped and took some deep breaths, trying to control herself. "No, I was fine. My parents loved me. I was safe."

She watched the man rip at his hair with both hands, his face too pale and his eyes wild. "You were _safe_?!" he screamed at her. He then walked over and yanked up her sleeve. "Look at this! That bitch carved into your arm with a cursed blade. She tortured you! My best friend still has fucking nightmares about it. I heard all about it and you are my _sister_ ," he spat angrily.

Hermione was shaking now as he let go of her arm and sank down in front of her.

"I am so sorry. I am so fucking sorry! I swear, I would have protected you. I should have protected you!"

Theo's face was full of anguish, he looked angry and broken. Hermione could feel the revulsion coming off of him in waves.

Hermione broke and she threw herself into the boy's arms. "It wasn't you. It wasn't your fault!"

And that was how the brother and sister spent the rest of that afternoon: crying, yelling, and trying to understand how any of this could have happened to them.

Theo brought her back to his townhouse in Diagon Alley, where he asked her a million questions, apologized about a million more times, and got _very_ drunk.

* * *

Notes:  
Thanks for giving my newest Dramione story a chance. I should be updating weekly. Please do review as we go along, it's very helpful and reviews are my idea of heaven.


	2. Secrets

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays._**

 _My eternal love to **Ihrin** for going backwards to help me Beta this story. You are a dream come true in the form of a grammar goddess. _

_Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: **Where we land, Ed Sheeran**  
Lyrics: **Tell me your secrets. Give me a friend.**_

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal  
**

 **Chapter 2**  
 **Secrets**

Hermione rushed into the muggle restaurant, over to the table where Theo was waiting for her. They met four times a week for dinner and she found that she started to look forward to these two hours all day. The days in between when they didn't meet left her feeling rather restless. On weekends, she stayed with him in his townhouse.

She had rented a small flat in Diagon Alley, close to the Ministry, where she was interning for the summer. Kingsley Shacklebolt had been made temporary Minster of Magic right after the battle and had approached her right away about interning at the Ministry. She had agreed immediately, hoping it would help find her parents. She had been right, it had given her the contacts she needed to track down her parents. Sadly, however, finding them had not meant she got them back. Their memories were lost to forever. She had found that they had apparently set up a will with the Ministry in case such a thing happened.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Dumbledore had spoken with her parents about what might be in store for them and being mentally incapacitated had been mentioned. Of course, it had been assumed that it may happen due to something like the Cruciatus Curse, not their own daughter's superior memory charm, but the end result was to be the same. The home she had grown up in had been left to her and sold. Its value in gold was now sitting in her vault and the Weasleys had been named as her magical guardians.

It was still heartbreaking, losing her parents to the war. Although she considered Ron and Harry family, they weren't really. Having a real brother... it was just special. And although she wasn't necessarily dealing well with the rest of the implications of being a missing Nott, having Theo as a brother was absolutely wonderful.

She kissed him on the cheek as she hugged him and then let him pull out a chair for her.

"How was your day, sis?" he asked breezily, sitting down.

She shrugged. "It was a day. We are pretty close to reaching our goal so that we can offer the program next year."

Theodore smiled at her. "Hermione, why won't you just let me donate the money you need?"

Hermione sighed. "Because the point is to not have the richest wizarding families fund this, Theo. They need the Ministry to do it. It's wonderful that you wish to help, but that's not how they wish to get funding every year. They don't want to be begging Purebloods every spring to keep the program running year after year. Yes, they will do fundraisers- and you can certainly donate then- but they need a budget from Shacklebolt."

Her face was fierce and Theo held up his hands in defeat. "Fine, fine. But you do realize that you can keep this program running for the rest of your natural life with just the interest you make off your half of the Nott fortune, right?"

She cringed at him. "I am not touching that money. It feels wrong somehow. Besides, no one knows I'm a Nott. So wouldn't it be really strange if I suddenly redirected that gold toward this project?"

He grinned and then shook his head, grabbing his menu. "You're adorable. We are going to have to announce that you are a Nott soon, Hermione. I am amazed it's stayed out of the Prophet this long, but my uncle knows now. I had to tell him and he isn't going to keep quiet about this for much longer."

Hermione gave a long, suffering sigh and then felt herself flush at Nott's raised eyebrow. This was an old argument with them lately. Theo was ready to let the world know that she was his sister. Hermione was selfish. She wanted to keep this news to herself.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Theo asked quietly.

Hermione gasped and looked up. "No! Theo, of course not! I just am enjoying keeping you to myself. My reasoning behind not going public is completely selfish. Plus, I am not sure I am ready to be a Nott. You're like royalty. There are going to be all these expectations that I know I won't meet."

Theo gave her a slow nod but looked sad. "I know you are scared, Hermione, but you are my only family now. With dad gone, it's just you and I and I really want to be able to see you in public."

She gave him a small smile. "Getting tired of muggle restaurants?"

Theo laughed. "No, but I want you to meet my friends. I want to meet your friends. I want to be able to stop in and see you at lunch. On top of that, we go back to school in just two weeks, Hermione."

Hermione sighed. "Fine, you are right. Can we tell my lot first, though? They might be nicer."

Theo frowned. "My lot will be nice too, Hermione."

She shook her head and tried to hide how uncomfortable she was over this conversation. "Your lot tormented me as a child, Theo."

He sighed. "Fine, fair enough then. We will tell your lot first, my lot next, and the Prophet last. In fact, we can hold off on doing that until we absolutely have to."

Hermione nodded and sat back as a strange shiver ran over her. "This is going to be nuts. Can we wait until after this week? I mean, I would prefer to announce it while safe in Hogwarts."

Theo gave her a small nod and a gentle smile. "Hermione, it's going to be okay. I promise."

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

A few days later, they sat together at the Weasley's kitchen table as Hermione told her friends the startling news.

Molly Weasley was horrified. "Your poor mother," she said, holding a shocked hand to her mouth.

Ginny looked confused. "I don't get it. They were married- why give up, 'Mione?"

Arthur's face was troubled. "It would have been a fantastic scandal and people would have thrown it in their face constantly."

George snorted in disgust. "Well boo-hoo. She was their daughter and to save face they just gave her away." He looked at Theo apologetically. "That's a real shitty thing to do."

Theo nodded and leaned back. "I agree. My mother wouldn't have had a choice though. My gran, her mother-in-law, was a real dragon- awful woman. She ran that house with an iron fist. The letter my dad sent me said that they hadn't been given another choice and refusing my gran could have gotten my mother and Hermione killed. Family honor and all that."

Ginny looked scandalized. "That's disgusting. It wasn't just her fault."

Theo shrugged and Arthur very smartly changed the subject. "So, will you be claiming Hermione then- announcing this?"

Theo nodded. "I will, yes. I don't care that they wanted it kept a secret. She is my sister, and everyone will know that."

Hermione rubbed her scar and gave a weak smile at Harry, who was watching her closely.

"You okay with this, Hermione?" Harry asked carefully.

She shrugged. "I have to be, don't I? And I would much rather Theo just announce it then it be some breaking story by Rita Skeeter."

Ron grunted at this his face a bit pale. "But, 'Mione, you're _rich_ now."

Theo laughed and then shrugged. "Not really. She won't take a damn knut from me."

Hermione flushed. "I don't need money, I got a brother. That's all I want."

Theo seemed taken aback and then he smiled at her and hugged her. "I never wanted a sibling, but I am damn happy to have you."

Everyone laughed and the tension evaporated.

Molly made it clear that since she and Arthur were Hermione's magical guardians that meant Theo was their child to look after as well (never mind that both of them were overage) and proceeded to make sure that Theo knew to come over whenever Hermione did.

Theo was clearly overwhelmed but acted a perfect gentleman.

Harry got over the shock quickly, as did the other Weasleys. It was just Ron who was still struggling with it all.

He cornered Hermione after dinner, his face still upset.

"Is this why you didn't date me? Why have you been avoiding me all summer?"

Hermione sighed. "Ron, we both agreed not to date and you have been just as busy at the Ministry this summer as I have."

Ron went a little red but shrugged. "But you didn't tell me about this. I thought we were best friends?"

Hermione flushed this time and then hugged Ron. "I didn't not tell just you, I also didn't tell Harry or anyone else. I needed time to get used to all this and wanted time alone with my new brother. The war was pretty terrible for him too, Ron."

There was a snort but he seemed to realize that arguing with her about this was not in his best interest.

"I just... I want you to know that I am here for you, okay?"

Hermione nodded and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Ron."

Harry bid her goodnight and she left much happier that everyone was updated about her new situation and very glad that they had accepted Theo so warmly.

The next day, however, was Theo's turn to share his secret. Theo had invited his friends over before Hermione would arrive, to have time to give them a warning.

Draco Malfoy sat staring at him like he had grown an extra head, Goyle looked confused, and Blaise Zabini looked highly amused.

"Oh man, a war heroine is a Nott. This is fucking priceless," Blaise said, raising his glass at Theo.

Theo flinched but rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I am sure my ancestors are proud."

Zabini snorted as Gregory Goyle stood up, still looking confused. "But she's a mudblood."

Theo fought for patience. It wouldn't do to lose his temper with his friends. He was sure there would be plenty of opportunities to do so in the next few weeks. Especially as they started their eighth year of school.

"She was raised by muggles, yes. However, she is my sister- my _full_ sister." Theo said slowly.

Draco looked up at that. "How can they tell? I mean, how do they know that your mom-" His voice trailed off at Theo's dark look but he regained his bravado quickly. "Bloody hell, Theo. I won't be the only prick asking you this. How do you know?"

Blaise answered though. "A charm. It can tell if you are full or half siblings."

Draco swallowed and then said, "Well _shite_."

Goyle shook his head. "Why'd they give her to muggles though?"

Theo sighed. "Safer that way, I guess. Dad worried she would look too much like my mother and he wanted her as far away from the family as possible. My gran was evil; she threatened to kill the baby if they didn't make her disappear. He said he even gave the baby a potion to change the color of her eyes. They were originally blue like mine." Theo rubbed his head absently. "Haven't told 'Mione that yet."

Blaise whistled at that, his eyes widening. "Lovely family you have there, Nott."

Theo chuckled. "Yeah, I burned gran's portrait right after I read dad's letter. I won't have her saying rude things to my sister."

Draco grunted but he nodded. "Good, but what about the rest of us? We made her life hell. She was tortured in my bloody house."

Theo lost his good humor. "I know, but you didn't-"

Draco waved him off. "Know it was your sister? Yeah, we didn't, but even if my aunt had known that she still would have done that."

Theo sighed. "And my gran threatened to kill her when she was a baby. I guess I understand what it's like to have shitty relatives, Draco."

Blaise snorted. "That's great. You forgive us, but what about her?"

Goyle spoke up. "She hates us."

Blaise nodded. "Well you two especially were complete prats."

Draco sighed and sat back, taking a long drink of his whiskey. "She is probably going to curse the fuck out of us. Who would blame her?"

Blaise held up his glass again and laughed. "Not me. I am going to enjoy the show."

Theo snorted but looked a little concerned. "Just don't be total wankers. She might not forgive you, but she won't curse you. She knows you lot are my friends."

Draco snorted at his friend. "I think you're underestimating her hatred for me."

Theo looked uncomfortable and poured himself another drink. "Well, whatever happens, you better not curse her back, Draco."

Draco gave him a rude look. "No kidding," he said sourly as he sank back into the couch.

Goyle sat back down, looking a bit frightened, while Blaise kicked his feet onto the coffee table with a large grin on his face at his friend's discomfort.

* * *

Notes:  
Thanks for giving the story a chance. Please do leave a review, they are my idea of happy.  
I will try to update once a week. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask.

This is a work in progress.

Someone asked why Hermione needed a magical guardian since she is of age. In my head the Weasley family became her magical guardians when she was still in school so that Dumbledore did not have to contact her parents when she did things like storm the Ministry of Magic. Even though Hermione is now of age that does not mean that the Weasley parents would shove her off. Molly especially would never do that in this fanfic. I won't as a rule adress questions like this in notes as that annoys me when it is done in other fanfics. Please if you do have questions please make sure you are logged in so I can respond to you. I don't mind this process at all, a lot of the time if I find the question intriguing I make sure to anwser it in the story itself.  
So, that is a little insight into how my muse works. She gets very excited to anwser questions through stories.

Cjean


	3. Drinking While Draco

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays._**

 _All my love to my beta **Ihrin** for working on this chapter for me. _

_Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: **The Riddle, Five for Fighting**  
Lyrics: **Here's a riddle for you. Find the answer: There's a reason for the world. You and I.**_

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter 3**  
 **Drinking While Draco**

Hermione ran her sweaty palms down the sides of her jeans and took a deep breath before she knocked on the door to Theo's townhouse. She could hear voices from within.

Theo opened the door and she smiled weakly at him.

He hugged her and whispered, "They're terrified you are going to curse them. Do I have to confiscate your wand?"

She rolled her eyes, hugging her brother back. "I'd never hand over my wand, even to you."

He laughed and then kissed her cheek. "Good girl, come on in."

Hermione let him drag her into the parlor where everyone was waiting. She recognized Draco Malfoy immediately- who else had such pale blonde hair, after all? Blaise Zabini was also easily recognized and he looked the most relaxed of the bunch, leaning back with his feet up and smirking at her. The fourth man she didn't recognize at all, but she knew he had to be from their class because he looked really nervous and wasn't meeting her eyes.

Theo let out a sigh and then said bracingly. "Right, I am sure you recognize Draco."

Hermione nodded as Draco made a bow and said. "Always a pleasure, Granger."

She snorted out a laugh at that. "Always such a good liar, Malfoy."

Theo chuckled and turned her. "And Blaise of course."

Hermione gave a small smile and said, "Zabini."

Blaise didn't lose his smirk but tilted his glass at her. "Granger."

Theo snorted and then said. "And you know Goyle too."

Hermione's eyes flew to the boys face. He had lost a rather lot of weight this summer; it looked to be all muscle now. "Hello, Goyle," she said softly.

He looked up and then flushed. "Hey, Granger."

Silence fell and Hermione started to feel really uncomfortable. Finally, Draco spoke. "So... sorry we were total and complete prats to you for seven years."

Hermione felt a smile tug at her lips at his audacity, because he didn't sound sorry at all. She gave Theo a look and then breezed into the room. "No you aren't and you would do it all over again."

Zabini coughed on his drink and then laughed heartily. "Well, yes, we probably would- Gryffindor and all."

Theo scowled but Hermione patted him on the chest as he came into the kitchen. "It's true, Theo. Even if they had known I was your sister, I am still in Gryffindor."

Theo paused and then chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so. I wonder why the hat didn't put you in Slytherin."

Goyle shook his head. "But she was a mudblood."

Draco snorted and cuffed his friend. "No she wasn't, she is a Nott. That stupid hat had to know that."

Hermione sighed, working to not lose her temper. "It may have, I think. It wanted to sort me into Ravenclaw or Slytherin and I argued with it in my head. That's when it decided on Gryffindor."

Blaise frowned at her. "You were raised by muggles, how did you know to argue with the hat about what house you were sorted into?"

Hermione smirked. "I had read all about the houses. When it told me it thought I was Slytherin, I told it that I couldn't be because I was a muggleborn and requested Hufflepuff."

The men all snorted and Hermione glared at them.

"Then it said Ravenclaw and I argued with it again and it just yelled out Gryffindor."

Theo laughed heartily. "Oh man, it had to put you there because of your fearlessness. What muggleborn would argue with the Sorting Hat?"

Hermione smiled at him and shrugged. "Well, I did I suppose."

That seemed to break the tension and they all sat and continued to talk. Hermione learned a lot more about her brother and a bit about the dynamics of Pureblood families.

"So basically, you're saying I am a princess?" she teased Theo later that night.

Theo nodded earnestly. "Exactly like that."

Hermione shook her head. "No. I'm sorry- I can't be a princess."

Draco looked up curiously. "Who refuses being royalty?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Anyone who has bothered to pay attention. I don't want to be a bloody princess. They don't get away with anything."

Blaise laughed and then said wickedly, "I like how you think, Miss Nott. I always figured you'd be a wildcat in bed."

Hermione giggled and shook her head while Theo sat up, all laughter gone. "Hey! Watch it, Zabini. That's my sister."

Zabini rolled his head lazily, still looking at Hermione. "Yeah, I know. I assure you, if she is as good in bed as she is at spells, I might marry her in a month."

Hermione gasped in outrage. "You wanker! I wouldn't marry you!"

Zabini raised an eyebrow. "Now now, Hermione. I could give you the world."

She snorted and sat down on the arm of the couch next to Theo. "Apparently, I already have the world and I think you are not rich enough! You're just after my dowry and good name, Mr. Zabini."

Theo relaxed as if he realized that this was still a joke and then he nodded and said. "She's right- you're not good enough."

Zabini growled. "I am rich enough."

Hermione straightened into a perfect posture and said in a haughty voice, "You, sir, are not of the sacred twenty eight! Besides, I am sure my brother wishes to marry me off to a cousin to keep all that lovely gold in the family."

Everyone laughed and Theo socked her lightly in the arm. "I would never marry you off to a cousin."

Hermione made a face and said as an aside to Goyle, "Notice how he didn't dispute the sacred twenty eight bit though?"

Goyle chuckled as Theo grimaced. "Nor did I dispute the rich bit, Hermione. Keep that in mind."

She snorted into her wine glass. "Well, no Weasleys then."

Everyone made rude noises until they caught the look on her face and then they stopped immediately. "I could always marry Potter."

Theo shook his head, his tone teasing. "Not a Pureblood, love, nor one of the sacred twenty eight."

Hermione shrugged. "He's rich enough, though."

Theo shook his head. "Not even close."

Hermione laughed and then said with a flourish. "Well, find me a Pureblood, snooty twenty-eighth son as rich as us and, on my honor, I shall marry him on the first Saturday after graduation!"

She didn't see the look of horror that went over her brother's face because Draco Malfoy stood up suddenly and swept her hand to his lips, getting down on one knee.

"Hermione, on my honor, I humbly accept your beautiful proposal of marriage."

Hermione's eyes went wide as she felt a warm wind rush over her, as if Draco had just cast a spell and then she fell over, laughing hysterically at the idea of she and Draco ever marrying, missing the dark looks Draco was getting from everyone else in the room. Even Goyle looked like he might hit the snarky blonde.

She was wiping tears off her face ten minutes later as she moved to floo home, too tipsy to realize that the mood in the room was no longer amusement. Theo kissed her on the cheek and sent her on her way, telling her he would be over in the afternoon to go shopping with her for school before he turned around and socked Draco Malfoy right in his smug face.

Draco knew he was going to get shit for his joke, but he hadn't expected the man to break his bloody nose!

"Fuck, Theo! What was that for?"

Zabini stood up, moving to pour himself another glass of whiskey and glaring at him. "Might have something to do with you engaging yourself to his sister."

Draco was busy fixing his nose as Goyle grunted. "That was bloody foolish, Malfoy. You knew she wasn't serious."

Draco shrugged. "Who the fuck says _I_ was?"

Theo was breathing hard. "I was sitting next to her, you ass. I felt the spell."

Draco's eyes went wide and then he went very pale. "What!"

Goyle nodded. "I saw the glow above your heads."

Draco threw a wild look at Zabini who threw up his hands in disgust. "How fucking drunk are you to not realize that was a bad idea? You didn't even leave yourself a bloody loophole."

Draco pointed at him. "You said you wanted to marry her first!"

Zabini growled. "I said 'if' she was good in bed I 'might' marry her. I didn't get down on one knee and fucking say I accepted her proposal."

Draco felt a little dizzy and looked at Theo in horror. "I take it back."

Theo grunted, going pale. "Yeah, cause that just makes it go away! Fuck Draco, that magic is tracked!"

Draco was pretty sure he was having a panic attack as he fell on his ass, right onto the floor. "Shit, bloody fucking shit. My parents!"

Zabini snarled. "Will be fucking beyond thrilled you are engaged to a Nott heiress. Those two houses have never been linked because they've only ever had sons."

Draco looked at Theo in horror. "Oh, shit!"

Theo snarled at him. "Exactly, you fucker! It's not even announced yet that she _is_ my sister. I had her name changed, but we haven't even made that public. She wanted to be in school first and now we will be walking around Diagon Alley for school supplies with her outed!"

Zabini cleared his throat. "Send someone an owl. We have to have contacts in the Ministry who can bury this for us."

Goyle grunted. "Doesn't go to the Ministry anymore. Goes right to the Prophet."

Theo turned to stare at him in horror. "How do you know that?"

Goyle shrugged. "I dated a girl who worked for the paper this summer a few times. After the war, when they were downsizing at the Ministry, this was a change they made. Ain't no Pureblood family that don't understand the rules. So they figured there was no reason to keep a Ministry official on to monitor this."

Draco felt his face flush with shame. "Shite! I was joking! She's fucking _Granger_."

Theo shook his head. "No, she's a Nott! A Pureblood same as you, so all the same rules apply."

Everyone went quiet until Blaise finally said. "Can I be there when you tell her?"

Draco and Theo said at the same time. "Shut the fuck up, Zabini."

* * *

Notes:  
Thank you for reading. Please do leave me a review. They are the golden tickets of fanfiction and I adore them. 

Up Next: Telling Hermione…


	4. When Magic Is Against You

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _My thanks and love to our Beta for this story, **Ihrin**. You leave my heart filled with joy knowing you are making sure I use commas correctly. _

_Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: __**Stop This Train, John Mayer  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **I try to keep an open mind, but I just can't sleep on this tonight.**_

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter Four  
When Magic Is Against You**

Someone was pounding on her door, her bedroom door. Hermione looked around and groaned. Ouch, wine always gave her a bloody sour head. And who was pounding on her door in the middle of the night?

"Hermione, are you decent?"

She raised her head and pushed her hair out of her face. "What- Theo?"

"Yeah, are you decent?"

She looked down at Viktor's old shirt and said. "Um, yeah."

He threw open the door and came storming in, his face a sight to behold. She sat up immediately, sleep evaporating away.

"Merlin, Theo. What happened to you?"

Theo grunted. "Haven't slept. Come on out here- we have to talk to you."

Hermione threw off her covers and stood up. "We?"

Theo just nodded and stormed out, without so much as a glance in her direction. Hermione followed quickly and then let out an unintentional shout as she saw that Draco Malfoy was standing in her living room with a black eye and blood on his shirt.

"What on earth happened to you?" she said, rushing over to poke at his face.

Draco grunted and slapped her hands away. "Your brother happened."

Hermione turned on Theo. "Theodore, why did you hit your friend?"

Theo shrugged, putting the kettle on and frowning at her. "Because he's a bloody idiot. I thought you told me you were decent! Whose shirt is that?"

Hermione flushed, looking down. "Viktor's."

She whirled around at the angry growl that came out of Draco Malfoy's throat. "You're dating him?"

Hermione frowned in confusion, too tired to snap at him. "No, I am not dating anyone. He gave this to me in fourth year. I just sleep in it."

Draco nodded and then said, "Go take it off and burn it."

Hermione gasped in outrage. "I beg your pardon, you great prat, but I am not going t-"

Theo groaned loudly, cutting her off. "Hermione, go get some clothes on. Please, we have to talk to you."

Hermione glared at Draco for another moment and then rushed out of the room to get changed. She hadn't seen Theo this upset since the day they had discovered they were related and to say that she was concerned about him was an understatement. Added to that was the fact that she had never seen him fight with his friends before. If he had hit Draco, she couldn't imagine what had to have happened.

She heard Theo say to Draco. "You're really working hard to win her over, aren't you?"

When she came back out, her brother was waiting for her with a cup of tea ready and a blank expression. She frowned at him and took the offered cup.

"So why are you both here, bleading on my floor, at five in the bloody morning, looking like neither of you have slept?"

Theo snorted. "No, we haven't slept. He's the bloody one, not me."

Hermione grimaced and sipped her tea. "Semantics. Someone start explaining why I need to be up this early." she tried to tease but sounded exasperated. Theo smiled at her, still wearing a troubled expression.

Draco grunted and quirked an eyebrow at her. "Not a morning person, are you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not after a night of too much wine when I should get to sleep in, no."

Theo chuckled and then turned around, walking over to punch a wall. The switch from laughter to violence was so swift Hermione jumped.

"Theo!"

She rushed over to him and he fell into her arms, shaking. "It's all my fault. I should have warned you, told you more about Pureblood rules."

Hermione looked over at Draco feeling a bit helpless and said, "Rules? Theo, what's happened?"

Draco cleared his throat. "I forgot you were a Nott. Stupid, I know, but I forgot you were a Pureblood."

Hermione's eyes widened and she said slowly, "I forget all the time, it's no problem."

Theo groaned and hugged her tighter before he said, raggedly, "But it is! It's a huge problem because you two were just joking but the magic doesn't realize that. It doesn't judge intent; it takes the words at face value."

Hermione shook her head. "Theo, I have no idea what you are talking about. Did you hit your head?"

Draco snorted. "No, he hit my head."

Hermione moved her brother to the loveseat. "Okay, can someone just tell me what magic you're talking about? What's bloody happened? We can figure it out, Theo. We can fix it."

Draco winced and said quietly, "We've been trying all night."

Hermione let out an angry sigh. "Okay, start at the beginning and walk me through it. We will figure it out. Theo, please stop apologizing and tell me what is going on!"

Theo sat up, his eyes a bit haunted. "You're engaged, promised, you have an intended."

She frowned shaking her head. "What are you talking about? Something in the will?"

Theo shook his head. "No, it was when you made that comment about marrying a Pureblood twenty-eighth son as rich as us. When Draco accepted, it was sealed."

Hermione gazed at him for a long time before she turned to Draco Malfoy. "Has he had too much to drink?"

Theo grunted in annoyance and Draco smiled at her, although it didn't reach his eyes. "No, but I did and I am very sorry."

Hermione nodded, not doubting his sincerity. He looked almost ill with regret. She couldn't remember ever seeing this particular expression on Draco Malfoy's face. Gone was his usual cockiness; he actually looked rather scared. Her first priority was her brother and figuring out what on earth he was talking about that had him so upset. But Draco was the one talking while Theo just glared at him.

"You see, I am the only Pureblood son who fit your description, and I knew you didn't mean me; I mean, obviously we never got on."

Hermione nodded. "Um, well, yes we never did." She was far too tired to keep up with this, because she had no idea what he was talking about. Of course they never got on!

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "And I wasn't remembering you were Pureblood, so I just accepted your proposal to be a shit. It was meant to be a bit of a lark."

Hermione gave him a soft smile. "Well, it was rather funny," she said, remembering that she had gone to bed still laughing about it.

Draco shook his head. "Except it wasn't. You see, in our world, when two people declare intentions like that and it's not forced, it awakens a spell that is tracked by the Ministry and their engagement is announced."

Hermione finally understood her brother's horror. "Oh no! The Ministry thinks you and I are engaged!"

Draco nodded, his face going weary. "Well, everyone is going to think that soon. We found out that the office that used to monitor this type of magic and check into it was closed down due to the war. Now it's just assumed the engagement is valid and the note goes straight to the Prophet."

Hermione felt all the blood drain out of her face. "So, we have to get them to retract it?"

Theo shook his head, his face full of anger. "Not that simple, sis. You and Draco are linked now, by magic. To break that link is a huge deal."

Hermione looked over at Draco in confusion. "But he was joking. Surely that is enough to break whatever link formed?"

Draco shook his head, looking miserable. "No, it's actually not. You have to prove that I have abandoned or abused you before they will break the link or you have to bring forward a replacement suitor who has to make restitution to me."

Hermione frowned. "That's so archaic. Why can't we just say that we've changed our minds? We never meant it in the first place."

Theo grunted. "That's just not how it works."

Hermione sat back angrily and then said, "Let me get this straight. Draco and I are engaged, bound by magic, and I can't just buy out my own contract or say no thank you?"

Theo shook his head. "No, and whoever you bring forward as suitor will be bound to you next."

Hermione gasped in outrage. "What the bloody hell, Theo?"

He looked sick again. "I know! I am so, so sorry. I should have warned you."

Hermione waved him off. "I wouldn't have taken you seriously. This seems too unbelievable. I've never even heard of this. Are you two sure this is really a thing? Maybe it's just a misunderstanding?"

Both of them looked at her and shook their heads before Theo said, slowly, "It's a Pureblood thing, a really ancient custom amongst the old houses. You wouldn't have read about it because it's just something we all know. If you had not been a Nott, it would never have applied to you. Only the blood of the families involved in this magic would make it work."

Hermione frowned as she tried to work through what Theo was telling her. "So it's an ancient type of blood magic?"

Theo nodded, looking even paler. "It's a covenant."

She nodded and felt her stomach start to flip. Oh no, she knew about ancient covenants. That was serious magic. "But, Theo, most everyone in the Wizarding World is related somehow, so it would apply to-"

Theo nodded. "Anyone with the original blood in their heritage. But we are all taught about this; we all know."

Hermione leaned back, feeling sick and wrapping her arms around herself. "But muggleborn witches and wizards do not."

Draco said very quietly and shamefully, "Well, it would never apply to them."

Hermione looked up now and she wanted to snarl at him but Theo's moan of distress had her swallowing down her anger. She moved to hold his hands, which were clenched in anger, as she tried to think.

"So, what do we do?"

Draco said softly. "My father is no longer the head of my house- it was part of his sentencing after the war. So, Theo and I will have to work out the contract."

Hermione sat up. "Now hold on. You are not actually going to go through with this?" She looked between the two of them incensed.

Theo sighed. "We have no choice. Until you find another and you two are bound, Draco and I have to negotiate a contract."

Hermione pointed at Draco. "Can't he just find another witch?"

Draco paled and shook his head. "No, I can't. It's a protection for the witch. A wizard cannot break this covenant, ever."

Hermione threw up her hands in disgust. "This is so stupid."

Theo nodded. "I know."

She fell back on the couch and crossed her arms, glaring at Draco. "You are a total and complete wanker!"

He gave her a small smirk and then frowned. "I am also your fiancé, so watch the name calling in public."

Hermione started rubbing at her pounding head; this was honestly too much to take in at five in the morning. She was sure there was something she was missing; she needed the library. "Ugh, I am never drinking wine again!"

Theo chuckled and hugged her. "Don't fret, Hermione. Draco has agreed to let you back out of it when you find the right guy."

Hermione looked up to see that Draco still looked sick and now, instead of feeling sorry for him, she found herself glad that he was so uncomfortable. Stupid ferret, he deserved it.

"You did?"

Draco shrugged still looking angry. "Not really, but I am not going to force you to marry me, nor will I beat you or abandon you."

Hermione nodded. "So, based on what we understand, that leaves me picking someone else?"

Draco nodded. "But even that is not a total guarantee that this magic will break. We talked to Theo's uncle who is on the Wizengamot. He said it takes a deep love to break this bond."

Hermione sorted. "So I have to fall very deeply in love with someone else?"

Draco looked uncomfortable but nodded. "Yes."

Hermione looked over at Theo who was back to looking like he wanted to commit violence.

"Theo, I don't even like anyone."

Theo looked at her and she saw a small smile play at his lips. "Well you better try. The longer you are bound to Draco the more you will like him."

Hermione looked at Draco in shock. "Wait? Really?"

Draco shrugged. "We are not honestly sure, but it stands to reason that the magic will do something to us the longer it's working. We highly doubt it will do nothing."

Hermione frowned as she considered this. She knew she should be furious right now, but she was too intrigued and certain there had to be a way out of this, so she defaulted to curiosity and asked questions. "So when you marry, will the magic of the covenant go away?"

Theo shook his head. "No, because of how you were engaged. Making the declaration means you two will be bonded by magic for life after you marry. It's a pretty deep connection; not many couples do it anymore."

Hermione looked at the two men in confusion. "But how do they avoid it? Wouldn't the bond just happen when someone proposed?"

Draco looked away from her his face dark. "There are loopholes and also a counterspell that you can say to avoid this."

Hermione shook her head as she considered that little gem of information. "Bloody hell."

Draco nodded. "That's one way of putting it, yes."

They sat for a long time, all of them lost in their thoughts. Finally, Hermione stood up and said slowly.

"Let's look at the positives here, Theo. You were really worried that someone at school would trick me into something like this. I remember you said you were going to have a long talk with me before school, I assume this was why?"

Theo nodded rubbing a hand down his face. "Yeah. Slytherin's wouldn't pull shit, not with me there, but the rest of the Purebloods wouldn't not try to woo or trick you."

Hermione flinched and her face went dark. "And now they can't, right? Draco's claim will stop them?"

Draco looked up and his face was a picture of fury. "Not if they know what is fucking good for them."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said to Theo. "See, problem solved. One less thing for you to fret about at school. We will have time to figure this out and until then I am protected, right?"

Theo was nodding slowly, looking rather shocked that she was taking this so well. Hermione didn't tell him that she was so calm because she honestly still felt this was just a misunderstanding of some kind. How could magic not judge intent? That seemed impossible. This had to be a boogeyman tale that Pureblood parents told their children.

She turned back to Draco. "Look... I am going to be really busy this year, Draco. I don't see me starting some grand love affair unless it's with my table in the library where I will be studying."

Draco's lips quirked. "Cute, Granger."

She shrugged. "I did an internship last month with the Ministry and enjoyed it. I want to get as many N.E.W.T.s as I can. Boys are not really on my radar, even very handsome rich ones I might be engaged to."

Draco frowned and stood up. "Oh, you are most definitely engaged to me." And there was the cocky Malfoy she knew and adored. Git.

Hermione tilted her head at that. "Not without a bloody ring I am not, I don't care what the magic says." Theo sputtered a laugh. "Oh she is a Nott all right."

Draco glared at Theo and then back at Hermione and said. "Fine. I will see you two later." Then he slammed out of the flat.

Theo sat back crossing his arms. "He is off to his vault to get you a ring."

Hermione looked over at him and rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Theo. Can we go to breakfast and get an early start or do you want to take a nap? I am not dealing with this nonsense anymore today. You and him can figure out how to deal with the backlash. As far as I am concerned, this is your problem and not mine. I didn't know about the archaic rule and you two did. Let me know if you need help but hire someone and figure this out- a curse breaker maybe?"

Theo snorted at that but frowned. "Right. I am sorry, sis."

She waved at him. "Fine, buy me breakfast then."

Theo yawned but stood up. "Let's get in and out early. Today is going to be nuts."

Hermione grunted. Yeah, she was afraid of that.

* * *

Notes:  
Please leave reviews as they are adored. Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews for this story. I am really overwhelmed by your reaction to this fic. So much so that I decided to post another chapter this week! I hope you enjoyed it.  
A few things.  
Pretty much, Hermione thinks this is pureblood baloney.  
Theo is not about to disabuse her of that fact too readily because he does't want to upset her.  
Draco, is in shock.  
And my muse is deeply amused by this situation, always dangerous.

Up Next:  
Hermione meets her match in a house elf.


	5. What Bop Wishes

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays._**

 _All my love to our Beta for this story, Ihrin. Thanks so much for making me look like I passed freshman English._

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: **Never let me go, Florence & The Machine  
**Lyrics: **Deliver me. Never let me go. Never let me go.**_

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter Five  
What Bop Wishes**

They were done with their shopping an hour after the shops opened and long before the rush of students and their parents arrived.

The shop owners, if they recognized her, didn't say anything. Theo for his part remained the overprotective brut he was. When people approached her he acted like a bodyguard, scaring them off. As Hermione had no desire to talk to these people who wanted to gush at her and bring up the war, she didn't really mind Theo scaring them all off.

They were sitting at the ice cream shop when a small house elf popped up and made Hermione let out a shout of fear.

The elf's eyes went big and then it started to cry. "My mistress's baby." It said throwing itself into Hermione's lap.

Theo gave her an apologetic look and said. "Um, Hermione, this is Bop she was my mother's house elf and I um, finally told her about you this week, she has been rather beside herself since then."

Hermione looked down at the elf and felt tears well in her eyes as she read between what her brother was telling her. This elf had obviously been very devoted to her mother and known about her, it must have shocked the poor thing greatly that she had been found. The elf seemingly not to care that they were in public and continued to blubber and then climbed up onto Hermione's lap and grabbed her face.

Hermione's eyes burned and she blinked. "What?"

Theo looked up and froze in horror. "Bop!"

Bop glared at Theo. "Master Theo shouldn't wish to hide Mistress Mia's pretty eyes."

Hermione gave Theo a confused look as he groaned and then said. "Bop, why were you looking for me?"

Bop didn't jump down from Hermione's lap but turned around putting her hands on her little hips. "Bop is Mistress Mia's elf. Her Mistress said so, that when she was found Bop was to make sure she was well cared for."

Hermione gave Theo a terrified look and then said. "Oh but-"

Bop turned around and looked her over. "Bop has made an appointment for mistress at the spa, and for new robes. Young Master Theo wouldn't know to do this. Oh, my mistress used to tell me all she wished to do with you. Bop is doing it for her mistress."

Hermione knew two things from this conversation. The Nott's must treat their house elves very well for Bop to have no fear of Theo, and this was apparently very important to the elf.

Theo was sighing and holding up his hands. "She won't take orders from me, Hermione. That means the paper has outed us and she is allowed to publically claim you."

Hermione blinked and said quietly. "What did she do to my eyes?"

Bop responded. "I put them back. You have my mistresses eyes and I put them back."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and Theo cringed. "Our Dad gave you a potion as a baby; it made your eyes brown instead of blue."

Hermione gasped and reached up to touch her face. "My eyes are blue!"

Theo nodded. "The exact same blue as mine, we get that from our mother."

Bop was crying again rocking in Hermione's lap. Hermione put her arms around the elf and looked around; everyone was looking at them, although thankfully that wasn't very many people.

"Bop, please stop." Hermione said helplessly as she tried to calm her own racing heart. She had blue eyes? Her mother's eyes? Theo's eyes? She wasn't sure how to feel about that.

The elf nodded and tried to calm itself although it still let out pitiful wails.

Theo stood up grabbing their packages. "Right, I will take this stuff back to my townhome. "

Bop stood up. "I moved mistresses things there, she shouldn't stay alone, it isn't proper."

Theo made a snort and had to hide his laughter.

Hermione rolled her eyes, this wasn't her day apparently. But she was too exhausted to fight with the still crying house elf in the middle of a public street. "That's fine; I think I will enjoy staying with Theo tonight before we leave for school."

Bop nodded the expression on her face rivaling Mrs. Weasley. "You need to come with Bop now; we have to go to the spa and then shopping."

Theo smirked although he looked worried. "Have fun, Hermione." He said and then walked off with the packages Hermione glaring after him.

He was afraid of the elf! The traitor.

Bop dragged her to the spa where she got a full beauty treatment. It was actually rather relaxing and she enjoyed hearing the elf tell her all about her mother, whom Bop had been with since before the woman had married into the Nott family, a family that Bop didn't like at all. Hermione learned that Bop was not nor had she ever been tied to the house of Nott. Instead she had been tied to her mother's house, Brimmage being the surname, and the house had died with her mother, which saddened her.

When they were done with the spa the elf dragged her off to get all new school robes and uniforms, new shoes, knee socks, and even undergarments. Everything top quality and no matter how much Hermione tried to say she didn't need all these things the elf overruled her. Hermione had a migraine after an hour; this elf was a force to be reckoned with.

Bop had her measurements taken saying she was going to make sure her 'Mia' had the best muggle clothes there were. Hermione was a little frightened by this but decided to not say too much, at this point in the day she was simply tired of losing every argument.

They were eating dinner now and Hermione realized that Bop was sitting and eating and wearing a beautiful black dress.

"You're a free elf?" She said putting down her fork.

Bop nodded regally. "Oh yes, my mistress freed me before she died. She told me that I had a vault of my own and that I was to wait and find her Mia and make sure she was all right and to watch out for her Theo while I was waiting."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Bop, you didn't buy my things did you?"

Bop looked scandalized. "No, Mistress Mia."

Hermione frowned realizing that it was all probably coming out of the Nott vault, she would have to talk to Theo about that later maybe she could return all the stuff later?

"Bop why do you call me Mia?"

Bop smiled and said softly. "That is what my mistress called you. Her little Mia."

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes and nodded quickly. "Bop, I would like to pay you, to um, be my elf."

Bop looked up and smiled. "I is already paid to be your elf. Three gallons a week."

Hermione sat back a bit shocked. "Oh, well, wonderful."

Bop nodded. "I will go to Hogwarts with you. I has already met with the headmistress, she said I can stay and help in the kitchen."

Hermione tried not to show her horror. "You don't need to-"

Bop shook her head at her. "I will get a gallon a week to help, it is a good job, mistress Mia, Bop is proud."

Hermione sighed and then nodded. "Well, the elves there are not very fond of me, Bop."

Bop smiled. "I already know all about you. You is famous among elves."

Hermione groaned. "Wonderful, that's wonderful Bop."

* * *

 **OoOoOoO**

When she got home that night it was to find Theo rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he sat on the couch drinking. She sank down next to him and grabbed his glass taking a large sip and coughing.

"What are you going to do at school with no fire whiskey?" She asked handing the glass back to him.

He snorted. "Bop might love you more but she still loves me too. She keeps me supplied. Malfoy's elf keeps him supplied, Zabini's elf keeps him supplied-"

Hermione snorted cutting him off. "Basically the lot of you bully your elves into bringing you fire whiskey?"

Theo grunted. "Bully? We usually have to beg and plead. You really know very little about house elves, Hermione. Bop for example didn't have to answer to my father; I got in trouble twice, once with her and then him. They all raised us; they are like having another parent "

Hermione frowned. "That has to obey someone or punish themselves."

Theo looked at her. "Yeah but we grew up with them, sure we are prats sometimes but our parents were evil, a lot of us only were shown love because of those damn elves. I know about Dobby, and I am not going to defend the Malfoy's they could be horrible. But Draco's personal elf, she loves him and he loves her."

Hermione looked up in shock. "What?"

Theo nodded. "He made her hide during the war; she stayed with Bop at my house. I wouldn't let Bop go back to Hogwarts last year you see. None of us let our elves come back actually, it wasn't safe."

Hermione sat back digesting what Theo was telling her. "I read that pureblood families use elves as whipping boys."

Theo flinched and took another drink. "Yeah, they did. Dobby was Draco's whipping boy until he was freed. Then his father just whipped Draco. My father used an older elf that I liked."

Hermione closed her eyes in horror. "Will you do that? To your son?"

Theo grunted. "Never."

Hermione nodded. "Good."

Quietly Theo said. "Draco won't either."

Hermione nodded. "Why doesn't Bop talk about punishing herself?"

Theo frowned. "I don't know to be honest; she has been free so long it probably doesn't matter. She had no mistress she just had orders. She used to punish herself when I got punished until I made her make an oath not to do that. I think if you ever got truly upset at her she might try to hurt herself. Our mother loved Bop and was really kind, Hermione."

Hermione felt herself tear up listening to him. "Bop seems to be very devoted to our mother." Hermione said softly. "I am happy that Bop didn't have a tough life, like Dobby did."

Theo winced. "Look, our father was a bastard, but he loved our mother and I am pretty sure that mum made him take a wizards oath not to harm Bop. I actually have seen Bop go head to head with father. Bop is why I never took the dark mark, she wouldn't let me and father couldn't overrule her."

Hermione looked up in shock. "That's incredible."

Theo nodded. "Mum knew that the Dark Lord was toxic, my father wasn't always what you knew him to be. Bop had to see that too and elves have magic, and if they are charged with guardianship they can use that magic."

Hermione frowned as she considered this. "So, elves are allowed to fight wizards?"

Theo tilted his head frowning himself. "I am not sure it's 'allowed' but it happens. An elf is permitted to do whatever is necessary to protect their charge. It's just not very common for them to be given that power I guess you can say. Wizards don't 'allow' that if you will. Our mum did. She charged Bop with our protection, which pretty much means Bop can do whatever she pleases with us, hence why your eyes are blue. I told her not to do that and she ignored me."

Hermione shivered. "I haven't even processed that yet. Can we change them back?"

Theo frowned. "I am not sure. I would assume we could, but there is no stopping Bop from just changing them back to blue if we do."

Hermione tilted her head back, yep, no denying the migraine now. "Merlin, this is exhausting."

Theo sighed and she felt him pulling her up. "Come on sis, let's put you to bed. You can fight with Bop about it tomorrow."

Hermione shook her head. "It took an hour to get her to stop wailing when I mentioned it after you left. I would honestly rather have blue eyes then break that poor creatures heart by asking for brown eyes back. It's apparently desperately important to her."

Theo nodded wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders as he showed her to the guest room.

"I am sorry Hermione, I had no clue that she could change your eyes back or I would have warned you. When she mentioned doing it, I thought she was joking."

Hermione shook her head in exhaustion. "Just give me some time to process this, Theo."

Her brother gave her a kiss on the cheek and she headed into his guest room to pass out in exhaustion.

Shopping, she decided as she fell asleep, was utterly exhausting.

* * *

Notes:  
Hermione's eyes will be the only physical thing that will change due to her being a Nott. I think that something had to have changed in order to hide her, I decided it would be her eyes. It would make sense within this story that if Hermione did have her mother's eyes they would have needed to be changed to hide that.  
I hope this doesn't turn too many of you off the story.  
Hermione will be keeping the blue eyes because it is very important to poor Bop, who has been waiting to find Hermione and is going to be hopelessly devoted to her as only elves can be.  
Also, Bop will call her Mia, but no one else will.  
I hope you are still enjoying this tale. Please do leave me your thoughts about this in reviews. I am still writing this story and your reviews can and will influence me as we move forward.

Up Next: Back to Hogwarts we go…


	6. Back To School

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _My thanks to my beta, Ihrin for taking over this story. Bless you, you beautiful thing you! She is working her way through the back chapters and is a doll._

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: __**Awake My Soul, Mumford & Sons  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **But your soul you must keep, totally free.**_

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter Six**  
 **Back To School**

The eighth years sat together on the train. Theo and Hermione sat next to each other, both of them a little bleary-eyed as they had stayed up rather late and poor Theo hadn't gotten much sleep in the last few days.

Hermione had sat down and immediately told all of the other eighth years about what had happened, including about how the elf had changed her eyes back without her permission.

Neville looked a bit sick and had to leave the room. Hermione knew it was because he didn't approve of her father's choice to do what his mother had wanted, to take Hermione away from her mother. She watched him walk away, her eyes sad. Neville had lost his parents too.

The other returning Gryffindors were Seamus and Dean and they both seemed not to know what to say. So, in true Gryffindor fashion, they said rather the wrong thing then apologized and changed the subject.

The returning Ravenclaws were Cho Chang and Michael Corner, who appeared to be dating. They both gave Hermione sad smiles but offered their support.

The Hufflepuffs were Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Ernie MacMillian. Hannah shook her head, wiping tears away as Susan Bones hugged Theo, telling him how lucky he was to at least have found his sister. Ernie might be a badger but he was also a guy, so he kind of shuffled and offered words of encouragement to the two of them. Theo gave a grateful, if not rather uncomfortable, nod at all the support they were receiving. Hermione smiled at him, a bit weakly. She had expected this but it was clear her brother had not.

Surprisingly, there were six Slytherins returning. Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and of course Theo. The whole Slytherin group had already been told about this development and, although not as mushy with their support as the others had been, they made it clear that they were behind Theo and Hermione completely. However, the Slytherins seemed to expect that there would be problems while the others thought it wouldn't be a huge deal that Hermione, the war hero and best friend of Harry Potter, was confirmed to be the daughter of a Death Eater.

Seamus laughed at Pansy when she said it would be a disaster because he thought it impossible that anyone would dare attack Hermione.

Hermione, herself, wasn't exactly sure what would happen. Seeing the upset look on her brother's face, she decided to change the subject and ask if anyone knew what had happened to the rest of their class, as many of them were now missing.

Cho told them that most of the eighth year Ravenclaws had decided to go to other magical schools. Ernie confirmed this was the case with the Hufflepuffs as well. The Gryffindors had also scattered, it seemed, although not to other schools apparently.

Once this topic of discussion was exhausted, they all sat in their robes looking a bit nervous until finally Cho broke the quiet.

"Did you see that it said not to wear house colors?"

Neville who had returned a short while ago looked up and frowned. "I think she is going to re sort us."

Everyone was silent until Pansy said harshly. "I will leave if she does."

Hannah Abbot actually nodded, agreeing with her. "I will too. I'm proud to be a puff."

Hermione sighed. "I think that's what she is trying to show us. We should be proud to be any of the houses."

Pansy glared at her. "So you would choose to not be a Gryffindor?"

Hermione shrugged and then said quietly. "I was almost put in Slytherin at first, and then Ravenclaw, before the Hat put me in Gryffindor, Pansy."

Everyone stared at her in shock as Theo threw an arm around her. "Don't worry, sis. We will make a snake out of you yet."

Hermione laughed and looked up to see that Draco Malfoy was staring at her, his face taunt. She mouthed "what" at him but he shook his head and looked away frowning.

Theo sighed and leaned in saying. "He doesn't like me touching you."

Hermione gave him a confused look. "But you're my brother."

Theo just shrugged and sighed leaning back and folding his arms to stare out the window.

She would never be sure how they had done it but the announcement of her engagement had not gone out with the one revealing that she was a Nott. When she had asked Theo about it, he just shrugged and said that it was good to be rich and even better to be twice as rich. She took that to mean that both he and Draco had thrown lots of gold at the situation.

When they got off the train, Theo kept his hand on her elbow, pulling her after him into a carriage with Draco and Blaise already inside.

Hermione sighed and sat back, watching Blaise enchant the door to remain shut. "I was going to go with Neville," Hermione said, irritated.

Draco snorted as Blaise shrugged. Theo smiled at her. "So am I going to Gryffindor or are you coming to Slytherin?"

Hermione stared at Theo as if he had lost his mind. "Excuse me?"

Theo laughed. "Draco and our father's were on the board of directors, Hermione. We know what is going on."

Hermione sat back, folding her arms. "Okay, so what is going on and why wouldn't you just tell all of us on the train?"

Blaise shrugged. "We were sworn to secrecy."

Hermione pointed at Blaise. "How do you know?"

Blaise shrugged. "My mother informed me before I left home."

Hermione sighed. "So, what's going on then?"

Theo smirked. "McGonagall is going to allow the eighth years to choose their own house."

Hermione gasped. "But why?"

Draco shrugged, looking annoyed. "Inter-house unity."

Blaise snorted, smirking as well. "We also can sit at any table we wish to during meal times and have full access to the entire castle, including each other's common rooms."

Theo nodded. "And as we are all of age and fought in a war, they aren't going to enforce a curfew and we can leave school on weekends to go to Hogsmeade whenever we wish."

Hermione gasped. "Wow."

Blaise grunted. "Could have given us our own bloody section so we don't have to put up with first years."

Draco smirked. "What the hell do you think the Room of Requirement will be?"

Hermione smiled. "Neville could figure that out."

Blaise sighed. "If he invites us."

Hermione glared. "He will," she said, crossing her arms.

Theo chuckled. "So, shall I become a lion then?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, please don't. I will be fine and you are too perfect as a snake."

Theo sat back grinning. "Thank you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at the other two. "Will you change houses?"

Draco looked appalled as Blaise laughed. "No Slytherin would change houses."

Theo grunted. "Davis might, never knew why she was in Slytherin anyways."

They all argued over who might change houses for the rest of the trip. When they got to the castle, it was to find the headmistress standing there, looking annoyed.

"You lot, get in here," she said, gesturing to the eighth years and to a classroom off the entryway.

They all piled in looking weary- well, everyone who didn't know what was going on. Hermione was still anxious though because she wasn't sure how this was going to play out.

McGonagall looked them all over. "Now. This is rather unprecedented, letting students re-do a year, but in this case we simply must. N.E.W.T.s are simply too important to ignore. We gave those in fifth year the option of retaking exams and they all did rather well."

She paused and then said. "Given all of your age and the fact most of you are war veterans, we are adjusting a few rules and implementing others."

She pulled out a piece of parchment and said. "Right. First, there is no curfew for any of you. Second, you are welcome to leave the castle on weekends. Third, no dating underage students, without parental consent. Fourth, no hexing underage students, no exceptions." Her eyes twitched and she said, "Charm them however you wish but nothing permanent or harmful."

She looked up and saw Neville's pained expression. "Longbottom, Miss Lovegood's father sent his permission for you to court his daughter."

Neville relaxed and nodded. Hermione grinned at him, winking.

McGonagall rolled up the parchment and said, "Now, about houses. Each dormitory had the head of house sections expanded; you will all be sharing those in your respected houses."

Cho spoke up. "May we keep our houses?"

McGonagall nodded. "You can choose whichever house you wish. I want you to take some time to ponder on that before you decide."

Everyone nodded, looking around as if trying to ascertain if anyone would change houses.

"I would request, however, that you remember that we are trying to promote inter-house unity, so at meal times it would please me if you sat at a different table than you have before."

Everyone again nodded and the headmistress smiled at them. "Well off you go, Neville. Hermione, a word."

Neville and Hermione stayed behind, shifting a bit as they waited for the room to clear. McGonagall tossed a silencing charm at the door once it shut behind Theo.

"Hermione, I have heard all about your news this summer. How are you doing?"

Hermione sighed. "I was fine until the elf changed my eyes. Apparently my father gave me a potion to keep them brown. I have to admit that was rather unsettling; although I suppose it's not surprising that I have blue eyes like both my parents."

She saw McGonagall flinch. "Yes, it's startling." She paused and then seemed to blister on. "If you need anything I don't want you to hesitate to ask. But I have to know if the bit about the Malfoy boy is true."

Hermione fidgeted and then nodded. "Yes, we are engaged."

Neville looked at her in horror as McGonagall closed her eyes. "Well this complicates things. That magic is ancient, Miss Granger."

Hermione gave Neville a pleading look and said. "It wasn't my intention-"

Neville nodded understandingly. "Ron and Harry know?"

Hermione shook her head. "We haven't told anyone yet, Neville. It's complicated."

McGonagall sighed. "If you need anything, Madam Pomfrey will of course help you."

Hermione gasped, understanding what McGonagall was saying, and flushed bright red.

Next, it was Neville's turn. "I understand you and Miss Lovegood also have an understanding?"

Neville nodded, flushing.

"Well, I want to be firm that though she is underage Madam Pomfrey is also at your disposal."

Neville went an even darker shade of red and nodded again.

McGonagall seemed to deflate a bit. "Now, I was wondering if I could impose upon you two to do me a favor?"

Hermione had a very good idea what that favor was. "You want us to change houses?"

She sighed. "No, I just wish for you to set a good example to your fellow students."

Neville nodded. "We can do that."

Hermione nodded in agreement and the headmistress swept out, hurrying off to the feast.

Hermione sighed and looked up at Neville. "Congratulations on your engagement," she said, smiling.

He snorted and dropped his arm over her shoulder. "Thanks. Now, how did you end up engaged to Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione shook her head. "Too much wine and not enough information."

Once she told the story to Neville he was laughing. "Oh man, he must feel like a total prat."

She nodded. "Yes, I suppose so. How did you avoid this with Luna?"

Neville sighed. "I gave her jewelry and she accepted. That's how you get around it without doing the counterspell."

Hermione groaned. "This is so stupid, Neville."

He gave her an understanding look. "I know. Come on- I'm starving."

* * *

 **OoOoOoOo**

When they made it into the Great Hall, it was to find everyone already seated. Neville smiled at her and moved off to sit with Luna, who had clearly saved a space for him. Hermione hesitated before she caught Draco's eyes; they were dark and almost daring her. She sighed as she realized that none of the other eighth years had sat at the Slytherin table although Blaise was sitting bold as you please at the Gryffindor table with Ginny Weasley who she knew he was familiar with thanks to quidditch. And Tracy Davis was at the Hufflepuff table looking serene while Daphne Greengrass was sitting by her sister at the Ravenclaw table.

Smiling at a few students who were trying to get her attention, Hermione rushed over and sank down between Theo and Draco.

"Why didn't you two sit somewhere else?" She asked under her breath as Theo poured her pumpkin juice and Draco handed her a napkin.

"We like our table," Theo said with a smirk.

Heroine gave her brother a knowing look. "No, you knew I would sit by you so you stayed here to make me sit with snakes."

Theo grunted not looking at all guilty. "That too. What did McGonagall want?"

Hermione flushed and then whispered. "To know if my engagement was true. Then she told me that Madam Pomfrey was available to me for anything I needed." She gave him a long look so that he understood what she was referring to, simply because she was annoyed that she had to have that conversation with her former professor and making her brother share in her embarrassment seemed fitting.

Theo hissed, his face going dark, and glared at Draco who was looking at him curiously.

"What?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Theo however pulled a smirking Hermione closer to him and said, "Nothing."

Hermione giggled and jerked away from her brother. "Stop it, Theo. I won't need her anyway. I learned how to do the charm myself fourth year," she hissed under her breath.

Theo knocked over his pumpkin juice. "What!"

She raised an eyebrow at him and waved her wand, clearing up the mess while everyone looked at him curiously. "Theo, she teaches every girl the spell when they start their menses," she whispered before kissing his cheek. "Stop being a prat."

He sank back, still frowning, but nodded while Draco gave them an annoyed look.

"What the hell is going on?"

Hermione waved him off. "Not a thing. Why didn't you go sit somewhere else?"

Draco shrugged. "I sit where you sit."

Hermione sighed. "Is that absolutely necessary?"

Draco gave a curt nod and said, "Actually, yes, it is."

Theo rolled his eyes but didn't argue the point and Hermione just sighed and looked forward as the headmistress moved forward with the first years.

Hermione watched as the first little girl moved forward and was sorted into Hufflepuff. She clapped watching as the little girl ran to her table, looking relieved. When the first little girl was sorted into Slytherin she froze, her face going deathly white.

Hermione watched as the rest of the hall went silent and then stood up annoyed and clapped loudly, elbowing Theo to do the same. He did and when Draco stood up the rest of Slytherins did as well. To Hermione's surprise, Pansy Parkinson walked forward to grab the little girl's hand and bring her to the table, whispering to her as she did. The little girl sank down and McGonagall nodded, catching Hermione's eyes. Hermione understood that the woman was thanking her and nodded back with a small smile.

Two more first years went to Slytherin, both girls who looked terrified until Pansy gave them a pep talk. The last little boy to be sorted went to Slytherin and Theo got up to go get him, putting him next to Hermione and himself.

Hermione smiled at him kindly but he still looked terrified.

Sighing she said, "Go find out what Pansy said to the little girls- they calmed down after she talked to them."

Theo nodded and stood up, going over to talk to Pansy, who looked up in surprise and then came over and grabbed the little boy. She was talking to him as she walked him over to the other first years, now smiling and looking around happily. Sure enough, by the time he sat down, he was looking proud.

Theo grunted looking annoyed. "How the bloody hell did she do that?"

Hermione shrugged. "Who cares, as long as it works?"

Theo sighed and sank down, loading food onto Hermione's plate before he served himself. She turned to see Draco glaring at Theo who actually looked a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry, mate." Theo said.

Hermione laughed. "What are you sorry for?"

Draco didn't elaborate but handed her a sweet bun. She thanked him and ate her food deciding that she was never going to understand men, especially Slytherin men.

When it was time to leave the Great Hall, she rushed over to Ginny who smiled at her. "I see you have been lost to the snake den. Are you in Slytherin now? Blaise told us that you lot can switch houses."

Hermione shrugged and shook her head. "No, I am staying in Gryffindor. Why? Did Blaise say he was going to switch houses?"

Ginny laughed loudly. "No. He was telling me all about how he is going to clobber me in Quidditch."

Hermione frowned. "Wait, will they be able to play? I mean, they are eighth years; that doesn't seem fair."

Ginny smirked. "No they won't be, but they can coach if they want to."

Hermione nodded and looped her arm through Ginny's as they walked up. Ginny had made Head Girl and she would be sharing a dormitory with Hermione and the three other eighth year boys.

"Snake lover."

Hermione's head snapped up from her conversation with Ginny to see who'd said that but they were in too large a crowd.

Ginny hissed in annoyance. "Prat," she said, moving Hermione along.

Hermione frowned. "Was he talking to me?"

Ginny grunted her face angry. "Yes. It did not go unnoticed that you sat with Theo."

Hermione shrugged. "He's my brother."

Ginny sighed. "Which means you have a Death Eater for a father, Hermione."

Hermione stopped and turned to look at Ginny her eyes wide. "Oh, I hadn't thought of that. I don't claim him, just Theo."

Ginny shook her head a bit sadly. "Draco was staring at you the whole meal, and that is not going to go unnoticed either- that the Prince of Slytherin is smitten with you."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "You are being ridiculous, Ginny. Draco is not smitten with me."

Ginny grinned. "Yeah, that's why you two are engaged. Neville told me."

Hermione groaned and shushed her friend. "Not 'engaged.' There is an understanding based on a stupid magic spell that we will absolve as soon as we can."

Ginny laughed. "Sure, Hermione. Let's go. I would like for you to explain why I had to hear about my best friend's engagement from Neville and not from her?"

Hermione flushed and ducked her head as they pushed through the portrait of the Fat Lady. She obviously had some explaining to do.

"Well, it started with too much wine…"

* * *

Notes:  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review and thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. They make me very happy!  
There are rather a lot of rules to this courtship that you will start to pick up on, they are not spelled out for a reason, and like you... Hermione is utterly clueless. It would amuse me greatly if you point them out as you find them. I am getting far too much enjoyment tossing them in and watching Hermione miss the clues.

Up Next: The first day…


	7. Watch Your Mouth

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Love to Ihrin, my amazing beta who has taken over this fic and is sending me chapters to update! Thank you so much, you lovely perosn you! She has updated this chapter, you should be safe. :)_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: **Sweet Escape, Gwen Stafani**_ _ **  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **If I could escape. And recreate a place as my own world.**_

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter 7  
Watch Your Mouth**

The next day when she went down to breakfast, three students- all from Gryffindor- called her names as they rushed by. Hermione simply decided to ignore them, but when she sat down at the Slytherin table next to Theo and some Ravenclaw called her a "Death Eater's whore," she knew that ignoring that was not an option.

Before Theo could say anything, she stood up and said very coldly. "Would you care to repeat that?"

The boy went a little pink and said loudly, "You're a Death Eater's whore!"

Gasps sounded throughout the Great Hall and she saw Ginny stand up so she held up her hand. "I can't curse you. However, I can make you understand that language like that is not acceptable."

She waved her wand and the boy's mouth filled with soap bubbles. His friend looked at her angrily. "You said you couldn't curse us!"

Hermione sat down, looking bored. "It's a charm, not a curse."

Theo chortled a laugh and Hermione turned to smile at him. He winked at her and poured her a goblet of pumpkin juice. "Well done, sis."

Hermione snorted and drank her juice, watching as the boy rushed over to the Ravenclaw table so that his housemates could undo the charm. She looked up to see that McGonagall was looking furious but not at Hermione, she was glaring at the two Ravenclaw's. When she finally looked at Hermione she nodded once, letting Hermione know that she had approved. Hermione gave a half smile and turned back to listen to Theo complain about his schedule.

Draco showed up and sank down next to her, she grinned at him a bit bleary-eyed and poured him a cup of tea.

"Sugar? Cream?"

Draco shook his head and took his tea, groaning as sunlight from the windows hit the table.

"It's too fucking early."

Hermione giggled and poured her own tea. "Not a morning person?"

Draco grunted and then looked up, scanning the room before he said, "Why is Ravenclaw glaring at us today?"

Theo snorted. "Hermione charmed one of their mouths to be washed out with soap."

Draco's eyes widened as he looked at her. "Why?"

Hermione sighed, glaring at Theo. "His mouth was dirty."

Theo grunted but looked away and Draco sat up suddenly, very much awake. "Hermione, how was his mouth dirty?"

Hermione smiled at him and said. "Toast?"

Just then, a sixth year outed her. "That boy with the blonde hair in the middle of the Ravenclaw table called her a 'Death Eater's whore'."

Draco stood up and bellowed. "What!"

Hermione grabbed his robes, trying to pull him down. "Malfoy! Damn it, Draco, sit down!"

He plopped down into his seat but was breathing hard; he had spilled his tea too. Hermione cleared away the mess and poured him another cup.

"I handled it. Can we drop it now?"

Draco was growling so she turned to Theo beseechingly.

Theo sighed and shook his head. "It's an honor thing, Hermione."

She continued to glare at him. "Theo, that 'honor' nonsense is why I was sent to live with muggles in the first place."

Theo blanched but then said. "Not the same, Hermione."

Draco was glaring at the Ravenclaw table for the rest of breakfast.

Ginny rushed over, her face flushed. "I was going to deduct points and hex them but I think your way worked better," she said in a fierce whisper.

Hermione nodded and then sighed. "We can't hex them but we're allowed to use charms, so I figured a good scourgify would do the trick."

Neville walked up his face angry and his arm around Luna. "That's not okay, Hermione."

Hermione shrugged. "It's going to happen. Just keep your cool and try to ignore them, Neville."

Luna said dreamily, "I think Hermione is right. We should just ignore them. It's what I do."

Hermione smiled at Luna and then gave Ginny and Neville a stern look. "I can handle a few taunts, guys."

Ginny's face was still fierce but she said, "How are the snakes treating you?"

Hermione shrugged. "Fine, but I am not a mudblood anymore, am I?"

Ginny cringed. "Don't say that word, Hermione."

Hermione sighed. "Sorry."

Ginny sighed and tugged her towards the hallway where they would be taking Transfiguration.

 **-OooOOooO-**

The first few weeks of the term passed quickly. Hermione was overwhelmed by the workload and had left to deal with her new brother who demanded rather a lot of attention. As neither of them had family anymore, she assumed he was as lonely as she was and she didn't kick him out when he showed up in her common room or shadowed her in the library and she ate every meal with him.

The taunts continued, although they were much milder than the "whore" one the Ravenclaw boy had used. Hermione ignored them all and even found a few humorous. Overall, the perpetrators usually didn't say anything to her face. They wouldn't survive a battle of wits against Hermione.

She was in the library when a Hufflepuff made a rude comment about her father. Hermione had asked sweetly which father the girl was referring to: the one who had abandoned her and she had never met, or the one she had been forced to obliviate his memory to save.

The Hufflepuff girl had blanched and looked a bit sick as she rushed off. Theo snorted; he pretty much let her handle these types of things now. After all, she did so with such style.

"She's going to be crying into her pillow tonight," he said, looking up from his potions essay.

Hermione grunted and shrugged. "If you are trying to make me feel guilty, you are wasting your time and mine."

Theo grunted back at her and pushed aside his essay. "Yes, I know. Very Slytherin of you by the way, sis, the lack of guilt."

Hermione shrugged. "I stopped feeling guilty once they called me a whore. If they want to play this game with me, they better be prepared for the consequences." She waved a hand at him dismissing the topic. "So how goes Quidditch practice?"

Theo smirked. "Good, we have a great team this year. You're going to be supporting us against Hufflepuff, aren't you?"

Hermione sighed, resigned to her fate. "Yes, dear brother, I will be- but you are on your own against Gryffindor."

Theo snorted at that and rolled up his essay. "I am off to bed. Can I walk you to your tower?"

Hermione looked down at her book and groaned. "No, I will be at least another hour or two."

Theo shook his head and said. "Right, someone will be back for you by midnight."

Hermione didn't argue the point. Theo had decided that it wasn't safe for her to wander around the castle at night on her own, since she had almost been jinxed the first week by a fellow student. Hermione didn't have the energy to fight with him over it so she had just agreed and since then one of the three Slytherin eighth year boys had taken over walking her back from the library at night. Usually it was Theo but sometimes it was Zabini and a few times it had been Draco.

She didn't think it was necessary and usually grumbled about it but lately she had been hoping Draco would show up. She was rather surprised to find that she found him fascinating. He had impeccable manners, was witty, and always made her laugh no matter how tired or stressed she was.

Last night, he had escorted her back and she had been left a little breathless when he'd put his hand on her lower back as they moved around Peeves's latest trap in a corridor.

Every day, she had her meals sitting next to him and she was starting to think he had put a spell on her. Whatever side he sat on tingled and burned and she found herself anxious if he was late.

He was very careful around her in public, however; he never touched her, singled her out, or even spoke to her really unless is was with a group. It bothered her and she wasn't sure why.

At precisely midnight, she turned to see Draco walking into the library with his face set in his careful, impassive mask. She gave him a small smile as she finished packing up.

"You don't have to do this, you know."

He shrugged and took her bag out of her hands, gesturing for her to walk ahead of him. "Keep your wand out, I just ran into some seventh years."

Hermione frowned but did as he suggested, noticing that he had his wand out too, held loosely in his left hand. He kept close to her as they maneuvered the corridors up to the Gryffindor common room portrait.

They didn't run into anyone and she sighed in relief as she took her bag and smiled at him. He was watching her closely.

Suddenly, he ran a finger lightly under her eyes. "You are not getting enough sleep, Granger," he said softly.

She sighed, it was amusing to her that he very rarely called her by her first name. But when he did, the tingles were amazing. Not that she didn't sigh when he simply called her "Granger" in his sexy, silken voice.

However, he was still staring at her dark circles and she gave a small shrug and then said, "Nightmares."

Draco looked at her, his eyes going wide and then he nodded, his tone soft. "I have them too. Always the same."

Hermione shivered. "I- mine differ, but the terror is the same. What are yours about?"

He looked at her and flushed a bit before he took a step back and said, "You, being tortured in my house and I can't stop it."

Hermione's mouth fell open but before she could say anything he turned and walked swiftly away down the hall. She turned and found the Fat Lady giving her a long look. Finally, the old woman said, "That young man fancies you, Miss Granger."

Hermione gawked at her and then said the password and rushed through and off to her room.

* * *

Notes:  
Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites for this story. I am really enjoying getting to interact with you as I write this fic.

Important!  
I will be in surgery end of this week and hospitalized for a few days. If you don't hear from me, I am high on pain meds and will be back hopefully by the end of next week.

Well please let me know what you think of this chapter!


	8. Green and Silver

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _All my love to our Beta for this story, Ihrin! She has taken over and is working her way forward making sure this story is in tip top shape! Thank you so much, Ihrin!  
This chapter has been stamped with her approval, so it's safe to read, ha! _

_**Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: __**Haven't Met You Yet, Michael Buble  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **And baby your love is going to change me.**_

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter 8**  
 **Green and Silver**

The first game of Quidditch was Hufflepuff versus Slytherin and Hermione laughed as she woke up to find that someone had sent her a basket full of Slytherin inspired clothing.

She put on the scarf and put the green leather gloves into the pocket of her cloak with the matching cashmere Slytherin green hat. There was even a silver and green blanket to help keep her warm and a beautiful wool winter cloak, also in dark green.

When she got down to breakfast she did a turn for Theo who was clapping and kissed him on the cheek.

"Cheeky of you to send these but don't think I will wear your colors when you play against Gryffindor, brother or not."

Theo snorted and then said. "I didn't send those, Mione."

She looked up surprised and then turned as Draco sat down and said. "I did."

She flushed and then ducked her head saying softly. "Oh, well thank you."

Draco nodded and poured her pumpkin juice handing it to her while he quizzed Theo about conditions on the pitch.

Ginny walked over in a matching scarf and sat down grinning at her. "I see they sent you one too?"

Hermione looked up and Ginny flipped her scarf. "Zabini being a git. He's going to piss himself when he sees I am actually wearing it. Did Theo send you one?"

Hermione knew she was flushing a bit as she said, "Draco, apparently."

Ginny's eyes went wide and she turned to look at Draco and said. "Oh, good one, Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes at her just as Zabini entered the hall and said, "Well, Weasley, I like that scarf on you."

She snorted and moved over so the big man could sit down. "I look brilliant in green," Ginny said simply, taking pumpkin juice from a sixth year Slytherin who had poured her a glass.

Ginny had him flushing when she winked at him. "I think snakes have the best table manners. Did you notice that, Hermione? Could you imagine Ronald pouring us juice when we sat down?" Hermione smirked as Ginny shook her head and said seriously. "That would never happen!"

Zabini said something that was probably rude and started serving Ginny breakfast. "You will be treated like the queen you are here, love."

Ginny's smile was brilliant as she put her napkin over her lap. "I am sitting here for the rest of the term just to test that theory, Zabini."

His eyes flashed at her before he turned to admire Hermione. "Ah, now you were born to wear green, sweetheart."

Hermione rolled her eyes, very used to Zabini's over-the-top compliments.

Draco gave him an annoyed look but otherwise ignored him too.

 **OooOoooOoO**

Walking out to the pitch, arm in arm with Ginny, the girls were giggling and laughing just as someone tossed a hex their way.

Hermione so used to fighting for her life she reacted without thinking, tossing up a shield charm so powerful the hex bounced back and hit the Ravenclaw right in the face, where he broke out in angry welts.

Ginny was screaming in anger. "You idiot! Do you realize we could have seriously injured you? We fought a bloody war, you prat! Fifty points from Ravenclaw for sheer stupidity and make sure you hex someone who hasn't fought for their life next time."

Hermione was shaking as Ginny pulled her past the stunned boy. "I- I didn't mean to make the shield that strong," she said shakily.

Ginny was red with anger. "I am talking to McGonagall about this. You all should be able to hex the shite out of these wankers."

Hermione was still shaking as they made it to the stands, moving to the Slytherin section. Ginny handed Hermione off to Draco, her face still enraged. "Some bloody fourth year prat tried to hex her and it backfired off her shield and hit him right in his stupid face. I have to tell McGonagall."

Draco took Hermione and folded her into his arms, his face going dark with anger. But he didn't speak; instead he just held her and waved over Theo, who had been down on the pitch talking to the captain.

Theo took one look at his sister's pale shaking form and jogged up the stands. "What the hell happened to her?"

Draco knew that his voice was shaking but he couldn't help that. "Some fourth year tried to hex her. She threw up a shield charm and his hex backfired, hitting the kid in the face."

Theo looked at Draco, his eyes widening. "Shite. Will he live?"

Draco snorted. "I hope not."

Theo sighed and sat down, patting his sister's back. "Well, she would feel fucking guilty if she killed him." Then his face went dark with rage. "I am going to talk to McGonagall; this is getting out of hand."

Ginny showed up then, glaring at both of them. "I already did, you gits. She says that we can do whatever the hell we want if we are attacked, either verbally or with magic. She was really angry. She took another ten points from Ravenclaw."

Theo grunted and pulled Ginny down next to his sister. Draco watched as the she weasel frowned at her best friend, her face searching.

"Come on, 'Mione. It wasn't your fault. I didn't even realize you had your wand in your hand."

Hermione was still shaking when she said, "I didn't. It's still in my cloak. I just thought the spell and it happened."

Theo whistled as Draco went totally still. "Shite, sis. Wandless, non-verbal magic? I didn't know you could do that."

Ginny looked deeply impressed. "Wow, mum can do some spells but just household stuff. I mean... that was a seriously powerful shield, 'Mione."

Hermione gave a wan smile. "I had to start practicing when Harry and I shared a wand. The shield charm was the first thing I perfected."

Theo mumbled. "Bloody brilliant."

Draco frowned shaking his head. Yeah, she was bloody brilliant. He held her closer until she stopped shivering and then released her so that she could watch the match with Ginny.

* * *

 **OoooOooOo**

Later that night, Draco sat on his bed looking at the ruby ring in deep gold encrusted with diamonds he had picked out for Hermione. He looked up as Theo entered his room.

"She will hate it, you know. She wouldn't want some Malfoy antique and she isn't that fond of red stones. They remind her of blood."

Draco snorted and dropped the ring back in the pouch, tossing it into his trunk. "I know; I am going to have a ring made for her."

Theo looked up curiously. "Oh yeah?"

Draco nodded. "Something with protection charms on it, I think."

Theo grunted. "She can do non-verbal, wandless shield spells. I don't think she needs any more protection, mate."

Draco glowered, staring at the wall. "Well, I say she does. That's the second time some bloody cunt has tried to hex her."

Theo nodded. "I know. I talked to McGonagall about that after dinner. She confirmed what Ginny said; we are free to defend ourselves against attacks, including verbal ones. She told me to let you know that she was impressed with your restraint thus far but if one more tosser called Hermione a whore she was expecting us to handle that." Theo snickered and then lowered his voice and said. "'Handle it as a good Slytherin would, which means she wouldn't know a thing about it,' were her exact words."

Draco shook his head but felt a smile form on his lips. "She really said that?"

Theo grunted and grabbed a snitch out of his pocket, watching it flit around his head. "Yep, and I am going to take that and run with it. Got your list of all the assholes who have been insulting her?"

Draco nodded leaning back. "Course I do."

Theo nodded. "Good. Who's first?"

Draco's smirk was rather evil. "I think we start with Ravenclaw."

* * *

Notes:  
Everyone has a little Slytherin in them… even Minerva.

Handle it as only a Slytherin can? Now this should get fun…


	9. Revenge Is Sweet

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _Love to our beta for this story, Ihrin. She is working her way through this story and also working on Love of a Mate. When she is all caught up she plans on tackling Charmed to You for us. Please, send her some good thoughts because she is an absolute angel.  
This chapter has been updated. Shout out to the person who noticed I needed to fix a plot fact here, you rock! I fixed it. :) _

_**Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: __**Feel Again, OneRepublic  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **But with you, I feel again. Yeah with you, I can feel again.**_

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter 9**  
 **Revenge Is Sweet**

The next day, Hermione sat down for dinner and looked around somewhat surprised. Half the Ravenclaw table was missing.

"Where is everyone?" She asked curiously.

Theo looked at her innocently. "We're all here, love."

Hermione shook her head and turned back to the Ravenclaw table. "At least half of Ravenclaw is missing," she mused, looking up and down the table.

Draco grunted, handing her some juice. "Hmm, fancy that," he said, just as innocently.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him but he just smiled at her and plated her food.

"You were late; you better eat up. Don't you have some study group with Ginny tonight?" he said with a wink before turning back to talk to another Slytherin whose name she couldn't remember.

Hermione wanted to press the issue but he was right, she was rather late, so she grabbed her fork and ate quickly.

The next day at lunch time a large section of Hufflepuffs were missing. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she took in the table.

"Theodore," she said slowly.

He turned, smiling at her. "Yes, my favorite sister?"

"What did you do?"

His eyes widened and he adopted a pained tone. "What do you mean?"

She glared at him and turned as Draco sat down. She knew it was him because he was the only one who sat by her besides Theo.

"Draco, what did you do?"

He held his heart, looking deeply wounded, before he smiled at her. "I just got here. How could I have done anything?"

She hissed out a breath and turned to Zabini, who was across from her looking just as innocent. "I did nothing," he said in a bored tone.

Hermione stood up, grabbing her sandwich. "Fine. I have to go the library."

Theo sighed and grabbed his sandwich too. "I'll walk her," he said wearily.

Hermione threw him a dirty look. "I don't need you to walk me to the bloody library. I can take care of myself!"

She yanked her bag up and stormed off, knowing she was overreacting but hating that they were keeping secrets from her. She just knew something was going on. Every Hufflepuff who had insulted her in the last month and a half was missing.

 **OooOOoOOoO**

Draco watched her storm out with a small smile on his face as Zabini asked, "That time of the month?"

Theo choked on his food and glared. "Don't even bring that up."

Zabini was laughing but stopped when Ginny Weasley sat down, glaring at them all.

"If you just did what I think you did and didn't involve me in the plot I am going to hex you all to oblivion!"

Draco grinned at her. "The bastards in your house are next."

Ginny leaned forward, her face full of glee. "What are we doing?"

Theo sighed and then smiled at her. "I think puking pastilles should do the trick again, that way it can be easily blamed on a virus sweeping the tower common rooms. We gave the puffs fever fudge."

Ginny's smile was wide. "Brilliant! What are you transfiguring them as?"

Draco shrugged. "We are having our elves put them in their cups- while invisible, of course."

Ginny looked deeply impressed. "That's simply dastardly. Let me see the list so I can add anyone you don't already have."

Draco looked at Theo who nodded and then handed over the list.

Ginny smirked and pulled out her quill adding six more names. "You forgot three ravens and two puffs. Get them tomorrow just to confuse the lot of them."

Theo laughed. "Done."

The next day saw, around thirty students rushed out of classes for stomachs upset. Although a majority of them were Gryffindor, other houses had missing students as well. The only house unaffected was Slytherin. When they were questioned, they simply shrugged and said it must be their perfect health. After all, they hadn't had fevers that week either. Perhaps something was going around the other common rooms?

The headmistress had the elves clean all the common rooms and attempted to show the proper amount of upset. However, having a rather good idea of what was going on, she couldn't really find it in herself to intervene.

* * *

 **OooOooOooO**

From that point on, strange things began happening to anyone who was rude to Hermione. The DA passed information to each other through the coins. Usually, within a single class period, the problem was handled in a very Slytherin manner. Draco had taken the time to explain the situation to Neville. Coming from a Pureblood family, he understood perfectly what was going on. Ginny reassured everyone that McGonagall was going to turn a blind eye as long as no one was seriously injured. Theo told them that she wanted it handled quietly. Everyone nodded grimly and Michael Corner had coins made for the Slytherin eighth year boys.

At first, the coins burned almost three or four times between classes. After about a week had gone by, it was down to only once or twice and after two weeks it was only once a day if that.

If Hermione noticed what was going on, she didn't say anything. Madam Pomfrey had finally demanded to know what was happening to her students but after a short conversation with Draco, who used his Malfoy charm to his advantage as well as the fact that Poppy had always liked Hermione, she started actually turning students away if the hex was harmless. In fact, the nurse had rather a good time telling them that they needed to start working with their housemates and friends to figure out the countercurse.

Minerva had nodded and smiled at the nurse when she had heard this. "I agree, Poppy; this is a good practical lesson for them." She then whispered, "It's not the younger students, is it?"

Poppy looked affronted. "Of course not, Minerva. All fourth years and above."

Minerva's smile was wide. "Good. Carry on, then."

Once the students figured out that Madam Pomfrey wasn't going to help them when they were hexed, almost all attacks on Hermione had ceased.

 **OoOoOooO**

Neville had indeed made the Room of Requirements into a sanctuary for the eighth year students, just as Hermione had predicted, and the first day none of their coins had burned with the name of someone who had insulted Hermione he threw a party in the room, inviting all of the Slytherins.

No one told Hermione what they were celebrating and she was too excited to see her brother and his fellows accepted by her friends to really care why everyone was so thrilled with themselves. Although the three Slytherin girls still kept to themselves, they were smiling and laughing with everyone else.

Theo smirked at her as she sat down, sipping her firewhiskey. "Doth my eyes deceive me? Is that my sister, that know-it-all swot, drinking at school?"

Hermione snorted into her drink and rolled her eyes at her brother. "Oh shut it, Theo. I do break rules, you know."

Draco sat down on the couch next to her and snorted. "No you don't, Granger."

Hermione was about to defend herself when Ginny sank down and said ,in a laughing voice, "You don't know her very well if you think that. 'Mione breaks rules all the time, really; she just needs a good reason to."

Theo sat up, looking highly intrigued. "Do tell."

Hermione moaned. "Can we not do this?" she asked Ginny pleadingly.

Zabini sank down and said, "What are we doing?"

Draco smirked. "The she-weasel was about to expound on how many rules Hermione has broken."

Neville sat down, pulling Luna into his lap and chuckled. "We don't have enough time for that, do we?"

Hermione flushed and glared at Ginny who was laughing as she rubbed her hands together. "Let's see, where should I start?"

Neville smirked. "How about her first year and the troll?"

Hermione groaned and sank back, covering her eyes with her arm as Neville told them all about her battle with the troll as a first year.

By the end of the night, the Slytherins in the room were looking at her with fresh eyes.

Draco was staring at her in shock. "You really fought a Mountain Troll first year?"

Pansy Parkinson interrupted him. "I would like to talk about that charm that spelled 'sneak' all over that girls face, because that was simply brilliant."

Zabini was nodding, his face showing shock and admiration. "She came up with those coins fifth year. That's some serious magic right there."

Michael Corner nodded eagerly. "That's what I said!"

Tracey Davis spoke up. "Can we talk about how you all can do patronuses, because that is amazing!"

Ernie Macmillan smiled at her. "We can teach you, if you like."

By the end of the night, the DA had agreed to teach the Slytherins and everyone left in good spirits.

Theo had his arm wrapped around Hermione as they left; he was a bit tipsy and had a goofy smile on his face as he smiled down at her.

"Hermione, you are amazing."

Hermione laughed and handed her brother off to Zabini, who rolled his eyes. "Come on, mate. Let's get you to bed."

She was still laughing when she felt an arm on her shoulder and she turned around to find Draco looking down at her, his face rather pensive. She raised an eyebrow at him and he shook his head.

"Theo is right. You are pretty amazing," he said softly.

Hermione flushed and felt her pulse start to race. "Walk me back?" she asked breathlessly.

He nodded and they headed back silently. When she went to bed that night, she couldn't help wishing that he had tried to touch her or something before he had dropped her off at the portrait.

There was such a thing as being too much of a gentleman, she thought in irritation as she fell asleep.

* * *

Notes:

I don't feel sorry for any of them. Although I think learning all of Hermione's secrets might have shocked her brother a bit! I feel a bit like I let you all down in this chapter by not being more specific spell wise. But this was what my muse originally came up with and I apologize but I am rather exhausted and I think I like this so I am posting it. 

What did you think of the chapter? I love that the Slytherines are now kind of in the DA. It just seemed, fitting somehow that they all rally behind Hermione.  
Cjean


	10. Anniversaries and Birthdays

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Love to Ihrin for working on this chapter for us. She is our amazng beta for this story. We are all updated to this point. :)  
We are human people, if you still find mistakes just drop me a PM and we will fix it up. The hope is that with two of us looking it over we can minimize them. Thanks. _

_Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: __**Kiss Me Slowly, Parachute  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.**_

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter Ten  
Anniversaries and Birthdays**

The second week in November found Hermione sitting in the stands, reading during Slytherin's Quidditch practice. Draco paused on his broom, looking over at her curiously, and then turned to Theo.

"What the bloody hell is she doing out here?" he yelled at him.

It was a stormy night and they would be ending practice soon. Hermione had enchanted a tarp to hang over her, protecting she and her book from the rain.

Theo shrugged. "She said she wanted to come. I think storm's upset her and she didn't want to be in her common room."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Why wouldn't she want to be in her common room?"

Theo again shrugged unhelpfully. "I don't know. She's been kind of withdrawn the last few days."

Draco looked around and decided he would take her back inside. "Right. Well, I am going to get her inside before she catches a cold and figure out what the hell is going on."

Theo nodded and rushed off on his broom. Draco landed in the stands and ducked under the tarp, careful not to drip water on her book.

"Ready to go in?" he asked softly.

She didn't look up but nodded a bit distractedly. He frowned at her and stood, waiting for her to pack up her books, then held the tarp so that they both stayed dry as he ran with her toward the castle. Once inside, he quickly dried them off and then pulled her into his side walking her towards the Slytherin common room. She didn't look up and he was starting to get concerned.

Once he got her inside, he quickly moved her into the head of house common room. Davis and Greengrass looked up as they entered and raised their eyebrows.

He shrugged and sat her down, crouching so that he could look into her too pale face.

"Hermione, what's going on?"

She looked up at him and he almost winced at the unmistakable grief in her eyes. "My parents' anniversary is today and my mum's birthday was two days ago. My birthday passed too and Da's is coming up and-" she broke off, sobbing into her hands.

Draco tensed as he realized that they had all forgotten her birthday. Shite. Theo hadn't mentioned it at all.

He looked up a bit helplessly to see the Slytherin women were glaring at him. To his surprise, Pansy pushed him aside and pulled Hermione up, whispering to her as she walked her into their dormitory.

Draco stood and then ran an irritated hand through his hair.

Daphne watched him carefully and then said. "Her parents... She obliviated them, right?"

Draco nodded and watched as she stood up and went after Pansy. Tracey was shaking her head as she picked up her books and rushed off as well, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

 **OooOOoO**

Theo came in a few minutes later, looking a little worse for wear. "You got her to her dorms?"

Draco shook his head and pointed at the door to the girls' rooms. "Pansy took her. She's pretty shaken up. Why didn't you tell me she had a birthday?"

Theo froze and then cussed. "Oh fuck! I forgot."

Draco wanted to curse his best mate out, but instead he stomped off to the small kitchen area to pour himself some tea which he then dumped some brandy in.

"Well aren't you a right prat of a brother. When was it?"

Theo looked a bit put out. "September nineteenth."

Draco snorted with anger. "Her parents' anniversary is today. She said her mum's birthday just passed and her father's is coming up. That's why she is so sad."

Theo nodded and then swallowed. "We should do something."

Draco raised an eyebrow and then turned around to drink his spiked tea. "Yeah, we bloody well should."

Theo sighed and said wearily. "Let me go talk to Ginny and then tell Bop."

* * *

 **OoooOOoooOO**

Hermione woke up and blinked. She was on a bed with green silk covers. She sat up, looked around, and gasped. She had fallen asleep in the Slytherin girls' dorms. Pansy Parkinson was sleeping in the bed next to her. She looked around and saw that all three women had chosen to sleep in the same room. Where an extra bed had come from for her, she wasn't sure. She pushed her hair out of her face and stood up, looking around for her cloak and wand.

When she found them, she hurried out of the room only to freeze as she realized there had been clothes, her clothes, next to her bag. She turned back and stared at the stuff until she jumped at a voice.

"Your elf." Pansy said with a small smirk. "Better hit the showers before we do, Granger. We take rather a long time."

Hermione nodded and grabbed up her things, as well as her toiletry bag, and rushed to the bathroom. When she came out of the shower, her dirty clothes were gone. Once she was dressed, she rushed out and then froze.

Draco Malfoy was standing in the kitchen in nothing but boxers, and he was incredible looking.

She must have made a noise because he turned around and his eyes went wide.

"Fuck! None of the girls come out before we leave," he said, looking a bit flustered.

Hermione was unable to tear her gaze away from his chest, which had quite a few scars. Some she recognized but others she did not.

"What is that from?" she said, walking forward and dropping her wand on the counter.

Draco frowned at her and looked down at what she was pointing at. "Bella had a little fun with me."

She flinched and then reached out to touch the puckered skin. "With the knife?"

He gave a brief nod. "Yes."

Hermione sighed and then moved her hand down to another scar across his stomach. "What is this from?"

Draco let out a small puff of air. "My dear father got a little carried away punishing me once and split me open."

Hermione dropped her hand and looked at him in revulsion. "Draco, that's awful."

Draco nodded and said. "Don't look at my back then, Hermione."

She glared for a moment at his scar and then grabbed him turning him around and then moaned in pain.

A criss cross of welts were all over his back. "Oh... no. Oh, Draco," she moaned.

He sighed and turned back around, shaking his head at her. "It happens."

Hermione stomped her foot in frustration. "Where was your mother? Why didn't she protect you?"

He flinched and said softly, "She was mostly oblivious to be truthful. I didn't tell her and I am sure he never did."

Hermione groaned in horror and did something that shocked the hell out of her. She threw her arms around the half-naked boy and hugged him tightly.

"I am so sorry! No wonder you were so mean!"

He chuckled and held her to him, careful to keep his erection away from her. "How are you this morning, love?"

She took a big breath and pushed herself off of him, looking cutely ruffled. "I'm good. Thank you for bringing me here. Ginny gets so upset when I am like this and I don't like to talk to her about it all because I know she will just tell her family and Harry."

Draco nodded at her, his face thoughtful. "Snakes are good with secrets, Hermione. Come by anytime."

They stood there for a moment, just watching each other. Draco felt himself being drawn forward towards her and he reached out and tucked a stray curl into her messy bun that was already starting to come undone. He could get used to seeing her like this, all fresh and flustered. He could see the pulse in her throat start to move faster and he let out a small breath, stepping closer to her. She closed her eyes and, as he was just about to lean forward and kiss her, he heard a door slam from behind him and he let out a small, frustrated groan and stepped back.

"Theo will be up soon," he said quietly.

Hermione jumped, her eyes snapping open, and looked at her muggle watch- a slim, gold one that he hadn't noticed before this year. He had a suspicion that it used to belong to her mother.

"I have to change out my books from my room," she said in a rush.

Draco frowned. "Have Bop do that and wait here for us to escort you to breakfast. I don't want you wandering around."

She glared at him. "I am perfectly capable of walking myself around this castle, Draco Malfoy."

He groaned, knowing she would be hard-headed about this. "I bloody well know you are, but it worries the shite out of us, so could you just please wait ten minutes?"

Hermione considered him and then shrugged, walking over to pick up his tea cup and adding milk to it.

"Fine, but I am helping myself to your tea."

Draco grinned, finding it rather cute that she did. "Fine, just wait here."

* * *

He went into the Gryffindor common room with her and it caused quite the sensation and when they made it into the heads common room Ginny's eyes went wide.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" she teased.

Hermione flushed. "I fell asleep in the dorms with the Slytherin girls. We were up late talking."

Ginny's eyes went wide but she was smirking and Hermione had a good idea that she had already known where Hermione had been. "Well then, why is Malfoy here now?"

Hermione groaned. "Because they get worried if I walk around alone." She turned to Draco and said, "Make yourself at home. I will be right back."

When she rushed back out it was to find Draco having tea with the boys who had obviously just woken up and Ginny gone.

"Ginny had to rush off." Draco said, seeing her looking around curiously.

Hermione sighed "Oh, right. Well, are you ready?"

Draco pushed himself off the couch he'd been sitting on and walked over to put his cup in the sink.

Hermione waved at the other boys who were still in various states of undress. Seamus never wore his shirt around their common room anyways but even Neville was only in pajama pants this morning.

"Do they not get dressed when in your company?" Draco asked a bit stiffly once they made it out to the hallway.

Hermione looked at him wide-eyed. "You were in only your boxers this morning."

He grunted. "Because the girls are never there until after seven. We have an understanding with them."

Hermione snickered. "Honestly, Ginny and I are usually gone before they wake up. It's rare they see me in the mornings so I would assume they were just as surprised."

Draco nodded but was still frowning.

"Really, Draco," she said still finding it amusing. "Seamus never wears a shirt but he's harmless and I have been in their dorms frequently over the years. They all shared a room with Harry and Ron."

Draco paused and pushed her down a deserted corridor. "You were in the boys' dorms?" he demanded.

Hermione looked at him in confusion. "Frequently."

Draco seemed to be either in complete shock or very angry; she couldn't tell which.

"Draco, Ginny and I spent a lot of time with them in their dorms. It was harmless."

He was shaking his head and then he said, "You stay out of their bedrooms, Hermione. I can't- that's-"

Her eyes widened. "Oh! It's because we are engaged, isn't it?"

He gave a short nod. "Yes. You can't do that."

She shook her head but said simply. "Draco, I am not dating them. They are just my friends and I assure you that they have no interest in me outside of helping them with homework."

He pulled at his hair and said harshly, "Why wouldn't they want you? Damn it, you are living with them. I never know if you are safe or not, and you're living with three men I can't say I know well enough to trust. I am losing sleep, and probably my mind, and Theo is worried and-"

Hermione watched him carefully and it dawned on her that he was really upset. In fact, she couldn't honestly remember ever seeing him this emotional. It seemed that this was very important and she felt that she needed to respect that. "Would you like me to move in with you?"

He went utterly still. "What do you mean?"

Hermione sighed. "I will move into the Slytherin dorms. McGonagall will let me. Would that work out for you, if I slept down there?"

His face cleared of anger and he gave a short nod, suddenly much more composed. "Yes."

Hermione pushed off the wall and nodded at him. "Fine, then it's done. I will talk to McGonagall right away. But Ginny will want to visit me a lot. I hope that is okay."

He nodded. "She is always welcome."

 **OoooOOoooOoO**

Hermione wasn't surprised that McGonagall nodded her head in acceptance. She made sure that she clarified that she wasn't actually changing houses.

"No. It's just that, after all that has happened, I think my brother would feel better if I were staying down there with him."

She didn't mention that Draco had a problem with her being around a half-naked Seamus every morning.

Her stuff was moved immediately and although Ginny was a bit upset she was also rather excited about having a room totally to herself and equally as excited about hanging out in the "snake den" as she called it.

Her brother looked so relieved, Hermione felt bad that she hadn't just done this at the start of term. Draco was much less tense and even Bop looked calmer when they met for tea that Saturday. Bop would only see her on her off days, which were Tuesdays and Saturdays.

Hermione listened to the elf prattle on for an entire hour about how Hermione was finally safe and her brother could now watch out for her.

Hermione made sure to nod at the right times but otherwise kept quiet. It had never done her any good to point out to Bop that she was perfectly able to take care of herself and had in fact fought in a war!

If the other Slytherins had an opinion on her new living arrangements they didn't say anything and even the Gryffindors seemed to have decided it was also none of their business where she slept, or perhaps they simply didn't notice she was gone. She had kept rather odd hours, after all, and didn't eat with them anymore.

* * *

 **OooOOooOOOoO**

About a week after she moved into the Slytherin dorms, she walked into the main common room and found all of her friends there smiling at her.

"What is going on?" she asked in surprise. Bop moved forward and pulled her into the room.

Ginny moved forward to hug her and said, "We are celebrating your family, Hermione."

Hermione looked over as Harry walked up and hugged her. "We thought we could combine their birthdays and anniversary and throw a party." he said, stepping back.

Hermione turned to find that Molly and Arthur Weasley were standing behind Ron. She wiped at her tears and then laughed.

"You're in the Slytherin common room!" Hermione said in shock.

Arthur chuckled and walked forward to hug her as his wife shook her head. "Ginny said it was in better shape than the Gryffindor one."

Ginny nodded decisively. "Far better shape."

Everyone laughed and Hermione found herself walking around, passed from friend to friend. Most of the Order of the Phoenix was there too, even Kingsley, the newly elected Minister of Magic.

Headmistress McGonagall showed up halfway through and didn't blink one eye at the wine and other spirits being served by the elves.

"I have been assured only those of age are allowed to have any." Minerva said with a chuckle when she saw Hermione's shocked face.

She then winked at the still-stunned Hermione. "Elves are wonderful to police that sort of thing you know, dear." she said, tilting her head over to the scene of two fourth years moaning pitifully at a cross elf who had taken away their cups and was handing them butterbeer instead.

Hermione laughed and went to find her brother.

"Thank you for this, Theo," she said softly.

Theo shrugged as he looked through her baby book, which she assumed the Weasley's had put out on display. She had entrusted them with most of the things she had kept from her parents' house during the war.

"It was all Draco, love," Theo said with a smile, looking at her with large bushy pigtails in her primary school uniform, smiling at the camera.

Hermione turned to watch Draco as he talked to Professor Slughorn.

"Draco did this?" she asked, stunned.

Theo nodded absently. "Yeah. He worked everything out with Bop, got permission from McGonagall, and had Ginny tell him who to invite." Before Hermione could say anything, Theo said. "Hey, sis, what the heck is this all about?"

Hermione looked down and laughed at the photo he was pointing at. "It's a muggle magician. My parents hired one for my sixth birthday."

Theo shook his head. "Why is he dressed like a prat?"

Hermione laughed as she went about explaining magicians to her brother.

He looked at her and then said, "Muggles are mental."

She threw her head back laughing and then showed him the pictures of her dressed up for school plays.

By the end of the night, she felt better than she had in over a year. She went to bed with a smile on her face, thankful for her friends and her family.

As Kingsley had said in his toast. "They kept Hermione safe so she could save us, and she kept them safe and saved them as well in the end. Tonight, we thank the Grangers. Their love and sacrifice live on through their daughter!"

* * *

Notes:

She is in the snake den now!

Sorry about the almost but not there kiss. My muse seems to think that these two need more time to get to know each other before they, um, make magic together.

Cjean


	11. Pureblood Witches

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Many thanks to Ihrin for catching up on this fic! She is a doll and I adore her. She has given her stamp of approval to this chappy and its all updated!_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: **Make Me Like You, Gwen Stefani**  
_ _Lyrics: **I was fine before I met you, I was broken but fine.**_

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal  
**

 **Chapter 11  
Pureblood Witches**

The biggest surprise for Hermione was that the Slytherin girls were pretty wonderful. Hermione had never realized just how close they all were.

Pansy sneered at her. "Honestly, you lot can be friends with everyone but we only have each other."

Hermione had blanched and then nodded as she considered that. "Yes, I guess you are right."

They all snickered and then Hermione said, curiously, "Why are you so nice to me? I thought you hated me."

Pansy sighed. "We were taught to hate you, yes."

Daphne snorted. "Indoctrinated more like. Mostly, we just did it because we were scared or sad and kids are jerks."

Tracey looked up. "Speak for yourself!"

Pansy threw a pillow at her. "You should have been a puff; you're too bloody nice to be a snake."

Tracey shrugged. "I know."

Daphne laughed. "Look, the war changed us too. Watching the Death Eaters, our own parents, act like they did." She shuddered. "It's disquieting."

Pansy snorted. "It's disgusting and we went right along with it like good little sheep."

Hermione paused, not sure what to say. She hadn't thought about how hard it was to have to go against your entire upbringing and your own family.

Pansy sighed. "So, we're really sorry- okay? So bloody fucking sorry and you ended up being one of us, so that's shite too."

Hermione nodded and said. "I am sorry too. I was rather prejudiced against you lot."

Tracey smiled at her kindly. "So, now that that's all out of the way. What is going on with you and Draco?"

Hermione flushed and then told them the story about what had happened this summer.

Pansy was laughing wildly while Daphne looked scandalized and Tracey looked shocked.

"Draco is usually so controlled. What a total wanker!" This was from Daphne who was shaking her head angrily.

"I hope you kicked him in the bollocks." Tracey said.

Hermione shrugged. "Theo beat him up."

Pansy sobered. "Oh shite! Theo must have been furious. What kind of contract did they work out?"

Hermione frowned. "Oh... I don't know, actually."

Daphne sat up horrified. "What! Hermione, you need to know that sort of thing."

Pansy was already standing up. "What's your elf named? Call her and tell her to get it for you! Theo will have a copy for sure."

Hermione looked confused. "But, can't I just ask Theo?"

Tracy was shaking her head. "Nope. If he hasn't shown you already, he is hiding something- guaranteed."

All the girls were nodding in unison.

Hermione bit her lip and then said tentatively, "Um, Bop, could you-"

The elf was there immediately, her face full of happiness. "Mistress needs Bop?"

Hermione looked at Pansy, at a bit of a loss for what to say.

Pansy nodded and said briskly, "Bop, your mistress wishes to see the marriage agreement that Draco Malfoy and her brother signed this summer."

Bop paused a moment, then nodded and vanished.

Pansy shook her head and wagged a chastising finger at Hermione. "You need to sit down and listen to us because you obviously have no clue how to be a Pureblood witch and that is unacceptable."

Daphne nodded and pulled out glasses and a decanter of some tawny liquid. "No kidding, Hermione."

Tracey was moving forward, her expression fierce. "I bet they did that on purpose so they could get away with stuff. Sit down, dear. We are going to teach you everything you need to know."

Hermione sat down, taking a glass and feeling apprehensive. "I guess I just thought if I didn't know about all this it wouldn't apply to me."

Pansy moaned in disgust. "Granger, I could smack you! Now sit down and let's start your education."

 **OooOOooOOo**

An hour later, Hermione's head was swimming with all they had told her. "So, you are saying that people will care about all this stuff? Truly?"

All three women nodded and Hermione drank her glass dry before she said. "But... I thought all of you had boyfriends and such?"

Daphne sighed. "Crushes, yes, but they've never really dated us. That's a huge deal in our world."

Hermione gulped and then said, "So, you haven't had sex?"

The women paused and then laughed. "Oh, we have," Pansy said carefully, "but never with another Pureblood."

Hermione shook her head. "Wow... I haven't yet."

Daphne snorted. "We figured as much."

The elf popped back in and they all jumped. "Bop found it, Mistress!" she bellowed happily.

Pansy walked over and took the small scroll as Hermione thanked the elf profusely and bid her goodnight.

There was silence as they waited for Pansy to finish reading. Pansy's eyes went wide and she handed it to Daphne who read it over and gasped in shock before handing it to Tracey who looked shocked as well.

Hermione started to sweat. "What does it say?"

Pansy shook her head. "Draco likes you," she said suddenly, throwing herself down on her bed. "He has to like you a lot."

Hermione frowned. "What? Why do you say that?"

Tracey was shaking her head as she handed the contract to Hermione. "It's a very one-sided agreement. In fact, Draco really doesn't gain anything from it. It's all about you."

Hermione looked down and skimmed the document, trying to get her tired fuzzy brain to work and understand the legal jargon.

"That seems like a very large dowry," she said slowly.

Pansy nodded. "Oh, it is but it stays in your name or goes to your children."

Hermione flushed and continued to read. "What's this part here about him not pursuing me for six months all about?"

Pansy sighed and gestured to Daphne who spoke up. "It's kind of old-fashioned but it's basically stating that you are not ready to be courted and Draco has agreed to not pursue you romantically for six months past that date."

Hermione shook her head, continuing to read. "It says he can't make me live at the manor."

Tracey smirked. "Yeah, which is totally unheard of for a Malfoy bride; or any Pureblood bride, really."

Pansy frowned. "I didn't get that part."

Hermione spoke up. "I was tortured there."

Pansy went pale and then said, "Oh- well... okay then."

Hermione frowned. "He has to build me a new house? Who does that?"

Daphne snickered. "A man in love, of course."

Hermione continued to read and rattled off what she could infer. "Our children can bear the Nott or the Malfoy name. I can keep my surname if I wish. I don't have to socialize with his parents. I can keep Bop. I can free the Malfoy elves if I wish to. He has to buy me the proper wardrobe once we are married. There is an entire paragraph on how our children will be raised! Are you telling me this is actually legally binding?"

Daphne made a noise and then said, "Basically, yes."

She looked up, furious. "Isn't this something I should have been included in deciding the terms?"

Pansy smirked. "Why, yes. It is, actually."

Hermione glared for a moment at the door and then shoved up onto her feet. "I think my dear brother and fiancé need to explain themselves." She snatched up her wand and left, leaving a stunned silence in her wake.

The girls watched in wide-eyed wonder as Hermione stormed out of the room.

"You don't think she's going to barge into their dorm, do you?" Tracey asked horrified.

Pansy snickered. "Or hurt them?"

Daphne spoke up, pushing herself off her bed. "She has her wand. She might blast in there. That witch robbed Gringotts!"

The girls rushed out to watch the impending fireworks.

* * *

Author Notes:

Well, she did indeed rob Gringotts...  
I am not announcing all the rules Hermione just learned because I haven't decided on them all yet and want to drop them in like little bombs as we go. This also means... suggestions are appreciated?  
Okay, pureblood witch rules... and go!  
Cjean

Up Next:  
The boys have to explain themselves...


	12. Contract Negotiations

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _This chappy has been beta'd by Ihrin who informed me she caught me misusing definitely rather defiantly. I thank her for keeping me in check. Cheers, Ihrin._

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: __**Time of the Season, The Zombies  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **What's your name? Whose your daddy? Is he rich like me? Has he taken, any time, to show you what you need to live?**_

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter Twelve  
Contract Negotiations**

Draco was just settling into bed when the door blasted open. Theo fell out of bed, looking around in confusion while Blaise curiously looked up from the book he was reading.

"Well, well, Miss Granger. I must say, I fancy your pajamas."

Draco's eyes narrowed as he took in his fiancé's state of undress. "I told you to burn that damn shirt!" He said, getting up and yanking his bedspread off his bed to try and cover her exposed legs.

She blasted him back with her wand and he suddenly realized she was furious.

"Theodore, you better put on some fucking pants and get your arse out here to explain why the hell the pair of you think you can dictate where I should live, _without_ consulting _me_! And who the bloody hell are you to decide how we raise our potential kids?"

Theo looked at the contract in her hands and hissed a low, "Oh, _shite_!" in defeat.

Draco heard snickering in the hallway and slammed the door closed, throwing up a silencing charm. "The girls told her," he said angrily but then he froze as a wand was waved in his face.

"Yes, they did. Now, why didn't my brother and fiancé bother to tell me?" she sneered at them.

Theo looked around the room wildly and when his eyes fell on Blaise the man raised an eyebrow. "I told you prats you should involve her but was ultimately overruled, so leave me out of this." He waved his wand and the curtains closed around his bed.

Draco snorted at the apparent lack of help they were going to get from Blaise and turned to try and placate his very angry fiancé.

"Hermione, the contract is rather meaningless, really. We can-"

Her eyes narrowed and Draco realized very quickly he had better change tactics.

"Okay, we should have spoken with you before we finalized-"

She shoved him, hard. "You damn well should have! What were you thinking? This is a legal and binding contract." She whirled around to glare at her brother. "And you bloody signed for me! You don't have the right!"

Theo looked utterly shocked and Blaise said imperiously from behind his curtains. "I wouldn't point out that you actually do 'have the right' just now, mate."

Theo seemed to realize he should take the unsolicited advice and said, "I am sorry."

Hermione slammed the contract down on Draco's bed. "You'd better be. Now get over here and fix it."

Draco looked at Theo his eyes wide. "Um, how should we fix it exactly?"

Hermione snorted and pointed her wand at the contract. "We are amending it. You and I, Draco Malfoy."

Draco went a little pale but nodded and then cleared his throat. It's not that he didn't want to change it but-

"Can we do that?"

The door flew open and Pansy, Tracey and Daphne stormed in.

Theo looked shocked. "Oi! How the hell-"

Tracey waved him off. "Counterspell. He didn't even put up wards, for goodness' sake."

Pansy smiled sweetly. "Never knew you were so fit, dear Theodore."

Theo went bright red as he realized he was standing in his boxers in a room now full of women. He stormed over and yanked on his trousers and a shirt.

Blaise's curtains flew open and his eyes danced with merriment. "Ladies, pleasure to have you in our room. Please _do_ make yourselves at home," he drawled.

Daphne snorted but smiled at him while Pansy ignored him and Tracey's face began to flush.

Draco pulled on a shirt to aid his pajama bottoms in covering up before the female audience.

"Pansy, can we amend this?" Draco asked, his tone growing frustrated.

Pansy gave him a bored look. "Of course you can, Drake. Honestly."

Tracey covered her laugh with a cough but nodded. "My contract has been amended three times so far."

Hermione looked up in shock. "You are engaged?"

Tracey shook her head. "Not like you are. I've more of an understanding, in writing."

Pansy waved her hand and said. "So what are we doing, Hermione?"

Hermione glared at the contract. "Wipe it."

Theo grunted, his face showing his exasperation. "We have to put something down, Hermione. Dowry, living arrangements- that stuff is standard."

Hermione looked over at Pansy, who inclined her head. "They are actually required."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine, put down a dowry and say that we will discuss our living arrangements after we graduate."

Draco sighed. "Hermione, per the magic we will be married the first Saturday after we graduate. We won't have a lot of time to discuss anything before that happens."

Hermione went pale and swayed, grabbing onto Pansy's arm. "What! We actually have to get married _that day_?"

She looked at Theo, who was giving her a tired sad look.

Hermione felt faint, her vision going a bit blurry as she held back angry tears.

"When did you realize that? You never bloody told me that, Theodore Nott!"

Pansy whistled softly, looking back at the contract. "We can't change the date."

Draco nodded looking a bit sick. "Yeah, I know, we've been trying."

Hermione sank down onto the bed and stared at them. Daphne was trying to alter the date now with Tracey glaring at Theo, lecturing him on not sharing that bit of important information with his sister.

Hermione tried to clear her head as she thought about the repercussions of what she had just learned. Apparently, she was going to be married to Draco Malfoy the first Saturday after graduation. That was mere months from now.

She rubbed her suddenly freezing arms and tried to think of an idea, any bloody idea. She had done a bit of research on this stupid spell since the start of term. Theo had been misleading about her bringing forward a replacement; it had not been documented as ever happening. She didn't think he had done that maliciously. It seemed not much was known about this spell since it was generally avoided.

She had assumed she would have time to figure out a loophole, but now they were telling her that she was going to be married a week after she graduated.

Draco and Pansy had their heads together while Daphne had moved over to sit with Blaise, her face taut with frustration.

 **OooOOooOOo**

Eventually, they did rearrange the contract. Hermione and Draco argued well into the night with Pansy playing mediator and Theo sitting on his bed mutely with Tracey looking as just as amused as Blaise and Daphne did from their side of the room. Someone had broken out the fire whiskey and the lot of them began throwing comments out here and there to either be helpful or for their own amusement.

They didn't agree on much. Theo was absolutely no help and their wands were confiscated when they almost started in a duel over the dowry size. Draco handed over his wand with no comment when the conversation turned to his desire to build a new house.

"That's ridiculous." Hermione said dismissively. "I don't need you to build a new manor. You have an obnoxiously ostentatious one already."

"I can't guarantee you would be safe in it!" Draco said angrily.

Hermione snorted. "So, hire curse breakers."

Theo grunted. "We consulted some, dear sister. No one can guarantee that the residual dark magic can fully be cleared from the place! It's not a risk I am willing to take."

Hermione turned on her brother. " _You_ are willing to take? _You_ won't be living there! And what's that nonsense about never seeing your parents? Don't they live there? They aren't in Azkaban."

Draco snorted. "They are in France and intend to stay there. If I never see my father again, I am fine with that and my mum was never the same after the battle. She's been under the constant care of a healer."

Hermione looked up shocked. "I didn't realize," she said softly, beginning to calm down. She sighed and said, "I don't want that in a contract, Draco. That's a private family matter and it shouldn't need to be in writing. If you don't want us to associate with your parents, I will of course support your decision as they're your parents."

Pansy cleared her throat, frowning and trying to get them back on track. "Hermione, isn't one of the Weasleys a curse breaker? Perhaps he could look at the manor."

Hermione paused and then said slowly, "Bill is, yes."

Theo let out a huge sigh. "We've already consulted him, Hermione. He did all he could but that place is never going to be the same."

Hermione deflated a bit and then looked up at Draco. "Are you okay with not living there? I mean, isn't it a huge deal? It's been in your family-."

Draco shook his head, his eyes flashing with anger, cutting her off. "I won't step _foot_ in that forsaken place."

Hermione threw up her hands. "Fine, but you don't have to build me a new home. We can buy one or something!"

Theo chuckled. "Hermione, love, the house is built magically so that wards and protections go up with the structure. Draco will be able to recreate his family's wards in the new house."

Hermione looked between the two and then asked, "So, even if he wasn't to marry me, he would be building a new manor?"

Draco answered calmly, "I would be, yes."

Hermione sighed and waved her hand at Pansy. "Okay, that can stay."

Pansy smiled and they continued on, line by line, until Hermione reached the paragraph about children and wouldn't budge.

"Absolutely _not_ , Draco Malfoy! I am not putting anything about children in this contract. If we end up married we can bloody well figure that out on our own, without a stupid contract, and when it's the right time!"

Pansy snorted and turned to watch Draco glare at his fiancé before he gave a stiff nod.

"Fine, but you agree to have children when you are ready," he said firmly.

Hermione swelled up in outrage and reached for her wand, which was being held by Daphne across the room.

"Greengrass, _give_ me my wand!"

Blaise snorted. "Just hex him without it. I've got ten galleons that say you can."

Hermione snorted. "I can but it's not nearly as effective!"

Draco had stood up and was glaring at her. "Damn it, Hermione, I need to have a son. You have to state that you –"

She hissed at him. "I don't bloody _have_ to do _anything_ , you prat! I am not some breeding mare you are buying to bear your sons!"

Pansy was trying to shove Draco back down. "Drake, just shut up!"

Draco finally sat down but didn't break his glare at his fiancé who looked like she could murder him at any moment.

"Hermione, do you hope to have children someday?" she prodded.

Hermione didn't remove her narrowed eyes from Draco, who was almost holding his breath. She deflated a bit and then said,

"I _would_ like to have children, hopefully more than one."

Pansy sighed and waved her wand at the contract. "Well, there we go. You both hope to have children."

Hermione sank down in exhaustion and put her head in her hands. "This is so embarrassing, having that in a stupid contract."

Pansy nodded and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I know, dear. It's just how these things go."

Draco was calmer now too, although his eyes still flashed. Theo was breathing a sigh of relief next to an also relieved Tracey.

Pansy went tense and said. "You- um- you two need to discuss the courting period."

Theo sat up. "He said he would stay away for six months."

Hermione lifted her head and pierced her brother with a disgusted glare. "That's not his or your choice to make. In reality, it's mine, isn't it?"

Pansy smirked and then said, "Well, it's Drake's a bit too."

Hermione flushed and then threw up her hands. "Just put down that we can do what we please and let's go get some sleep."

Pansy's eyes flashed knowingly, nodding before she turned to the contract with a devilish smirk that neither of them noticed. "Finally," she said imperiously. "It's done. Sign, both of you."

Draco rummaged up a quill and signed before he handed it to Hermione, who did the same and then rubbed her eyes in exhaustion.

Pansy clapped her hands and rolled up the contract, handing it to Hermione. "Right. To bed, ladies," she said as she waved the group out of the room and followed.

Draco watched the women leave and then sank onto his bed. "She didn't leave us a copy."

Theo grunted, glaring at the door. "I noticed."

Draco sighed loudly and pulled his covers over him. "Bloody women."

Blaise chuckled and turned out the lights.

* * *

Notes:

Pansy's smirk should worry me, I am not sure what my muse plans on doing with that.  
I think the boys got off easily, but you never know…

I hope it lived up to expectation.  
Cheers,  
Cjean


	13. Courting, Oui!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _My eternal gratitude to Ihrin for working with me to get this fic fresh and beta'd! This chapter has been updated with her corrections. :)_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter:_ _ **Dear Future Husband, Meghan Trainer  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **After every fight just apologize, even if I was wrong, you know I'm never wrong! Why disagree? Why disagree?**_

 _ **(Truthfully, this song pretty much sums up these two in my opinion. GO LISTEN!)**_

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter Thirteen**  
 **Courting, Oui**

Draco glared at his fiancé, who was seated at the Ravenclaw table with all the Slytherin eighth year girls plus Ginny and Luna Lovegood. Daphne's little sister was even huddled with them and he had a pretty good idea that they were all talking about the contract the girls had negotiated last night.

He should be upset. He had been steamrolled by those witches but he was more impressed than anything. Hermione had managed to alter a time-honoured, Pureblood tradition and tilt it to her favour.

Where the prior contract had favoured Hermione in a rather pompous way, this contract acknowledged that Hermione was the steward of her own destiny. She had basically made sure that she could do whatever she bloody well wanted to and he had signed on the dotted line.

She could work, there was no stipulation for an heir, no stipulation for their children's upbringing or schooling, and no stipulation that she would even need to live with him.

Basically, she would marry him but she would do whatever she damn well pleased after that. Pansy had even managed to make sure that she didn't have to declare her income to Draco at any point while they were married. She kept her own vault and her dowry was hers to do with as she pleased.

Some things Theo and he had agreed on were kept. She would be able to decide her own name, for example, so that had been left unchanged. She wouldn't have to live in the Manor and could free all the elves she wished it. The witch had essentially erased nearly everything the contract was meant to stipulate.

Theo grunted and rubbed his head in exasperation. "Pansy should go into magical law."

Blaise snorted in delight. "Bloody brilliant at it, really, but I'm waiting for you prats to realize that she totally changed the courting clause."

Theo narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Blaise shrugged. "I didn't sign it. I really couldn't tell you."

Theo looked at Draco, who shrugged tiredly. "I didn't even read it. That was the very last clause, and I was pretty fed up by that point. I know it was left open-ended, up to her and I."

Theo snorted. "The hell it is! Stay the fuck away from her."

Draco sighed and nodded but Blaise chuckled. "So, you want her to barely know him when she has to marry him right after she gets her N.E.W.T's?"

Theo frowned looking a little less sure of himself and Draco rolled his eyes. "How about we give them a week to stop gloating and then we can figure that out," Draco said tiredly.

Theo nodded and said, "Fair point."

Blaise chuckled again, standing up and walking over, shoving his way in between Ginny and Daphne.

"Arse," Theo said, his eyes narrowing at the table with all the women. "And why are they all over there?"

Draco shrugged. "They're all mad at us, clearly."

Theo finally deflated and his anger morphed into weariness. "How long will this last?"

Draco shrugged. "She's your sister, not mine."

Neville surprised them by sitting down. "'Mione can hold a grudge pretty well, actually."

Draco groaned softly and looked at Theo, who looked a bit sick. "She can?" he asked in a small voice.

Neville nodded. "Oh yeah, and she is really ticked off. I would watch out."

Theo went pale and Draco sighed. "You're her family, mate. She'll forgive you."

Neville looked sheepish and said hurriedly, "Yeah, of course, she will, but she may hex you first."

By lunch, Theo looked like a pitiful lost puppy and Draco was feeling a tension headache set in. To their surprise, Hermione walked over and sat down between them.

Theo perked up and she glared at him. "You will not keep information that pertains to me a secret ever again."

Theo nodded and then hugged her. "Okay- shite. Fine, okay."

Hermione hugged her brother back and then turned her gaze directly on Draco, who had to catch his breath a bit because she looked sexy all angry with her flashing eyes.

"We might be married someday, Draco Malfoy. It would be wise for you to learn that I will always figure things out and you will never have a good reason for not including me in a discussion or decision that pertains to me or mine."

Draco swallowed a bit and then nodded, bowing his head at her. "Yes, dear."

He saw her lips start to twitch and then she laughed. "Oh, Merlin. That sounds odd coming out of your snarky mouth."

They all chuckled and ate their lunch in peace.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Draco waited until they were walking to the library so she could study to ask a question that wasn't going to go away. He couldn't even wait the week he had cautioned Theo they should wait.

"What did Pansy put down in regards to courting, Hermione? That is a rather important clause."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That it was up to you and me."

He frowned. "That was all?"

Hermione snorted. "'Courting is left to the discretion of the aforementioned parties,'" she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Draco stopped in his tracks and grabbed her. "That's all?"

Hermione frowned at him. "Yes, Draco. What else would there be to add?"

He flinched and then frowned. "Well- um- that's usually a pretty lengthy paragraph. Theo and I were going to hash it out when-"

She held up her hand. "Please don't remind me why I should've hexed you both by now."

Draco found his first smirk of the day. "So, you don't have any rules?"

Hermione sighed in obvious frustration. "Why don't you tell me what you're getting at so we can just discuss it and move on?"

Draco's smirk grew. "Sex."

She paused, a bit shocked. "What about it?"

He shrugged. "Most contracts state we can't do it until we are married."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I would say that is none of anyone's business who might read a bloody contract."

Draco laughed. "Oh, I agree."

She started walking again and then said, "So the girls said I could have sex, just not with a Pureblood."

Draco had to run to catch up to her and he yanked on her arm a bit harshly. "The hell you can!"

She just raised an eyebrow at him. "What? Is that not a thing?"

He frowned and coloured a bit. "Well, yes. It is, actually, but not if you're engaged. You can't shag anyone when you're engaged, and that usually includes your fiancé too."

Hermione shook her head, frowning at him. "Crude, Draco."

He flushed deeply. "Sorry."

She rolled her eyes and gently removed her arm from his grip. "I was just being a prat, Draco. I have no intention of shagging anyone in a deserted corridor."

Draco nodded, his face still looking a bit troubled. "Thank you."

She looked at him wide-eyed and then snorted and laughed. "You're very welcome." She was having far too much fun with how uncomfortable he was in this conversation. This was way better than hexing him, in her opinion, watching him squirm in embarrassment was actually making her a bit giddy. Clearly, she was still a bit peeved at him for not telling her about the contract.

He sighed and then ran his hand through his hair. "Do you want to date me?"

Hermione sighed right back and said slowly. "Not really. I am rather busy, you know, with school."

His face was blank but she saw his eyes flash with hurt and she shook her head, feeling a bit helpless. Okay, it was time to stop being a prat and explain her case. She didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Draco, I wasn't at a point in life where I wanted to have a relationship, but it looks like we will be married the first weekend of June. I think it would be in both our best interests if we do in fact date."

His smirk was back, although his eyes were cautious. "You may find a way out of marrying me."

Hermione sighed. "It doesn't appear that I will in time. I will, of course, continue to look for a way to make sure that we are not both held to a contract we became stuck with after we both had too much to drink and made a mistake with ancient magic that should be banned."

He threw back his head laughing and nodded before he shook his head. "Right, so this Friday?"

Hermione frowned, not keeping up. "This Friday?"

He rolled his eyes at her but was still smirking. "You, me, a date."

Hermione knew she was flushing. "Oh! Yeah, sure that's fine."

He gave her a brisk nod and then escorted her to the library and rushed off, still smirking.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Hermione chewed on her lip and looked at the girls around her, trying not to panic.

"But what do I wear?"

Ginny snorted as she sorted through Hermione's jumpers. "Whatever you want, 'Mione."

Pansy was glaring at all of Hermione's jeans. "Don't you own any dresses?"

Ginny grunted out a laugh and said seriously, "They give her hives."

Hermione threw herself down on her bed. "He said he got permission to take me some Italian restaurant in London."

Pansy groaned and stormed over to her wardrobe. "You can't wear jeans there."

Daphne looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Why don't we just get a portkey to Paris? We all have tomorrow afternoon off. I could do with some shopping now that winter is here."

Ginny's eyes widened. "You can just get a portkey to Paris?"

Daphne shrugged. "Sure, Pansy has an uncle that lives there. We use his townhouse as a base when we visit the city."

Pansy nodded a bit distractedly. "I think we had better do that. Hermione's colouring is all wrong for my wardrobe and you wear only black. Paris is the most obvious and easiest solution, of course."

Ginny looked up in confusion. "Why can't she just wear black?"

Tracey shuddered. "Not on the first public date, Ginny! Not the statement we want to make here."

Before Hermione could ask why exactly she couldn't wear black, there was a loud pop and she turned to see that Bop was standing there with a package and a note.

"Mistress Mia, Bop has a note and a package from the headmistress."

Hermione took them, smiling at the elf. "Please just call me Mia, Bop."

Ginny smirked and tossed around jumpers so she could lay down on the bed.

Bop looked at the mess and started to shiver. "Mistress Mia does not like her clothes?"

Hermione frowned in confusion and followed the elf's gaze to a pile of stuff on the floor. "Oh, no. My clothes are great, Bop. We were just trying to find something for me to wear."

Bop frowned. "Mistress Mia is going out?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows playfully. "Your mistress has a hot date this Friday night with Draco Malfoy."

Hermione glared at her friend, tearing open the seal on McGonagall's note to her.

"Ginny," she said warningly.

Bop, however, went utterly still. "The Malfoy heir is finally courting my mistress?"

Pansy snorted and said. "As they will be married the first Saturday in June, yes he is. However, someone better make sure your mistress has proper clothes, or the scandal will be amazing."

Hermione turned her glare to a smirking Pansy and then looked back at her elf.

Bop's eyes went so wide they took up most of her face and her ears started to quiver. "My mistress has set a wedding date?"

Hermione cringed and then shrugged. "Well, yes. That date can't be changed, apparently."

Bop's eyes filled with tears and then she was gone, leaving the girls to giggle while Hermione shook her head in confusion. But her confusion turned to shock as she read the note from McGonagall. "Pansy, did you know that when you amend a contract it restarts the engagement?"

Pansy shrugged, nodding absently as she flipped through a magazine. "Yes, but it's up to the families to announce–"

Ginny sat up, her eyes going wide. "Oh shite! The bloody engagement is on record with the Prophet!"

There were three gasps as the other women took in the announcement and Hermione started sinking down onto her pile of jumpers and moaning as the evening Prophet fell out of the cylinder.

In big, bold print across the front page it read:

 ** _Malfoy Heir Settles Engagement with Missing Nott Daughter_**

Under the headline was a picture of them both. Her picture was the one they used for her Order of Merlin first class, and Draco's seemed to be an official portrait as well. She scanned the article quickly and moaned as she read. They rehashed the Nott will, all about the Nott patriarch's death, and listed facts about her and Theo.

Ginny was reading over her shoulder. "'The contract has not been filed with the Ministry as of yet. However, we are sure it is an air-tight piece of legal parchment. No one from the Nott nor Malfoy family has, at this time, made any public announcement and could not be reached for statements."

Ginny looked up at Hermione in horror. "Oh no! We need to get a hold of mum."

Hermione tossed down the paper and her hands flew to her face. "Your mum, Ginny what about-!"

Ginny yelped "Harry!" at the same time Hermione yelped. "Ron!"

* * *

 **Notes:**  
Uh oh…..

Also, Paris! If you have not noticed this theme, I adore Paris.

I would like to thank a kind reviewer who pointed out that I (as an American) had Draco Malfoy give Hermione Granger the TWO FINGERED SALUTE after she accepted his date. In my head, he was saying, okay, as boys often do here in the states by placing their two fingers on their forehead and saluting you. In England, however, this is flipping someone off. Oops... Thank you, **diebirchens(** for pointing this out to me. I laughed for hours yesterday.

Cheers,  
Cjean


	14. Secrets Out

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Many thanks to Ihrin for looking over this chapter! She is a lovely beautiful angel and I would be lost without her._

 _Every four years it's time for me to become a crazy super fan. It's Summer Olympic time and I am lost in competitions. I apologize for the writing delay but my muse has a serious crush on athletes, you will have to excuse her!_

 _Currently we are watching Men's springboard diving._

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter Fourteen  
Secrets Out**

Everyone was frozen in horror for the moment as they took in the ramifications of what this could mean, the engagement being announced like this before some wizards were warned.

Ginny jumped up. "Quick! We can floo them from McGonagall's office! We have to head them off. You, go find Draco before they do."

Hermione shook her head. "No, you won't be able to stop them alone."

Pansy rushed over. "We can guard Draco. We will keep him in here. They can't get into our common room. Go!"

Hermione and Ginny took off at a run with the three Slytherin girls hot on their heels. Draco and Theo were at the pitch for practice so Hermione knew that they would have to grab them and get everyone back to the common room.

Ginny and Hermione took off down a side passage that would get them to the Headmistress's office quicker while the other three girls took a shortcut to the Great Hall. When the duo got to the gargoyle guarding the Headmistress's office they were panting with exhaustion. Ginny rattled off the password- some phrase Hermione didn't catch- and they stepped onto the staircase.

McGonagall looked the two girls over, her face curious. "I was just about to send for you. Why are Potter and Weasley coming through my fire from the Ministry? I thought they had training."

Ginny was trying to catch her breath as Hermione shook her head. "They're after Draco! Don't let them through!"

McGonagall's eyes went wide. "Oh, well, dear me. I already told them-" The fire blazed and out stepped two very angry wizards.

Hermione still gasping, rushed forward to head them off. "Just... calm... down!"

Ron shoved her and she fell into Harry. Suddenly there was a large bang and Ginny flew out of the way as Ron rushed out.

McGonagall looked scandalized. "Mr. Weasley, how dare you attack one of my students!"

Harry was glaring after Ron and then shoved Hermione aside, rushing off after him.

Ginny threw Hermione a wide-eyed look and they both took off after the raging wizards with Ginny throwing over her shoulders.

"No need to trouble yourself, Headmistress! We'll calm them down and send them back through!"

Hermione caught a glimpse of McGonagall lowering herself back to her chair, looking greatly put out.

They caught up to them in the entryway with a half-full Great Hall looking on curiously. Ginny was yelling at Ron with her arms around Harry, who seemed to be calming marginally- or at least he wasn't quite as enraged as Ron.

Hermione rushed forward but before she could reach him Ron had turned and found Blaise and Draco walking down from what looked like the hospital wing. Ron's bellow of rage echoed off the Hall as he raised his wand and fired off a hex at Draco.

Hermione threw herself in front of Draco, utterly by instinct, and then everything went black.

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoO**

There were two, maybe three moments in Draco's life that he could remember in vivid detail, and all three of them revolved around the witch who was currently falling to the floor in front of him.

How she got there in time, he would never know. Just as everyone realized that Hermione had been hit and all hell broke loose in the entryway, he managed to catch her.

Theo had walked through the door with Pansy just as his sister had thrown herself in front of the hex that was meant for Draco. Not realizing that it was Ron, her friend and an auror-in-training, who had hexed his sister, he turned and threw a hex directly at the person responsible.

Ginny was screaming in rage and had hit her brother with a hex as well, followed by Blaise who had drawn his wand as Hermione had started to fall.

What resulted was one for the record books. Ronald Weasley would spend four days in the hospital, which was exactly what the prat deserved for not controlling his temper, according to his sister.

Hermione regained consciousness that night, and thanks to the quick reflexes of her fiancé she only suffered a mild headache. Well, a mild headache and a very angry brother, best friend, fiancé, headmistress, and- well, it seemed everyone was rather snippy with her really. Even Luna seemed annoyed.

Draco was seething. "Never do something so foolish again!"

Hermione snorted at him. "It was instinctual and I got my shield at least partially up."

Theo was finally starting to see the humor of the situation, although only in regard to the fact that his sister had saved Draco from a hex. He still got rather pissy when he thought about the fact that his sister had been hexed.

Harry was in trouble with both of the Weasley women. Whenever his girlfriend grew tired of berating him, her mother stepped in to take over the job.

Draco actually was starting to feel rather sorry for the bloke. Although, when he remembered that he hadn't stopped his friend from resorting to hexes before he had all the information, that pity dissolved rather quickly.

Ron was sleeping, but he would probably be in for his turn with the Weasley women next and Draco could only hope he would be present for that dressing down.

Hermione's hand was cold in his own and he shifted, watching her closely as she grimaced.

"Ginny, my head is killing me," she said softly when her friend's voice started to raise.

Harry flashed her a look of relief that was tempered by shame as his eyes met Draco's.

Pansy had taken over explaining what had happened, her tone and body language letting Harry know that she was not in a forgiving mood for the damage done to her new friend by his hot-headedness.

Bop had shown up and wailed so much that they had been forced to sedate the poor elf. Thankfully, Hermione didn't realize that yet because she had still been knocked out when that all happened. They didn't really want to consider how annoyed she would be that the poor elf was so distressed.

Draco looked up as the hospital doors swung open again and the Headmistress entered, looking supremely upset.

"Potter, you may stay the night. I spoke with your superiors and the Minister, who said you will both be facing disciplinary action for this stunt. Molly, you may stay as well, if you wish. Two of your children being sent to the hospital certainly warrants our hospitality."

Theo looked up confused. "Two?"

Molly glared at him. "That young lady is as much my daughter as she is your sister, young man. My husband and I made a vow to watch out for her as her family years ago."

Draco went a bit pale and looked at Theo who was nodding, his face tightening but his eyes flashing with what looked like relief.

"She needs a mum," was all he said before he slouched back into his chair.

Molly snorted. "So do you, apparently. I want you to take that contract straight to the Burrow and have a sit down with Arthur and Percy."

Theo's eyes widened and he looked at the Headmistress who was sighing and nodding. "I think that would be wise, Mr. Nott. Take Miss Parkinson with you, seeing as how she redrafted it."

Theo glanced down at Hermione, clearly torn, and then nodded, clapping Draco on the back as he headed out.

Molly sank down into a chair looking exhausted. "I want this story from you two. How exactly did this happen again?"

Hermione winced and looked at Draco pleadingly. He sighed and nodded before he repeated the story, pausing to check with Hermione that he had remembered the phrasing correctly. When he was finished, Molly was pale and shaking her head.

"Oh, goodness! That's that then, isn't it, Minerva?"

Hermione was fighting to stay awake and before Minerva replied Draco was pulling a blanket up around her and looking up at Madam Pomfrey, who smiled at him reassuringly.

"Just a sleeping draught, dear. She needs rest."

Minerva gave a soft snort and then said. "Molly, they really have left no loopholes I can think of. Even if they don't hold a ceremony, they are as good as married as soon as that date passes."

Molly frowned. "Can they get an annulment?"

Draco stiffened and looked up. He hadn't thought of that. It wasn't done in pureblood families. Once the contract was drafted-

Minerva cut off his thoughts. "No, Molly. This isn't a typical agreement or union. This is ancient magic. I am not sure they could even divorce, to be honest. That's why the families circumvent this spell. Honestly, Mr. Malfoy, what were you thinking?"

Draco flinched. "I forgot she was a Nott."

Everyone was silent and then Molly sighed, rubbing her hand wearily on her forehead. "Have you begun courting?"

Draco felt his face flush as he replied. "No, ma'am. We have a date set for this Friday, if she is well enough."

Ginny snorted. "She will be; she just has to find something to wear. We were going to ask for permission to go shopping tomorrow, during our free time."

Molly smiled softly. "Hermione agreed to go shopping?"

Ginny shrugged. "Well, I suppose so. Those Slytherin girls can be very persuasive."

Draco snorted at that and shared a smirk with Ginny.

Molly sat up frowning. "Minerva, I think you can agree that they have earned a bit of a break. Given the gossip this incident has caused, the girls might like to get out of the castle anyway. Ginny certainly has my permission to go."

Draco watched as the headmistress paused and then nodded. "They fought a bloody war, Molly. I suppose shopping couldn't kill them."

Draco winced at that analogy but kept quiet as the adults left the room and Ginny sank down, holding a reserved Potter's hand.

Finally, Draco sighed to break the silence. "You could've just sent a bloody howler, Potter."

Potter looked up and flushed before he shrugged. "Wasn't much time to ponder that, Malfoy."

Ginny went back to glaring at her brother. "That stupid prat could have killed someone."

Draco grunted in agreement as Harry sighed. "Cut him some slack will you, Gin. He wasn't himself."

Ginny glowered. "I didn't see Bill or George storming through the castle like that."

Potter winced. "Well, Gin, neither of them ever kissed her."

Draco sat up as rage moved through his gut. "Come again?"

Ginny rolled her eyes in disgust. "You are such a git, Harry!"

Draco's eyes narrowed on them and he was contemplating causing Potter bodily harm when Ginny said soothingly,

"Calm down, Draco. It was the day of the Battle and it was just the once, as far as I know. They held hands for the rest of the week and then," she shrugged, frowning and looking at Harry. "Did they ever tell you when they broke up?"

Harry snorted. "Yeah, two days after the Battle when they tried to kiss again and couldn't stop giggling."

Draco deflated a bit and found his signature smirk. "That had to be hard on his pride."

Harry shook his head and glared at him. "No, it wasn't."

Draco shrugged and slouched down in his chair as exhaustion started to hit him. He had already taken a bludger to the shoulder today and now all this had happened.

Ginny sighed, looking at the clock by the door. "I have rounds tonight." She leaned down and kissed her boyfriend. "You can sleep with us in the heads' quarters. Have Kreacher make you a bed up there," she said softly, giving him a look that Draco interpreted to mean the man would probably be sleeping with her and then he watched as the pretty redhead rushed out, still mumbling about what an idiot her brother was.

Harry folded his arms and the two wizards had a stare-off until Madam Pomfrey cut in.

"Off with you, Mr. Potter."

Potter didn't budge. "What about him? "

Draco snorted and said calmly. "I am actually a student here and my fiancé is in the hospital. Until her brother returns, I will be sitting here. Her attacker, after all, is in the bed next to her."

He kept his voice firm and saw the flash of annoyance cross Harry's face as the words sank in.

Madam Pomfrey hesitated a moment and then said, briskly, "Potter, out!"

Draco tried to hide his glee as he watched Potter being shoved out of the ward.

"How is the shoulder, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Sore. I carried her up here," he said, rolling it and wincing.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and rushed over, flicking her wand so that a screen went up around Ron and then another so that Hermione was isolated. A section was left open where another bed appeared with Bop in it, and then a third bed appeared as well.

"Well in you go then, Mr. Malfoy. I want to observe that shoulder tonight."

Draco felt relief rush through him as he realized what she was doing and without saying a word he ripped off his robes, changed into the hospital pajamas, and crawled into the bed.

"Do I need to give you a sleeping draught as well?"

Draco snorted. "Thanks, but no. Just make sure the weasel over there stays asleep."

Madam Pomfrey looked insulted but bustled off.

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoO**

At some point in the early morning, Hermione became aware of sounds around her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and realized she was still in the hospital wing. She saw that there was a screen up around her but there were also beds on either side of her, which was highly unusual. She turned to her right and gave a soft gasp; a house elf was snoring beside her. Was that Bop? She was pretty sure it was but she was relieved to see that the elf looked unharmed, just in a deep sleep. Turning to her left she let out another gasp, this one louder.

Draco! What was he doing here?

She started to get up, feeling an overwhelming need to check on him. She was sore and she could taste the aftertaste of Poppy's favorite sleeping draught. Slowly, she moved towards the sleeping blonde man, trying to see any noticeable injuries. Had she not gotten in front of him before Ron's curse hit? Since she was only slightly sore, she knew that her shield had to have helped her avoid severe injury. She shook her head as she tried to remember the previous day. Draco had been sitting with her and he had looked fine- angry, but fine.

Had something happened to him after she had gone to sleep? Had Ron woken up and hurt him? She couldn't imagine that Harry would have, not with Ginny there to watch him.

She reached up and pushed his hair off his face gently and then let out a gasp as his hand wrapped around her wrist, a bit painfully. His eyes flew open and met hers, his grip instantly loosened and, with a small grimace, he moved to link his fingers with hers and then pulled her down onto his bed.

"You shouldn't be up," he said softly, pulling her down so that she was laying next to him on the narrow bed.

Hermione felt her heart rate triple and lost her breath, unable to reply. This was the closest she had ever been to Draco and although it was startling, it felt... right somehow. She turned so that she could look at him.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a whisper.

Draco smirked at her and played with a strand of her hair as he moved so that she was tucked under the blanket with him.

"I had a bad shoulder from practice earlier; I got hit by a bludger. It's fine, really, but Madam Pomfrey let me sleep here tonight."

Hermione snorted softly and reached up to trace his face. She had always thought he was beautiful, but up close he was simply breathtaking. Her fingers slowed as they reached his lips and she felt him let out a soft breath before he caught her hand and kissing her finger softly. He moved her hand down to his chest and held it there.

"How are you feeling?" he asked after a moment.

Hermione shrugged and snuggled into the warm body next to her. She was fighting a yawn. "I feel fine, a bit sore, tired..."

Draco was rubbing small circles into her back. "Go back to sleep."

Hermione tensed for a moment and then asked. "Here?"

Draco sighed. "If you wish."

Hermione smiled and relaxed as she rubbed her face into his warm chest. "Theo will be upset."

She felt him chuckle softly. "I can put you back in your bed before he shows up."

Hermione yawned, feeling sleep start to reclaim her. "Don't hurt your shoulder carrying me."

She heard Draco snort but then she felt him kiss her temple. "Sleep."

And she did, because she felt safe and warm and she trusted Draco would make sure she ended up back in her bed, even if she didn't really wish to. She fell asleep with a smile on her face as she realized that if anyone had ever told her she would be falling asleep in the arms of Draco Malfoy, she would have told them to check themselves into St. Mungo's.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Draco felt the woman in his arms relax into sleep and let out a long breath as anxiety left him. Merlin, he was going to be in trouble if Theo caught him with Hermione in his arms, but he simply did not have the ability to let her go just yet. Instead, he snuggled her into him, wrapped his leg around hers, and let out a contented sigh. This felt right, holding her, which should have scared the magic out of him. He let his hands trail down her back softly before he settled them in her thick curly hair. She felt perfect, smelled perfect, and he even found her soft snoring didn't bother him.

He closed his eyes and let himself relax to the sound of her deep breathing, occasional snores, and steady heartbeat. Something had shifted in him today, that little bit he had been holding back. It had disappeared the moment she had thrown herself in front of that curse aimed at him.

His arms tightened around her and his fingers pulled at her hair, causing her to shift and settle against him so that her cheek was on his chest. He could feel her hot breath through his shirt and he had to shift. He really should move her, but he found that he didn't have the strength.

Hermione had melted a wall around his heart that he had never thought would fall. She had lifted a darkness inside of him that had been there since the start of the second war. He was going to spend the rest of his life with the woman wrapped in his arms. Draco was pretty sure that he had fallen in love with his fiancé yesterday. Now he just had to get her to fall in love with him. He wasn't good enough for her; he knew that. However, he wasn't worried. Hermione would never let him fall under the sway of a dark wizard like his mother had allowed his father to and Hermione was a woman of amazing integrity and forgiveness.

His arms tightened around her again as he drifted off with a smile. Hermione would make him a better man. Hermione would save him and he would give her the world, because she deserved it.

* * *

Notes:

Sorry for the delay these last few weeks. It's been crazy with back to school, strep for the family and I had a Lupus flair up and spent a bit in hospital. I promise I am NOT abandoning any stories.

Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. They keep me motivated and are deeply appreciated.

Up Next: Who should find them in bed together in the hospital wing?


	15. We Are The Foxes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: __**I Know Places, Taylor Swift  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **Something happens when everybody finds out…They are the hunters we are the foxes. And we run.**_

* * *

"Well, don't they look adorable." Was said sarcasticly in a hushed but still rather loud whisper.

Hermione blinked open her eyes and realized two things at once. She was in bed with Draco still and someone was standing over them.

"They do look adorable, but Drake is going to look singed if we don't break this up in about thirty seconds."

Hermione groaned that was Blaise. She would recognize Blaise and his sarcastic teasing tone even half asleep.

She heard Draco groan and his arm tightened around her. "Shove off you vouyer, who let you behind our screen?"

There was a snort and Hermione realized that Ginny was there. "Madam Pomfrey is excellent at healing but she really sucks at warding."

Another snort and a dry drawl. "I am not sure anyone could keep you out, Ginny. I hope you will show me that counter curse, it was very effective on the hospital door."

Hermione pushed herself up and blinked at the three people standing over her bed, all with smirks.

"What time is it?" She asked moving her hand off Draco's chest, and almost groaning at how good his chest felt under her hand.

She felt him shiver and then he was sitting up too, pulling her to her feet and placing her in her own bed before he sat down back on his.

"There her virtue is safe, now, what the hell are you three doing here at half past six in the morning?"

Blaise snorted. "Saving your arse apparently. Theo is on his way with Mr. Weasley and his son, the pratish one."

Hermione yawned. "Percy?"

Ginny chuckled. "The very one. They've been working on the contract all night."

Hermione nodded and then fell back on her bed. "This couldn't wait another hour?" She asked wearily.

Draco snorted but looked over at her worried. "Are you hurting?"

She shook her head. "No just tired. Potion hangover I think."

Pansy made a rude noise and walked over waving her wand. Hermione felt her hair braiding itself and cool air wash over her face.

"Buck up Princess, the press is well aware of your engagement now. They are demanding access to you and Drake. Madam Pomfrey rushed out to back up the Headmistress that you should be left alone."

Hermione heard Draco muttering what sounded like curse words and threw her hand over her eyes as Pansy waved her wand again and she found herself dressed in beautiful sea green silk pajamas.

"Pansy!"

Ginny chuckled. "We overheard them talking on our way here. The compromise seems to be that you will have to endure a five minute interview and a photo op."

Hermione looked up her face dark. "Not with Skeeter."

Ginny laughed. "Who else would it be with, play nice. Da is on the way to run defense with mum."

Hermione fell back against the pillows. "I don't want her seeing me in bed, even if I am in beautiful pajamas."

Pansy sighed while Ginny gave her a knowing smirk. "Can't be helped." Ginny said her tone mild. "Mum and Madam Pomfrey are not letting you out of bed. Mum is the one who got them down to five minutes only."

Hermione was about to say something when Theo stormed in. "Oi, get dressed!" He said in irritation to Draco who raised an eyebrow at the man but took the stack of clothes from Blaise and left to do that.

Hermione smiled at her brother who looked tired but excited. "Good morning, Theo."

He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Sorry sis, it looks like the press will be here after breakfast."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat up. "So I heard. Will you be here for the interview?"

Theo grunted and nodded. "I wouldn't abandon you to the wolves. Percy and I came up with a good cover story for the engagement."

Ginny chuckled. "Percy and you? Why am I not surprised you two get on so well?"

Pansy was chuckling as well and linked her arm through Ginny's. "Come on Gin, let's go eat so we can get back in time to see the show."

Hermione watched her two friends abandon her and then laughed. "Thanks for the support!" She yelled after them.

Pansy waved while Ginny turned around and winked and then the two girls left at a run.

Blaise shook his head looking after them. "Those two as friends absolutely terrifies me."

"Pussy." Theo said sitting down on his sisters bed.

Blaise snorted and scratched his chest mumbling. "No, smart. Well I am off to breakfast."

Theo nodded at him. "Thanks for bringing them clothes, mate."

Blaise smirked, winked at Hermione and then left, at a slower pace than the girls.

Draco came out with his hair brushed and in his uniform and sighed as he saw Theo. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" He asked pulling up a chair and grabbing Hermione's hand.

Thoe watched him with a slight frown but then sighed. "We came up with a cover story about this engagement that doesn't make you sound like a drunk prat."

Draco sat back looking bored while Hermione worked to not grin.

"So, what is it?" Draco asked after a moment.

Theo sighed and then said. "Basically what everyone will expect, it was contracted from birth. No one knows what was in my fathers will. We are going to say that this was stipulated."

Draco frowned. "That would mean that your father knew who she was, that he tried to kill her throughout the war. People could speculate that you knew too."

Hermione shifted feeling uncomfortable. "Theo-"

Her brother sighed. "If it's brought up I am going to tell them that I definitely did not know I had a sister. They will believe what they wish anyways. I honestly don't care. I simply won't have your engagement story be passed around, it's indecent."

Draco muttered. "Suddenly now you care about indecency?"

Theo glared and then shrugged. "Sister." Was all he said causing Hermione to roll her eyes at the man.

"So the engagement was in the will, when did I find out about it?" Hermione asked trying to move the conversation along.

Theo ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "Same time you found out about me. You were upset, obviously, but then you got to know Draco and are now courting."

Draco snorted but didn't say anything so Hermione asked. "And how do the Malfoys feel about this?"

Theo went a little pink. "Well, they were surprised the missing Nott daughter was still alive, horrified to learn who you really were as you had been mistreated in their home, and are looking forward to getting to know you. However if we can get away with not talking about them at all that would be best."

Hermione went red and looked over at Draco who was glaring at Theo. "She will not be getting to know my parents and I am not repeating that nonesense if I can avoid it."

Theo sighed. "I bloody well know that! But we can't just announce that you hate your family, Drake."

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand trying to calm him down and settle her own racing heart. He laced his fingers with hers and sighed sitting back in his chair again.

"How do we keep the contract private?" Hermione finally asked.

Theo looked up and then grinned rather smugly. "That was easy, Mr. Weasley took care of it, he went to see the Minister this morning first thing. It's sealed up tight. We actually didn't need to change anything, Pansy is pretty good at that stuff and she argued on your behalf." Theo frowned a bit. "I wanted the courting clause changed but she wouldn't stand for it."

Hermione smirked and then nodded. "Good. I happen to like that clause."

Draco shook his head but flushed a bit as Theo mumbled something that sounded like it was unprecedented.

Hermione played with her side braid as she considered all that Theo was saying. "So basically this was a shock, we are getting to know each other, and please respect our privacy. We smile for a picture and hope no one really cares that the Malfoy heir is marrying the Nott bastard?"

Theo looked at her angrily. "You are not a bastard, our parents were married."

Hermione grunted. "Fine, the lost Nott Princess. You have to realize Skeeter is going to go out of her way to make this sensational!"

Draco frowned at her. "I always wanted to know why she has such a hard on for you?"

Hermione grimaced. "I kept her in a jar fourth year when I caught her spying on us in the infirmary. She's a-"

Both boys cut her off. "Unregistered animagus."

Hermione sighed and then glared at them. "You knew?"

Draco shrugged and Theo grinned at her. "Course we did. Brilliant you figured it out."

Hermione shrugged and picked at her blanket. Theo was watching her wide eyed while Draco frowned at her. "You kept her in a jar? How did we not hear that story from your friends? "

"Yes, well, I didn't spread that around, only Ron and Harry know about this. I was the reason she didn't work for the Prophet fifth year, it was part of the agreement we made. I promised not to tell the Ministry and she had to go into forced retirement for a year." Hermione nodded looking fierce and then she grabbed her wand and conjured a jar exactly like the one she had used before slamming it on the table by her bed.

Theo looked at it and then burst into laughter while Draco shook his head but with a smile said. "You are far more Slytherin than anyone ever has given you credit for." Then he leaned forward looking like he was about to kiss her and Hermione lost the ability to breathe.

"Hey, none of that." Theo said firmly.

Draco froze and then sighed sitting back while Hermione worked to not hex her brother.

"I am marring the man, you should probably get used to me kissing him!" She said angrily.

Draco smirked and moved his hand so that his thumb could caress her palm.

"Back on subject." Theo said his tone hard. "Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley will be here for the start of the interview. They-" And he flushed his tone going a bit soft causing Hermione to look at him curiously. "They um, adopted me, I guess."

Draco looked up at his friend. "Come again?"

Hermione however was beaming and shot out of the bed to jump at her brother hugging him. "Oh that is wonderful!"

Theo patted her and then put her away from him. "Right well, since they are your magical guardians it made sense to add me to the list as well."

Draco nodded but still frowned. "You all right with that?"

Hermione glared at him but then paused, he didn't look upset he looked, well she wasn't sure, maybe jealous?

Theo nodded his face going back to his typical mask. "I am. Hermione needs parents, the Weasley's know her well and- yeah, it's fine."

Draco gave a slight grunt and then looked over at Bop who was still snoring slightly. "We should probably not have an elf passed out next to us when they show up."

Hermione sighed but waved her wand moving the screens so that Bop was hidden.

"Why am I in hospital?" Hermione asked curiously.

Theo winced. "They know about Ronald going ballistic. We will play it off as a brotherly thing. He hadn't known about the engagement because he was so busy with training and got upset not knowing all the details."

Hermione closed her eyes. "I doubt she will buy that story." She said quietly.

She felt Draco grab her hand again and looked up to smile at him knowing he could sense her unease.

"It's better than the truth, princess." Draco said softly his tone slightly teasing.

She made a face at his use of the 'princess' nickname and then turned to Theo. "Are we sure I have to be in hospital for this. I feel fine, I just need some tea and breakfast and clothes."

Theo sighed. "No, we kind of want to play you off as the fragile flower right now." At her look of outrage Theo held up his hands. "Percy and I agree that the public rarely if ever sees you looking volnerable. It will play well in the papers."

Draco brought her hand to his lips and her gaze swung to him. "He is right; Skeeter can't go on the attack with you in a hospital bed." Draco said frimly.

Hermione sighed and glared at the wall of screens before she nodded. "Fine, one meek, weak, stupid girl cursed by Ronald coming up. But I still want breakfast and tea."

Theo chuckled and stood up. "Come on Drake; let's go get that for her."

Draco didn't stand though. "Actually, I think I would rather stay here with Hermione, send me up a tray too will you?"

Theo grunted but left and Hermione turned to look at her fiancé.

"I don't like being meek or weak in front of that woman." Hermione pouted.

Draco grinned and pointed at the jar. "You have this sitting next to you."

Hermione looked at the jar and then smiled a bit evilly. "True." She said quietly. "Very true."

* * *

 **oOOoooOOoo**

Two breakfast trays arrived with a house elf a short time later and Hermione and Draco ate in companionable silence. When they had eaten and were just sipping on tea Madam Pomfrey bustled in looking harassed to check on Hermione and then Draco.

Draco was declared fine to leave but Hermione was to remain until after lunch for observation.

"And if that woman upsets you too much I will hex her myself." Madam Pomfrey said darkly as she went to check on Bop.

Hermione moved the screen to watch and was glad to see that Bop came around and looked fit after her sleepy night. The little elf actually was rather embarrassed and after checking that her mistress was fine she popped off saying she was late for her chores and ignoring Hermione's plea to take it easy entirely.

"She will be fine." Draco said reassuringly.

Ron was still not awake, which Hermione was fine with. They kept the screens over him so that Skeeter wouldn't know he was there and Percy nodded at her as he went to go sit by his brother just in case.

Slowly the room filled up with people. Theo was back with Mr. Weasley and shortly after that Ginny walked in with her mother her face rather thunderous.

"What's up?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ginny just shook her head and mumbled. "Fight with Harry, Skeeter saw, I will tell you after."

Hermione knew she looked worried but she nodded at her friend and sat up as everyone took seats.

Draco took her hand as they all waited for the reporter to show up with the Headmistress. When she did he squeezed her hand and she smiled at him.

Ginny stood up and hugged her. "Well I better be off to class, see yeah." She said breezily with a wide smile before she skipped off.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and then said. "Well, dear, I think you have assured yourself she is well. You can come back at lunch."

Mrs. Weasley bustled around giving Hermione a hug, then Theo and finally a shocked Draco before she allowed her husband to hurry her off.

"You have five minutes and don't you upset my children." Mrs. Weasley said in a menacing tone to Skeeter.

Hermione hid her laugh and she saw Theo duck his head flushing.

The headmistress nodded at Skeeter her face full of resentment. "Five minutes, Rita."

Rita Skeeter nodded looking annoyed. "Yes, yes so you all say."

Then she turned to the three of them on the bed her face gleeful. "Well, what have we here? Do I call you Miss. Granger or Miss. Nott?"

Hermione shifted and then said slowly. "Hermione is fine, my last name is a bit confusing at the moment."

Rita tisked. "Yes, well, it is about to be Malfoy is it not?"

Hermione knew she was flushing and worked very hard not to glare at the obstinate woman. "Not immediately." She said in a soft tone.

Rita nodded. "Yes, yes. And when is the happy day."

Draco answered. "The first Saturday after graduation." He said his tone perfectly pleasant but defiantly not friendly.

Rita's quick quotes quill shivered as it wrote that down.

"Now tell me, what caused Ronald Weasley to charge in with wand drawn yesterday? Hmm?"

Theo spoke up for the first time. "We finalized the engagement contract and didn't realize he had not been informed."

Hermione cut in. "He's been very busy training to be an Auror."

Draco spoke up now. "I guess you might say he wasn't amused to learn about it in the paper."

Theo snorted. "I would have been pretty steamed too. It's a brother thing." He said in an aside to Rita.

Rita looked at him her face bored. "Brother thing? I was under the impression that Ronald Weasley was her best friend and ex lover?"

Hermione flinched. "Best friend yes. But honestly Rita, how many times must I tell you that I am not, nor have I ever dated Ron or Harry. We are family, all of us, that's incestuous."

Draco snorted. "I have gone to school with them for six years; I can assure you and your readers that they never acted madly in love."

Hermione sighed. "That's not to say we don't care for each other."

Theo added. "The Weasley's are family." His tone was firm and uncompromising.

Rita looked at them all and then huffed. "Draco, how do you feel about all of this?"

Draco looked at her with a sneer. "All of what? As any fiancé would know it's a bit daunting that my girl has a quidditch team full of brothers."

Theo snorted out a laugh while Hermione grinned and Draco shrugged. "I am highly annoyed Hermione threw herself in front of an unknown curse."

Theo sat up and glared at his sister who rolled her eyes as Draco ended.

"But in the end I get Hermione so I am sure I can suffer through whatever obsticles her family and specifically her brothers throw my way."

Hermione smiled at him and said cheekily. "Ginny likes you."

Draco inclined his head. "There is that."

Rita clearly annoyed she wasn't getting the angle she wished sneered at them. "So, one big happy family is it?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the woman and Draco shifted, making sure there was a clear view to the jar.

"Why wouldn't there be?" Hermione challenged back, although her tone was airy.

"This had to come as rather a shock to you, missy."

Hermione nodded. "It was a shock. But I got a brother," and she laughed. "Another brother whom I adore. I ended up engaged to an amazing wizard and mostly my life is unchanged. I certainly don't feel like a victim and while my after graduation plans may be a bit different I am sure I will adjust."

"So you are telling me that the golden girl, Hermione Granger, is perfectly happy being forcibly engaged to a death eater? A Malfoy? They tortured you, did they not?"

Hermione's tone was glacier. "No, they did not. Bellatrix Lestrange tortured me. Draco protected us by not identifying Harry, and Narcissa Malfoy is the reason the Dark Lord is dead. She lied to him about Harry still being alive. And if you call my fiancé a death eater again, I think you will find that you and I will have to settle an old score. Do not test me, Ms. Skeeter."

Rita went pale and her eyes again flashed to the jar before she mumbled an apology and moved her questioning to Draco. "How do your parents feel about this? They are not releasing a statement."

Draco shrugged. "I asked them not to feed into the hype. It's an engagement, what more is there to say? Hermione and I have agreed to marry. We are perfectly happy with the agreement as are our friends and family. It was indeed a surprise to find ourselves engaged but we rallied and are now committed to getting to know each other and finishing out our last year of school in peace."

Hermione spoke up. "And we appreciate that people will have opinions but we do respectfully request our privacy. It's been a wonderful year so far, we would love for that to continue."

Rita's eyes narrowed. "I understand you had a bit of problems with other students this year."

Hermione shrugged. "Nothing I didn't expect. As I said people have opinions. However my true friends stand by me and I am perfectly happy to have found out that Theo and I are related."

"And what do the Weasley's think of this?" Rita said with a glint in her eye. "Any of them besides Ronald tossing curses Theo's way? Hmm?"

Hermione laughed and then shook her head. "Of course not! Molly has adopted Theo just as she adopted me when I lost my parents."

Theo flushed and then said solemnly. "I have been overwhelmed by their kindness and grace. They didn't have to welcome me, not after what my father has done."

Hermione sighed. "Oh Theo, none of that was your fault, they know that."

Draco cleared his throat and said firmly. "The Weasley family has also been gracious and kind to me. The wizarding world needs more families like them around. Their capacity for love and forgiveness is humbling."

Hermione looked over at Draco and had to blink away tears, what a perfectly lovely thing for him to say. She leaned up and kissed his cheek ignoring Theo's soft growl.

Rita looked between them all and then deflated. "Well, wonderful, absolutely peachy."

"Your time is up, Rita." Was said in a hard tone by the Headmistress. "Get your picture and please leave."

Hermione forced a smile as the silent wizard with the camera in his hands moved forward with a slight sneer. She was still in bed propped up by pillows and holding Draco's hand with Theo standing looking down at her his expression full of worry. She had to work very hard not to cringe at how ridiculous she felt as Rita tried to organize more pictures.

Headmistress McGonagall however was not having it and Rita was hustled out by Hagrid who had shown up to play bouncer. They could hear Rita screaming in annoyance that she hadn't gotten near enough pictures as she was led out.

Hermione let out a long sigh and then looked at her brother. "She's lovely, isn't she?"

Theo snorted and sank down in a chair wearily. "Glad that is over." He said looking over at them.

Draco shrugged. "She will be back to harass us again I am sure." He stood up though his face carefully blank. "I need to send an owl to my mother, will you be all right?"

Hermione nodded and watched him walk away before she turned to her brother.

"Had he told his parents yet about the engagement?"

Theo was watching his friend walk away before he cleared his throat. "No, he hadn't."

Hermione sank back in shock and a little bit of misgiving. "Oh, well."

Theo nodded. "Yeah."

They each were lost to their own thoughts until the girls showed up and kicked Theo out.

Ginny was bursting to tell Hermione about her fight with Harry and Pansy wanted to tell her about their plans to go shopping the next day.

Hermione sighed and looked up at them trying to pay attention but failing miserably. She was too busy being worried about Draco and wondering what he was writing to his mother.

* * *

Notes:

Great news. The lovely and amazing Ihrin has fallen in love with this story and is working to catch up so she can help Beta for me. It's a fun game of copy and paste because I am always changing things and not updating the final copy to my hard copies. So please bare with me, but in the next few weeks this story should be cleaned up and then I will send chapters to her before they post.

She is also working on Love of a Mate and Charmed to You, so please send her some apreeciative thoughts. It's a huge relief to know someoen else is looking over these stories and can help catch my awful grammer mistakes. You can tell if you are reading an updated chapter because I will credit just before the song. This is how I am keeping track of things too. So if you find errors in a chapter with her credited PLEASE let us know via PM. Thanks :)

So, what did you think of the Rita interview? It's all out now... Thanks as always for the reviews and favorites and follows. They keep me motivated.

Up Next: We learn about what happened with Ginny and Harry and Draco has to deal with family drama.


	16. Count On Me

_**I own nothing, all credit to J.K. She is just lovely enough to let us all play in her ocean with our strange ships.**_

 _ **Cursing, sexual innuendos, fluff and eventual lemons ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Chapter beta'd by Ihrin and updated 10-31-16! Cheers to her!_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: __**Count on me, Bruno Mars  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **You can count on me like 1, 2, 3, I'll be there. And I know when I need it I can count on you like, 4, 3, 2**_

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter 16  
Count On Me **

Hermione was discharged from the hospital after dinner and gratefully made her way to her dormitory where she found Ginny sitting on her bed looking forlorn.

Hermione sank down next to her and looked over at Pansy who was on her bed watching the redhead with a worried expression.

"We broke up," Ginny said finally, her tone angry.

Hermione looked over at her friend and then back to Pansy who held up a letter.

"He broke up with you in a letter?" Hermione asked amazed. "Harry did that?"

Pansy nodded and floated the letter over to Hermione who snatched it up to read it before she let out a cry of shock.

"I will skin him alive!" she threatened angrily.

Pansy snorted. "Is that a muggle thing? I like it."

Ginny cracked a smile and then sighed. "We had a pretty awful fight, 'Mione."

Pansy nodded. "In front of Skeeter of all people."

Hermione groaned. Harry hated publicity and would take it really hard if Skeeter had written anything.

"What was the fight about?" Hermione asked, trying to piece this all together.

Ginny sighed, tears leaking out of her eyes. "It boiled down to the fact that Harry was jealous of Blaise of all people."

Hermione looked up and frowned. "Blaise Zabini? Why?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "He was flirting with her at breakfast- standard Zabini tricks that we all ignore."

Ginny shook her head wiping at her tears. "It wasn't just Zabini though. He made a rude comment about me sitting at the Slytherin table; tried to pull me over to the Gryffindor table."

Hermione flinched and made a face and Pansy nodded along. "He was a real prat about it- childish, really."

Hermione nodded. "And I'm sure that Ginny wouldn't take that kind of treatment quietly," she said ruefully.

Ginny snorted. "Of course I didn't! He yanked me up from my seat and started screeching at me before I had finished my first cuppa. I told him right off."

"Loudly and with distinction," Pansy said with a small smirk.

Ginny sighed tiredly. "I didn't realize that Skeeter troll was within earshot."

Hermione put her hands over her eyes. "Oh no, I see where this is going."

Pansy let out a dark chuckle. "Yeah, well, he started yelling back at her and Blaise got upset. He might be a flirt but he has a pretty deep code of honor: you don't manhandle or yell at witches."

Hermione peeked through her fingers. "Oh, bugger."

Ginny sobbed. "He was brilliant, actually, which makes me even angrier."

Hermione looked over at Ginny in surprise. "Yeah?"

Ginny nodded firmly and scowled at the ceiling. "Blaise is a womanizing rake who treats witches better than my hero boyfriend. There is something very wrong with that. Harry hadn't flooed me in weeks, Hermione. He'd only been sending letters once a week and two sentences long. He's going to be playing quidditch instead of taking me on our date this Hogsmeade weekend. He still had the audacity to yell at me in front of the entire Great Hall about where I choose to sit and then accuse me of cheating on him. That's just... so wrong!"

"He said that in the Great Hall?" Hermione asked, appalled at her best friend.

Pansy made a rude noise and nodded. "That he did."

Hermione moaned. "And Skeeter heard it all?"

Ginny nodded going a bit green. "I'm sure she will break the story tomorrow after she regales us all with your torrid engagement."

Hermione closed her eyes shaking her head in disgust. "She will. I am sure she will. Oh, damn it! Why do Harry and Ron need to act like such gits?"

Pansy sighed and sat up. "Well, Ginny, you are better off without him."

Ginny sighed. "I know that's what I should think but I have spent most of my life in love with the great, big, obnoxious prat."

Hermione let out a small sigh and hugged her friend. "Maybe you two just need a break. You know I love Harry, but no one will argue with the fact that he is in the wrong here and hasn't been appreciating you lately."

Pansy nodded. "Exactly. If and when he comes crawling back to apologize, you can consider forgiving him but this wizard is not worth your tears. Lets get smashed and figure out who you should date next."

Ginny looked over at Hermione who smiled. "Go on, I'm exhausted and I want to try and catch up with Draco. He was sending an owl to his mother."

Pansy's eyes went wide and she walked over grabbing Ginny by the hand. "Let's go take over your room. I will provide the firewhiskey- wine won't do for this occasion."

Ginny nodded and hugged Hermione before she left with Pansy. The Slytherin gave Hermione a small, assuring nod that she interpreted to mean that she would take care of Ginny. Hermione let out a small sigh of relief as she was definitely not up for drinking tonight and headed out to the common room to go and knock on the boys door.

She hadn't seen Draco since the interview and she was worried.

 **OooOooOooOooO**

Draco sat on his bed, reading the letter his mother had sent back and scowling. Theo was sitting on his bed, impassively watching his friend's face.

"She wants to meet her," Draco said angrily. "She wants her over to the manor to have tea and will probably act like she wasn't tortured and almost killed in the drawing room. She is insane."

"She is your mother, mate," Theo said quietly, "and, regardless of your faults, she loves you. Hermione is to be her daughter-in-law."

Draco snorted and tossed the letter down. "You read the letter. She is acting like Hermione is the little lost Nott Princess and that it's just wonderful that I snatched her up! It's sickening."

Theo nodded. "A bit strange, I suppose, but not unexpected. She is just going to pretend that Hermione Granger never existed. Simpler that way."

"That's wrong, Theo. She is the same witch."

Theo raised an eyebrow. "You still call her a mudblood?"

Draco flinched. "Of course I don't. And I haven't called her that since fifth year, Theo."

Theo sighed heavily and spread his hands out in surrender of the point. "She can't be both a mudblood and a pureblood, Draco. Not to your mother."

Draco ran a hand down his face agitated. "Can you stop saying that word?"

Theo nodded and then grimaced. "Look, Draco, you know I will support you if you want to cut ties with your family but I think you should think this through, mate. Your mother hasn't been all there during their trial and with your dad shipped off to Azkaban and your mom now under house arrest she might need some support."

"Hermione doesn't deserve to be treated the way they will treat her."

Theo winced but spoke with authority. "Draco, Hermione is stronger than both of us combined. She faced down your aunt and never broke. She will have no problem keeping your mother in check."

"But she shouldn't have to!" Draco said angrily.

Theo closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the headboard. "Damn right she shouldn't, but you obviously mean something to her, so she will. Just talk to her about it."

Draco sighed. "I don't want to dump this on her lap, not before we have even had a first date. Merlin, Theo, this is a lot of heavy shite and we haven't even kissed properly."

Theo held up his hand. "Stop talking now. She is my sister."

Draco threw up his own arms in exasperation. "I am marrying her, Theo. We will have to kiss."

Theo grimaced and stood up. "And, on that note, I am going for a walk. My advice stands: talk to Hermione."

Draco growled and laid back on his bed as Theo left slamming the door. Some fucking friend.

Five minutes later, when someone knocked on the door, he rolled his eyes.

"Pansy, I am not in the mood for a pep talk." The door opened and he looked over and jumped up. "Oh, hi."

Hermione gave him a questioning look. "Pansy is with Ginny."

Draco frowned. "I heard about the fight. Is she okay?"

Hermione shook her head, her eyes dulling with sadness. "No, they broke up. Harry acted like a complete ass. What's going on with you, though?"

Draco sighed and waved her in. "Just your normal Malfoy family drama. Nothing to worry about."

Hermione frowned at him and walked over sitting down at the end of his bed studying him. "Why don't you fill me in and I can decide if I need to worry or not?"

Draco glared at the ceiling and then sighed, handing her the parchment that was in his hand. Hermione carefully unwrinkled it and read the note frowning.

"She wants to have tea?" Hermione said in confusion. "Rather cheerful about it and sends her congratulations. Obviously you didn't fill her in that it was a mistake."

Draco grunted. "Of course I didn't."

Hermione smiled softly but soon went back to frowning. "It's a very polite note, Draco, which clearly has upset you greatly. Why don't you break this down for me? Because obviously there is a byplay here I am not catching."

Draco threw an arm over his eyes and said angrily. "She is going to pretend you were never adopted, never tortured in her home, never a Granger."

"And that makes you angry?" she asked carefully.

Draco hissed. "Yes."

Hermione sighed. "Okay, why? It follows what I know of your mother to do this. The other option was to be a total bitch to me and that wouldn't suit her purposes."

Draco moved his arm frowning at her. "What purposes?"

"Reforming her image, I imagine, and maintain a relationship with her son. Plus, as much as you want to keep your life separate from your parents, they are still your only family. What happens when we have children?"

"Nothing," Draco said firmly.

Hermione sighed. "That's not logical, Draco. I can agree that we will need to be cautious but they are your parents."

"I hate them," he spat.

Hermione looked sad. "Well, your father was perfectly dreadful."

Draco continued to glare at the wall and she sighed, scooting up to lay down with him and hug him.

"Was your mother abusive too?"

Draco let out a long breath and then wrapped an arm around her. "No," he said curtly.

"Well, why don't we start with her? She has to be pretty lonely stuck in the manor on house arrest with your father in Azkaban. I see no reason to not be civil. If she is rude, we can be rude back."

"Just like that, you can forgive her?" Draco asked, clearly surprised.

Hermione shrugged. "Not really, no. I don't trust her and I am not sure I ever will, but I can be civil."

Draco leaned down and kissed the top of her head, his hand tangling in her hair. "I haven't been very civil to either of them this year."

Hermione rubbed her nose in his side and let out a snort. "Who could blame you for that? You were hurt by both of them and they probably didn't apologize or show any remorse."

"My mother did," Draco said quietly.

"I doubt very much your mother had any control over anything that happened to you. Your father is a very strong personality, Draco."

"Mother just ignored it all, just like she is going to ignore all the things that upset her about you."

Hermione nodded. "That's probably how she copes, Draco. There was no way out for her, was there?" she said in a thoughtful tone.

Draco went quiet and then said softly, "No."

Hermione squeezed him and looked up at him. "Draco, let's give her a chance to make it up to you, okay? Just a chance. If she is awful, you never have to speak to her again and I won't say a word about it, but I don't think we should alienate her from the start. She could end up being our ally in all of this."

"My mother could be our ally?"

Hermione nodded and rolled her eyes. "She lied to the Dark Lord just to get back into the castle and find you, Draco Malfoy. Mothers will move mountains for their children. I can forgive her someday because I could see that she loved you and I will always respect that of her. She didn't fight the second part of the battle, neither of your parents did. They were frantically searching for you."

She put her head down and let him think on that. It was a long time later as she was starting to drift off that Draco sighed and pulled her up against his body so he could look her in the eye.

"Thank you," he said softly.

Hermione was instantly awake, watching as he watched her. She felt her heart start to beat rapidly in her chest and was sure that he could feel it through their robes.

His hand moved to cup the back of her head and he slowly sat up. She let her eyes drift closed as his lips touched hers, softly. He had very soft lips.

The kiss was gentle, searching, and made her want to smile or giggle. She parted her lips and felt his breath hitch and then his tongue moved slowly into her mouth, as if he was giving her every opportunity to break the kiss off.

Hermione had been waiting for this for what seemed like forever, so instead she moved her arms up and wrapped them around his shoulders. She crushed her lips against his roughly, moving her own tongue along his and smiling as he moaned.

"We shouldn't do this here," he whispered brokenly, nibbling at her lower lip.

Hermione sighed and tried to care that he was absolutely right. If Theo walked in, there would be hell to pay. Just then, he bit her lower lip and then kissed her again and she forgot to care.

Suddenly,she was on her back and he was leaning over her. Her eyes flew open, watching as he looked at her, his face flushed. Then, he lowered his head and kissed her again and she gripped his platinum hair in both hands.

He was a very good kisser, not too aggressive but also not passive. He also took his time and didn't slobber. Ron, bless him, had been a slobberer.

She sighed into his mouth and moved to kiss along his jaw. "Why have we waited so long to do this?" Hermione asked in a groan as he nibbled at her earlobe

"I have no idea," Draco said sincerely, his breath tickling along her neck.

Hermione let out a giggle that quickly turned into a moan and pushed his robe off his shoulders, watching as he shouldered out of it. She played with his buttons as he kissed across her neckline and back up to her mouth.

His next kiss was much more intense and she felt herself starting to burn and shifted under him, wrapping her leg around his and pulling at his hair tighter. The next time he broke the kiss, she shrugged off her own robes and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him back down and kissing him feverishly.

His hands moved to her buttons and she let out quiet moan of relief as his hand moved into her shirt, trailing lightly over her collarbone and leaving a trail of fire.

"Oi!" they heard.

They jumped apart and Hermione groaned in annoyance. "Blaise!" she said, tossing a pillow at him as Draco slumped in relief; he had jumped off of her and out of the bed at the interruption.

Blaise grinned at her. "Well, well, well. Sweet little Hermione, you hussy, what are you doing kissing my mate in my dorm room?"

Hermione growled and sat up. "Just what it looked like- kissing him. Why are you being a prat and interrupting us?"

Blaise sauntered in and sent a stinging hex at Draco, who was glaring at his friend. "Look sharp, Malfoy. Her brother is on his way." He smirked and then winked at Hermione. "Next time, put a tie on the doorknob, love. It won't keep your brother out, but I respect the tie rule."

Hermione groaned and nodded. "I will do that."

Draco wiped a hand down his face and glared at Blaise before he threw himself back down on the bed and yanked Hermione to his side. She didn't understand why he wasn't kissing her again until he pulled a pillow over his lap and then she laughed. "Maybe I should go," she whispered, looking up at him a bit embarrassed.

Draco shook his head. "No, he has to start getting used to us as a couple at some point. Please stay."

Hermione looked into his silvery gray eyes, which were looking back at her carefully, and realized that he was asking her to stay because he wanted her there with him, not because he wanted to ease Theo into seeing them together.

She leaned up and kissed the side of his mouth sweetly. "Okay," she said simply and put her head down on his shoulder, linking her hand with his over the pillow in his lap.

Theo walked in a few moments later and grumbled at them but didn't say anything. Instead he grabbed a book and ignored them, after inquiring how Hermione was feeling.

"Tired and I didn't wish to be alone," she said firmly, knowing Theo wouldn't throw her out after that.

Theo sighed at this and nodded as Blaise snorted.

Draco grinned stupidly and held her closer, talking quietly with Blaise about what had happened with Potter in the Great Hall that morning. He had missed the whole scene, after all.

When Hermione fell asleep, Theo made a face but waved Draco off when he went to move.

"Let her sleep, just keep your bloody trousers on," Theo said, in a put upon tone.

"And your shirt as well," Blaise said cheekily.

Draco glared at Blaise and nodded at Theo, settling down to sleep with Hermione in his arms.

* * *

Notes:

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. Kids are back in school so we should be rocking and rolling back to regular updates. Cheers!

Up Next: We really need a shopping trip I think. Hermione has nothing to wear on her date or to tea…


	17. Champagne and Witches

_I checked, still don't own Harry Potter. No money is made from my fanfiction stories and I thank her for letting us all play in her world._

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: __**Maps, Maroon Five  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **So I'm following the map that leads to you.**_

 _Many thanks to my beta Ihrin who is working on not just this fic but also Love of a Mate and Charmed To Me. She is amazing, just a amazing.  
Updated: 11-9-16_

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter 17  
Champagne and Witches **

Hermione woke up slowly and snuggled into the warmth surrounding her. It took a moment for her to realize that she was not in her bed and that she was not alone. Before she could begin to be startled, Draco's scent surrounded her and she smiled. Lifting her head to see that she was wrapped in his arms, she noticed that he was still asleep. She looked around and saw that she was in his dorm room. Her brother was asleep across the way with his curtains open, probably to make sure that Draco wouldn't try anything with his sister. She smirked and looked over a bit farther to see that Blaise's curtains were drawn, clearly unconcerned that Draco had a girl in his bed.

She looked back at Draco and saw that he was still fully dressed and as was she. She reached up with a tentative finger to trace his full lips, waiting for him to wake. Slowly, he blinked open his gray eyes and kissed her fingertip in greeting.

"I fell asleep," she said in a whisper.

He nodded and hugged her tighter. "I didn't mind," he whispered back.

She smiled at him and then glanced over at her snoring brother. "Did he?"

Draco smirked and reached over to take her hand in his, lacing their fingers. "A bit."

She shook her head and then let out a soft hiss as he shifted and she felt his hardness. He flushed and moved away a bit.

"Sorry," he said softly.

She shook her head and sighed, dropping her forehead onto his chest. "Do you think it's the magic causing this need?"

Draco was silent for a minute and then she felt him shrug. "I am not sure," he finally said, his tone soft and a bit troubled. "Does it matter?"

Hermione shrugged and sighed again, looking up at him, her blue eyes wide with desire. "It's becoming distracting. The more I touch you, the more I want to."

Draco nodded and ran a hand through her hair before he cupped her head and pulled her up so that their lips were a hair breath apart. "O trespass sweetly urged, give me my sin again," he whispered with a grin before he crushed his lips to hers.

Hermione wasn't sure what turned her on more: that he had just quoted Shakespeare to her or that he was now kissing her. As his tongue swept into her mouth, she let out a breathy little gasp and moved her free hand up to tangle in his hair, shifting her body so that his hardness was cradled in her core.

He broke the kiss, breathing heavily, and leaned back. He closed his eyes before he said, breathlessly, "If we don't stop, Theo will murder me."

Hermione smiled but took a deep breath and pushed herself upward, kissing his nose before she rolled over and stayed very still, trying to catch her breath.

"What time is it?" she asked after a minute.

She felt him grab his wand and then said, "Four in the morning."

Hermione sighed and sat up, taking her hand back. She started to pry his soft duvet off of her, yawning. "I am going back to my bed to hope for a few more hours of sleep."

Draco rolled over, frowning at her. "You can sleep here."

She rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "I wouldn't sleep."

He grinned and pulled her down, rolling so that he was above her and kissing her senseless again until she was shoving half-heartedly at his shoulders, gasping with desire.

"Draco," she moaned softly as he kissed down her neck.

He sighed and rolled off to the side, allowing her to get up. They both froze as Theo let out a loud snore and rolled over. Horrified, she looked at him with wide eyes and he smirked, shrugging.

"Sorry," he mouthed at her, knowing she must be mortified that they'd been making out with her brother asleep in the same room.

She playfully swatted him and grabbed her shoes, rushing out to his muffled laughter.

Later that morning, she found herself sitting with Theo in the common room, sipping tea after a bit of a lie-in and a lazy breakfast. Draco was out at the quidditch pitch with Blaise.

"Draco told me you agreed to meet with his mother?" Theo said into the silence.

Hermione sighed. "When they were in France waiting for the sentencing from their trial. It was easy to ignore them at first, but now that Lucius is in Azkaban and his mother is under house arrest- I guess I feel obligated."

Theo snorted. "If they hadn't tried to appeal against the sentence he'd be out of Azkaban on good behavior by now."

Hermione nodded wearily. "Well, no one expected Lucius to go quietly into the night."

Theo grinned and then sobered. "Are you going to be okay going to the manor?"

Hermione rubbed her arm tiredly. "I have to be, don't I?"

"Why?" Theo asked curiously.

"Because Draco needs me to be. I don't really know a lot about what happened to him there, but I get the feeling he hates the place as much as I do."

Theo nodded his face going soft. "So, you are just going to bury your pain to help him with his?"

Hermione shrugged in response, shifting uncomfortably. "I've seen his scars, Theo. He got those from his father. At least the person who sliced into me didn't pretend they loved me."

Theo sat back, stunned, and exhaled slowly. "True," he said, after a long moment of silence.

Hermione sighed wearily and rubbed at her eyes. "I'm worried about him. I'm not sure he can forgive them, and his mother will need him. She has never done well alone."

Theo looked at her, shocked at her knowledge. "How do you know that?"

Hermione shrugged. "A simple deduction, based on what I know about his mother. She surrounded herself with people the last time Lucius was in Azkaban."

Theo nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, that's true. She can't throw parties or have friends over now."

"Draco is all she has left," Hermione said softly.

Theo shook his head. "That's not good for Draco either."

Hermione nodded. "I know. That's why he will need me to be strong. I will have to set boundaries with her so that Draco is protected."

Theo smirked. "No offence, sis, but you kind of suck at that."

Hermione glared at him and then sunk into the couch. "I know," she groaned lowly.

Theo chuckled and put his arm around her. "Chin up. Pansy can teach you how to be a bitch."

"What will I do?" Pansy said, walking into the common room and heading for the teapot.

"Teach Hermione how to survive tea with Narcissa and set boundaries. Basically, how to be bitchy yet polite."

"Can you be polite and bitchy at the same time?" Hermione asked with a frown.

Pansy snorted. "Of course you can. When is tea?"

Hermione shrugged. "Soon, I think."

Pansy sipped her tea and frowned before she squared her shoulders. "Well, we have to go shopping first. You have nothing appropriate for tea with Narcissa Malfoy. Aren't you lucky I just organized our portkey for this afternoon?"

Hermione groaned. "I was afraid you'd say that."

Pansy smirked evilly. "And we will have to hold etiquette lessons. You Gryffindors have no sense of tact or proper table manners."

Hermione sat up, growing annoyed. "Hey! I have table manners."

Pansy waved at her. "Tea in pureblood society is like a dance. Every move is critical, from how many sips you take to how you put the cup down. Trust me- you have no idea what you're getting into."

Theo snorted and leaned back with a grin. "We had to take lessons for years," he confirmed with an eye roll. "Bop will help; she taught me."

Pansy nodded and set down her mug. "Right, call your elf and let's get started."

Bop set up a tea table with a full tea service in the dorm room and all of the girls showed up to help, even Ginny who, surprisingly, had shrugged and said that if Hermione had to learn she would suffer with her.

It took the entire rest of the morning before Bop and Pansy felt Hermione would not embarrass them. Ginny was pretty helpless and Bop, being Bop, told the girl sternly that she would meet with her one hour every afternoon to make sure she didn't embarrass herself in polite society. Ginny nodded solemnly and held her laughter until after the elf left. Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance because she had been told that she was expected at tea with Ginny.

"She has been teaching me subtly every time I take tea with her. I didn't _realize_ I was being trained," Hermione said in a groan as she fell onto her bed.

Pansy chuckled. "Elves are good at stuff like that, and you should thank her because she is probably why you aren't a lost cause like Weasley here."

Ginny tossed a pillow at Pansy. "Hey!"

 **OooOooOooOooO**

The girls sat around reading for another hour before they all stood around the portkey to head to Paris for the scheduled shopping trip. Pansy, of course, had taken over and was in her element. Hermione found that the simplest way to not develop a migraine was just to nod and smile because Pansy was a force to be reckoned with. Even Ginny was stunned as she watched the witch work her magic.

"How did she perfect that face?" Ginny whispered curiously.

Tracey looked up from the catalog and smirked. "Which face?"

Ginny gestured at Pansy who was sneering at the shop witch who had brought out allegedly substandard robes for Pansy to look at. "That one."

Tracey tilted her head and then shrugged. "Some are born with the talent to terrify others."

Daphne snorted and looked up from her catalog. "Pansy was definitely born with that ability."

Ginny giggled as Pansy yelled for Hermione to head back into the dressing room with another selection of outfits to try on. Hermione groaned softly but stood up obediently. She owed Bop an apology because the little elf was tame compared to Pansy when it came to shopping.

Three hours later, Pansy declared Hermione ready to face any and all wizarding functions for the rest of the year. With that, the group departed to muggle London to find her a dress for her first date with Draco.

"You will need to buy a new outfit for every date," Pansy said, her tone stern.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why?"

Tracey, who had her arm linked with Daphne's, chortled, "Because you'll be photographed."

Ginny shook her head. "Good thing you're rich now, 'Mione."

Hermione shuddered. "I think I rather liked being poor better," she whispered to Ginny who shook her head.

Tracey snorted at them. "You don't have to be rich. You can borrow things from us if you need them, Ginny. Magic makes tailoring very easy."

Ginny turned to Tracey with a smile. "Thanks."

Tracey nodded kindly and then her eyes twinkled. "So, when Blaise asks, be sure to raid our closet. With Blaise, you can certainly wear black."

Ginny went pink as all the girls giggled.

Pansy, however, looked Ginny over. "Your size is pretty standard. We can raid second-hand shops easily for you. You won't need to be wearing this season's fashions like Hermione does."

Hermione shook her head. "Lucky me."

Everyone ignored her.

 **OooOooOooO**

Surprisingly, picking out a dress for her date turned out to be rather fun. The girls all sipped muggle champagne and gave a thumbs up or thumbs down to each dress Hermione tried on. By her third glass of champagne, she was tipsy enough to not mind the whole process and started picking out some dresses herself. The Slytherin girls stuck to green while Ginny kept trying to get her in red. Hermione finally settled on a pale blue, cap-sleeved dress with a full skirt that she loved twirling in. It came down to her knees and had sweetheart neckline that reminded her of a dress she had seen in a picture of her grandmother from the fifties. Pansy added a pretty pink belt with softer pink shoes to match. Hermione loved it and everyone agreed that it looked amazing on her. However, they decided to finish off another bottle of champagne and pick out a few more dresses since they were having so much fun that it seemed a shame to leave.

When they took their portkey back to the castle, they all collapsed in giggles in the common room as the guys looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"What in the hell have they gotten into?" Blaise asked curiously.

This caused the girls to giggle more as Pansy handed their packages off to Bop, who was shaking her head sternly.

"Whatever it is has left them far from sober," Draco said with a grin as he watched Hermione fall onto the couch, with Ginny landing practically on top of her.

Theo nodded and then rolled his eyes. "I am slightly worried if it causes Pansy to act like a loon."

Pansy waved at him, giggling. "Oh, bugger off, all of you."

Draco had to hide his laughter as he backed off, with the two others watching, as the witches continued to giggle.

"Don't suppose someone hexed them?" Theo whispered.

Draco, who had finally caught on, shook his head laughing. "They must have gone shopping in muggle Paris."

"Why do you say that?" Blaise asked curiously.

Draco smirked. "Because this is how Pansy acts when she drinks a muggle spirit called champagne."

Blaise and Theo raised eyebrows as they followed Draco into their room.

"I think I will buy stock in this drink," Blaise said when they made it to their room.

Theo snorted. "Why?"

Blaise winked. "Ginny was stripping as we left."

Theo and Draco threw glances at the door and looked like they might rush back out as Blaise stepped in front of them. "Ah ah ah- you two can stay put. No one will bother them and we can send elves over later to get them to bed."

Draco groaned and threw himself on his bed as Theo snorted and Blaise chuckled. Two hours later, when there finally was silence in the common room, they sent in the elves to get the witches to their beds.

 **OooOooOooOooO**

Hermione moaned as she as woke up with the worst hangover she had ever had in her life. Beside her, Ginny moaned as well and threw a pillow over her head.

"Someone find hangover potion." Pansy moaned from across the room.

"Will it work with muggle alcohol?" Ginny mumbled through the pillow.

Pansy groaned and said, "Yes!"

Hermione called for Bop who popped in, gave her a stern look, and then popped back out- hopefully to get them some hangover potion.

She heard the other girls calling for their elves and let out a small gasp as the pops sounded around the room.

Thankfully, Bop came back with hangover potion as well as headache reliever and a pitcher of water. Ginny thanked the little elf sincerely and quaffed her potions before grabbing a glass of water. "I am never shopping with you lot again!" she said after a moment.

Tracey giggled as she stretched after taking her potions. "I suppose we might have stopped after the third glass."

Pansy snorted. "Speak for yourself- that's when it got fun."

Daphne laughed. "I think we worried the boys. Did you see them staring at us when we got back?"

Pansy shrugged. "Draco knows about muggle champagne. I am sure he informed Blaise and Theo what was going on."

Hermione sat up and looked down at herself. "Where are my clothes?"

Ginny snickered. "Mine are missing too."

Pansy laughed. "I think I remember stripping in the common room; it was very warm."

Hermione covered her face with her hands in horror. "Oh, Merlin! I hope Theo didn't walk out and find us in our knickers."

Daphne laughed and shook her head. "They would have let us alone. It's an honor thing."

Ginny looked up in surprise. "Even Blaise?"

Tracey smirked. "Especially Blaise."

Ginny looked over at Hermione. "I think we have misjudged snakes. Gryffindors would have been taking pictures to use against us later."

The three Slytherin girls looked horrified while Hermione went a little pale. "Oh, could you imagine? Seamus would've had a field day with this!"

An hour later, everyone had bathed and dressed and the girls were nursing tea in the common room as the guys returned from breakfast.

"They live," Theo said teasingly.

"And are dressed," Blaise said with a wink, causing Ginny to blush.

Draco came over to smirk at Hermione who rolled her eyes at him and scooted over to make room for him to sit beside her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, still smirking at her.

"Fine," she said, leaning into him.

He sighed and grabbed her hand, running his finger along her palm and causing her to shiver. "I got a letter from my mother this morning," he blurted.

Hermione looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Do we have a date for tea?"

"I will have to check with McGonagall but, pending her permission for the use of her floo, we can meet with my mother next Sunday."

"So, after our date at least," Hermione said softly.

"I still want to hex the weasel for postponing that for us."

Hermione smiled up at him and shrugged. "I won't stop you," she said cheekily.

He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Hey! None of that!"

They both grinned at each other as Theo was hit in the head with a pillow by Pansy Parkinson.

"Leave them alone!"

"Well, at least Pansy is on our side," Draco said with a grin.

Hermione chuckled and cuddled back into him. "That's always a plus."

* * *

Notes:

Today is September 11, 2016.

Fifteen years ago today I was 20 years old and living with my grandparents. I was dating a US Navy sailor who I had spent the night on the phone with because he was heading out for a short cruise on a destroyer out of San Diego California. He was supposed to return that Friday and we were to have a date Saturday. 9-11 was a Tuesday and I had an English Lit class that afternoon. I had planned to sleep in that morning since I had stayed up till four in the morning on the phone.

It was six in the morning when my Nana came running up the stairs. Her words confused me. She said, "I don't think your guy will make your date this weekend." I asked why? "We are at war." She said.

I walked down from my room just in time to see the second plane hit the World Trade Center.

Nana was right. My boyfriend did not make our date. We did end up at war. And the world, including my life, was forever changed by that Tuesday morning in September.

I am 35 now and have a better understanding of how much that morning really changed our world. So as you read this please take a moment to think of those thousands of families who lost loved ones today.

One of my friends lost her aunt who was on one of the planes.


	18. Slide

_**Still do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. All the thanks to J.K for letting us play in her world.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: __**Slide, Goo Goo Dolls  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **Could you whisper in my ear, the things you want to feel.**_

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter 18  
Slide**

The next week for Hermione flew by in a haze of activity. She had two hours of tea with Bop everyday where Pansy also took the time to teach her how to be the perfect little Barbie Doll of a pureblood bitch.

Ginny bless her, showed up every day to be tortured as well, not that Hermione minded the extra time with Bop, she adored that elf. But Pansy was the task master from hell.

"She's as bad as Snape." Ginny whispered the second day.

Surprisingly news of the tea 'lessons' spread around the school and most of the upper class girls who were not from pureblood families made their way over to Hermione to ask if they could sit in on the lessons as well.

Professor McGonagall at first had scoffed when Hermione had brought the list of girls wanting to meet with Bop and Pansy to learn proper etiquette. But after Hermione had lectured her for a good half hour on all the things that were important to wizarding society she had been left ignorant of due to her upbringing the old woman had sat back stunned and then called Bop and Pansy in to ask if they would mind teaching all of the sixth and seventh year girls wizarding etiquette classes every Saturday for the rest of the year.

Pansy had been so shocked it had taken her a few minutes to start negotiating terms. Hermione had been impressed that Pansy hadn't wanted anything for herself but rather extra incentives for the house elves who would be needed to make the lessons work. Professor McGonagall had ended up hiring four elves as well as Pansy Parkinson as the new Hogwarts etiquette party.

That night in the common room Pansy was still looking a bit shocked.

"How many did you say approached you?" Pansy asked for the third time.

It was just the witches as the guys were out working on quidditch strategies.

"Seventeen." Hermione repeated looking up from the essay she was proof reading for Tracey.

Pansy snorted and sat back crossing her arms. "Amazing."

Daphne shrugged. "Not really. I always wondered why no one thought to teach such a class to muggle borns and such."

Tracey nodded from her corner of the couch. "I think it's really great. That was the biggest thing I had to deal with when my father finally remarried. I hadn't been taught all this stuff and my step mother was horrified. I spent the entire summer before Hogwarts with her house elf eight hours a day."

Pansy nodded her face thoughtful. "Well I expect you two to help me figure out a lesson plan. I don't want to forget something important."

Hermione looked up with a small smirk. "I doubt you could, Pansy."

Daphne chuckled but nodded enthusiastically. "We will help, won't we Tracey?"

Tracey smiled. "Of course. Tea parties are simply my favorite thing in the world."

Hermione laughed. "See, that sounded so sincere, and I know you hate tea."

Tracey winked. "Watch and learn, Hermione. Watch and learn."

By Friday afternoon Hermione was dressed the part and sitting with a straight back and a napkin in her lap daintily sipping tea from fine china while Pansy did her best to piss her off.

"You must be so thankful to know that you come from a proper family, dear."

Hermione smiled politely and said in a calm tone. "I am very grateful to have found Theodore."

"And to think you had to be raised with filth your whole life, the horror."

Hermione just nodded lowering her eyes so Pansy couldn't see them flash with anger. "Hmm." She said noncommittally.

"I am so excited for you to set up house here at the manor after your wedding. You aren't thinking of working? Perish the thought."

Hermione smirked. "Pansy, If she brings up us living in the Manor it's Draco you need to worry about, not me."

Pansy snorted and dropped her sugary sweet fake 'Cissy' voice. "Oh I know; I have already talked to him. But stop stalling, what will you say?"

Hermione sighed. "We haven't decided where we will live nor have I settled on my plans for my career after graduation."

Pansy nodded.. "And?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And it is not really up to her so mind her own damn business!"

"Hermione!" Pansy said in exasperation.

Hermione grinned. "And I thank her for her interest and will endeavor to keep her informed."

Pansy smirked and nodded leaning back. "Good. Now let's practice diverting the conversation." She raised an eyebrow at her friend and said sternly. "Subtly."

Hermione grimaced but nodded and they spent the next hour rehearsing how she could divert Narcissa Malfoy from causing poor Draco from Avadaing her.

"I still think you better leave your wands behind." Pansy said as they left a humming Bop behind to clean up the tea.

Hermione sighed. "Wandless magic, Pansy. I don't need a wand to make the woman suffer and I assure you she can't be any worse than wearing that Horcrux was."

Pansy scoffed. "You haven't had tea with her yet."

Hermione shook her head and stretched as they made it to their dorms. "I want a nap before you wake me up to torture me so that I can be picture perfect for my date."

Pansy nodded at her looking her over. "That's a good idea; take a nap in the bath."

Hermione groaned and stomped into the bathroom filling the tub with fragrant bubbles. She did doze a bit between shaving her legs and underarms and washing her hair. But she was startled out of her calm by Pansy waltzing into the room with a handful of products and her wand.

"All right lazy, let's go." Pansy said glowering at her. "He is taking you to a well known restaurant in Diagon Alley; your sweet secret date was canceled by that ginger headed prat. Now you have to be seen. So come on, out with you!"

Hermione banged her head a few times against the back of the tub. "I hate you so much right now." She muttered mutinously.

Pansy waved her off. "Don't hate the messenger. Come on, out!"

* * *

 **OooOoOoO**

An hour later Hermione was doing the best she could to stay calm in the face of total chaos around her. Daphne, Tracey, Ginny and even Cho Chang had shown up to get her ready to face what she considered to be certain doom.

Her hair was glossed down and in perfect waves, her eyebrows had been shaped, her nails and toenails painted, her body had been scrubbed and buffed and polished. She basically had no modesty left and she was currently waiting for them to decide on her lip stain color while she waited in her slip in thigh high stockings. No one seemed to think she needed a robe.

"I just think a soft pink would really work better." Cho said seriously.

"Her eyes are so bold though with the liner." Daphne said frowning over her. "I just can't decide."

"Do I get a say?" Hermione asked in a dry tone.

All five girls said 'NO' at the same time and the great lip stain debate raged on until someone pointed out they were going to be running late if they didn't get her dressed.

"Pink!" Pansy said suddenly. "Let's just go with a soft pink."

Hermione tried not to roll her eyes as that was what they had suggested twenty minutes ago and then decided to argue over.

"But it could be too much pink, her nails and blush." Tracey said chewing her lower lip.

"Oh, her shoes are pink too!" Cho said and then shook her head. "No, it better be the blush rose."

"Oh for goodness sake!" Hermione said in exasperation as they started up the debate all over again.

When she was finally allowed to leave the bathroom, having not even gotten a chance to look at herself, she was ready to hex Draco, and it wasn't even his fault.

Theo walked down the hall with a frown. "What the hell is taking so long? They have reservations to keep, Pansy."

Hermione turned and watched her brother almost fall over as he got a look at her. "What in Merlin's pants have they done to you?"

Hermione counted to ten to not scream at him. "I have been plucked, scrubbed, buffed, shoved into rather uncomfortable shoes, and just endured what felt like an hour debate over my lip stain. If you don't get me out of their clutches immediately I will not be responsible for my actions."

Theo looked at her and then started laughing, grabbing her hand. "Sorry sis, but you look real nice if that is any consolation."

"After three hours of this, I had better." Hermione muttered murderously.

Draco had his back to her but she could see he was dressed in a beautiful soft grey suit. When he turned around she felt her breath catch. He looked stunning and his eyes were so beautiful against the color of his suit. He had on a crisp white dress shirt and a dark grey tie.

"I found your date." Theo said playfully. "Had to rescue her, she is under all this makeup somewhere."

Hermione knew she was flushing but Draco smiled at her. "I don't see that much makeup Theo, I see a rather beautiful witch in a stunning dress."

Hermione smiled at him gratefully and waited as he walked over and then took her hand, bowing over it to kiss her.

"The hair is different." Theo said in a grumbling tone.

Draco sighed and then turned her so that he could look at her hair. "It's gorgeous." And then he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "But I rather prefer it wild. Save that look for me, hmm?"

Hermione bit her lip and got lost in his gaze until Pansy broke them away from each other.

"None of that until after you're photographed. Drake, get going you have a schedule to keep." Pansy said moving out with all the girls and handing Hermione her coat. Draco picked his coat up from the couch and smiled at the witches who looked immensely pleased with themselves as they looked over the couple.

"My beauty squad." Hermione said shaking her head as Draco saluted Pansy and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"We are taking a portkey to the restaurant, they will get pictures of us in the lobby but we will have a private table and then we will take a walk around Diagon Alley so they can get a few more shots of us." Draco said his tone a bit forced.

Hermione sighed but nodded. "Theo said you struck a deal with them so we would be left alone most of the night?"

Draco nodded and pulled out a piece of parchment that must be their portkey. "Thirty seconds." He said softly.

Hermione closed her eyes as she waited for the pull of the portkey, listening to Pansy and her brother bicker over something behind them. When she felt herself pulled along she held tighter to Draco's hand and opened her eyes as the noise changed.

"Where are we?" She asked looking around.

"Just a side room to the restaurant." Draco said with a small grin moving her hand to his lips. "Ready?"

"As I will ever be." Hermione said composing her face with a soft smile.

When they walked out it was to general chaos outside the restaurant and a man in a tux waiting for them with a slightly harassed expression.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Nott, so happy for you to be joining us tonight." The man said with a bow.

Hermione worked on not turning to look at the flashing lights coming in through the glass front of the restaurant and instead smiled at the man who was now gesturing for them to follow them to their seat.

"I didn't know the Prophet had so many photographers." She said quietly as they were seated.

Draco nodded and scooted his chair closer to hers. "I think there might also just be random people out there too." He said a bit worried.

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head. "We couldn't really go anywhere just after the war, Harry, Ron and I." She said with a small frown. "Everyone wanted pictures, it was utterly ridiculous."

Draco sighed and grabbed her hand. "It will be fine, the ministry is sending people out to manage the chaos and if it looks unsafe we will just go back to the castle."

Hermione sighed and nodded looking at her menu and keeping a hold of his hand. "Won't that ruin the photo op though?"

Draco snorted softly. "Your safety is a bit more important."

She blew out a raspberry at him. "I could just hex them all."

He chuckled and squeezed her hand. "I had better feed you; clearly you are vindictive when hungry."

Hermione threw back her head laughing at this causing Draco to laugh as well. When the waiter arrived they ordered and then scooted closer to whisper and talk about their week.

Draco was impressed that she had gone to the headmistress about the etiquette classes and Hermione attempted to understand the new play they had invented for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Thankfully Draco wasn't upset at her when she absolutely failed to grasp the concept and changed the subject to the potion they were working on that week that was rather tricky.

They shared their meals; Hermione had ordered ravioli while Draco had ordered the parmesan chicken. For desert they split a piece of lemon cake. When it was time to stand up and take their stroll Hermione took a deep breath before she allowed him to pull her out of her chair and help her into her coat.

As they approached the front of the restaurant she cuddled into his side. "This seems utterly bonkers." She said seriously as they headed out into the sea of humanity.

Draco nodded pulling her closer into his side. "I agree. I don't think I we will be doing this again."

Hermione ducked her head as people yelled and jostled around them. "Such a nice quiet evening." She said with a slight smirk. Draco chuckled and turned them down a side street that had jewelry shops. This caused Hermione to laugh loudly. "Are we window shopping?"

Draco gave her a smirk. "Might as well, should make for a good photo op, they can try to figure out what you are asking me to buy you."

Hermione shook her head. "Oh no, I am a Nott, I can buy my own jewels!"

Draco shook his head but chuckled. "That will make Theo rather happy."

She sighed. "I used his money to buy all my clothes when in Paris, he almost fainted he was so excited."

Draco grinned at her. "You can buy as many dresses you want with my gold too, sweetheart."

Hermione grinned at him. "I am sure Pansy will take advantage of that. It was her after all who secured Theo's gold for the past shopping trip."

"She's a smart girl, Pansy." Draco said in a whisper as people moved in closer to them.

Hermione nodded and looked in the window at the display of diamonds. "Those are pretty." She said pointing at the diamonds in front of them. A set of earrings was made into three star clusters each one smaller as they went down. "They must be heavy though."

Draco leaned closer to her and whispered seductively. "Magic. They would be light as a feather."

Hermione shivered and felt a smile tug at her lips before she whispered back. "How would you know? Do you wear earrings when you are alone?"

Draco looked stunned for a second before he hugged her to his and laughed leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Witty, aren't you?"

Hermione smiled and allowed him to wrap his arm around her as they continued on. She was in a pale peach wool cloak that went to mid calf with a warming charm but was starting to get a little cold so she snuggled closer to Draco who had on a dark green cloak himself.

"Cold?" He asked as they left what must have been the jewelry district.

"A bit. How much longer are we on display for?"

He shrugged. "We can leave whenever you wish, we are apparating back."

Hermione smiled as she looked into his grey eyes that seemed to shine tonight. "Can we go then? I would much rather cuddle up with you in the common room with our friends then let them take fifty more pictures of us."

Draco smiled down at her and wrapping his arm around her he anchored her to him before he apparated them to the gates outside Hogwarts.

* * *

 **OooOOoooO**

When they landed she smiled up at him and then leaned up to kiss him.

"What was that for?" He asked not letting her go.

"Because I don't want to hex my brother when he acts like a git if we kiss in the common room."

Draco smiled widely and pulled her up again so that his lips were just over hers. "I like how you think."

Then he was kissing her and she forgot that she was cold, that they were outside of the castle and anyone could see them, and that she should probably not tease the poor man. Instead she wrapped her arms around his waist inside his jacket and kissed him for all she was worth.

When they finally came up for air Draco shook his head. "You make me crazy."

Hermione giggled and took his hand pulling him down the lane towards the castle. "On the plus side, remember I made sure there was no clause about this in our contract. So, you don't have to stay crazy until the wedding night."

Draco hissed as he followed after her. "Not helping, Hermione." He said seriously as she laughed happily and pulled him into the castle and over to a broom closet to do some more kissing before they made their way back to the common room.

* * *

Notes:

Etiquette lessons and dinner went a little long. Tea with Narcissa Malfoy is up next.  
Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites.

Cheers


	19. Tea United

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: **As Long As You Love Me, Backstreet Boys**  
Lyrics: **Don't care what you did, as long as you love me.**_

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter 19**  
 **Tea United**

Hermione was dreading tea with Narcissa in a way she had not dreaded something since the war. It was not however for the reasons you would assume. She had little to no fear of returning to Malfoy Manor; it was just a pile of rocks and to be perfectly honest many more horrors had happened on the very grounds of the castle to her then in that home. It wasn't even dealing with Narcissa Malfoy, although that was a factor. She was dreading how Draco would react to his mother. Hermione didn't like people close to her to be hurt, and Draco was clearly hurting in the week leading up to the tea.

That morning as she listened to her brother worry for her at the same time he chastised her for snogging Draco in the common room she finally had enough and gave him a long look.

"Theodore, I love you but if you do not drop or dial back this 'big brother' act I will hex you into a hospital bed." Her tone was low and uncompromising.

Theo's eyes went wide with shock and he started to splutter but she shook her head at him her eyes glaring daggers.

"If and when I require you to be the prattish older brother I will tell you, however you shouldn't forget that I am actually older than you and have survived a war where I was required to make life or death decisions and did in fact kill a few wizards and magical creatures in battle. Honestly, one tea with Narcissa Malfoy is not going to break me. I highly doubt her curse work is as advanced as her sisters was."

Theo went white with a mixture of horror and shock. "Hermione." He said weakly.

She sighed. "Theo, you are testing my patience. I don't need a keeper I need a brother. You are my only family and I do love you but enough is enough. If I decide to drag Draco off to the room of requirement and shag him silly after tea today it really doesn't involve you." Before he could close his mouth and open it to speak she held up a hand. "And further more if he manages to not murder his mother I just might shag him silly because it will be a bloody miracle given how tense he is over this whole matter."

Blaise coughed to hide his laughter before he said. "He could definitely do with a good shag to loosen him up."

Hermione smirked and then turned back to her red faced brother to poke him in the chest. "Stop it Theo! So you saw us snogging? Who cares? We are consenting adults. BACK OFF!"

Theo sat back stunned before he nodded slowly and rubbed a hand down his face in irritation. "Just don't bloody tell me about it!" He said weakly.

Hermione smirked into her tea. "Done, if you stop watching us when we snog and keep your rude noises and opinion to yourself."

Theo gave a long nod and grimaced. "Right, but don't expect me to obey the tie on the door rule, you still are my sister."

Hermione laughed and then sobered. "Sounds fair, I promise to not shag in your dorm room."

Theo shuddered and stood up still looking red faced. "I am going now before I say something that gets me hexed."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Wise of you." She said as her brother walked off stiffly.

Blaise held up his tea cup to her in salute. "Brilliant of you, very Gryffindor."

Hermione rolled her eyes and put some marmalade on her toast. "Why is Draco late to breakfast?"

Blaise sighed and then shook his head his eyes troubled. "Drake never handles things like this well. He will skip eating before tea."

Hermione sighed and then nodded standing up. "Where is he?"

Blaise paused and then said. "Still in the dorm I would imagine."

Hermione nodded and headed out to find her missing fiancé.

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco sat on his bed tossing a snitch and wishing he could be anyone else but him for the day. Tea with his mother? It was a disaster waiting to happen. He had already checked with the house elf in charge of monitoring his mother to find that she was a bit delirious today, kept asking for his father. Draco shook his head and watched the snitch float a bit in front of him before he grabbed it again and sank back into his pillows in annoyance. He had warned Hermione about his mother's mental state of mind but he knew that it was simply something she would have to see to believe. He knew she was worried he was going to attack his mother or some such thing but the truth was he was more afraid of what his mother was going to do. If she had a lucid moment and realized exactly whom she was having tea with it could get ugly. In her current state she did not place Hermione Granger and Hermione Nott in the same body.

Draco sighed and looked up as someone came through the door but he sat up as he saw that it was Hermione her face troubled.

"Hey." She said simply shutting the door firmly and warding the door quickly before she moved over to sit down and look at him her face open and worried. "I missed you at breakfast."

Draco nodded. "Sorry, I just wasn't hungry."

Hermione took his hand and he let her sighing as she linked her fingers with his. "Do you want to talk about what is really worrying you?"

He snorted at her, of course she would realize he had been putting off his real upset all week. "My mother isn't right in the head, Hermione."

She nodded at him. "I know, you warned me."

He sighed and pulled her into his arms holding her to him and breathing in his scent. "No you don't understand, she is totally batty. I should have put her in St. Mungo's but I haven't."

Hermione tilted her head up her face concerned. "Why not?"

Draco shrugged. "Father was against it, she wouldn't get the luxury she was accustomed to there. So instead I have a house elf watching her and we hired a full time healer."

Hermione sighed but gave a short nod. "So you are worried about how my visit will affect her?"

Draco shook his head slowly. "No, not as much as I should be. I honestly don't care if you upset her. But I do care if she upsets you."

Hermione hugged him and sighed into his chest causing him to have goose bumps from her warm breath. "Draco," she said slowly. "I know she isn't in her right state of mind. I understand she might say something insensitive or downright cruel."

Draco grunted and then said gruffly. "She could be simpering sweet which, honestly, would be just as awful."

Hermione smiled and rubbed her nose in his shirt before she said on a deep breath. "Let's just not borrow trouble, Draco. If it's awful we can leave early, otherwise we will be polite, understanding, and united."

He pulled her up gripping her chin as shivers ran through him at her words. "United?"

She smiled at him her blue eyes dancing with a gleam he had seen often in her brown ones of days past. He had asked her once if she wanted her old eye color back, to which she had shrugged and said it really didn't matter and as it seemed important to Bop she was just leaving them blue. He looked deeply into them and sighed.

"I don't deserve you." He said on a sigh.

She frowned and reached up to push his hair off his face. "Maybe not, but you have me Draco Malfoy, and I don't abandon anyone. We will show up for tea, I will hold your hand and we will show a united front."

He smirked at her and kissed her sweetly. "Very Gryffindor." He said against her lips.

Hermione smacked him and sat up. "I am a Gryffindor, and you are the Slytherin. I will just face this head on and you have about five escape plans for us to use."

He grinned now and nodded hugging her back to his chest and kissing her hair. "Six, actually."

Hermione laughed and pinched his side. "I am going to go get ready, Pansy is helping me so I am sure I will look like the perfect little pureblood bride to be."

Draco grimaced and kissed her again quickly helping her sit up before he sank back looking dejected. "Are you sure you aren't feeling sick?"

Hermione shook her head at him and headed for the door before she turned around and said firmly. "Draco."

He raised an eyebrow and she smiled at him. "If you mind your manners I have a surprise for you."

He sat up at that finally interested in the day. "What kind of surprise?"

She shrugged as she slipped out the door and winked at him causing him to go hard instantly. The minx!

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pansy stormed in two hours later with a velvet bag and a surprised look on her face. "Drake is almost giddy, what did you do? Slip him a potion?"

Hermione smirked and then shrugged. "Of course not. I simply informed him that if he minded his manners I would reward him."

Pansy whistled in appreciation. "Devious, I like it. You are bribing him. What will be his reward?" Hermione flushed and ducked her head as Pansy snickered. "Brilliant of you." She said handing over the bag. "This is from Drake, he wants you to wear it for tea."

Hermione let the jewels fall into her hand and gasped as she saw what 'it' was. The earrings she had mooned over on their date were in her hand with a beautiful matching necklace. And as he had promised, they weighed next to nothing. She put them on with shaking fingers before holding the necklace out to Pansy who studied it a moment and then walked around Hermione to put it on. They had put her hair up in an elegant twist and she was wearing a spectacular day suit in deep purple that made her eyes look almost violet. She watched as Pansy transfigured the silver combs in her hair to match the jewelry.

"You are really great at transfiguration." Hermione said turning her hair to look at the combs.

Pansy flushed at the compliment and then got to work on Hermione's makeup. She was in five inch light pink leather shoes that had a matching clutch and as she looked over herself she had to admit she looked like a Princess going to tea. She grabbed her cloak which she doubted she would need and after hugging Pansy in thanks she headed out to meet Draco who was waiting in the common room wearing deep blue dress robes.

"I am not going to wear robes." She said by way of greeting.

Draco looked her over greedily and cleared his throat. "It won't matter, you are stunning."

Hermione flushed. "Thank you, shall we go?"

Draco walked over and held out his arm which she took with a smile and with a nod at her brother who was gaping at her a bit they headed out.

They were flooing to the Manor from Slughorns office and Hermione let Draco go first before she took a deep breath and followed him saying very clearly and firmly that her destination was Malfoy Manor, sitting room.

She used her wand to get rid of the soot from her suit and hair and looked up to see Draco handing her cloak and his to a small house elf who popped away immediately.

"She is waiting for us in the conservatory." Draco said softly taking her hand in his.

Hermione gave him a reassuring nod and fell into step with him as they moved through the quiet house. She noticed portraits starring at them curiously but none spoke to them as they made their way through what must be a main hallway and past the dining room, Draco shuddering as he got a look at the large table. Hermione clung to his hand trying to offer whatever support she could.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

The Conservatory was full of magical and muggle plants that looked healthy and lush. A beautiful glass table with soft velvet chairs waited for them and as they entered Narcissa Malfoy stood up her face full of joy.

"Draco! It is so lovely to see you." Narcissa said walking forward to kiss her son.

Hermione tried to keep her face open and friendly as Draco pulled her forward. "Mother may I present my fiancé, Miss. Hermione Nott."

They had agreed to use her real name and not her adopted one, hoping his mother would not remember the name Hermione at all.

"Ah yes, how lovely to meet you Miss. Nott."

Hermione smiled and dipped her head. "And you, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa gestured for them to take their seats and she had to let go of Draco's hand to take her seat. She noticed he scooted his chair closer to hers and she put her hand on his thigh smiling at him reassuringly when he looked at her. He looked a little lost.

"I do apologize that Lucius isn't able to be here to meet you. I simply couldn't track him down today." Narcissa said smoothly.

Hermione maintained her smile as she felt Draco stiffen next to her. "That's quiet alright Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said smoothly into the awkward silence. "I am sure he is very busy."

Draco cleared his throat and said softly. "How are you, mother?"

Narcissa beamed at him. "I am very well, very well thank you. Now tell me how did you two meet?"

Hermione bit her lip and looked to Draco who was looking at his mother with a mixture of annoyance and worry. "I met her a long time ago, mother. She goes to school with me."

Narcissa Malfoy frowned for a moment and then smiled. "Oh of course, but I meant when did the relationship grow?"

Hermione took over her tone soft. "We were reacquainted this summer at my brothers flat in London."

"Oh yes, how wonderful. And how is Theodore doing? Your father must be very pleased by the engagement, I wonder who Theo has his eyes on?"

Hermione tensed and then just nodded looking over at Draco who was slightly pale; she squeezed his leg shaking her head at him. He sighed and nodded and she knew he wouldn't tell his mother that Nott Sr. was now dead.

Narcissa had many questions about the wedding that Hermione simply had no answer to. Draco filled in a few blanks, assuring his mother that he had things well in hand. When it was brought up that Hermione would want to redecorate the Manor before she moved in Hermione spoke quickly before Draco could.

"I think that we would like to have our own place for a bit, Draco is going to build me a lovely house by the sea and we will spend our time there before we have children."

Narcissa Malfoy frowned for a moment and then waved her hand merrily. "I suppose that is a wonderful idea. I did so enjoy the time I had alone with Lucius the first two years we were married when we resided in France."

Hermione nodded and let out a sigh of relief.

The rest of the tea passed neatly. Narcissa wanting to know all about Draco's schooling and if he had decided to seek a mastery in potions or not. Draco looked over at Hermione who paused to study him.

"I think it would be wonderful." She said honestly.

Draco nodded and sighed. "I um, I would like to, yes."

Hermione smiled at him and said. "We could attend the Wizarding University in Cambridge if you like. I would like to continue my studies as well after graduation."

Draco smirked at her. "More school?"

Hermione shrugged. "I do well in school." She defended.

Narcissa had a faraway look on her face when they turned back to her. "Your voice, it's rather familiar." Narcissa said with a frown.

Hermione looked over at Draco who was standing. "Mother, it's getting rather late. We should be going."

Narcissa stood up her eyes still cloudy. "Yes, of course dear and I need to check on dinner plans for your fathers return."

Draco called for an elf who showed up and left with a slightly befuddled sounding Narcissa. Draco ran a hand down his face and then slumped back down in his chair. "That was lucky." He said finally.

Hermione sighed. "It's rather sad, will she always be like this?"

Draco shrugged staring after his mother. "I am not sure. She was improving until father lost his appeal, since he went to Azkaban her letters have been nothing but ramblings. She is certainly better with him then without."

Hermione frowned at this and sat up. "Was that taken into account when he was sentenced?"

Draco looked at her frowning. "I am not sure, although I would think not. What care would they have over a Death Eater's wife's mental stability? They knew she was worse in this house with all the reminders of the war and still sentenced her to house arrest here."

Hermione stood up angrily and nodded curtly. "We have three hours before we have to be back, care for a detour?"

Draco stood up looking at her wearily. "I know that look, what are you up to, Granger?"

Hermione smirked and gestured at him. "Get me somewhere I can apparate and I will show you."

* * *

Notes:

I know, Narcissa is a disappointment. She is simply not herself; but have no fear, Hermione is not going to stand for it.  
Up Next: Hermione proves she does not suffer injustice well and Draco might get his reward for minding his manners. ;)


	20. Brave Hearted

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter:_ _ **I Won't Give Up, Jason Mraz**_ _  
Lyrics:_ _ **We had to learn how to bend, without the world caving in. /I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough./ God knows we're worth it**_ _._

 ** _Got this back from Ihrin and finally had time to update it. 4-2-17_**

 ** _Thank you Ihrin for being my awesome Beta for this fic, you amaze me._**

* * *

Accidental Proposal

Chapter 20  
Bravehearted

Draco knew he should be worried by the look on his fiancé's face as they landed in a wooded area that he did not recognize. 'Worried' was not actually the best way to describe his feelings as he watched her, taking deep breaths as if to calm herself- he was terrified.

She had closed her eyes and Draco was just about to ask what they were doing in a forest when she amazed him by conjuring her patronus.

"Kings, I have Draco Malfoy with me and it is imperative that I speak with you. Let us past the wards."

Draco frowned as he watched her otter gallop off. "Kings?"

Hermione nodded, her face back to looking terrifying. She was tapping her foot impatiently, glaring at the line of trees in front of them. Draco turned, trying to see what was so aggravating about the trees, when the trees suddenly transformed into an iron gate. He could see that the gate guarded a large manor that appeared before them where there was once just forest.

Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him through, waving the gate open and huffing as she did. Draco looked up wide-eyed as she marched up to the door and pushed it open roughly, not even bothering to knock. The room was old and tastefully decorated, obviously by an old wizarding family, but not any drawing room he'd ever been in personally.

He turned as someone said, in a rather annoyed voice, "Hermione Granger, what are you doing out of school?"

Hermione whirled around, her face something to behold. "I just had the pleasure of having tea with my future mother-in-law, Kings."

Draco watched Kingsley take a step back. "Oh?"

She advanced on him, her wand out and pointed at the older wizards chest. "Don't you 'oh' me, Kingsley Shacklebolt! She is sick. Why was she locked up in that evil house all alone?"

Draco watched in awe as his witch terrorized the Minister of Magic in his own drawing room.

"Now, Hermione, that is a matter you would have to take up with-"

"Don't you pass this off on someone else, Kings! If Mundungus Fletcher can get preferential treatment, then so can Narcissa Malfoy! Without her action, Harry Potter would be dead."

Draco's eyes went wide as he looked up into the Minister's face, which looked rather like how he imagined Theo looked when Hermione got upset at him.

"You will move her back to the French villa she was in previously. Then, you will release her husband so that he can care for his wife."

Kingsley glared at her and yelled, "Absolutely not!"

Hermione stomped her foot and her hair started glowing. "Kings, you are up for re-election in a few years. If you want my and the Malfoys' support behind you, I suggest you quietly release Lucius to serve out the remainder of his sentence with his wife in France. Don't even pretend that you can't make that happen. When Harry hears about the state I found Narcissa in, he is going to be livid and you know it! That house is unfit to live in and needs to have curse breakers start seriously working on it. How could you force her to stay there?"

Kingsley looked up at Draco, who was now glaring at the Minister. The older wizard finally sighed and said, in a rather disgruntled tone, "Come in, you two, and let's discuss this."

Hermione snorted and swept past the minister, clearly knowing his home rather well. "Discuss this," she mumbled angrily. "Oh, we will definitely be discussing this. You can start by explaining why you didn't take Mrs. Malfoy's mental stability into account before you shoved her into a house reeking of dark magic."

Draco followed slowly, trying to hide his amazement as Hermione talked down to one of the most powerful wizards in England. Kingsley was sputtering, trying to get a word in edgewise, and failing spectacularly. Within an hour, he had signed an order to move Narcissa Malfoy back to France while Hermione stood over him glaring. Draco sent an auror off to escort his mother and called the head house elf over to inform him of the move. The little elf wept in happiness for his mistress while Hermione shot daggers at the clearly flustered Minister.

Next, she started negotiating the release of his father. Kingsley was able to fight her on this, pointing out that the public would be appalled if he were to release a known Death Eater so soon after his incarceration. Hermione stood firm and pointed out that the public had no reason to even be informed. If the French Ministry were willing to monitor the Malfoys (which, thanks to Lucius's political clout and gold, was indeed the case) the public didn't even need to know Lucius was released.

"If by some chance they do find out, I can promise you that Harry and I will be sure to let them know it was all for the health and wellbeing of his wife, who frankly deserves what little comfort we can give her. For Merlin's sake, if that man makes her happy, let him!"

Draco watched her, wide-eyed, as she stood firm and Kingsley finally sank down in defeat. "If the French Minister is willing-"

Hermione cut him off, "Floo him this instant. I will speak with him personally. Draco and I will assure him that we will take full responsibility for Lucius Malfoy."

Draco finally spoke up. "Hermione," he said carefully, "my father-"

Hermione turned and gave him a pleading look. "Is a horrible man, but he loves your mother and she is better when he is with her. Please, Draco, your mother is sick."

Draco swallowed and then nodded, looking at Kingsley who was wearing a resigned, haggard expression. "Arguing with her at this point is rather pointless," Kingsley said with a sigh, running a hand over his face. "Fine. If he will agree to certain conditions, I will floo the French Minister."

Hermione nodded, smiling happily. "Name the conditions."

Draco walked out of the house an hour later, his head still spinning, and they went to intercept his father before he left for France. Even though he had just witnessed Hermione in action as she had out-talked the Minister of Magic, he was still stunned by her.

"What did you have to blackmail him with to get him to do what you wanted?" he asked slowly as they walked down the drive.

Hermione looked up, frowning slightly at him. "Nothing. Kings is a good man and quite the pushover when he knows you have the moral high ground. Plus, he knows how much your mother means to Harry. Without her, he really would be long dead."

Draco nodded but then shook his head, realizing that he was most assuredly in shock. Hermione grabbed his hand and apparated them back to his home, where they walked into utter chaos as elves rushed around. Draco's eyes fell on his father, standing in the middle of the room in a modest traveling cloak with dirty hair and a beard.

Lucius turned, his face showing his surprise and age. "Draco, what is the meaning of all this? The Minister himself just apparated me here."

Draco sighed and waved his hand towards the witch beside him. "My fiancé took issue with mother being confined in this house in her current condition and charged directly into the Minister's home, demanding you be transferred to France with mother."

Lucius turned, his face unable to hide his shock, as he took in the witch who was standing next to his son and glaring at him. "I didn't do it for you, I assure you. Your wife means a lot to me; there are conditions to your release, including that it will not be announced to the public. You are to remain out of sight and on your best behavior."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at her surprisingly firm tone before he turned to his son. Draco could do nothing but shrug helplessly in response.

"I would not mess with her, father. I just saw her run over our Minister and then get her way with the French Minister, who looked bloody terrified of her."

Hermione snorted and pointed her wand at Lucius, her face showing no hint of kindness. "Let me be clear here, Mr. Malfoy. You will be watched very carefully and your wife had better be your only priority for the next two years."

Lucius stood up, looking affronted. "My wife has always been my main priority. Family is-"

She waved her wand, silencing him. "I have seen the scars on your son, you worthless piece of pureblood filth! If you raise a hand to your wife I will feed you to one of Charlie's dragons alive."

Lucius went pale and looked at her with wide eyes, swaying on the spot.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "For some reason, which I cannot even fathom, your wife adores you. I, however, hate you and I will probably always hate you. Serve out your house arrest quietly or- trust me- I will take great pleasure in teaching you how to fear a mudblood. Even if Nott blood truly runs through my veins, I was raised in a world where you were my enemy and I'm sure that Kingsley would happily look the other way if you were to disappear."

Draco cleared his throat, shocked to his core at her ferocity. "Hermione."

She turned on him, her eyes still flashing in anger. "Yes?"

Draco closed his eyes as pain washed over him. "He never hurt my mother," he said softly.

When he opened his eyes, Hermione was breathing hard and then waved her wand releasing the charm on his father, who was looking at her with cautious admiration. He straightened his cloak and said, in a formal tone,

"I understand and agree to these conditions."

Hermione nodded and turned to look at Draco who was watching his father, his face full of pain.

Lucius sighed and then said in a low tone, "I am sorry I was not a better father."

Draco nodded stiffly and then said carefully, "Please... care for mother."

Lucius nodded and deflated a bit before he turned and said, "Thank you, Miss Nott, for your kindness and swift action once you became aware my wife's condition."

Hermione's eyes went wide with shock at the sound of his broken voice. She gave him a tight nod and grabbed Draco's hand. He could feel her shaking but she continued to stare down his father, who was also unmoving.

An auror walked in, glaring at Hermione and Draco. "We are leaving in three minutes," he said, his tone disgusted.

Hermione turned her glare onto the auror and stuck her nose in the air, causing Draco to hide a smirk and even his father had to conceal a small grin.

"We wish to say goodbye to Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said in a pretentious tone his mother would have been proud of. "Also, if I hear of you harassing her in any way, I will take it up with Minister Shacklebolt myself."

The auror glared at her but gave her a stiff nod.

Draco nodded back at the stiff, glowering wizard and followed his father into a small parlor where his mother was looking around in confusion.

"Oh, Draco, there you are. We are leaving for France. Are you packed?"

Draco hid his distress and moved over to kiss his mother on the cheek. "Um, no. I am still attending school, mother."

His mother nodded, a little unsteady, and then turned to smile at her husband. "Lucius, dear- I didn't see that you were back. Where have you been, my love?"

Lucius moved forward and hugged his wife tightly before he cleared his throat and said, "It's no matter, Cissy. Are you ready to leave?"

Narcissa Malfoy smiled up at the tall wizard with obvious adoration and Hermione let out a quiet sigh of relief when Lucius Malfoy returned the same look. Apparently, if the man had any redemption, it was his love for his wife.

Draco stood stiffly next to her as the auror walked forward with a portkey and gestured to the pair.

A moment later they were gone and Draco fell down into a chair, putting his head in his hands. Hermione wrapped her arms loosely around his shoulders, allowing him to silently cry.

"I can take us to Theo's townhouse for the night if you don't want to go back to school," she said quietly.

Draco snorted. "Theo would murder me if we did that."

Hermione kissed his neck and just held him until he pulled her into his lap and sighed, looking down at her. "You are a force of nature," he said, his tone full of wonder. "Thank you for what you did for my mother."

She nodded. "I am sorry it meant that you had to confront your father."

Draco shrugged and then sighed. "He has always adored her. You are right that she will be much happier with him by her side." Hermione made a small noise of agreement but didn't say anything and he sat there, staring at the wall in front of him for a long moment. "You were also right that her happiness is important. She was a pawn as much as I was and I shouldn't have been taking my anger at my father out on her."

Hermione was running her hands through his hair and sighed at this. "She was a pawn, but she also should have stood up for you. She isn't blameless here, but right now she is sick. I think she deserves our understanding."

Draco took a deep breath and then looked at her. "You are rather sexy when you are threatening to feed people to dragons."

She flushed and then smirked. "I can't believe he thought I was serious."

Draco widened his eyes and hugged her to him. "You were kidding?"

Hermione huffed and pulled out of his arms. "Come on, we had better get back. Will this place lock itself up?"

Draco shrugged as he walked, with her hand in his, toward the door. "Don't care, to be honest."

Hermione nodded as they closed the door behind them. "I think it would be wise to hire curse breakers or something to look over the place."

Draco grunted. "We will never live here, so what does it matter?"

Hermione gave him a long look. "It would be for your mother's sake. She'd probably like her home back eventually, once the sentence is over."

Draco gave a resigned sigh. "Fine. I will hire curse breakers but we will most likely have to tear the place down, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and then shrugged. "Let's see what they say. It's not a bad house, really. It's just that bad wizards have lived here."

Draco flinched at that. His face suddenly filled with emotion and his eyes grew stormy. "I could never stay here and not be haunted by the sounds of your screams. I am tearing it down."

Hermione shivered and wrapped her arms around him when they reached the point past the wards where they could apparate safely.

OooOooOooOooO

They were both reserved as they sat to eat dinner that night. Theo kept glancing at them, his face worried, but Blaise thankfully distracted him with talk of quidditch.

After dinner, Draco excused himself to take a bath and Hermione sank down onto the couch in the common room, looking over at Ginny. She was sitting with Pansy, both of them clearly concerned.

"What happened?" Pansy asked quietly.

Hermione sighed and once everyone sat down she told the story. Theo started pacing halfway through and the only one who was not totally flabbergasted at Hermione storming the Minister's home on a Sunday afternoon was Ginny.

"You got Lucius Malfoy released?" Ginny asked, frowning at her friend.

Hermione rubbed her cold arms and nodded. "I know, Ginny. It boggles the mind but, as much of a bastard that man is, he loves her and she needs him. I couldn't do nothing and just let that woman rot away in that house. I promise you his life is not sunshine and roses. He isn't allowed to use magic and can't leave the villa."

Ginny stood up and walked out without saying another word. When Blaise raised his eyebrow in question, Hermione sighed heavily.

"Lucius Malfoy tried to kill her in her second year with a cursed diary."

Blaise nodded slowly and excused himself, going after Ginny.

Pansy sighed heavily and then said, "Was it really that bad?"

Hermione looked up and shivered, suddenly very cold. "Yes," she whispered, looking over to her frowning brother. "Ginny is going to hate me."

Theo grunted. "She might for a bit," he said, sitting down next to her and hugging her into him, "but you probably saved Narcissa Malfoy's sanity."

Pansy nodded, her face lined with sadness. "Draco really does adore his mother. This would have eaten him bit by bit, knowing she was wasting away in that house."

Hermione ducked into her brother's warm chest and let out a shuddering breath before she sat up and said, "I am going to stay with Draco tonight. If Ginny comes back, will you tell her that I am sorry and will talk to her tomorrow?"

Pansy stood up, looking over at Daphne and Tracey, who nodded at her and stood up as well. Tracey turned and smiled at Hermione, her face sad but kind, "We will look after Ginny. Go and take care of Drake."

Daphne pulled Theo up, taking him with them and gave Hermione a small smile and a wink. Hermione smiled her thanks and then turned on her heel, rushing to the boys' dormitory to find her fiancé.

OooOooO

Hermione opened the door slowly and cautiously peeked in. Draco was sitting on top of his bed in just his boxers, his hair wet and his back to the door. She slipped past the doorway and out of her heels, walking up to him quietly.

"Draco?"

He turned to look at her, his face tortured, before he looked away. She sank down next to him and sat there quietly, not sure what to do or say. After a few minutes passed, she said,

"Want to have sex?"

His head whipped around and then he laughed, shaking his head at her. "That isn't funny, Hermione."

She smiled and grabbed his hand, putting it in her lap. "It was an honest question. You are rather sexy in just your pants."

He grimaced and stood up, reaching for his pyjama bottoms. She sighed dramatically as he pulled them on.

"Hand me the shirt; I'm staying here tonight."

Draco hesitated and then tossed her his silk pyjama shirt, looking around. "Where are the guys?"

Hermione sighed and turned around, gesturing for him to unzip her. "Blaise went off to console Ginny and the girls took off with Theo to help."

She felt her zipper release and then heard his small gasp when he saw her lace knickers and bralette. She grinned and turned around to find him facing away from her, looking tense.

"Ginny was upset," he said. Not a question, but a statement.

Hermione took a deep breath and slid off her dress. She unhooked her bralette and took it off as well, before slipping his shirt on and grunting in agreement. "Livid actually," Hermione said sadly. "I'm covered. You can turn around."

When he did, she felt her eyes tear up. "Are you mad at me too?"

Draco shook his head. "I am mad at the situation. I am angry you had to fight for my mother-" he looked away, cutting himself off, and then shrugged.

Hermione walked up and hugged his waist, putting her head on his chest. "You can wage the next battle, if you want," she said in a whisper.

He chuckled and she let out a small sigh of relief when his arms came around her. "You're a brilliant, terrifying witch."

She smirked and looked up at him. "Thanks."

He rolled his eyes and then shook his head. "I was thinking about getting drunk."

Hermione nodded. "You can if you want."

His eyes narrowed as he considered her and then he said softly, "I think I will, but not on firewhiskey."

Hermione felt her heart rate triple. "Oh?"

He pulled her tighter to him and leaned down, his lips just above hers. "Yes, 'oh,'" he agreed before he lowered his mouth and bit her lip, causing her to moan.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  
I know! I am so sorry for the cliff hanger but I have to clean house and I honestly have plans for these two that will probably take up the entire next chapter. My muse agrees it's about time!

Thanks for the patience dear readers as I nursed my poor 'little red' back to health after getting his tonsils out. My daughter is next (November) and I am pretty worried. You can follow myself and my family on Instagram for updates if you wish. It's public and I am: CrystalJeanRed *If you do follow me and let me know you are a reader I always follow back and respond to questions or comments. :)*

Thanks for the kind thoughts and reviews, follows, and favorites.

Up next: Fluff, maybe some lemons, lots of fluffy goodness though.

Please let me know what you think! Editing concerns drop me a PM. My beta is MIA and I am super sad *sniffles* I am hopeful she comes back soon.

Cheers,  
CJean


	21. See Me

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: __**Iris, Goo Goo Dolls**_ _  
Lyrics:_ _ **I just want you to know who I am.**_

 _ **Back from Ihrin 4-2-17 and I thank her with all of my heart for being my amazing Beta for this fic as well as my three other Dramione's. She is so amazing!**_

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter 21**  
 **See Me**

Hermione wasn't sure how long they were locked in the kiss for but she was pretty sure, when they finally came up for breath, her heart was going to try and beat right out of her chest. There was hunger in his kiss that had never been there before and his eyes still looked haunted, tortured.

She caressed his face and leaned in to kiss him again, scooting so that she was closer to him. Allowing his body to mold to hers and moaning as she felt his hardness, proving that his desire was as hot as hers.

"Draco, put the tie on the door."

She felt him sigh and he grabbed his wand. She watched his tie fly to the now open door and then the door slammed shut. When she heard him murmuring wards, she sighed and grabbed his wand, adding her own on top of his.

"They won't break through that until we take it down," she said with a smug smirk.

Draco shook his head at her and kissed her again, his breathing rapid. "Hermione, I don't think we shou-"

She cut him off. "Oh, stop. I know you have done this before and, while I haven't yet, tonight seems like a perfectly lovely time to try."

Draco looked down at her, his face full of indecision. "It should be special, not because I am having a mental breakdown and you want to distract me."

Hermione snorted out a laugh and pulled his face down, kissing along his jaw. "Silly Slytherin, not all things have to be planned out. I don't want candles and flowers, I just want you. Seeing as how I am a Gryffindor, I am going to take what I want and damn the consequences."

He groaned and slammed his mouth down on hers, his hands tangling in her hair and holding her still as he kissed her passionately. Hermione was unable to stop her hands from moving over his bare chest and down to his pyjama pants, pulling at them and trying to tug them down. Finally, in exasperation, she cast a wandless vanishing spell at them and grinned against his mouth. he hissed as his bare legs met hers.

"I liked those pajamas," He said huskily, sucking at a point on her neck that made her tingle.

"Buy another pair. You are disgustingly rich," she said as she vanished the shirt. She let out a small cry as more naked flesh met.

Draco went still and then closed his eyes, his face flushing. "Merlin, you feel fantastic," he said, running his hands up her sides and then cupping her breasts.

Hermione didn't have an appropriate reply as she was lost in the sensation of him pulling at her hardened nipples. She tangled her legs with his and wiggled under him before she gripped his hair and pulled his mouth back down to hers.

It was frantic, a bit wild, but a kiss she knew she would remember the rest of her life.

She could feel his cock against her belly, hard and hot with a bit of fluid leaking out, and she desperately wanted to touch it. When she told him this he groaned and rolled them over so that they were lying facing each other and took her hand, placing it on his abdomen.

Hermione flushed a bit, but then curiosity took over and she looked down, moving her hand as she did so.

"It's bigger than I thought," she whispered, absently studying this part of his anatomy.

Draco snorted out a laugh and then hissed as she wrapped her hand around him. His hands went back to playing with her breasts and she felt her eyes drift shut at the incredible sensation.

The calm of exploration didn't last, however, by the time he started sucking on her breasts. Hermione instinctively started stroking his cock and, when she started to buck her center against him, he rolled her onto her back and moved down her body, checking to make sure she was ready for what was going to happen next.

Hermione screamed when his mouth found her clit and he shoved two fingers inside of her slick tight core. He grunted and then moaned as she creamed all over his fingers. "So wet," he said huskily, kissing her thighs as he moved his fingers inside of her, stretching her as gently as he could, "and so tight."

Hermione couldn't believe the man could talk; she wasn't even sure she could form a sentence. She moaned as she felt her body start to tighten and then let out another scream as an orgasm crashed over her, shocking Draco into cursing and surging up her body.

Just like that, time seemed to stand still. His eyes locked onto hers as he positioned himself between her legs, and he tenderly cradled her head.

"You're sure?" he asked through a series of soft kisses.

Hermione bit her lip and then nodded, letting out a small sigh. "The fact you are still asking that question makes me even more sure than I was when we started," she said earnestly.

Draco gave a short nod and kissed her again, biting at her lower lip before he closed his eyes and gently placed his tip inside of her, moving slowly until he was fully inside.

"Are you okay?"

Hermione was panting with her eyes closed as she adjusted to the sensation of him inside of her. It hadn't hurt, but it had been a bit uncomfortable. "Full," she said finally, hearing him chuckle and opening her eyes to see him looking down at her with a slightly worried expression.

She reached up and pushed his hair off his forehead. "Draco, I won't break. Besides, I have heard you are rather good at this." She pulled at his hair as she said this so that he could see that she was teasing him. She had never actually heard such a thing. She knew he had been with other witches, but not with whom.

He made a face at her and then sighed, leaning down so that he went even deeper and she gasped.

"It shouldn't hurt," he said, his tone firm. "You might be sore, but if I hurt you, pinch me and I will stop, ok?"

Hermione smiled at him and kissed him, biting at his lip until he groaned. "Draco, move," she urged with a soft gasp, "Please move. I want to know- I want to feel you. I need you as much as you need me."

 **OooOooOooO**

Draco knew he probably should not have been doing what he was currently doing, but he needed this woman like he needed air tonight. She was so deep in his soul, he wasn't sure what to do about her. He could feel his very magic responding to her as they lay there connected. He watched her face carefully as he started making love to her. She was petite and very tight, but so wet that he felt like he had sunk into heaven.

When he saw no signs of discomfort on her face he let his passion for her take over, sucking at her neck hard enough to leave a mark as he moved faster and deeper into her. When he lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist to get a deeper angle, she let out another little scream that had his cock twitching inside of her.

They were both covered in sweat and he could smell her desire around where they were joined. He concentrated on her face, tensed with pleasure, and then reached down to flick her clit. She was close and he wanted her to come apart before him.

"Come for me," he whispered huskily as he continued thrusting into her.

Hermione let out a low moan and then screamed his name as she shattered around him, squeezing him so tight he had to wait a moment before he picked up the pace. He started pounding into her so hard he was worried he would hurt her, but she never pinched his side so he didn't slow his pace. When he finally spilled his seed inside of her, he was pretty sure his heart had exploded. His vision had gone white and he collapsed on top of her, only moving when she shoved him tiredly.

"You're crushing me," she said, kissing at his neck and giggling, despite her strained breathing.

Draco rolled off to lay beside her, and then pulled the blankets up, trying to catch his breath as well.

Hermione had buried her face in the side of his neck, still struggling to breathe. Draco was still buried inside of her and could feel her trembling from the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"Everyone told me the first time would be awful," Hermione finally whispered, stroking his back with her hands as she snuggled into him, "but that was amazing."

Draco laughed, shaking his head before he kissed her. "We can't stay like this. Your brother really will avada me."

Hermione sighed in annoyance. "Right. Well, you can move then because I am knackered."

Draco smiled softly and then very carefully pulled himself out of her body, moving his hands over her thighs and closing them to keep his seed inside of her. He frowned as something occurred to him that should have about an hour ago.

"Hermione?"

She opened an eye and huffed at him. "What?"

"We didn't do a charm."

She snorted. "Potion- we are fine."

He let out a deep breath of relief and moved up to kiss her, deepening the kiss until she shoved at him and snuggled down into the pillow, mumbling about how exhausted she was.

"You have to drop the wards before you fall asleep," he reminded her with a soft laugh.

Hermione sat up blearily and, taking his wand again, let down her wards.

Draco got out of bed and cleaned himself with a charm, sorted out the bedding, cleaned her tenderly with a warm washcloth, and dressed her in a set of silk pajamas. When he was dressed for bed as well, he took down his wards and took the tie off the door.

* * *

 **OooOooOooO**

Draco felt the full weight of his exhaustion. It had been a hell of a day but he was somehow still strangely energized. He headed out to the common room where he found everyone looking a bit grim.

To his shock, a very pale Ginny was sitting in Blaise's lap.

"Hey," Draco said awkwardly, feeling a bit like he was interrupting something.

Theo looked up and nodded. "She asleep?"

Draco nodded and took a seat, looking at the bottle and all the glasses. After a moment, he poured himself a firewhiskey and looked at Ginny, feeling his stomach twist.

"I'm sorry. He should be in Azkaban."

Ginny pursed her lips and let out a shuddering sigh. "Hermione got him out herself, so I knew there had to be a damn good reason. Pansy explained more about your mother. I am so sorry, Draco."

Pansy winced and gave him an apologetic look which he waved off.

"As horrible as he is, he does love my mum," Draco said, taking a deep sip. "She is better off having him there," he shuddered and quaffed another gulp of the burning liquor.

Ginny nodded and then shrugged. "Your mother saved Harry. I think it's right that Hermione save her."

Blaise made a face and rubbed the petite witch's back. "There are conditions, I hope?" he said, barely masking his anger.

Draco nodded. "Many, actually. Hermione threatened to feed him to a dragon if he stepped one toe out of line. She even said that Kingsley would look the other way if she did. I have never seen my father look as scared as he did when she raged at him."

Ginny snorted at that and a small smile tugged at her lips. "She can be terrifying. Ron especially has told stories."

Pansy smirked. "I wish I had seen that though. Lucius Malfoy cowering before a witch half his size."

Draco grinned slightly although bitterness rang in his tone. "It was something."

They were all quiet for a long time before Pansy finally broke the silence, turning to the worn out redhead still in Blaise's lap. "Ginny, why don't you stay in Hermione's bed tonight? She'll be staying with Draco."

Theo turned to Draco, his eyes narrowed, and started saying something but then deflated. "Right, just keep it-"

Draco rolled his eyes. "She is in my pyjamas and tucked in and I seriously doubt we will be having sex with you in the room, mate."

Daphne guffawed loudly at this and Tracey hid her face in her hands, shaking with silent laughter. Blaise was chuckling as well, with Ginny smirking in his lap. Pansy shook her head and stood up. "I am off to bed."

Blaise followed, along with Ginny. Draco was pretty sure they wouldn't be seeing Blaise again that night. The two other witches rushed out, still giggling at Theo who glared after them.

Once they were alone, Theo let out a long sigh and stood up. "It was the right thing to do."

Draco nodded, finishing his drink and setting the glass down. "She thinks that Ginny hates her."

Theo rolled his eyes. "Ginny is too sweet to hate Hermione for doing what needed to be done. She was mad at first but once she broke a few things she calmed down and cried over your mother."

Draco nodded his heart hitching. "I didn't realize it was as bad as it was, Theo."

Theo clapped him on the shoulder, his face sad. "I know, mate. Come on, let's get some sleep. You and Hermione are good though, right?"

Draco looked up and shocked himself as he said, "I love her."

Theo sat back stunned and then smirked. "About time you said it out loud. You tell her yet?"

Draco stood up and shook his head, frowning. "She likes to steamroll all over my plans. When I finally tell her, it's going to be perfect- not just me blurting it out like an idiot."

Theo shook his head at his friend and then smirked. "Well, good luck with that. I have found that my sister is rather impatient and maddeningly blunt. My guess is that you two are going to scream out your love for each other in the Great Hall during a disagreement."

Draco looked appalled as Theo kept laughing. "I am off to bed," he said in a prissy tone, which caused Theo to snort out another laugh. "And don't you dare wake up my witch."

Theo sobered at this and was quiet as they headed to the dormitory. Theo cast him a small glare but otherwise stayed silent before climbing in his own bed and pulling the curtains shut. Draco smiled as he crawled under the covers, drew the curtains, and settled Hermione over his chest, not even caring that she was lightly snoring.

This day might have been one of the worst since the war, but he was pretty sure the night would be in his top ten for the rest of his days.

He whispered his love to her and kissed her forehead before he drifted off to sleep with a rather smug grin on his face. He had made love to Hermione Granger- and she had liked it. Miracles could still happen, it seemed.

* * *

 **Notes:**

I am posting this before the Beta gets to it and will update it once she does so please excuse grammatical errors.

Now, what did you think? *bites nails* Do tell me, I really want to know. Sorry it's a bit short, but my muse had to get this out and then life got in the way.

Strawberry (my daughter) is coming up on surgery and has been a little sick. My lupus has flared up and we all have lots of doctor appointments. Any delays in posting on this story or Love of a Mate are related to that, I promise the stories are not abandoned.

Again, feel free to follow me on Instagram: CrystalJeanRed  
You can see all the pics of my crazy life and feel reassured I am still alive and well. I also follow back and will respond to questions and comments :)

Cheers,

Cjean


	22. With Time

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _Not beta'd yet. Ihrin is still catching up!_ _So please excuse any blatant errors and feel free to PM me so I can fix them._

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: __**Better In Time, Leona Lewis**_ _  
Lyrics:_ _ **It will all get better in time.**_

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter 22  
With Time **

Hermione gave Ginny her distance over the next week knowing that her friend would need time to work the shock Hermione had dealt her out in her own way. She was happy to see that Blaise sat next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table for every meal.

Draco was worried at first but Hermione had reassured him that Ginny would come around, she just needed time. Pansy who alternated from sitting with Ginny and them at the Slytherin table had nodded in agreement giving Hermione an assessing look.

"You are far more observant then I expect out of a Gryffindor. I still maintain you were not sorted into the right house."

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled at Pansy. "And you are far more compassionate then I expect out of a Slytherin. Perhaps you were miss sorted too?"

Pansy smirked and then grabbed her bag flouncing off as Theo chuckled. "Well sis, she must like you or she would have hexed you for that."

Hermione threw her sweet roll at her brother, who caught it and ate it as he looked down the table at Daphne who was sitting next to her younger sister and laughing. Astoria was obviously visiting from the Ravenclaw table. The Headmistress inner house unity scheme was clearly a roaring success, especially in the great hall where almost every student now moved tables at some point during the week. Well, baring a few Slytherin, but she had hope that she would get Theo and Draco at the Gryffindor table for dinner eventually.

Currently though she was watching her brother who had a rather wistful look on his face as he observed the pretty witch. "Why not just ask her out?" Hermione asked curiously.

Theo jumped and flushed before he said quietly. "She isn't interested."

Hermione frowned looking thoughtful. "And that couldn't change?"

Theo sighed heavily. "Not unless she wishes it to. She had her chance to make a contract with me last year, she declined."

Hermione frowned five or ten questions about this revelation about to slip forth, but before she could demand more information from her brother he had rushed off mumbling something about wanting to go over a new move with the Slytherin seeker.

She turned to Draco in confusion who had on his careful blank expression, the one she knew he used when he knew something but didn't want to let on that he did.

"He offered for her?" She whispered leaning closer to him on the stool.

Draco nodded and then leaned forward himself placing his mouth at her ear and sending shivers down her body as he spoke.

"They courted a bit, and he offered for her after only a few weeks but she declined."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Was he in love with her?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't think so, but he liked her rather a lot. It's Daph and she is not a mean or spiteful person, she was very sincere that she felt they are just not a good match. Although she didn't elaborate on that to your brother and I suppose he was left rather confused. There was no big fight or any drama about the whole thing. She just politely informed him she would rather be friends."

Hermione looked over at Daphne in surprise. "I wonder why she feels that way? I can't help but think there is more to this then you are sharing with me."

Draco snorted. "You would have to ask her, love. I certainly would never pretend to presume I understood a woman's mind on such matters. Plus, I do not gossip."

Hermione turned around and socked him in the stomach playfully. "Oh stop."

Draco grinned and leaned down to kiss her quickly before he stood up. "I have quidditch practice with Theo; will you be okay until later?"

Hermione smiled at him. "Of course I will."

Draco nodded and then leaned down to kiss her again lingering over this kiss before he tore himself away and rushed out after her brother.

 **OooOooOooOooOooO**

Later that night she found herself in the girls dorms sitting with two of the three Slytherin witches. Ginny (who spent enough time down here now that a bed had shown up for her) was with Blaise at the quidditch pitch where they had been planning to play a game of pick up quidditch Blaise finished couching the Slytherin practice. Since her brother and fiancé had not returned she assumed they had joined in on the game and had left a note for Draco in the common room telling him that she would see him tomorrow.

Pansy was also missing and she assumed she might be on the pitch too, although she couldn't imagine the girl actually playing quidditch, Pansy spent rather a lot of time out there observing the practices. She said it was because she had grown tired of doing reviews in the library and enjoyed the fresh air. Tracey had joked that it was just so that she didn't have to deal with the younger students underfoot.

When Tracey left to take a bath Hermione decided to talk to Daphne about what she had learned that night during dinner. "Hey Daph, can I ask an intrusive question that is absolutely none of my business?"

Daphne looked up and smirked setting down her notes. "Certainly, but I might not answer."

Hermione smirked and then sat forward watching the witch carefully. "Why did you refuse my brothers offer of a marriage contract?"

Daphne briefly flashed a look of surprise and then she winced looking weary. "I would like to answer but I don't really want Theo to know my answer?"

Hermione frowned at the strange request. "You don't want me to tell Theo?"

Daphne sighed. "No, defiantly not. Although I am sure Draco already suspects what I am about to tell you and just has the good manners not to bring it up."

Hermione hesitated a moment and then nodded. "I promise not to tell Theo a word you speak."

Daphne gave a small half smile. "Actually, I don't want Tracey or Pansy to know either. Although again, Tracey most likely suspects as well."

Even more intrigued now Hermione nodded biting her lip. "Okay, no telling Tracey or Pansy either."

Daphne looked down at her hands clasped in her lap and then said slowly and clearly. "Pansy has a crush on Theo, Hermione." At Hermione's incredulous look Daphne nodded firmly. "Honestly I think she is in love with him."

Hermione sat back stunned. "Really?"

Daphne nodded earnestly. "Yes, really. It's why she keeps refusing the contracts her parents try to put forward. She wants a chance to court Theo but she is very stubborn, she wants him to want to court her."

"Oh goodness." Hermione said softly.

Daphne looked sad. "Yeah, but Theo seems to be hung up on me." She paused for a moment and then sighed in exasperation. "I would bet my last knut that his 'fascination' with me is just because I refused him. Honestly, we had no chemistry, and bored each other to tears." Daphne smiled a bit wistfully. "He is very handsome but not for me."

Hermione shared a smile with her before Daphne continued her face serious. "And the kicker is that Pansy and Theo are perfect for each other. I have no idea why they haven't hooked up. I would blame Theo but Pansy is just as stubborn."

Hermione chortled at this and then frowned. "What a mess. I was never good at this sort of thing to be honest so I have no idea what to say to all this. It seems rather silly that my brother would be so hung up on you if you are not leading him on."

Daphne smiled and then laughed. "I assure you I am not, I just don't see him romantically, and when I figured out that my best friend did it made me really not think of him that way."

Hermione nodded her face thoughtful. "Obviously."

Daphne shrugged and picked her notes back up. "But don't mention any of this to Pansy, it would upset her."

Hermione snorted at that and picked up her own notes her mind whirling over this new information. Pansy liked Theo? How intriguing. She would have to mull this over.

 **OooOooOooOooO**

Two nights later she was laying in Draco's arms on one of the couches in the common room as they both read each other's potion notes when she decided that perhaps she should see how much Draco knew about this situation.

"Draco?"

"Hmm." He asked lazily continuing to read the notes as he rubbed circles on her arm.

"I spoke to Daphne like you suggested."

His hand paused and then he said quietly. "Oh?"

"She said she doesn't view Theo romantically, that they had no passion, and she thinks he is only still interested in her because she turned him down."

Draco grunted and went back to rubbing circles on her arm before he said. "Sounds about right."

Hermione waited a bit before she said innocently. "I hate seeing him left out of the mix, and I think he might be less obnoxious with us if he had a witch of his own." At Draco's grunt of agreement she pressed forward. "What about Pansy? I think they would make a good match."

Draco stilled again before he chuckled. "She would be a perfect fit for him, however she scares him half to death."

Hermione turned so that she could look up into his beautiful grey eyes. "What in Merlin does that mean?"

Draco grinned and chucked her under the chin. "She is fierce, Hermione. She takes no shit from anyone, kind of like you. And trust me you terrify me hourly."

Hermione huffed and pouted her lips before she grinned and pulled his head down to kiss him. "You like that I challenge you, admit it."

Draco grinned against her lips and nibbled on them. "Hmm, I do, very much. But I do not think I would have ever got the courage to ask you out if not for our current circumstances, and even being engaged to you didn't help when I wanted to court you. I almost gave myself an ulcer I was so stressed."

Hermione giggled as she kissed along his jaw and then sighed hugging him to her. "So you agree they would be perfect for each other?"

Draco lifted up to look at her and his eyes twinkled. "Of course I do. But it will take more than just Slytherin cunning to get those two together."

Hermione sat up suddenly very intrigued. "What have you been scheming?"

Draco tried and failed to look innocent before he smirked. "I have not actually started scheming anything. As I just said, it will take more than my cunning to get those two stubborn gits to finally fall together."

Hermione was quiet for a moment as she pondered this and then finally she sighed. "I would just lock them in a room together until they figured it out."

"Very Gryfindor." He said smirking.

"What's very Gryfindorr?" Ginny asked walking in with Blaise.

Hermione flushed and then sat up as she looked at Ginny who sighed at her. "I had to process it all, I am good now, but forget that what were you two just scheming?"

"How do you know we were scheming anything?" Draco asked curiously pulling Hermione fully onto his lap since their notes had been abandoned.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and hitched a finger at Blaise. "Because you're wearing the same look he wears when he is up to no good."

Blaise looked affronted for a millisecond before he grinned and pulled Ginny into his side. "My schemes usually work however, Draco doesn't have nearly as good a track record."

Draco sat up annoyed but then shrugged. "True enough I suppose, you spend your spare time manipulating situations while I spend my spare time with more pleasurable pursuits."

Hermione flushed and socked him. "Draco!"

Ginny however laughed heartily before she sobered and glared at him. "Nice try avoiding the question. What were you two talking about?"

Hermione sighed. "Theo and Pansy." Since she wasn't mentioning Daphne at all she felt she was sticking to her part of the bargain of not betraying her confidence, and Tracey nor Pansy were present.

Ginny sat back and frowned. "Oh, yes, they are perfect for each other and totally clueless."

Blaise nodded without his signature smirk and then looked over at Hermione. "What was your idea then?"

Hermione smiled at him and shrugged self-consciously. "Lock them in a room together until they burn it down."

Ginny laughed. "Yes, that is very Gryffindor. I love it, but I am not sure it would work with Pansy, she is far too controlled. We would have to fluster her first."

Blaise chuckled. "Pansy is un flusterable."

Ginny got a gleam in her eye and turned the wizard. "No one is un flusterable, not to a Weasley!"

Hermione sat up bouncing in excitement. "Oh, Ginny, what are you thinking?"

Ginny grinned. "Give me a month and just leave it to me."

 **OooOooOooOooO**

That night Hermione was snuggled into Draco both in pajamas with the curtains drawn and both incrediably frustrated. They hand't managed to get the room to themselves since that night after visiting his mother.

"Let's go away for a weekend." Hermione whispered into his neck.

Draco shifted and kissed her hungrily before he groaned soflty and nodded. "We would need special permission and a pretty good reason."

Hermione paused thinking about that before she whispered hesitantly. "We could say we have to check in on your parents?" Rushing to reassure him when he stiffened she said, "we wouldn't stay with them, Draco, we could get a room somewhere but have dinner with them or something."

His breathing settled and then he said quietly. "Mother has been asking to see us again, it's just-"

Hermione cut him off. "I know, but it would give us a great excuse to go missing for three days."

Draco was quiet for rather a long time before he said huskily. "I don't want him to upset you."

Hermione hugged him around the waist and sighed into his chest taking in his scent. "Oh, Draco. He can't hurt me, it's you I worry about. But I think you want to see your mother. How about you think about it and if you wish to go I will talk to the Headmistress and get a portkey from Kings."

Draco chuckled silently at her. "You think that the Minister of Magic is just going to hand over a portkey to France to you if you owl him?"

Hermione snorted. "Of course he is. It's Theo who will kick fuss over this, not the Minister."

Draco kissed her temple and hugged her closer. "You are truly one terrifying witch. Fine, we don't have classes this Friday, how about we leave in the morning, have lunch with my parents and then spend the rest of the weekend somewhere romantic?"

Hermione sighed dreamily. "I would love to go to Paris with you."

Draco let out a small breath and said softly. "We have a home in Paris, it's not large but it has an amazing views of the city."

Hermione sat up looking at him her eyes wide. "You have a home in Paris? Does anyone even live in it?"

He flushed and then laughed. "Yes, we have homes in most major cities with wizarding populations, Hermione. Should I give you a list? Maybe you want to go somewhere else?"

Hermione socked him lightly her eyes wide with shock and then she sank back to cuddle with him. "Cheeky upstart. No, Paris will be lovely and we can take a tour of all your houses after we are married."

Draco laughed softly but then sobered. "Do you really want to marry right after graduation?"

Hermione let out an annoyed breath. "No, I wanted to get a mastery before I married. What about you?"

He hugged her tightly but sighed. "I wanted to start up my own branch of Malfoy Enterprises, expand our apothecaries outside of wizarding Britain."

Hermione drew a circle on his chest around his nipple. He never wore shirts to bed anymore, regardless of the glares Theo threw his way when Hermione stayed over.

"I suppose being married won't stop us from doing all that."

Draco sighed. "It won't stop me, but the marriage vows we take will negate any contraceptive spells until we have an heir. It's part of why everyone circumvents this magic."

Hermione gasped as two emotions overcame her. The first being anger or disgust at such an obnoxious side effect and the second being a sense of excitement at the idea of creating life with Draco. But, being rather pragmatic, she expressed the first as it was more pressing.

"That's totally unacceptable! Neither of us is ready to care for a child yet."

She could feel Draco nodding in agreement his tone solemn. "I know. I can't imagine that I would even be a good father."

Hermione moved up to look him in the eye. "Draco Malfoy, you will make a wonderful father."

He gave her a sad grin. "I think if either of us is going to make a great parent it would be you, Hermione."

She flushed and then let her head rest back on his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat. "I haven't found any way to circumvent this spell, Draco."

He rubbed her back and let out a long sigh. "There isn't one.

Hermione shook her head as she yawned. "There has to be some kind of a loop hole. Perhaps I am approaching this from the wrong angle."

Draco stopped rubbing her back and went still. "What do you mean?"

She chewed on her lip as she thought how to explain the idea that had just formed, she really was exhausted so she had to concentrate far too hard. "Well, we can't break the contract, but there has to be a way to extend it? I don't care what the magic is doing to me. If we are not worried about that, why couldn't we just-" She yawned again and said drowsily. "Extend the engagement somehow."

 **OooOooOooOooOooO**

Draco listened as her breathing evened out and she drifted off into sleep. Extend the contract. He pondered that. It was certainly the best option as far as he was concerned. Breaking the contract in his opinion was not an option. The only witch he ever wanted in his arms was already with him. No, he didn't wish to not marry her. But he absolutely knew that he didn't want her to have to marry him the Saturday after graduation. They hadn't been able to change the date on the contract as of yet, but perhaps if they looked at the situation from a different angle there was hope.

But he was a little too tired to give this matter his full attention tonight so he snuggled down into the warm bed and pulled Hermione halfway on top of him, wrapping his legs around hers.

She didn't stay over every night as Theo was rather a pain about it but when she did it almost guaranteed he had a good night's sleep. She kept his demons away and soothed the guilt that had been his constant companion.

He shifted as she moved her leg and hit his groin. However she did present another challenge when she stayed over. How to keep his hands off her. He knew that the wards and silencing charm they put around his bed would keep Theo from knowing anything but neither of them were comfortable with making love in the same room as her sleeping brother.

As his cock grew hard he groaned and forced himself to count in order to calm his libido. Suddenly a weekend away to Paris, even if that meant he had to see his father sounded like heaven. He fell asleep praying to every deity he could think of that Theo would not cause a fuss about it. He had no doubt his resourceful and rather terrifying fiancé could convince the Minister and Headmistress to do as she wished. But he had known Theo his entire life and was relatively sure the wizard was not going to play nice, and he knew Hermione would feel terrible if she ended up cursing her brother.

Heaving a great sigh he finally let sleep claim him a slight smile on his face. She might feel awful if she hexed Theo, but Draco had to admit he was secretly hoping he got to enjoy the show. His witch was damn sexy when angered. Especially when her anger was not directed at him.

* * *

Notes:  
I did my best with the editing but I am not firm I caught everything. I just didn't want to leave you all without an update before strawberry goes into surgery tomorrow and life gets hectic!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to leave a review if you like, I live for them and could certainly use the pings on my email tomorrow.

Cheers, "  
Cjean

Up Next: I think we will check on in the elder Malfoy's and then... Paris! Just the two of them.  
Also, what could Ginny be up to? How will she fluster Pansy? My muse just came out with that I and I have no idea what she is up to!


	23. Bloodstream

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _Beta love to Ihrin who is working so hard to catch up on this fanfic! Updated from her 4-2-17_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _ **Music is my muse:**  
 **Song for this chapter:** Bloodstream, Stateless  
 **Lyrics:** You've gotten into my blood stream, I can feel you flowing in me._

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter 23**  
 **Bloodstream**

Hermione worked like a crazed witch the next week to secure a long weekend for her and Draco to get away. Headmistress McGonagall was easily convinced to the need to check up on Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy as was the Minister. They might not agree with the two going alone to do the checking, but Hermione worked them around to allowing it.

It was Theo who kicked up a fuss and after two hours of him lecturing her on decorum in a pureblood betrothal she was ready to hex him. To her surprise it was Bop who finally put Theo in his place. Apparently the elf had decided that due to the magic of the betrothal Hermione and Draco were basically married so they did not need a chaperone and Theo would simply have to let them go.

Watching her brother turn shades of purple but not arguing back with Bop had to be the highlight of the night. She had fled to the dorms to tell the girls, Ginny included, who basically bunked in with them now. And it took her a good hour to stop laughing over the look of outrage on her brother's face. She loved Theo, really she did, but he could be so high handed sometimes.

The girls were all celebrating her victory over her brother when Hermione noticed that Pansy had gone very thoughtful after they all calmed down with the laugher at Theo's expense. Finally Pansy spoke her tone a bit worried. "The elf said you two were magically bonded?"

Hermione frowned and then shrugged trying to remember Bops exact wording, really she had been so focused on her brother's clear outrage at having his objections overruled she couldn't recall all that Bop had said. "Something like that, yes. She said we had no need for chaperones as the magic was complete."

Now Daphne and Tracey looked up with frowns and Ginny even hissed. "Oh shite." Ginny said sinking down on her bed and looking over at Pansy. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Pansy had wide eyes as she stared at Hermione and then uttered a word Hermione had never thought to hear from the Slytherin. "Strip."

Hermione looked at her as if she had gone mad. "What on earth are you going on about? Are you taking the mickey out of me?"

Ginny walked over and grabbed Hermione's robes. "We have to check you for a rune." She said in a hushed voice.

Hermione sighed but took off her robe and then crossed her arms. "I am not getting naked in front of all of you!"

Ginny snorted and looked over at Pansy. "Where would the rune normally be found?"

Pansy tapped her finger to her chin before she shrugged. "It varies honestly. But it is usually not someplace visible unless you are starkers. It's kind of a romantic thing if you think about it. In theory the only person who sees the rune is your soul mate."

Hermione shrugged out of her shirt as Ginny tugged on it, now too distracted over what Pansy was saying to care that they were stripping her. "What do you mean soul mate?"

Tracey had joined Ginny and was looking over Hermione's back and even pulling up her hair to look at the back of her neck. "It is part of the spell, and another reason why we circumvent it, the magic works in a way that if you have a soul mate the magic will bind you to them. Even if it isn't the person the spell was originally cast with."

Ginny gasped. "Blimey, I didn't realize that."

Tracey smiled her eyes glossing over, "It's a bit of a fairy tale though, the idea that you have a soul mate. I have never heard of the magic actually working in that way before, and certainly not with the original casting couple." She looked over to Daphne, "have you Daph?"

Daphne shook her head her face a bit flushed with excitement. "No, I am not sure it's happened in generations. This is incredible."

Hermione frowned trying to process everything they were saying and sort the fairy tale from the reality. "So you are saying that you all think Draco and I are soul mates and that means the magic from the spell already married us?" When everyone nodded Hermione scoffed in disbelief. "That isn't possible. You have to say vows are something, I don't like the idea of having no control over an event as major as marriage. I didn't give my consent to marry Draco yet!"

Ginny groaned at this and then said in frustration. "Hermione if you two are soul mates your magic is compatible and that would mean that your consent is all over the bonding. He couldn't be your soul mate unless you wanted him to be. Even if you don't say it out loud, magic is your very soul, it is everything you are; if it picked Draco Malfoy and his magic picked you," Ginny sighed dreamily. "That is beyond a vow, it's otherworldly. It's deeper than mates with werewolves even."

Daphne nodded but gave Hermione an understanding look. "It's very rare, Hermione. If you two are that compatible then your magic just sort of, combines."

Pansy looked Hermione over critically and then said softly. "Her left breast."

Hermione looked down and gasped at the silver rune just above her nipple and barely seen through her lace bra, it was the rune for infinity and she covered it with her hand and looked up at Pansy starting to shake with shock.

"I can't be married! I haven't finished school, I want to get my masters, this can't be happening-"

Pansy waved her wand and Hermione was clothed again and pushed to her bed where Pansy summoned and then shoved a calming drought down her throat after a moment as Hermione continued to hyperventilate.

Ginny was sitting on the floor taking deep breaths while Daphne was leaning against the wall and Tracey just looked like she might fall over.

"You are not technically married, Hermione." Pansy said in a deep calming voice. "But you are bonded to Draco and always will be. It's ancient magic, no one will know but you two if you don't wish to say anything and you will still have to officially marry at some point to fulfill the contract."

Hermione looked at her and then closed her eyes. "Will he have a rune too?" She asked softly.

"He will." Pansy said simply. "And he hasn't found it yet or he would have gone about as nutty as you just did."

Ginny let out a small nervous laugh and then said. "Hermione you were going to marry him anyways, weren't you?"

Hermione opened her eyes and then nodded slowly. "Yes, I love the prat."

Everyone laughed but sobered quickly, again it was Pansy who kept the room calm. "Hermione you have a really special bond with Drake which will only grow. It's kind of a once in a million chance for the magic to work in both of you this way. You collided in a rather unorthodox way-"

Ginny burst into laughter. "They were both pissed and he completed the spell by mistake."

Pansy's lips tilted into a smile and then she shrugged. "But clearly this was meant to be."

Tracey broke in with another laugh. "I would say it was. This just blew my mind, soul mates, can you believe it?"

Daphne let out a long sigh. "I never would have guessed something like this would happen, but it explains why Bop has been so obsessed with the union and so lax in chaperoning the two of them."

Pansy and Tracey nodded as Ginny frowned. "What do you mean?" She asked curiously having never grown up with a house elf.

Pansy snorted. "Elves are very good chaperones and Bop is Hermione and Theo's. We all wondered how on earth Hermione was getting away with spending so much time in Draco's bed, now we know why."

Hermione sat up feeling less woozy and calmer, thanks to the calming drought no doubt. "What could Bop have done to stop us?"

All three Slytherin girls smirked. "Anything and everything she wished or wanted to do short of harming you." Tracey said with a small grimace. "They get inventive."

Hermione shook her head at this and then as she remembered the things Dobby had done to Harry she covered her face with her hands in horror. "Oh Merlin, Bop knows I am sleeping with him, doesn't she?"

Pansy tilted her head her eyes teasing. "Define sleeping?"

"Shagging like rabbits?" Ginny said calmly causing Hermione to toss a pillow at her friend while the other girls laughed.

"We really aren't! Theo is in the room."

Pansy snorted. "But you have shagged him."

Hermione flushed and nodded as Daphne gasped and then said in amazement and then said teasingly. "Hermione Granger shagged Draco Malfoy? Why you little slag!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as everyone spent the next ten minutes laughing before she snapped her fingers to get their attention.

"Hello? Can we stop laughing at me please, what do I tell Draco?"

This sobered everyone up instantly as they all looked to Pansy who clearly knew Draco best. She frowned and then said simply. "Nothing, you let him figure it out. He will go postal if you just drop it on him and that is not what he needs right after seeing his parents. The timing is terrible, I say let him figures it out on his own and then let him work it out in his head how he wants to break the news to you. That way he will have time to come to terms with this and calm down."

Hermine considered this and then looked down at her now covered rune. "Won't he just see this and know?"

Pansy smirked. "Distract him for a bit. It's not like you two will have a lot of time to be naked until after school ends."

Ginny interrupted with a sneaky grin. "I bet they will this weekend."

Hermione groaned and fell back on her bed. "That was the plan. I bet I can't glamour it away can I?" She said grumpily.

Daphne chuckled but shook her head. "No you can't but are you a woman or not? Keep the lighting low and maybe have him give you a hickey over it." She shrugged. "Simple enough I would imagine, no magic necessary."

Pansy nodded as Tracey flushed and Ginny rolled around on the bed laughing again. "Hermione with a hickey is something I simply have to see." Ginny said wiping tears from her eyes.

Hermione reached for her wand and Ginny raised her hands in surrender and tried to stop laughing.

 **OooOooOooOooO**

Draco avoided Theo all of Thursday and was grateful that Blaise seemed to understand the need for intervention; because when he went to get his packed trunk that night the both of them were gone. Hermione and he were flooing to the minister's office to use his international floo to get to his parents French Villa, where they would stay that night and then leave midday on Friday to spend the weekend at the Malfoy home in Paris. Sunday evening they would catch a port key back to Shakelbolt's home to report to him what they found and then floo back to the school.

Draco had to admit he had been deeply impressed by Hermione's organization skills, not that he should have been given her exceptional organization of their study schedules as N.E.W.T's approached. Furthermore he had been stunned to learn that the Minister himself had shown up at her request to go over the logistics of their visit to France. He wouldn't be surprised if they even had a protection detail while they were in France. It wasn't lost on Draco that Hermione was a bit of a celebrity and he was not popular with the wizarding world. They were still getting howlers over their relationship and Draco had already started wondering about protection for Hermione once they left Hogwarts.

He was thankful to find her waiting for him with her welcoming smile and her trunk floating behind her.

"Pansy packed for me and spent an hour dressing me and another hour fighting with my hair. Paris better be worth all this torture, Draco Malfoy!"

Draco grinned at her and traced her lips with his finger feeling a bit intoxicated by her beauty. "You look like a goddess."

Hermione nipped at his finger and sighed. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly before he sighed and took her hand. "Well, shall we go face the gallows?"

Hermione giggled following him out. "I never knew you were so dramatic."

Draco made a face and waved their trunks in front of them. "My parents are not easy people to spend time around, Hermione. This could be a huge mistake-"

Hermione squeezed his hand and cut him off with a soft hiss. "I am not an easy person to cross, I promise your father has met his match with me. Have some faith."

Draco grimaced but then sighed pulling her closer into him. "You are the only person I think who could possibly stand toe to toe with that man."

Hermione laughed and leaned up to kiss him on his cheek. "You could too, trust me. You are just still hurt by him. When that goes away, he better watch out." She winked at him. "I promise to provide an alibi and help you hide the body."

Draco threw back his head laughing and then shook his head at her audacity. "Stop talking about murdering my father."

Hermione let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine. Why do I need to be so dressed up anyways?"

Draco looked down at her dress robes and sighed. "Dinner is an orchestrated event with my mother."

Hermione made a disgruntled face. "I hope you don't want me to do that after we are married and in our own house."

Draco smirked. "What? You don't plan on six course meals every night dressed to the nines?"

Hermine socked him and then laughed. "I promise to never force you to wear dress robes to dinner. Is that a pureblood thing or a Malfoy thing by the way?"

Draco shrugged. "A bit of both I suppose. I wouldn't mind dressing up for special occasions but it grows tedious to do so every night."

Hermione snorted as they rounded the corner to the head office and then took a big breath. "Be kind and have courage." She said softly looking up at Draco who nodded.

"Gryffindor motto?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, my mother used to say that to me before I got on the train every year."

Draco leaned down and kissed her. "Well you are courageous and defiantly kind so it must have stuck."

Hermione grinned up at him her eyes a bit sad. "Courageous I will give you, but I am not as kind as I am sure she was hoping I would be."

Draco chucked her under the chin and then hugged her to him. "I like your brand of kindness." He whispered huskily before he started to nibble at her lips and kiss her senseless. Just when it was starting to get good they heard giggling in the hall and broke apart.

 **OooOooOooO**

When they finally headed up the stairs, after allowing Draco's obvious erection to calm, it was to find where McGonagall waiting for them with a slight frown. "Kingsley has assured me you will be safe but I must say I am not exactly thrilled with this arrangement."

There was a derisive snort from a portrait on the wall. "She threatened to feed Lucius Malfoy to a dragon, I think the witch has things well in hand."

McGonagall's lips twitched and then she waved at them. "Well off with you then and try not to end up in Azkaban, Miss. Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "As if I would be stupid enough to get caught."

Laughter and snorting followed this from all around the walls and Dumbledore's portrait twinkled down at her nodding his head but remaining silent.

Draco let Hermione go first and then followed with the trunks.

Kingsley was waiting for them with a frown as well. "I still want to send out an Auror, Hermione."

She waved at him lazily. "They are my future in laws, Kings. I have to build a bridge here somehow. For Merlin's sake they are wandless and there is a mediwitch present whom I am sure is spying on them for you."

Kingsley didn't give anything away but finally nodded and gestured back at his fireplace. "Fine, have a nice visit."

Draco snorted at this before he sent the trunks ahead first and then took Hermione's hand wanting to arrive with her. He looked down and saw that she had her wand out at the ready and she raised an eyebrow at him. "It is your father."

Draco smirked and showed her that his wand was also at the ready while the minister sighed heavily.

"No unforgivable if you please, I don't want the paperwork." Kingsley said in a firm tone.

Hermione smiled at the minister before saying very sweetly. "The rules are different in France."

Kingsley's eyes went wide before he sank down in his desk chair and shook his head. "Dear Merlin help us. Draco, I wish you luck."

Draco chuckled and tossed the floo powered in allowing them to swirl away to a dinner that was probably going to be highly memorable.

 **OooOooOooOooO**

They arrived to an empty foyer in a lovely cream and rose. Hermione looked around curiously for their trunks but Draco shook his head at her. "The elves will have taken them. My father usually has drinks before dinner in his study, are you up for that?"

Hermione sighed and rose on her tip toes to kiss him soundly. "Yes, for you I am up for drinks with your father in his study. If he is too awful I can slip some poison in his fire whisky!"

Draco let out a small breath he must have been holding and then a small chuckle but she could see the anxiety in his eyes. "Thank you, Hermione. You make this not only bearable but enjoyable." But then he paused looking at her a bit concerned. "You don't really have poison on you do you?"

Hermione grinned at him devilishly. "I'll never tell. Come on let's go, we are rather later than we had said we would be. We can't keep the great Lucius Malfoy waiting on dinner, perish the thought."

Again a small smirk played at the corners of Draco's mouth. "It's my mother who will be appalled at dinner being delayed not Lucius."

Hermione sighed. "I shall apologize to her profusely and blame the Minister. He is a great scapegoat, we can say we had to wait to use his floo."

Draco's smile finally reached his eyes and he relaxed considerably. "You my dear make an excellent Slytherin."

Hermione winked and took his hand allowing him to lead her into at least four hours of sheer hell. And she kept her wand up her sleeve, just let Lucius try something tonight, she would take great pleasure in hexing the man. In fact she had a running dialog in her head of all the hexes she could use. If Kingsley had been a legilimens he would have never let her leave his office tonight. Hermione was out for blood and she secretly hoped that Lucius Malfoy had learned the skill of reading minds at some point in his service Lord Voldemort because she wasn't going to block all her fantasies about how she could torture him during dinner.

* * *

Notes:

I want to thank you for your patience. My Strawberry has had a rough recovery from her surgery and we are pretty sleep deprived around the house. I am up because she can't sleep and wants to cuddle with me. My muse got an itch to write and this is the chapter she came up with. Don't forget that my Instagram has updates not just on my family but also my writing: CrystalJeanRed

I am exhausted and it's four in the morning my time. I read over this three times but have no doubt there are some errors. Ihrin will catch up to this eventually but until then feel free to PM me if you find mistakes. (she caught us up 4-2-17)

Mostly however I am dying to know what you think of this chapter? I hope you enjoy the banter and the surprise about the rune. That plot twist just came out of nowhere tonight and I am pretty excited about it. My muse is a tricky woman!  
I live for your feedback. It really does make my day.

Up Next:  
I think some Malfoy family drama and possibly Paris. Although that might deserve it's own chapter of lemony goodness.

Cheers,  
Cjean


	24. Wanted

_**Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter:_ _ **Wanted; Hunter Hayes**_ _  
Lyrics:_ _ **You know I'd fall apart without you. I don't know how you do what you do. Because everything that don't make sense about me, makes sense when I'm with you.**_

 _This chapter has been beta'd by the amazing Ihrin! Updated 4-25-17_

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter 24**  
 **Wanted**

Hermione glanced out of the corner of her eye at her stiff fiancé and tried to send all the calm she could to him. When that didn't work, she took his hand and brought it to her lips, feeling him relax. He looked down at her and smiled that beautiful smile, with his eyes lit up, and he leaned down to give her a soft kiss on the forehead. Then, with a sigh, he gave her hand a quick squeeze and he pushed open the dark doors that led into what looked like another parlor. The dark wood paneling didn't give off a sensation of warmth, despite the large fire going. The room was, in fact, rather warm.

Much like the rest of the house, the room looked old with antiques everywhere. This room, in particular, was lit by candles on the walls as well as low lighting from authentic Tiffany lamps.

Lucius looked much better than when she had last seen him. He was impeccably dressed, in black dress robes with his wandless cane, and his hair was groomed perfectly, tied back with what looked like a velvet ribbon. Narcissa was pouring two more drinks and humming to herself; she also looked much better. Her face was back to holding it characteristic look of disdain and, as she turned to hand them the drinks, she glared at her son and said sternly,

"You are late, Draco."

Hermione spoke up, her tone firm but polite. "We had to wait to use the Minister's Floo. I am afraid he had a meeting run over."

Narcissa turned to her sharply and looked her over before she nodded. "Well, you at least know how to dress. I think, with your good standing due to the war, that should allow us to bury the tragedy of the circumstances surrounding your birth."

Hermione set her glass down and looked Narcissa over before she picked her words carefully. "I am not a bastard. I was born when my parents were married. I don't see how my birth is a tragedy at all. I was raised in a loving home by two loving people who sent me to the best schools and I am top of my class next to Draco and my brother. What is there that is so tragic about my birth?"

Draco moved over, understanding where his mother was going with this, and said quietly, "Hermione is not ashamed of her muggle adoptive parents. She will not hide them."

Narcissa looked on the verge of a stroke and Hermione sighed. "I truly do not wish to upset you, but I will not erase my past simply because it upsets you."

"We apologize for being tardy, Mother," Draco said, his tone formal but polite. "Should we not move to dinner?" He looked over at his father for help.

Lucius stood up and finally spoke. "Narcissa, I warned you that the girl would not go along with your plan so do stop with the dramatics, please. You are upsetting our son."

Hermione watched with interest as Narcissa calmed almost instantly and made a note of that. Narcissa used her anxiety to get her way- _very_ Slytherin. She would have to inform the mediwitch before they left.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Lucius was much more verbose over dinner. He asked about their classes, curriculum, and how they found their new headmistress and teachers. Hermione found it surprising to discover that he had apparently taken his job on the board of governors very seriously. She wondered if he would ever get it back and found herself in an odd place, feeling sorry for the man who had once tried to kill her.

Draco stayed very tense and she kept her hand in his all through dinner- when they could, at least. Narcissa remained silent and sullen throughout the meal and Hermione watched her closely and noticed that Lucius Malfoy did as well. When she started to look too glassy-eyed, he excused himself and escorted his wife up to bed with the mediwitch following behind.

Draco relaxed completely once his parents had left the room. "She is better, but still not the same," he said softly.

Hermione nodded and then laughed. "She's certainly got some of her gumption back."

Draco let out a small laugh but then frowned. "I am sorry she said that-"

Hermione put her finger over his lips and smiled a bit sadly. "We knew one of them would. It's okay, Draco."

Draco leaned forward, moved her finger away, and kissed her softly. He started nibbling on her bottom lip and then swept his tongue into her mouth and grabbed the back of her neck to hold her in place so that he could ravish her, completely forgetting where they were at that moment.

A cleared throat broke them apart and they both flushed to see Lucius Malfoy looking rather uncomfortable, standing in the doorway stiffly. Hermione ducked her head into Draco's chest, who covered her face with his hand, feeling like a first class idiot.

"Father," he said formally, "drinks in the parlor, I suppose?"

Lucius nodded briskly and turned sharply about, using his cane more than Draco had ever seen him do before.

Hermione peeked up from his chest once she no longer heard footsteps. "I forgot we were still here," she whispered in embarrassment.

Draco nodded and kissed her nose. "So did I. Come, we will have after-dinner drinks so you can tell the minister if my father is plotting world domination or not."

Hermione snorted and allowed him to help her up, giggling as he rearranged his robe to hide a growing part of his anatomy that shouldn't be so prominent after such a boring dinner.

"I wonder if that is why wizards still wear robes," Hermione said sassily. "Bunch of perverts, the lot of them, just hiding the evidence whenever a pretty witch walks by."

Draco, taking exception to that, swatted her, causing her to giggle. A portrait of a portly old wizard on the wall who had heard the conversation nodded and winked at Draco as they left the dining room. Draco who could do nothing but roll his eyes and hide his laughter behind a cough. He was glad Hermione was busy looking around the hallway because, if he had to explain what he found so amusing, she would spend the next hour lecturing one of his dead relatives for sure.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

After-dinner drinks with Lucius was strained, to say the least. Hermione sat next to Draco, not drinking anything at all while father and son had fire whiskey. Finally, Lucius seemed to not be able to stand the tension anymore and broke it with a snort.

"Your opinion of me hasn't seemed to have changed, Miss. Granger."

Hermione didn't look surprised by the question. "On the contrary, your care for your wife has surprised me."

Lucius was the one who had to hide his shock before he sneered. "I have always cared for my wife."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Interesting that did not carry over to her son."

Lucius sat up furious. "He is also _my_ son."

Hermione shrugged and gestured towards Draco. "The scars on his body say otherwise," she said coldly.

Lucius went pale and sat down. "I… There were- you would not understand. I was not myself for a few years. The darkness- it overcame me. Then the Dark Lord came back and we were out of favor. Draco became-"

Draco made a strangled sort of sound but otherwise said nothing.

Hermione whipped her head around. "What did he do to you and what did that other monster do to you?"

Draco hissed out a low breath and then said softly, "They are the same to me. He sold me to his Dark Lord when he failed in his mission and put mother under a death sentence. His choices caused my scars."

Hermione looked over at her fiancé with deep sadness and hugged him to her before she turned and glared at the elder Malfoy.

"Your hatred caused all this. Your hatred of mudbloods." She yanked up the sleeve on her arm and watched him flinch as his eyes took in the scar there.

"I wasn't even a real one and yet that blade carved it into my arm. I was raised as one though, and I am the brightest witch of our age. I knew nothing of magic until I was twelve. No advantage, just books; I read, and learned, and studied, and listened." She stood up and brandished her wand and smirked as she knew Draco was probably worried behind her. Instead, she transfigured his desk into a baby elephant before transfiguring it back. "I figured out how to do that in fourth year," she snapped.

Lucius was looking at her, dumbstruck.

She calmly sat back down. "Magical ability has nothing to do with blood status, where you were raised, or how you were raised. It's all about how hard you are willing to work and whether you are willing to learn."

Draco flushed and then said quietly. "I can't do transfiguration like that, Father. I spent more time on quidditch."

Hermione snorted and then said calmly, "I will teach you then."

Lucius stared at the two of them and then shakily got up and poured himself another drink before he said, in a hoarse tone, pointing his glass at Hermione, "Your father was awful at transfiguration and your mother never took her N.E.W.T.s. Her parents felt it was more important to prepare her for marriage. That was what one did at the time."

Hermione sucked in an outraged breath and Lucius turned around with a rueful smile. "It's out of vogue now. In fact, it's frowned on heavily by the board of governors."

 **OoOoOooOooOooO**

Lucius sat back down and looked at the wall for a long time before he said quietly, "You two have a bond I have rarely seen in wizarding couples. Clearly, we will not be able to dissolve this and certainly not before graduation."

Hermione nodded, her face a bit resigned as she had figured that out.

Draco sat up and cleared his throat. "The vow said 'graduation,' but not from Hogwarts- just 'graduation.' What if we continued our schooling or pursued a mastery?"

Hermione whipped around to look at Draco, her eyes wide in shock. How had she not thought of this?

Lucius sat up, watching them carefully. "This is a possible way to hold off a wedding but the magic is strong with you two. I would not be surprised if you are not already married somehow magically."

Hermione went pale, thinking of the rune, and met Lucius's eyes. He knew- she had no idea how- but the bastard knew.

He leaned back and shrugged. "It's just the ceremony, really. That's all we are stalling until after a 'graduation.'"

Draco was frowning at the byplay between Hermione and his father but turned back to the conversation. "I don't care for a ceremony after graduation, personally, and I want to go for my mastery in potions."

Lucius nodded, looking quite proud. He cautioned, "That's two years, son, plus extra time as an apprentice."

Draco shrugged. "I am aware of that."

Hermione spoke up. "I wanted to go for a mastery, but recently I think I might go into business with Pansy and Ginny. We are thinking we will open a store for witches based on muggle clothing stores."

Lucius nodded, looking thoughtful. "Most witches shop in muggle Paris."

Hermione nodded, her eyes twinkling as she quoted Pansy, "Why should they when they can shop right here in Diagon Alley?"

Draco looked over at her and grinned "That's brilliant what would you do?"

Hermione laughed. "Keep the books, make sure they don't go overboard, and logging inventory. Nothing too taxing."

Draco nodded, clearly impressed.

Lucius spoke up, his tone not quite as formal. "I would like to invest in this store. Put me in touch with Pansy. I think she is onto something big. Has she found a location in Diagon Alley yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not yet, no."

Lucius turned to Draco. "Show her around the buildings we own and make the lease affordable. This is a good investment."

Draco nodded, a slight smirk on his face as he did so.

Lucius pulled out a pocket watch and sighed. "I must be going to bed, I am not as young as I once was. You can tell the Minister that my life revolves around my wife and the greenhouses we have here. Although, he should know that as he sends someone out to inspect the house and my greenhouses once a week." With a heavy sigh, he stood up and moved to the door before he turned around and set a stern look on his son. "Draco, the elves put you in the green rooms, which you should remember are separate but adjoining. Please respect the rules of our household. I understand you are leaving in the morning, so I will now bid you both farewell- Hermione, Draco. "

Hermione nodded and when he was gone she raised an eyebrow. "So, no Theo but _still_ no sex?

Draco laughed and shook his head, leading her up the stairs and to bed- well, more like a frustrating night of being a door and another bed away from her, that is. He was very much looking forward to Paris and privacy.

* * *

 **Notes:**  
I apologize for the delay. In early November they found a mass on my heart. I was hospitalized that day. To make a very long story short. I had open heart surgery in December but was hospitalized for a prolonged amount of time on crazy medication.

If you follow my stories I must plead with you to follow my Instagram: CrystalJeanRed

You get updates on my health. I have a few autoimmune disorders and end up in hospital unexpectedly. I will not abandon any stories but if I have gone missing my Instagram will give you a clue where I am and what is going on.

Currently, I am recovering from open heart surgery. My heart was also infected so that has added to my recovery time.

I did the best I could with the edit. I am working with my beta to catch everything up.

If you sent flowers thank you very much. However, I received NONE! Call and get a refund immediately. My beta sent me some and that's how I figured out no flowers were coming to my room.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

love,

Cjean

Up Next:

Paris!


	25. A Soul

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

Back from Ihrin and updated 4-25-17

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter:_ _ **Once in a Lifetime**_ _  
Lyrics:_ _ **Still can feel you kiss me love, still can see your eyes like diamonds, diamonds, memories are strong enough, so come on and drive me wild.**_

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal  
Chapter 25  
A Soul**

They were running late in the morning so decided to stay for breakfast, Narcissa was missing, which was all for the better. Lucius had been surprised to see them and immediately started talking shop. He had informed the pair that an official announcement of their engagement would simply have to be out by the spring- and no later. He cleared his throat a few times as he said this, his face rather pale but his voice held firm.

Hermione decided to give the poor man with dark circles under eyes a bit of a break and nodded. "It's not an engagement I object to, Lord Malfoy, it's the rushed wedding. To put it bluntly, it's crass."

She watched as Lucius Malfoy sat back stunned and then nodded, his eyes going wide. "Well, yes. typically you'd be engaged for six months, we would hold balls and such, introducing you to society."

Draco snorted but cleared his throat. "I said after graduation. Is it possible that if neither of us graduates, the spell would be in suspension?"

Hermione looked at him again, her brow furrowed. "You were getting at that. I said the first Saturday after graduation. Are you suggesting we can simply continue our schooling and the spell will continue on?"

Lucius was looking between them, his eyes narrowed. "Tricky spell, but it is all in the wording. Now, tell me again. What exactly did you say?"

Draco repeated what he remembered, word for word, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

Lucius stood up, staring at a wall for a moment, before he said, "Have you sealed a bond?"

Hermione went bright pink while Draco frowned and said, "Father, really?"

Lucius sighed. "The house elves put no protections on either of your rooms. That tells me that the spell has already sealed. You are, as far as the spell is concerned, bonded. The marriage may take place whenever you wish. The records will be recorded at the manor, which is, of course, locked down by the Ministry. As long as no one finds those records or the proof you carry of this bonding, you can relay that you found a way around the spell and hold a wedding whenever you wish."

Draco was frowning because his father was looking directly at Hermione as he spoke as if he was telling her something. Hermione flushed and broke eye contact, turning to Draco.

"What is my father meaning to tell only you?" he asked curiously.

She went a darker shade of pink and he knew she was deeply embarrassed and uncomfortable. He looked back to his father who looked furious, his eyes widening.

"A true match? Impossible!" he yelled so loudly the blood vessels on his face stood out against his pale skin.

Draco stood immediately and pointed his wand at his father. "Do not use such a tone on my betrothed," he warned.

Lucius spun around, spittle on his lips. "'Betrothed' is it?" he turned to glare at Hermione, who was standing now, her wand out but at her side. Her eyes narrowed and her face went pale with anger and embarrassment. "Haven't told him, have you? You have the gall to open your legs but not to-"

There was a bang and Hermione looked up to see a shaking Draco. He was staring at his now bound and silenced father. A house elf walked in then and pushed Lucius into a chair, shaking its head sadly and mumbling about insulting the young Lady Malfoy so.

Draco turned to Hermione. "I only silenced him."

Hermione sighed. "I bound him. He looked like he might forget himself."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her and then shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "What was that elf mumbling about?"

Hermione thought about shrugging in response, but she met the glaring gaze of Lucius Malfoy and instead straightened up and sighed. "I was going to share this with you in Paris; Pansy figured it out right before we left. It's the reason no house elf has bothered us. Let's hand him over to the mind healer who can give him a calming draught." She turned to Lucius and raised her wand. "And perhaps sort out a case of boils?"

Lucius stiffened before he nodded and relaxed. Draco smirked and unsilenced his father. "I swear, she is more Slytherin than I am some days."

Lucius glared but bowed his head before he said, "My apologies Miss Nott, I forgot myself. You only just realized about the bond?"

Hermione shrugged not acknowledging his apology. "It's an obscure pureblood spell you only share with your own children. How would I know? Obviously, Draco missed that lesson."

Lucius chuckled, which shocked them both, before he said, "He did not. He simply wasn't interested, after hearing what I mentioned beforehand."

Hermione was back to flushing and then said, "Boils, sir."

Lucius chuckled again. "Yes, Draco, she would have done well in Slytherin. No mercy. We will announce an engagement immediately- no use not to. After she explains, I think you will understand. Now, do untie me. I assure you I mean you and your lady no harm."

* * *

OooOooOooOooO

Draco was so stunned all he could do was give them both a confused look. He had just watched a parlay and he wasn't sure of what. He shook his head slightly and untied his father and watched in utter confusion as his aristocratic father bowed to Hermione, taking her hand and calling her 'my lady,' before he bowed to Draco. He then wished them both well in Paris and showed himself out of the room, assumedly to return to his mother, as if they had just enjoyed a lovely breakfast.

"What in the name of Salazar was that?" Draco said, staring at Hermione who was brushing off her stunning day robes.

"Can we please talk about this later and not here?"

Draco sighed, nodding in acquiescence. They sat down to finish breakfast, while a tsking house elf hurried them and reminded them that they had a portkey to catch.

When they landed in a beautiful, enchanted garden in Paris, Hermione gasped as Draco chuckled. "It's our townhouse in the city," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione shook her head in wonder and followed after him as he took her hand and escorted her up the beautifully sculpted stone steps. They reached an ornate door that was opened by the oldest house elf she'd ever seen, who spoke in French, welcoming them to "The Small House," as he called it.

Hermione laughed silently at that, as the 'townhouse' looked to be at least four stories and have enough bedrooms to hold five families.

"How 'small' is this place exactly?" she whispered to Draco as they were led through several hallways and upstairs to a master bedroom, which also shocked her.

Draco grinned, thanking the elf who bowed and left with a loud pop.

"Ten large rooms, similar to this. The music room, library, ballroom, sitting room, dining room, drawing room, smoking room, and conservatory- for tea." He shrugged and smirked at her.

Hermione shook her head, taking off her traveling coat. "How did you talk the elf into letting us share the same room?"

Draco frowned and looked around before he said slowly, "I didn't."

Hermione went pink and sat down on the bed, her breath coming out in small little puffs. "Oh."

Draco sat down in a lounge chair. "So, what was all that with my father and what are you not telling me?" He waved his hands around, gesturing to the room. "It clearly has something to do with why we are in the same room and can supposedly marry when we wish?"

Hermione went pale and then red and put her hands to her cheeks, as Draco frowned.

"Hermione, I promise I won't be angry. I doubt you did anything. I am assuming this was the spell or something you were not aware of?"

She nodded, still quiet, trying to find the right words.

Draco sighed. "Do I need to floo Pansy to explain?"

Hermione jumped up, looking horrified. "No!"

Draco held out his hands, palm up, beseeching her. "Then talk to me, Hermione."

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Hermione could feel her heart beating frantically and she knew she would have to tell him or show him- probably both. Well, definitely both, but this was so much sooner than she had anticipated. Oh, why didn't she have more time? Damn Lucius and his meddling! Damn those house elves giving them away! She was shaking as she slowly stood up and slowly unbuttoned her day robes, not looking away from Draco, who was now sitting very still. He was watching her silently with a mixture of desire and confusion and maybe a little fear playing on his face. She pulled her robes down to her waist and took a deep breath to gather her courage and remind herself that she was a Gryffindor. She unhooked her bra and took it off. She heard his gasp and held her breast and gestured so he could see the mark.

"You got a tattoo?" he asked in confusion.

She snorted and looked at him. "No, the spell has been sealed. You have one too somewhere."

Draco sprang up, frowning, shock showing on his face. He walked over to her, grabbing her breast gently and staring at the mark.

"The house elves," he said, sounding like it was suddenly all making sense. "That's why. We're already married."

Hermione gave a small, tight nod. "Technically, to them, yes."

Draco looked up, meeting her wide frightened eyes. "I had no idea."

She gave him a small smile. "Obviously, I didn't."

Draco gave a dry chuckle and then slowly and carefully covered her back up, sitting her back on the bed. "I haven't noticed a mark on myself."

Hermione swallowed but nodded. "It's usually somewhere that only your partner would see. Pansy told me," Hermione whispered.

Draco looked at her and nodded. He immediately stood up and started stripping. Hermione flushed and looked him over until she gasped and pointed at his left hip bone. "It's there, Draco. It matches mine. It's hard to see on your pale skin."

Draco had to go look in the mirror to see it and it was indeed hard to find. He shook his head and then got dressed again, sitting with her on the bed and taking her hand.

"Well, at least we will not have to marry on the first Saturday after graduation," he said, his tone somber.

Hermione couldn't help it as she burst out laughing.

"But we are basically already married- against our will!" she said, unable to hide her bitterness.

Draco sighed and hugged her to him. "Did you intend to marry me?" he asked carefully.

Hermione thought on that and then said slowly, "Yes, I did. I will, but when I want to."

Draco laughed. "So, consider the mark a magical engagement. What does it really change, Hermione? I want to marry you; I am desperate to finish my mastery so that I can marry you. We own our own destiny and I suppose all this proves is that you were always supposed to be in mine."

Hermione looked into his silver eyes, so bright and sincere, and felt tears start to fall from her own. She shakily wiped them away, and managed, "I- I don't deserve you, Draco Malfoy."

He smirked for a moment before he grabbed her hands and kissed her. "No, I definitely do not deserve you. So, are we good?"

Hermione nodded shakily. "Yes, I am glad you know. I hated keeping a secret from you."

Draco smirked. "And that is why you are not really a snake."

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

She pinched him and they laughed before laughter turned into kisses, and kisses turned into clothing being removed.

"Do you want me?" Draco asked headily, as he kissed around the mark on her breast.

Hermione was panting. "Can't you tell?"

Draco gave a rather evil smirk. "Not 'desire' me. Do you want me? Me, with all my faults- do you want me, Hermione?"

His hand traveled around and linked with hers as he moved over her so that he was centered over her, but not entering her. Their gazes met and held.

Hermione bit her lip as he teased her. "Draco, of course, I want you."

"Forever."

Hermione lifted her head up and kissed him with all the passion, need, desire, and love inside of her. She felt her breast burn and gasped as Draco slammed into her, moaning. Suddenly, everything turned all white and blue and it was truly magical.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked as she moaned, the emotions swamping through her.

"I feel you," Draco said with a moan. "I feel what you are feeling and I think you are feeling me. It's a true mate spell." He was panting as he spoke and his back was arched.

Hermione was barely able to keep her own arms around him, she was so overwhelmed with emotion as pure love washed over her. "Draco!"

"Yes, feel what I feel. Understand what you have done to me."

Hermione locked her arms around him and hid her head in his neck, allowing him to take over as the spell washed over them. She poured her own love into him and when they finally both came, they collapsed into each other. Draco was panting and Hermione was silently weeping tears of shock and joy.

"Will that always happen?" she finally whispered, exhausted.

Draco groaned. "No. Only when needed, if I remember correctly, to strengthen the bond."

"Bond?"

He moaned softly, moving her so that they were still connected, and throwing a leg around her. His arms were holding her to him, his breath brushing her neck and giving her chills. " _Soul_ bond, Hermione. We are soul-bonded, you and I. We will always find each other. It's what had father spitting mad. You are forever mine and I am forever yours. No magic can undo such a bond."

Hermione gave him a sleepy nod, knowing that she was going to have to wait to ask about this when she could actually think. She snuggled into him and whispered, "Draco?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

His hand trailed down her arm and back up. "I love you too."

OooOooOooO

Hermione smiled sleepily. It would all work out. Somehow, it would all work out. They had adversities to face, certainly, but she just knew that everything was going to be okay somehow. Maybe this was because of the magic still buzzing around her and her muddled brain but, for once, Hermione Jean Granger was not going to second guess herself. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, to the sound of Draco's heartbeat and his quiet breathing.

* * *

Notes:

I am writing this at 1am at a Whataburger in Oklahoma. I can't make this up! Still no internet. Vacation has been lovely. Tomorrow I am going to find my roots and track down my Papa's childhood home if it can still be found. I am healing well but as I am stubborn I am of course doing more than I am sure they want me to. But I want to live. Is that so wrong? Thank you for the continued love and support.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry, it's a bit short. My muse is up to something, you will have to wait and see. It involves Pansy and Ginny though, that's my hint.

You should see this as soon as I get home. Remember I free write, that spell just came to me out of nowhere. My muse is strange but I like it. What think you?

Do send me your thoughts.

Cheers,

Cjean

I have no excuse for how long it took to get edited. Blame it on endless doctors who had to see me. I am sure there are still far too many mistakes. Working on Love of a Mate this week and another update here soon. As far as my health goes I am just doing as I am told and am told I am doing fine. ;)


	26. Fresh Eyes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _Not beta'd yet. Ihrin is still catching up!_ _So please excuse any blatant errors and feel free to PM me so I can fix them._

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: Fresh Eyes  
Lyric: I got these fresh eyes, never seen you before, ….my God you're beautiful…  
_

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal  
Chapter 26  
Fresh Eyes**

A few weeks after her return from Paris Hermione sat on her bed giggling silently as she watched Pansy being poked and prodded by a group of girls getting her ready for a blind date that Ginny had set up.

It had been an hour and no one had yet to decide on an outfit for her to wear. Currently, they were still arguing over dress robes or one of the new chic dresses they had picked up in France which was becoming rather popular among the upper set of wizarding society since the fall of Voldy pants as the girls had taken to calling him, probably due to Ginny's influence.

Hermione sat back as she watched Pansy stomp her foot in irritation as she was undressed for the tenth time. She knew she had been unsuccessful in hiding her smirk when Pansy shot her a death glare. Hermione just winked and Pansy growled.

When they moved into the bathroom for makeup Hermione decided to forgo watching that party and laughing rushed out to the common room where she found Draco with a book in his lap looking up at her curiously from the notes spread out around him.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" He said tucking his revision notes aside so she could sit down.

Hermione kissed his cheek and wandlessly whisked her own notes and books to her to study with him. "Oh, Pansy has a blind date and they have her cornered in the bathroom now and I think if she had her wand she would be throwing Avada's around."

Draco snorted and went back to his notes before he looked up his eyes going wide. "A blind date?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Ginny set it up."

Draco laughed and then shook his head. "Say nothing about Pansy's plans tonight when your brother comes out then."

Hermione looked up curiously but nodded and went back to her notes.

Half an hour later Theo walked out in a wizarding suit that was cut to resemble a muggle one looking very smart with a new haircut and freshly shaved. She whistled and watched him flush.

"Where are you off to brother dear?" She said with a smirk having a good idea now as to why Draco wanted her to say nothing about Pansy's plans.

"A date, Blaise has pawned it off on me. A daughter of one of his mother's friends." He cleared his throat and looked down at himself. "Will I do?"

Hermione stood up and went over to brush imaginary lent off his shoulders and kissed his cheek before she hugged him. "You look fab, have fun."

Theo nodded and straightened his back checking his pocket watch. "Right, my portkey leaves in fifteen minutes. I expect to be back by ten."

Hermione nodded biting her lip so as not to smile. She could see Blaise behind her brother smirking deviously. Once Theo was gone she raised an eyebrow at the Slytherin who shrugged and said just one word.

"Ginny."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat back down tapping her quill on her book waiting for Pansy. Ten minutes later the witch was rushed out looking stunning in her teal dress with beautiful silver heels and her hair done in soft waves, her makeup absolute perfection. Ginny was snapping a beautiful soft pink cashmere cloak around the flustered woman's shoulders.

"Now your portkey leaves in five minutes! Dinner and drinks and we will be waiting for all the details when you get back at ten." Ginny said pushing Pansy out the door.

Hermione had to cover her mouth as she heard Pansy tell the lot of them off before thanking them and rushing off. When the portrait closed and Ginny turned around to look at Blaise who nodded at her she let out a loud whoop and then sank down in a chair.

"Where exactly is the portkey taking them?" Draco asked going back to his notes looking completely uninterested.

Hermione snorted at him and glared at Ginny. "That's my brother, does she have her wand? What if she kills him because she thinks he did this?"

Ginny smirked and held up Pansy's wand while Blaise cleared his throat and held up Theo's.

Hermione closed her eyes and rubbed her temple shaking her head. "Where did you send them?"

"Shrieking Shack," Ginny said with a laugh.

Hermione's eyes flew open as Tracey and Daphne laughed heartily. "But we redecorated!" Tracey said through her laughter.

"And there really is dinner and wine," Daphne added smirking and sitting down.

Hermione sighed looking at her fiancé who was smiling as he crossed out something in his notes.

Blaise was sitting Ginny on his lap looking rather smug. "I helped her set up the wards, without their wands they are not going anywhere until we let them out."

Hermione looked at the couple in front of her and then laughed. "Fine, and when are you two letting them out?"

Ginny pondered that for a moment and then shrugged. "Next week maybe?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow but Ginny just mimicked her so she sighed and nudged Draco who sighed and put down his quill and looked up.

"Blaise." He said his tone mild.

Blaise raised an eyebrow but grinned and put an arm around Ginny's waist before he said in a placating voice. "We really can't have them missing that much class, dear."

Ginny sighed dramatically and tapped her chin with her finger before she leaned back into Blaise and said in an annoyed tone. "Fine, the weekend then. If they haven't worked this out by the weekend I will let them out. And don't give me that look Hermione Jean Granger Nott, the food basket refills, they have a toilet and shower, and separate bedrooms if they wish!"

Hermione let out a small sigh and nodded before she took a leaf out of Draco's book and shrugged and went back to her revision letting it drop. Daphne and Tracey were still giggling; Ginny and Blaise who were very much an item now had started to whisper softly to each other.

Draco leaned over and whispered in her ear softly. "Blaise is staying with Ginny tonight."

Hermione shivered as she realized that they would have the dorm to themselves and turned into him kissing his jaw softly.

"So that's why you are not worried about what happens to my brother?"

Draco smirked as he kissed down her neck and back up to her ear nibbling on it. "Pansy won't kill him, and Theo would never harm a witch. But also, we have the dorm to ourselves."

Hermione sucked in her breath as he bit harder on her ear and then turned so that she could whisper into his sensitive ear. "Then why are we still here?"

Draco sucked in a breath and vanished their books to the dorm with a wave of his wand and grabbed her hand dragging her to his bed ignoring the hoots from the three witches left in the common room, Blaise gave him a calculating look and silenced one of the witches by deciding to follow his mates example, picking up his witch and throwing her over his shoulder to carry her out of the common room to hoots from the two witches left.

 **OooOooOooO**

Hermione rolled over lazily bleary eyed as morning light pierced her eyes and she realized that someone was trying to break through the wards on the door. She frowned knowing that it couldn't be Blaise and it must be her brother.

Quickly she waved a wand over herself and Draco cleaning them and clothing them and then changed the bedsheets under a still sleeping Draco and cleared the room of the smell of their lovemaking from the previous few nights. Then she set about clearing the wards so that Theo could get in, chewing on her lip as she did.

It was rather an unspoken rule that she and Draco were never caught by Theo and this would be the first time he would have found them behind a warded door. Granted he probably assumed it was Blaise in here but he was about to discover differently. She cast a silencing charm around a sleeping Draco and stepped forward to meet what she assumed would be her very angry brother.

Theo stepped in looking like he had just rolled out of a bed with a few noticeable hickeys and went bright red when he saw her standing in a pair of Draco's pajamas.

"Oh, um, figured you'd be Blaise."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and gestured at her brother. "What happened to you?"

He looked down at his rumpled suit and shrugged going a bit pale. "Well, um, you see-"

Hermione waited and when he seemed unable to come up with a response she couldn't help it she giggled. "Pansy shagged you stupid?"

Theo's head snapped up and for a moment he looked like she had stupefied him and then his eyes narrowed. "Don't talk like that, she's not, we didn't, I wouldn't-"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh stop, I sure hope you did or I will have to listen to her bitch that you didn't but as you are my brother I hope I hear none of it. I am going to go snuggle with Draco while she tells the girls all the details and then you can tell your mates all about it when I have left, deal?"

She watched Theo's mouth drop in shock and his face go blotchy and she couldn't help giggling again at his utter stupidity. "Oh honestly, you think only boys talk about such things? Go shower Theo, you reek of sex."

Blaise who was standing in the door now threw back his head laughing causing Theo to jump and turn around just in time to catch his wand.

"Here you go mate, hard to hide what you were up to without spells. And she is right, you do reek of it. Cheers."

Hermione snorted and shut the curtains crawling back into bed next to Draco who she noticed was now awake and silently laughing. He pulled her into him and threw a leg around her.

"So you told a group of gossiping witches about how great I am in bed did you?"

Hermione smirked. "More like they got me pissed and got me to talk, but yes." She pinched his side at his evil smirk. "And they don't gossip except with each other. It's our rule, what we say in the room stays in the room."

Draco grinned and rolled her under him throwing up a stronger silencing charm. "I have not told Blaise or your brother a thing, little witch."

Hermione flushed and kissed him gently. "Thank you."

He shook his head. "I told you. I don't gossip. Now, you owe me a boon for gossiping about me I think."

Hermione's eyes went wide at him and her breathing went a bit erratic as she felt his hardness pressed into her. "Draco, my brother is in the room!"

"He will be taking a shower I think. That gives us about ten minutes little one."

Hermione closed her eyes. "Oh, you are evil."

A soft chuckle and a sharp nip at her shoulder as her clothes her vanished and then his lips slamming down on hers was his only response. And just like that she felt herself getting wet and her legs tangled with his and her hands wrapped around his neck, her back arching up to meet his chest.

She climaxed thirty seconds before her brother walked back in from the showers and just after Draco had spilled himself inside of her. He rolled her over on top of him and covered them with a sheet rubbing her back to calm down her breathing and kissing her neck sweetly. One of his hands covering her left breast with the infinity rune as it usually did when they slept together. Her hand usually found its way to his left hip and his rune too.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"You might have to carry me to breakfast, I am knackered."

His laughter shook her before he kissed her and snuggled her into his side. "Sleep for a bit, I will have some breakfast sent to the common room whenever you wake up."

Hermione yawned and snuggled into him falling asleep almost immediately.

 **OooOooOooO**

Word that there was a new couple in the Castle had made the rounds by mid-week. Pansy had only mildly hexed Ginny before she had hugged her and started crying. Hermione thankfully had indeed managed to miss all the gory details of how great her brother was in bed. Theo had also managed to remove the visible evidence of his weekend in the shack with Pansy by the time Hermione had seen him again that day, and he had not said a word about her being in Draco's bed. Although she was careful not to press her luck for the rest of the week just in case, much to Draco's annoyance. Pansy in an act of goodwill offered up the girls dormitory to the pair with a wink and threw a party in Ginny's room when Draco looked about ready to murder someone by the end of the week.

A few weeks later found Hermione watching her brother with his new love, he was still a bit shy with Pansy but Hermione and thankfully Pansy found it rather endearing. Pansy for her part was also rather cute with Theo. She was gentler with him, softer around him, he brought out a side in her that Hermione had never seen before. He complimented her and she brought out a protective side of her brother that she had only ever seen him have with her. She decided by the third week that it was indeed a good match and as much as she was pained to admit it as it just sounded so strange, it would appear that Pansy Parkinson was to be her sister in law.

Ginny had a right good laugh over that. "If someone had told you that our fourth year you would have hexed them!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I would have sent them to the hospital wing to be checked over." Hermione said in exasperation watching her brother and Pansy talking together looking utterly in love two weeks after their 'date'. "After all, I was an only child my fourth year."

Ginny snorted and then sighed. "He sent a contract to her family."

Hermione nodded. "I know, he told me. It's the proper thing to do apparently."

Ginny nodded and then flushed. "Blaise sent one to my parents last week."

Hermione looked over at her shocked. "And?"

Ginny grinned. "Dad accepted after talking to me. We haven't told anyone else in the family though. The last thing we need is Ron showing up again."

Hermione went still. "So, you're engaged?"

Ginny tilted her head. "I forget sometimes you know nothing of our world. The contract is not an engagement it's really a pre-engagement. It simply means that Blaise is formerly courting me with permission of my family. A contract like Blaise sent is nothing like what happened with you and Draco, it's not a permanent binding spell."

Hermione frowned. "But, doesn't the contract talk about all kinds of things like your wedding and what happens after?"

Ginny frowned but nodded. "Of course all of that is spelled out if we disagree on those things shouldn't we know now? Why court someone if you know you don't have similar goals in life?"

Hermione paused for a moment and then shrugged. "I guess I never thought of it that way."

Ginny gave her a funny look and then sighed. "Muggles leave me scratching my head sometimes. You mean when you court a bloke you don't talk about this kind of stuff up front?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, of course not. I mean that's heavy stuff. And we don't really court we date, it's more just hanging out and having fun."

Ginny frowned. "Like what we do as children?"

Hermione paused and looked around the main common room noticing the younger witches and wizards. "I suppose so, yes."

Ginny laughed. "Well, when we become of age in our world that advances to courting and is no longer allowed. That is why we have contracts so that there are no misunderstandings."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "But why do younger witches have contracts then?"

Ginny shrugged. "Older families do that. You can simply decide not to do that with your children Hermione."

Hermione sighed and leaned back pinching her nose. "There is still so much I don't understand Ginny."

Ginny patted her on the back. "Well, now you have Pansy as a sister and you have Bop to help you along the way. Don't fret about it. Go and find your Drake, he looked miserable at dinner. Are you two arguing?"

Hermione shook her head biting her lip. "No, it's just that he got accepted for an apprenticeship for his mastery and it's in Egypt with a renowned Potion master."

Ginny sat up excitedly. "That's wonderful!" Then she saw Hermione's expression which was stormy. "Okay, why is that not wonderful?"

Hermione's sighed heavily. "I got accepted to a Charms apprenticeship for my mastery and it's in America."

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Oh that's a rather far commute, isn't it? What about our clothing shop in Diagon Alley? We just found a building!"

Hermione nodded and dropped her head in her hands. "It's a two-year separation Ginny and I can run the books from anywhere. This is a mastery opportunity. I just can't pass that up!"

Ginny rubbed her friends back and worried her lip. "Um, can you be separated from Draco for that long? Will the spell allow it?"

Hermione shook her head. "We don't actually know. It could be that one of us has to wait for our mastery."

Ginny gasped and her hand froze on Hermione's back. "Is there not a charm master in Egypt?"

Hermione snorted in disdain. "Not one currently accepting students."

"Blast and damn," Ginny exclaimed softly.

Hermione nodded and then stood up. "I am going to bed."

Ginny watched her leave her eyes sad.

Theo walked over with Pansy holding his hand both of them looking after Hermione with worried eyes.

"What's up with Hermione?"

"She got accepted to a charms apprenticeship in America."

"So why does it look like someone stole her favorite book?" Pansy asked her eyes narrowed.

"Because Draco got accepted to a potions apprenticeship in Egypt," Ginny said shaking her head sadly.

"Fuck," Theo said before apologizing to Pansy who waved him off.

"That pretty much sums it up, dear." She said glaring after her friend.

"She isn't sure the spell will let them separate," Ginny whispered worriedly.

Pansy snorted. "They are bonded with the infinity rune, of course it will not."

Theo went rigid. "I beg your-"

Pansy patted his arm. "Soul mates, your sister, and best friend are soul mates. Concentrate on that and don't make me hex you by saying something you will regret."

Ginny smirked but then frowned. "So what do we do?"

Pansy was tapping her foot her eyes wide as she worked out the problem in her head. "We need to find charms and potions masters in the same place. That's going to be tricky."

Theo was red in the face with anger but he let out a long sigh and pinched his nose. "I will start looking into it. As much as it pains me to suggest, Lucius Malfoy and his contacts might be our best bet."

Ginny went pale. "You can't honestly think he will help.

Pansy waved her hand her eyes narrowed again as she considered Theo and then turned to Ginny. "When the alternative is madness or death for his only son and heir? Yes, I think he will. Because he knows good and well that Hermione will not sacrifice her education. Theo, you should probably send the letter."

Theo gave a short nod and then a sigh. "Hermione will be difficult if she finds out I am doing this."

"If?" Ginny said scoffing. "Try when."

Pansy sighed and then nodded. "We will handle Hermione. Drake can calm her down, he does it best."

Theo blanched and then shook his head holding up his hand. "I do not ever want to know." He said his tone hard.

 **OooOooOoo**

The girls waited until he had left the common room before they burst into laughter. When Draco entered they caught him and told him the plan. He sank down into one of the many green velvet chairs in relief.

"I was going to write him but I knew if I did she would never forgive me."

Pansy patted his back. "Well now Theo can be in trouble and as he is her brother she has to forgive him, brilliant isn't it?"

Draco nodded wearily and rubbed his forehead. "Better be ready to shield him when she discovers all this Pansy."

Ginny snorted out a laugh. "True enough, Hermione on the war path is never pretty."

Pansy sighed. "Yes well, I think I can survive."

Ginny tilted her head and then shrugged. "You might."

Draco grinned. "I think I can say that life with the two of them will never be dull."

Ginny nodded in agreement laughing heartily. "Oh, that is certainly true."

Pansy huffed and stomped off as Draco let out a small laugh. "Tell my fiancé I love her and will see her at breakfast."

Pansy just waved as she disappeared through their portrait hole.

* * *

Notes:  
I am back!

See I promised I would never abandon you or a story. I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. The kids and I decided to get the flu and share and share again. Sadly for me coughing with a healing open heart surgery wound was not so much fun!

As always you can follow my real-life adventures on Instagram: CrystalJeanRed

Please let me know what you think of the chapter? Two new couples! Will Lucius help do you think?

Yes, I am also not abandoning Love of a Mate. No, I am not sure when I will update. Sorry. LilRed is still sick


	27. Renegades

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _Not beta'd yet. Ihrin is still catching up!_ _So please excuse any blatant errors and feel free to PM me so I can fix them._

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: **Renegades, X Ambassadors**  
Lyric: **Long live the Renegades….**  
_

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter 27  
Renegades**

Draco watched his exhausted fiancé walk away towards the library to study and turned as her brother yanked on his arm.

"You said he wants to meet just the two of you this weekend?"

Draco gave a short nod and shot him a warning glance with a raised eyebrow glancing around the crowded hallway. Pansy let out a loud sigh and pulled them into an empty classroom warding the door and raised her own eyebrow at him and he had to grin at her.

"Thank you, my dear." He said with a sarcastic bow glaring at Theo.

The man had the grace to flush and then sank down on a table wiping a hand down his face in exhaustion. "Right, keep it a total secret, but dammit Draco Hermione is making herself sick over this, Drake."

Draco nodded feeling his stomach flip. "I have noticed." He said in a hard tone. "I would not be begging my father of all people for assistance if the situation was not desperate."

Pansy flinched and Theo went pale but nodded. "He says he has a resolution to the problem at hand?"

Draco sighed and sank down on a table himself closing his eyes. "Those were his exact words, you read the letter as many times as I did, Theo."

Pansy tutted and Draco opened an eye to look at her and she shrugged. "It makes no sense. He must have an ace up his sleeve we are not aware of. The perfect solution would be someone who is a master in both charms and potions and we know of none. The other option is a master willing to take two apprentices and convincing her to go for a Potions mastery with you."

Draco nodded frowning. "Which would be a miracle. No master takes on two apprentices at the same time. It just isn't done."

Pansy narrowed her eyes obviously considering this and shrugged. "So a dual master we don't know about? But I went looking, I can't think of anyone whom your father could have found. Charms and Potions do go well together but double masteries are hard to achieve."

Theo sighed. "Well Snape managed it, but he kicked the bucket."

Draco flinched and almost hexed his best friend who seemed to realize his mistake and said quickly.

"Shite, sorry mate."

Pansy socked her fiancé. "You prat! That was his godfather and while he was not exactly overly affectionate he looked out for us the best he could given the circumstances he found himself in, show some respect."

Theo rubbed his arm and gave a half grin before he said softly. "She's starting to sound more and more like Hermione."

Pansy pulled out her want. "Theodore!"

Draco chuckled and stood up. "Why don't I leave you two to this little tiff and go make sure that our portkey has arrived, you are of course all set to cover for our absence should anyone inquire after us?"

Pansy who still had Theo at wand point with a particular vicious look in her eye nodded curtly. "Don't insult us. Ginny and Daphne worked it all out last week. We have three backup up plans in the works if we need them and Blaise on call if those fail."

Draco nodded and slipped out the door smirking as Theo cursed as the first spell flew. He wasn't overly worried, their fights usually ended with both parties unclothed. Hermione joked that she saw her brother in the buff more than she saw her fiancé anymore.

Pansy being the master negotiator that she was had managed to have nothing about premarital relations put into her contract leaving her elves hands tied and her and Theo free to explore each other all they wanted, all over the castle, as often as they wished. Draco shuddered and shook his head trying to wipe his memory clean of the images of that very thing from his mind. Hermione wasn't the only one who had seen more of Theo naked lately.

 **OooOooOooO**

Walking into the common room he nodded at Blaise and sank down onto one of the chairs trying to shake off the headache that had started the moment they had sent off the letter to his father without informing Hermione of their plan.

Blaise looked up and sighed. "Just tell her, it's done now and she might as well know."

Draco snorted and leaned his head back. "She's already exhausted. I don't wish to burden her with more than what she has on her plate. She is taking revision to a level I have never seen before."

Ginny laughed as she walked in from the kitchen handing him a cuppa and sitting down next to Blaise who promptly set down his notes and pulled her into his lap kissing her neck.

"It's Hermione, Draco, this is what she does every end of term. We are just used to it. We slip sleeping droughts into her night cuppa sometimes on Friday or Saturday nights and make her think she slept late." Ginny said her eyes twinkling.

Blaise raised an eyebrow and then laughed. "Gryffindor's? Never!"

Ginny shrugged. "Okay so I did."

Draco smirked and sipped his tea. "Do it then already."

Ginny crossed her arms and cuddled into Blaise. "Done. But Blaise is right, you should tell her before you just portkey her into France to see your father. She doesn't do surprises well, Draco."

"Who doesn't do surprises well?"

They all looked up in shock to see Harry Potter walking into the room flushing a bit when he saw where Ginny was sitting but recovering well and walking in to take a seat.

"Potter." Draco said setting down his cup of tea.

Harry Potter nodded and then sighed. "Look, I wanted to say I was sorry about how we reacted when we first found out about you and Hermione. Ginny has kept us up to date on everything and it sounds like you two are pretty well matched and she is happy, well, outside of the normal trying to kill herself over exams."

Draco snorted as Ginny hid her giggle and Harry smirked at her.

Blaise wrapped an arm around her and starred down the man and Harry sighed. "Zabini, just, don't fuck with her and we are good."

Draco watched Blaise Zabini consider the wizard in front of him before he gave a slow nod and held out his hand. Harry Potter considered it a moment and then took it shaking it and sitting back down.

"Right, I am here to hand over an unauthorized portkey, which I know nothing about." Harry said cheerfully.

Draco looked over at Ginny in absolute shock. "You told him!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Of course I did. Contrary to what you all think; Harry would die for her; and he keeps all her secrets, including this, if Lucius is helping, Harry will help us. If Lucius intentions really are pure he has nothing to worry about, if the dirty prat plays us foul Harry will help Hermione hide the body or provide a rock solid alibi." Ginny huffed. "And you really should make nice, Draco, because Harry was her brother before Theo was and she loves the idiot."

Harry flushed. "Thanks Ginny, especially for the idiot part at the end there."

The wizards laughed as Ginny grinned and then winked. "No problem Harry and thanks for the piece of glass bottle you know nothing about. What time is it set for?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "All in the note for Hermione, tell her beforehand or someone will have to take Malfoy to St. Mongos because she curses first and asks questions later when you surprise her with a portkey."

Ginny looked over at Draco with raised brows and her hands held up. "See, I told you, awful idea to keep her in the dark about this until now. I mean at first sure, but trying to portkey her without her knowledge and ending up in front of a Malfoy home in France, you will be lucky to get out of that alive, love of her life or not."

Harry turned on Draco with a malicious smile. "Oh, you are not that stupid! That was your plan? Just portkey her to the meeting? She will avada you and I will get her off!"

Blaise cleared his throat. "If I might make a suggestion, as much as it pains me to agree with the lions, they are probably right in this instance." Draco looked around a still smirking Harry Potter to see Blaise giving him a pained look. "I would tell her, Drake, before the meeting, and make sure she does not have her wand when you do."

"Won't matter." Potter said taking a seat and getting comfortable.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Ginny asked with a huff.

"Getting comfortable for the show. I am not leaving until he tells her, and I am sticking around so she doesn't actually avada him because she does love the prat."

Draco took exception to that but paused as Hermione walked into the room.

"Harry! What on earth are you doing here?"

Before Draco could say a word big- mouth- Potter spoke. "Dropping off your illegal portkey for this Sunday night that I know nothing about, Ginny has it."

Hermione looked at him for a moment blankly and then turned to Ginny. "Why do I need an illegal portkey?"

Ginny shrugged and gestured to Draco. "Ask him." She said snuggling into Blaise and throwing up a discrete shield charm.

Draco noticed Harry doing the same and started to grow concerned, no one had taken her wand. Just as he was about to try to silently accio it he saw Potter do it for him and breathed a sigh of relief although he sent the man a wide eyed look.

Had he honestly just disarmed his best friend?

Hermione jumped and then turned around and glared. "Harry Potter you double headed sneak, give me back my wand right now!"

Potter moved quicker than Draco had thought he could to a position behind Ginny a large grin on his face. "Not until you hear out the ferret." Harry taunted. "And if after five minutes you still want to hex him you can have it back."

Draco glared at the prat. "Hey!"

Hermione looked over at him and then sighed. "I have no problem hearing out my fiancé and not hexing him, Harry Potter."

A snort met this remark and she crossed her arms as Ginny let down her shield and chuckled.

"The floor is all yours ferret."

Draco rolled his eyes, "must we be so juvenile?"

Hermione sighed looking annoyed. "Apparently," but her tone softened as she looked at him and his breath hitched. "What is going on Draco?"

Draco took a deep breath and with a reassuring nod from Ginny, he launched into the story. To his shock Hermione frowned but didn't seem upset, she just looked confused. When she finally spoke it was Draco's turn to be shocked.

"I sent him a letter about this a week ago myself. Your father might not be my favorite person," three snorts met this remark and a small smile played on her face. "But he does know rather a lot of people. I can't imagine who he has come up with but hearing him out seems prudent, wouldn't you say?"

Draco nodded unable to really say more and Hermione sighed. "Although the secrecy of it worried me. I was going to send an owl to Harry about this tomorrow, it would appear I don't need to." She stood up and held out her hand smiling as her wand floated into the open palm.

But before Harry could blink she had hexed him causing him to start clucking like a chicken and Ginny to fall of Blaise's lap laughing hysterically. Draco held up his hands in surrender and she glared at him before she turned to her best friend. "That's for taking my wand you prat!"

Ginny was still laughing uncontrollably as Hermione grabbed her things and swept passed them to the girl's dorms. Although once Ginny realized Hermione had left she jumped up and raced after her.

"I'm sleeping alone, aren't I?" Draco asked looking after her.

Blaise chuckled as Harry continued to cluck as he seemed to fumble with a counter-curse himself. "I would guess so, but on the plus side she hexed Potter and not you."

Draco shivered and then shook his head standing up. "Come one lets figure out the counter curse, as humorous as this is we can't send him back clucking, too suspicious."

 **OooOooOooOooO**

Hermione took Draco's hand and sighed looking around the immaculate front gardens of the French estate.

"I still am not entirely comfortable with how secretive he is being." Hermione said with another sigh. "Your father's secrets usually mean someone could end up in Azkaban."

Draco chortled and pulled her into him. "We can just leave."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I want to hear him out and it's rude to say you are arriving and then not do so. Your mother is probably looking forward to seeing you."

Draco nodded and moved forward still holding her hand. "I just have to wonder how my father neutralized the medi witch that reports back to Kingsley."

Hermione sighed. "I helped with that, just a good sleeping drought that lasts a few days. I sent it to him disguised as perfume for your mother."

Draco shook his head as he knocked on the door. "You're amazing, you do know that."

Hermione smirked. "You just think so when I show my devious side."

"Bloody turn on too." Draco said pulling her back against him.

Hermione giggled but stopped as the door swung open revealing a house elf who bowed at them. "The Master is waiting." The elf said briskly.

Hermione gave Draco a surprised look, they were early after all and allowed him to lead her after the small elf.

 **OoOoOo**

Draco was shaking inside and had one hand on his wand and the other on the woman he loved. He just couldn't shake the feeling that his father had something up his sleeve. Entering the study he quickly nodded at his father allowing Hermione to take care of the small chat as he looked around for any sign of a trap.

"There is no one waiting to jump out and attack you." Lucius said frowning at his son.

Hermione smirked. "Well you can't blame us for being careful, Lord Malfoy, you and surprises usually end in a duel for me."

She watched her future father in law shake his head still obviously annoyed and gesture at them to take a seat.

"I assure you, I mean you no ill will. I was rather upset when I got Draco's letter followed by one from you, Miss. Nott. I immediately set about calling in a favor in order to rectify this situation."

Hermione resisted rolling her eyes at him for calling her only by her pureblood name. At school, she was still Miss. Granger.

"Father, please excuse me for being rude, but how can you help? We have written to every master on the continent and only found one accepting an apprentice this year."

Lucius inclined his head and addressed them both. "And so you would separate?"

Hermione flinched as Draco stiffened. "That is what we are trying to avoid, father."

The man nodded looking them over shrewdly and then said. "Miss. Nott, you are very set on charms then?"

Hermione nodded slowly feeling as if she was on trial. "I think the two masteries between us will complement one another."

Lucius nodded looking more relaxed. "I quite agree with you, charms and potions when applied together are a significant advantage of knowledge to have."

Hermione let out a small breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and looked at Draco who was watching his father through slightly narrowed eyes.

"So you have found two masters willing to take us both on located near one another?"

Lucius shrugged. "Not exactly."

Hermione felt Draco stiffen. "Then why are we here father."

Lucius smiled and inclined his head. "That is not really my story to tell."

Hermione frowned in confusion, they could hear footsteps approaching and figured Narcissa was on the way. Draco was mumbling under his breath and about to stand up to greet his mother when Lucius drawled.

"I would stay seated, son."

Hermione glanced back at Lucius having been focused entirely on her irate fiancé. "Whatever for?"

"So neither of you harm yourself fainting at what is about to be revealed to you of course."

Hermione held tighter to Draco's hand and was just about to pull her wand when a voice she had never expected to hear said sarcastically.

"No need for silly wand waving, Miss. Granger. He is under an unbreakable vow to tell you no more than he already has."

And just like that, Hermione felt the world tip as Draco went stiff as a board next to her.

* * *

Author Notes:

Who wants to guess who it is? Come on, this should be easy. My muse came up with this beautiful plot twist from a simple review begging me to have this man still be alive. So, you're welcome!

I am sorry that I suck so hard at updating. If you follow my Instagram: crystaljeanred – then you know that I have just not been having a very healthy end of winter and start of spring. My personal life is an episode of Grey's Anatomy, I swear.

I did try to edit but am up rather late and wanted to post this before some other crazy thing happens around here.

Cheers,  
Cjean


	28. Alive and Charmed

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _Not beta'd yet. Ihrin is still catching up!_ _So please excuse any blatant errors and feel free to PM me so I can fix them._

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter:_ _ **It's My Life; No Doubt**_ _  
Lyric:_ _ **If I could buy my reasoning, I'd pay to lose.  
**_

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter 28**  
 **Alive and Charmed**

They both turned and took in the man standing in the doorway. He looked like the man behind the unmistakable voice but didn't. It was enough to give them both pause as they studied him quickly.

"It can't be," Draco said standing up letting go of Hermione's hand. "You died, I grieved you, there was a funeral and –"

Hermione stood up as well, finally out of her stupor, and quickly slammed the door shut throwing up wards to lock the man in. Before Lucius could stand up in protest she froze and silenced him and then turned her wand on the man who looked nothing like the Professor she remembered, for one this man had meat on his bones, no lanky hair and was smiling.

"Now Miss. Granger if not for the impressive nonverbal spells and wards that will take me some time to break down I would have to dock points for your temper."

Draco was still staring at the man in shock and Hermione quickly froze him as well her eyes narrowed.

"If you are indeed Professor Snape what were the last words you said to Harry before we all thought you died?"

She watched the man stiffen before his eyes went as cold as ice. "I told the prat that he had his mother's eyes, which is true even if he lacks her wit and personality."

Hermione lowered her wand and sank to the chair her hand clasping Draco's again. "It's him." She said softly. "No one would know that but him besides Harry. Ron didn't even hear it."

Severus Snape was glaring at her. "How is it you heard me?"

Hermione sighed. "Harry told me, I was trying to find the stupid bezoar I shoved down your throat the next second."

She watched as the dark man rubbed at his throat where scarring was clearly visible. "That and the potions you shoved into me ensured I did not die, for that I owe you a life debt."

Hermione waved him off feeling sick. "Keep it, we left, we just left you and obviously we shouldn't have." Her eyes were haunted as she relived that part of the battle. "We left you to die."

Severus snorted. "I dare say you had to, Lucius was on his way in and I am not sure what he would have done had he found the three of you."

Hermione whipped her head around to stare at a still frozen and silenced Lucius who was glaring at her. With a quick wave of her hand, the spell lifted and Lucius rubbed his throat.

"I brought him here and set up elves on him around the clock before I went back to the battle to look for my son." Hermione saw Draco flush and watched Snape give a small nod as if he was saying he agreed with the man's priorities. Lucius just looked exhausted as he said, "I wasn't even sure he had survived until we banished ourselves here while appealing the trial. I had sworn the elves to secrecy and with the ministry in my head I figured it was safest to know nothing."

Hermione couldn't help giving the blond man a look of shock. Perhaps he wasn't as selfish as she had always figured, given that he had no idea Severus Snape was a double agent, or if he did if the man would be pardoned, that had been an incredibly selfless thing to do in the midst of chaos.

Draco was shaking now his anger obvious. "And you are just now informing me? You didn't think I had the right to know?"

It was Severus Snape who answered not Lucius Malfoy. "Well, no we did not. You managed to get yourself engaged by ancient magic after getting pissed with friends. I hardly wished to put my life in your inebriated hands."

Hermione had a half smirk before she glared at Snape. "Oh stop it, I am just as guilty as is Theodore for not making sure I knew about the stupid magical engagement spell."

Draco let out a small breath and ran his hand down his face looking exhausted. "So you survived?"

"Obviously," Snape said in a rude drawl causing Draco to glare at him.

"But you are in hiding?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and then said slowly. "He can't be. Kingsley has this house under a monitoring spell since Lucius was released."

Severus grunted and moved to pour himself a drink shaking his head. "The day I can't hide from Kingsley Shakelbolt and his useless lackeys is the day I die, Miss. Granger."

Hermione did smirk now. "So Kingsley has no clue?"

Lucius sighed and shrugged. "No. However, Severus did approach the French minister who agreed to help him with a new identity."

Severus snorted. "A new old identity. I set up a backup plan in case I needed to flee England decades ago. I have carefully created my current alias and you will find that as far as France is concerned I am Sebastian DeCree."

 **OooOooOooO**

Hermione gasped sitting up in shock as Draco cursed under his breath. "You are Master DeCree?"

Snape nodded his eyes laughing at them. "I am, now the potions apprentice is easy enough to procure for Draco but your charms Mastery apprenticeship is trickier, Miss. Granger."

Hermione sighed and sank back feeling dejected. "You were a charms master." She said in annoyance. "As Severus Snape, can't you just-"

Severus Snape cut her off with a frown. "Use your rather well-developed brain, Miss. Granger. Claiming a dual mastery would be too suspicious. I was the only potions master who also took out a mastery in Charms."

Draco nodded his face anxious and thoughtful. "It was rather well known and if I remember from my youth it made your potions research highly sought after."

Severus shrugged looking nonplussed. "Yes, well the two masteries work well together. When Dumbledore offered me the opportunity to get the dual mastery I jumped at it."

Hermione shook her head. "So what do we do about my Mastery?"

Lucius looked at Snape looking a bit unsure and Severus poured another glass of whatever spirit he was drinking. "Drink that first, hand me your wand, and we will discuss your options."

Hermione glared at him as she accepted the drink. "I am not giving you my wand." She said firmly.

Severus Snape chuckled. "I don't trust your temper, Miss. Granger. Unlike you dimwitted fiancé I know what kind of damage you can do when you get the news you don't approve of. So if you want our help, give your wand to Draco."

Hermione chewed on her lip as she drank the excellent brandy and then sighing in annoyance handed her wand over to Draco.

Severus nodded but looked weary and pulled out his own wand erecting some kind of ward in the middle of the room which would protect himself and Lucius Malfoy. Hermione narrowed her eyes watching the ward carefully. She could tear it down, but not without her wand, the bastard.

Once Snape was satisfied with the wall of protection he nodded at Lucius. "You tell her, I wish to enjoy the show. I would put a shield up, Draco."

Draco looked at his godfather as if he had lost his mind but scooted over on the couch placing Hermione down next to him and did in fact put up a shield to protect him from her wandless magic.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh for the love of Merlin, what is it you two have planned that will anger me so?"

Lucius cleared his throat and said in a deceptively calm voice. "I have a mastery in Charms, Miss. Nott."

Hermione stood up her hair crackling with her anger and not even noticing Draco flinch. "No, absolutely not! Study under you, you hate me! I am not even sure you have processed that I am not even a muggle born anymore."

Severus gave a soft lazy chuckle and in a sarcastic drawl said, "You were raised with them. You can hardly blame him for thinking you are not a pureblood witch."

Hermione turned her angry glare on him. "I was raised by muggles and I am proud of it. They were wonderful parents who supported me with all of their hearts. They never cared I was a witch, they just loved me!"

Draco pulled her hand and pulled her down into his lap again wincing as he did but he rubbed her arms trying to calm her. "Hermione, father is brilliant at charms."

Hermione huffed and continued to glare between the two wizards. "This is the only option? Do you realize how odd it will seem to the wizarding world that I am apprenticing under a man who should still be in prison? We have to keep it a secret he is here, remember?"

 **OooOooOooO**

Lucius sighed and rubbed the back of his neck his eyes not leaving his sons. "Like Severus, I had an exit plan in place decades ago, I too have a secret identity that I can use here in France."

Draco sat up his face showing his shock and anger. "You had an out and didn't take it?"

Lucius grimaced. "The bastard took my wand, was living in the manor and I was in prison within months of him returning. I had no time to enact my escape plans, Draco."

Snape made a rude noise and said quietly. "And your Aunt Bella could track you and your mother with her blood. Once she was released it tied your father's hands Draco."

Hermione looked at them in horror as what they were saying penetrated her skull. "Why would Lucius –blood supremacist- Malfoy have a death eater escape plan?"

Draco looked at her his face showing his surprise and then turned to his father. "That is a good question father."

Lucius looked a bit sick. "I wasn't a double agent like Severus, but I could see that our master was unstable. His attack on Harry Potter, how inconsistent he became. Obviously, Severus has filled me in on his Horcruxes which fit the puzzle together well. I had a small child and a wife terrified of what I was involved in. I barely escaped prison after his first downfall. Shortly after he returned I approached Severus and making sure we kept it brief let him know I was on his side."

Hermione gasped. "You knew he sided with the light?"

Lucius glared at her and then nodded curtly. "As soon as Lily was threatened."

Severus cleared his throat. "However he never spoke of it, not until after the incident in the graveyard. Dumbledore, however, was not interested in any other spies in the ranks, especially one such as Lucius that he despised."

Hermione nodded grabbing Draco's cold hand. "So you gave information to Professor Snape."

Lucius shrugged. "I did what I could to keep him alive. Don't paint me as the hero, my main priority was and always will be to my family. But I knew that I needed Severus to succeed in whatever plan he was wrapped up in."

Hermione shook her head looking at Draco who was pale and fixated on his father. "Why did you let me join? You inflamed this hatred in me, why?"

Lucius Malfoy looked uncomfortable and stood up pacing over to the sidebar to pour himself a drink and downing it quickly. "I did not let you join, you did that yourself as a way to protect your mother."

Severus Snape grunted joining the conversation. "And it did save your mother, so stop berating yourself over it."

Lucius sighed. "As for the rest, well I fell out of favor, had my wand stripped. I did the best I could and making sure you believed all that hateful propaganda was part of keeping you alive. We had roles to play, all of us."

Hermione was shaking with anger and shock. "He was a child! He shouldn't have been used in your chest game!"

Severus Snape slammed down his glass his face a sight to behold. "As was Potter and Dumbledore sent him off to be slaughtered. The same with you and Mr. Weasley."

Hermione was breathing hard but she had to close her eyes as she thought of all the anger she still held for Dumbledore and his riddles and mysteries and sending children off to starve on a Horcrux hunt.

Draco rubbed her arm and then said quietly. "So you will use your alias to teach Hermione charms and we can stay in France, together?"

Lucius nodded curtly. "The French Ministry has agreed to this arrangement and will sign off on your masteries."

Hermione could feel Draco relax and suddenly wanted to hex him. "But I study under Lucius Malfoy for two years. Has it not occurred to anyone that we will in all likelihood kill one another in the first week?"

Severus chuckled holding up his glass to her. "So switch with your fiancé. You can do potions and he can do charms?"

Hermione crossed her arms angrily. "I wanted to do both, Draco just wants to do potions."

Severus raised an eyebrow and considered her. "Let us sweeten the deal then, Miss. Granger. A Slytherin tactic if you will."

Hermione made a rude noise but waved at him to continue while Draco sat up behind her excitement rolling off of him in waves.

"What could sweeten this deal that I would care about enough to put up with Lucius sodding Malfoy?"

Lucius didn't look insulted but rather smirked before he ducked his head and she could feel Draco chuckling behind her.

Severus Snape regarded her for a moment and then said. "I will agree to also take you on as an apprentice and you can study for both the masteries you wish at the same time."

Draco whistled as Hermione went utterly still. "Two masteries at once? Can you do that?" She asked in awe, it had honestly never occurred to her.

Severus shrugged. "Most people could not, you, however, are swotty enough it shouldn't be a problem."

Hermione stared for a moment at the wall not looking at any of the wizards before she waved her hand in irritation. "I want time to discuss this with Draco."

 **OooOooOooO**

This seemed to surprise both of the older wizards because they nodded and Hermione turned to her fiancé holding out her hand for her wand, which he gave her without a fight and watched as she quickly threw up a silencing spell and her own wards which would hide them from their audience.

"Draco, what do you think of all this?"

Draco smirked. "That I am glad my godfather is alive and I can study under him. He is a brilliant potions master."

Hermione nodded biting her lip. "And me working with your father on charms?"

Draco sighed. "You can always feed him to a dragon and just get a mastery in potions for now?"

Hermione laughed and hugged him resting her head on his chest listening to his heart. "Your father is brilliant at charms, even if he is a total git."

Draco nodded rubbing her back. "He was a horrible father but a damn good wizard. You would be hard-pressed to find a better master and we have been looking. My father could run circles around that American bloke."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "But it's your father."

Draco shrugged. "The only con in the scenario. We get out of England, continue our education, and you get that double mastery I know you have been dreaming about. Are you saying you can't handle my father?"

Hermione bristled before she deflated and hit him playfully. "Stop it that was underhanded. Of course, I can handle your father, it's just a question of if I bloody wish to."

Draco laughed and kissed her. "He is terrified of you. I think you will be fine, love."

Hermione nibbled at his lip and then leaned back. "You want to do this, don't you?"

Draco nodded his eyes hooded but shining. "We save two years if you finish the two masteries at once."

Hermione closed her eyes and slumped in defeat. "Fine, but if I do murder your father you can't hate me."

Draco kissed her nose playfully. "I could never hate you. Now, shall we tell them and get back to school? You have all those revisions to do." His tone was teasing.

Hermione gave him a small smile and then nodded. "Fine, but I have conditions and I want them to take a wizards oath."

Draco chuckled shaking his head at her audacity. "You can try, love."

 **OooOooOooO**

Hermione narrowed her eyes and turned destroying the wards Severus had set up and got a secret thrill at his look of shock that his wards fell so quickly.

"Have you decided?" Lucius asked with a small smile. "I think wards shouldn't be a problem."

Hermione gave him a small smirk and tilted her head. "We accept, however, we have conditions."

Snape sighed pouring himself another drink. "You mean you have conditions."

Draco laughed and Hermione pinched him. "No, I mean we do. Like it or not Professor: Draco is my fiancé and we make decisions together."

Lucius snorted folding his arms. "If you are anything like Cissy, you mean you decide and I follow along."

Draco had to cough to hide his laugh nodding at his father discreetly as Hermione bristled in indignation.

Severus Snape cut in before a battle could ensue. "Your conditions?"

Hermione let out a breath of relief, he was willing to listen, and that was more than she had anticipated.

"Right, my conditions."

 **OooOooOooOooOooO**

Four hours later saw them back in Hogwarts with their friends surrounding them all in various degrees of shock.

Ginny shook her head her eyes wide. "No wonder you made us all take an oath before you told us the solution Lord Malfoy had found. I can't believe you agreed to study under him."

Pansy nodded sitting on Theo's lap who was staring at his best mate stunned speechless. "I can't believe it myself, but your father is brilliant at charms and we all know how brilliant Master Decree is. I bet you couldn't find anyone better than Snape for potions."

Blaise shook his head. "Only you would go for a double mastery at the same time Hermione."

Harry chuckled at this and nodded. "That does seem a bit nutty."

Hermione blew out an annoyed breath. "Yes well, I will be fine."

Tracey snorted in laughter. "Of course you will, you are our wonderful little-organized swot."

Daphne chuckled as Pansy grinned and Ginny tried to hide her chuckle. Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Oh shut up!"

The tension was broken and everyone started laughing.

Draco she could feel was immensely relieved and she shuddered as his hands made circles on her thighs.

"We don't have the dorm to ourselves." She whispered at him as she discreetly kissed her neck.

He grunted. "Trust me."

Hermione sighed and allowed him to pull her up leaving behind the chattering in the one common room to find more in another as he led her out the portrait door. When he stopped in front of Snape's old quarters she raised an eyebrow at his grin.

"My godfather might have given me the password and mentioned there was a spare bedroom. Technically we are still in Slytherin space so we are not breaking school rules."

Hermione went wide eyed and then laughed. "You want to make love in Snape's old flat?"

Draco shrugged waving his wand to drop the wards with the counter curse his godfather had given him. "Not in his bed for Merlin's sake, just in the flat."

Hermione shook her head and allowed him to lead her through the portrait hole. "This is such a bad idea."

Draco grinned at her sweeping her into his arms. "But you like it, admit it."

Hermione shivered and tilted her neck so that he could leave a trail of kisses to her pulse point. "Maybe." She said on a small gasp as his hands gripped her behind.

"Draco, find the spare room!"

A chuckle met this remark and he swept her up carrying her through a study and down a hallway before he kicked through a door that led to a small room that had just a bed in it, a bed with green drapes and bedding.

"So Slytherin," Hermione said nibbling at his jaw and pulling at his jumper.

He snorted and yanked his jumper off starting working on hers. "It's Snape, of course, the bed is green."

Hermione giggled and kicked off her shoes. "I can't believe we are doing this."

Draco groaned as he got her jumper off and dived for her breast sucking through the cotton of her bra. "It's been too bloody long."

Hermione sighed gripping his hair and moaning as he nibbled at her chest. "I know, please hurry Draco."

A grunt met this request and suddenly they were both stripping one another before they fell naked onto the bed.

Draco got a predatory look in his eyes as he kissed down her stomach. "It's been far too long since I was able to take as much time as I wanted, Hermione."

Hermione closed her eyes and clutched the sheet. "Oh damn." She said as he blew a breath along her wet slit and slowly licked her clitoris.

It took an hour before she was able to wrestle him away from her core and mount him allowing his hardness to sink into her very sensitive folds. Their hands were entwined and both of them were covered in sweat. She had managed to do a bit of tormenting herself before he had rung another orgasm out of her. She had lost count at four and groaned as she sank down on him and her inner muscles clenched.

"I am close." She said on a hiss as he bucked into her.

Draco pulled her down so that her chest was flush with his and bit at her earlobe. "Let go then." He whispered before he let go of her hands placing them on his shoulders and grabbed her hips.

Hermione screamed his name so many times she was hoarse by the time he finally spilled his hot seed inside of her and allowed her to collapse on top of him brushing her hair out of her face so that he could kiss her tenderly.

"Hermione?"

She opened her eyes wearily and allowed him to take one of her hands carefully intertwining their fingers. "What?"

"Thank you- what you are doing- putting up with my father, thank you."

Hermione lifted her head and met his gaze which was so full of love. "Oh Draco, don't thank me just keep loving me when I rant about wanting to hex the pratish man."

He laughed loudly and pulled her head back down kissing the top of it and tucking them under the covers with magic, cuddling her to him under the soft sheets. "I will keep you from hexing him if you keep me from doing it?"

Hermione kissed his chest and giggled. "I won't live in that house with them no matter how big it is."

Draco rubbed her back his tone teasing. "So demanding!"

Hermione groaned. "Draco!"

"We will find a suitable place for us in France, maybe the Paris townhouse, hmm?"

Hermione sighed happily allowing peace and serenity to seep into her bones as she listened to her lover's heart calm with hers. "Perfect." She said sleepily.

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces looking forward to graduation for the first time.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

*4-22-17*

 _Updated with a fix for a plot hole I couldn't write my way out of. Leaving this as a note to myself to PAY MORE ATTENTION AND NEVER DO A WIP AGAIN. Clearly, I am not set out for this. SMH_

So, Lucius is going to teach her charms? What? Don't ask me, my muse was clearly crazy when we wrote this chapter. It also was the witching hour after a crazy day with the kids...lol **  
**

Sigh, I want a Paris townhouse….

 ** _Up Next: Those pesky exams… how will Draco keep Hermione from getting an ulcer?_**

Don't forget to follow me on Instagram if you wish: CrystalJeanRed

I might be featured in a 'get to know' the author thing on Facebook; so I am getting pictures/artwork together for my stories. I shared some for this story when I announced the chapter going up on Insta, so be sure to check it out if you like! I am having trouble picking just one… indecision is such a rude prat!

Until next time,  
Cheers…

CjRed


	29. Storm before the Calm

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _At this point my beta is Grammarly! If you find mistakes feel free to msg me._

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my muse: Song for this chapter:_ _ **Slow Dancing in a Burning Room; John Mayer  
**_ _Lyric:_ _ **My dear were slow dancing in a burning room.**_

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter 29  
Storm Before the Calm**

If you had asked Draco a year ago if he would ever want to murder his mates he would have told you no, they had survived a war together, after all, nothing could separate them. But the third week he was unable to get Hermione alone because someone needed her to help them with revisions he was ready to throttle them all, at the least.

Then there were the exams themselves which were approaching so fast it was startling. Hermione was a total mess and he had taken to helping Ginny slip her calming drought and dreamless sleep.

Pansy was doing the same to Theo who was equally worried about exams and his sisters' incredible ability to try and make thirty hours out of twenty-four hours in a day. In fact, the witch had spent an hour one afternoon at lunch crying over the fact that she didn't have a time turner so that she could spend more time buried in her notes. That had been the first time Draco had slipped her a calming drought.

In the end, Draco had never been more excited for exams to be finished then he was this year. Hermione and he were headed to an undisclosed location where he planned to lock her in a room and do nothing that required clothing for at least a month. Dreams of that were all that kept him going as he sat up staring at his exhausted sleeping fiancé most nights.

He sighed as he thought about that as well. Hermione wasn't technically his fiancé anymore. The runes on their skin were a matrimony bond that had indeed been logged with the ministry – thank Merlin that office had stayed in the ministry and not been moved to the Prophet- Theo had paid a small fortune in bribes to keep it out of the paper as it was. The bond itself hadn't been logged in four decades and should have been a major story.

Draco had been forced to send an owl to his parents letting them know. His father had not been surprised but rather inquired as to the date of the wedding? Draco hadn't sent a reply to that question because he hadn't been able to get one out of the witch in question. Hermione was so focused on her studies she refused to even entertain conversations that didn't include something relevant. Pansy had finally given up and told Draco to just tell his mother to start making the plans. Draco had shrugged but done no such thing. He knew better than to give his mother free reign over an event like his own wedding. Plus, despite her distraction now he knew Hermione would want to have a say on the event. She probably already had lists compartmentalized somewhere in her incredibly beautiful head.

Their lovemaking had also changed a bit, it was much more frantic and desperate the last few weeks. Stolen moments really, and to his amusement, she seemed to enjoy classrooms. He was more than happy to oblige, those few hours of lovemaking were his sanity. Well, that and the fact that she spent every night in his bed, even if they were just sleeping.

The original thought that they would feel pain if separated had proved true. They could last about eight hours apart before the bond caused them discomfort. Draco had gone back to visit his father with Potter in order to secure a wand for the man to use from the French Ministry and been gone for three days and they had both been desperate by the end of the weekend.

Harry Potter was another surprise to Draco. He had been sure the 'boy who lived' would throw a complete fit at the idea of his Death Eater father teaching Hermione Granger Charms. However when Potter had been told he had nodded and then asked how Lucius Malfoy was going to teach her a bloody thing without a wand? He then had pointed out that the healer was a spy for Kingsley. Tracey, who seemed to have a soft spot for the idiot, had started working with him on a solution and Draco had to give them credit, they had come up with a brilliant plan.

Harry Potter had made a formal request of the minister that the Malfoy family be placed under the supervision of the French Ministry and seeing as how Hermione Granger was going to become a Malfoy it had been hard for the man to refuse the offer. So with the French Ministers personal backing, the Malfoy family had been handed over to another Ministry to monitor. Kingsley Shakelbolt had been kept happy by a large amount of gold the ministry got for keeping the whole matter private. The French ministry had been happy by the fact that they could lay claim – indirectly- to one-third of the golden trio. Hermione had reluctantly agreed to work with the French Ministry to tighten their allegiance with the British. It was a win for everyone and it still amused Draco that Harry Potter made such a damn good politician.

All in all, it translated to his family no longer being under house arrest and his father now being able to wield a wand and practice magic without the threat of being tossed back in Azkaban. If Draco was slightly annoyed that his father had bought himself out of trouble again he was careful not to show it. Everyone else around him was annoyed enough for him anyways. Ginny had left again when Harry had returned with Tracey by his side to tell inform them of the plan. Although she had not said a word it was clear the redheaded witch was furious. Blaise had followed after her looking troubled but throwing Draco and Hermione and apologetic look. Tensions had run high for a few days before the group had settled down again.

Another problem, however, was that while they could tell their friends that Lucius was going to teach Hermione charms under an alias, they could not reveal to anyone but Harry Potter that Severus Snape was alive and well. That was perhaps the hardest part for Hermione he supposed, having to lie to her brother anytime the conversation turned to their apprenticeships.

Draco hadn't understood why his godfather would allow Harry Potter to know he was alive until he had watched the reunion between the two. Whatever it was Potter had seen in Snape's memories had erased his animosity towards the wizard and it would seem that almost dying and caused his godfather to do a complete one-eighty in regards to his feelings towards Potter. Hermione seemed to understand but had told him it wasn't her story to tell and he had left it alone. Someday he might ask Severus about it but for now, he was just grateful to have his godfather back. They floo'd over for dinner every Friday night now, it was the only time Hermione stopped her revisions. Although she would rush back and stay up late to make up for taking the time off, much to the displeasure of Bop who had taken to haunting her mistress to force her to eat.

Draco knew that as stressful as this time was it was only temporary. So he just gritted his teeth when he wanted to snatch notes out of his loves hands and utilized every underhanded trick he could to make sure she didn't injure or starve herself. He was going to be very happy when this was all over and he didn't have to slip her potions!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione watched Draco as he dressed and sighed. He had dark circles under his eyes again and all she wanted to do was pull him back in bed, ravish him, and then let him take a nap. However, he was off to take his first N.E.W.T and she wanted to review her notes for the Charms practical that they would both sit this afternoon. So instead of pulling him back to bed she handed him his dragon hide gloves and stood up to kiss him on the cheek.

Draco being Draco, however, the kiss turned into a bit of a show, only broken up when Blaise started whistling at them having come back for his gloves. Hermione pulled away panting and couldn't help laughing at the pleased smirk that spread across Draco's face. She hit him for good measure and shoved him out the door to the greenhouses.

She had the dormitory to herself as all three of the Slytherin wizards were in exams. Pansy had dragged Theo out for what she assumed would be some serious snogging in a classroom twenty minutes before Hermione had snogged Draco for good luck. Ginny was sitting the exam with Blaise as were Daphne and Tracey so when there was a knock on the door she knew it had to be Pansy.

"Come in, Pans."

The witch walked in and threw herself on Theo's bed shaking her head at Hermione surrounded by all her notes.

"It is Charms, Hermione, you hold the highest grade in the class in, well forever. Why are you not taking a nap?"

Hermione grimaced and shuffled her notes. "Probably because no one has slipped me a potion today."

Pansy sat up shocked and then chuckled. "Bloody hell you know?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course I know. Honestly, the fact that you lot think I wouldn't notice that I am under the influence of a calming drought or that I can't taste the dreamless sleep in my tea is insulting."

Pansy shrugged looking totally unrepentant. "It's your own fault. You are worrying your brother and soulmate into an early grave."

Hermione blew hair out of her face as she bent down to retrieve another bit of parchment and sighed. "I know, I just can't seem to help it. If I stop and allow myself to think all I do is worry that I am going to fail everything. That's my boggart after all."

Pansy smirked. "Your boggart is a parchment of all T's?"

Hermione snorted at that. "No, it is Professor McGonagall telling me I failed everything."

Pansy shook her head not holding back her laughter. "Priceless, you rode a dragon and your greatest fear is failing school."

Hermione flushed and then chuckled softly. "I was terrified riding the dragon too."

Pansy was now shaking with laughter but when Hermione stuck her tongue out at the witch her eyes went calculating and she stopped laughing to yell loudly, "Bop! Your mistress hasn't eaten!"

Hermione looked at her horrified. "Pansy!"

But it was too late, Bop was there with a stern expression looking over at the tray of uneaten fruit and toast. "Bop will bring more food and tea and mistress will take a break." With a snap of the little elves fingers, all of Hermione's notes disappeared and the elf was gone.

Hermione looked down in shock and then back up at Pansy whom she gave her best death glare. "Just you wait Pansy Parkinson, I will get you back for that!"

Pansy shrugged and held up her left hand where a beautiful and large round emerald sat nestled by the brightest diamonds in Goblin silver. "As we are to be family I say go ahead."

Hermione tried to stay mad but couldn't, instead, she sighed over the beautiful ring her brother had gotten the witch. "It's such a lovely ring," Hermione said honestly.

Pansy smiled fondly looking down at it. "I know, he did really well."

Hermione nodded and having nothing else to do she threw herself back on the bed and settled in for a visit with Pansy over tea and sandwiches. Under the watchful eyes of the now upset Bop.

 **OooOooOooOooOooO**

The days and nights blended together until finally the last exam had been taken and Hermione found herself on Draco's lap smiling as a bottle of thousand galleon mead was passed around the room. She had expected her anxiety to remain but surprisingly as soon as she had set the quill down after her potions exam all she had felt was relief. Draco's arms tightened around her and she snuggled into him, her hand linking with his.

"Ready for graduation tomorrow?" He whispered in her ear.

Hermione shivered and tilted her head more so that he could nibble on her ear lobe. "What exactly is a graduation at Hogwarts?" She asked breathlessly. "I couldn't find anything on it in 'Hogwarts a History' and we don't exactly graduate as muggles, they just mail us out our exam results."

Draco snorted. "How anticlimactic."

Hermione smiled into his neck and bit it playfully. "So what happens tomorrow night?"

Draco sighed and lifted her face so he could kiss her lips fully and then smiled down at her. "Are you saying I know something the great Hermione Granger Nott does not?"

Hermione punched him in the ribs. "Stop teasing! It's like a secret ceremony no one will talk about and I hate secrets!"

Draco laughed stroking her hair off her face. "It's not that big of a deal. Someone at some point started calling it graduation, which I think is a yank saying, but really it's just a feast and then we take the boats back across the lake at midnight as a symbolic goodbye to the school. It's only recently that most wizards and witches sit their N.E.W.T's."

"Really? Are the results not sent out by owl then?"

Draco rubbed her arms his face calm, happy. "No they still are but there is a celebration for finishing N.E.W.T's held. But again, don't ask me why we call it graduation." He tickled her, "probably a muggle started that."

Hermione giggled at this and his tickling. "And it's just a feast and the boat ride?"

Draco nodded and shrugged back to holding her. "That's all I ever got out of my parents at least. If anything else does happen they didn't mention it."

Hermione nodded and rested her head back on his chest playing with the buttons of his shirt. "Do we take the train home once we get to Hogsmeade?"

Draco laughed. "The train is there but my father said usually the students head into the village to celebrate by getting pissed. I believe Blaise is throwing a bash at his home in Hogsmeade."

Hermione knew her eyes had gone wide. "He owns a house in Hogsmeade?"

Draco snorted. "Of course, you couldn't expect his mother to stay in a dingy Inn when she visited her son at school!"

Hermione giggled at that and then let out a long breath. "Can you believe it's all finished?"

Draco was playing with her hair but she felt him stiffen a bit. "Yeah, I won't miss the classes but I will miss the castle."

"Me too. Although I will also miss the classes." Hermione said softly.

Draco chuckled at that and then took the bottle from a smiling Theo and they had to tune back into the conversation around them.

He didn't mind sharing her time for the moment, he had a surprise planned for her for later and an entire month with her all to himself to look forward to.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

That night they made slow sweet love in a classroom that Draco had converted into a beautiful room that reminded her of how she pictured an Arabian harem might look like. It was the first time in weeks that she had felt she could take her time, but their desire was so acute they both basically ripped the clothes off the other. However, when she finally got her hands on his naked body her heart seemed to calm. It was almost like she was slow dancing in a fire. She burned with need, but she wanted to take it slow, savour it.

Draco seemed to feel the same because he too was taking his time, his lips moving slowly from one breast to the other and his hands driving her to the point of no return over and over before she finally shoved him onto his back and set the pace herself.

She knew he didn't mind because his eyes burned up at her with the same lust she was wrestling with. But to punish him she set a slow pace making sure to keep the strokes long and steady, daring him to quicken the pace. Eventually, it would seem he had finally reached his breaking point because the grip he had on her hips became a bit painful and he flipped her so that she was under him and he could set the pace. As it meant she had multiple orgasms, Hermione didn't mind at all, and when he finally lost total control it was her name on his lips and she got lost in the sensation of feeling him shudder in her arms. They lay there for a long time coming down from that moment before Draco pulled the colourful and fluffy blanket over the top of them and she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

 **OooOooOooO**

Hermione blinked open her eyes and giggled as she took in the heavy rugs that had been used to make the fake desert tent and shifted on the plush pillow that had been charmed into a bed. She rolled over and saw that Draco was still sleeping, his face peaceful.

She ran her finger along his lips and then laughed when he nipped it. "Morning sleepy head." She said leaning over to kiss him sweetly.

He groaned and rolled her under him the blanket shifting to show his morning hard on. "Morning, what time is it?"

Hermione rubbed his shoulders and shrugged leaning up to kiss the side of his neck. "I have no idea, some wild man carted me off to this room and didn't let me bring my wand."

Draco snorted. "I did not stop you from bringing your wand, you were just too tired to remember to grab it, and you are very lucky I happen to still have mine and could cast our contraceptive charm."

Hermione giggled at that and then gasped as his lips left a burning trail down her neck. "Bop makes me take a potion every day."

Draco grunted. "Given the magic binding us I figure doubling up is probably smart."

Hermione moaned and moved her head so he could nibble at the spot just below her ear. "Would you mind if we got pregnant?"

Draco paused in his nibbling and then shrugged. "I figure we are probably doomed in that regard, the magic will decide for us."

Hermione sighed and kissed him before she felt her stomach grumble and grimaced. "I think you are right and I am starving. Now that all the anxiety is over from exams I think I have a few meals to make up for."

Draco chuckled and rolled them so that she was laying atop him. "Call Bop, you will probably leave her weeping into a tea towel by telling her you are hungry before she can show up to try and force you to eat."

Hermione pinched him and kissed his chest. "I am not calling for Bop without knowing what time it is, what if she is sleeping? Besides we are naked and I have a strict rule about any elves seeing us with no clothes on."

Draco laughed outright at this and shook his head cuddling her closer to him and reaching for his wand so that he could check the time. "Good news love, it is well after the time elves would be up and we missed breakfast. So get some clothes on and call for food so that we can eat and I can ravish you again before lunch."

Hermione huffed but smiled and reached for a dressing gown someone had laid out for her. "Who set up this room?"

Draco looked affronted. "I did! I just had Bop stock it with whatever you would need," he said gesturing at her dressing gown. He was shrugging into a silk dressing gown himself.

Hermione grinned and called for Bop, who was indeed beyond thrilled to serve her mistress breakfast and shed a few tears at being asked to do so making Hermione feel a bit guilty that she had given up her normal visiting hours with the elf for exams. When she told Bop this and promised to take up tea again with the little elf Bop burst into sobs and left in a loud pop.

Hermione looked over wide-eyed at Draco who shrugged handing her a sausage. "You get used to it. My nanny elf still sobs when I ask for her to freshen my sheets," he said before he dug into his own full English breakfast with gusto.

After lunch, Hermione was stolen by the girls who were all getting ready together. Dress robes of all colours were hung up all over the dormitory and elves bustled around doing hair while a witch that Pansy had hired did all their makeup. Hermione was shocked to learn that what Draco had told her seemed pretty true. The mysterious graduation was assumed to be a feast and boat ride at midnight.

"You don't think there has to be something more?" Hermione asked Tracey who was twirling in her gold dress robes.

"No, I don't think so." The witch flushed and then said. "Harry is my date."

Hermione gave the witch her undivided attention now. "What? Really?"

Tracey nodded her face still pink. "My family put aside my other contract when I told them how much I liked him. He sent a declaration of intent to my father two days ago and it's been accepted."

Hermione was flabbergasted. "I had no idea you two were dating!"

Tracey gave a nervous laugh. "Not dating, owling. But I like him, rather a lot, and I wanted your blessing."

Hermione's eyes went wide before she stood up hugging the witch in excitement and happiness. "Oh, you have it! Now tell me what exactly this means?"

Eventually, the party of witches made their way to the main Slytherin common room where a collection of wizards in dress robes waited for them. Hermione smiled as she saw Luna float happily over to a grinning Neville. There was a ring on her left finger now too.

Tracey blushed prettily as Harry kissed her hand and Hermione had to giggle at how well he pulled off the gentleman act. Although he winked at her when he was done with the formalities and she had laughed loudly enough to have most of the room looking at her.

Draco, however, was missing and she looked at her brother curiously.

Theo smirked with his arm around Pansy who was in pale pink dress robes of the finest silk. "He had to pick something up in Diagon Alley, should be back in time."

Pansy elbowed him, hard. "Should be? Don't worry your sister you prat," she turned to Hermione with a wide smile. "He will be here any moment."

Before Hermione could say anything the door to the common room opened and Draco stepped in taking her breath away. He was in dark blue dress robes that made his eyes look almost silver and his hair shine.

He seemed to be just as stunned by her because he stopped and stared at her for a moment before he chuckled. "Pansy dress you?"

Hermione nodded looking down and seeing the humour, she was in ice blue dress robes that complimented his perfectly.

"What did you need in Diagon Alley?" She asked rushing forward to hug him to her. It had been a few hours since she had seen him and her rune had started to itch.

"Well, why don't you try and guess?"

Hermione looked up in surprise and then laughed at his teasing. "Guess? I couldn't even imagine."

Draco kissed her nose and then sunk to a knee pulling out a velvet box. "Can't you?"

Hermione went perfectly still as she watched the velvet box open to reveal a stunning blue stone, oval in setting and so simple that you almost missed the interlay of lattice on the delicate silver band.

"Draco!"

Draco watched his witches face carefully as she studied the ring in the box. It had cost him a small fortune but if the look of wonder and joy on her face was any indication it was worth every galleon. It was a blue diamond of the highest quality that had been enchanted just for her. He had commissioned the ring earlier that year so that it would be ready for graduation.

"Hermione Jean Granger Nott, I love you, would you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?" Draco waited as her eyes shifted focus from the ring to him and smiled softly at the tears he saw starting to drop. "Say yes love and don't mess your makeup or Pansy will have my head."

This seemed to snap her out of her shock because she threw back her head laughing, carefully wiped at the tears in her eyes and nodded her head throwing herself into his arms, not even mindful of the ring he almost dropped.

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes. You silly wizard!"

Draco lifted her up and put the ring on her finger feeling the magic meld with hers and heedless of the clapping all around him he kissed her.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **A big thank you to green eyed lana lee for catching a word mix up in this chapter. :)**

Also, it was pointed out to me that English schools do not have 'graduations' so I decided to make this a special thing for Hogwarts to have a 'graduation'.I didn't realize this about England, but apparently, they just get results mailed to them and only have graduation ceremonies for it helps consider N.E.W.T s to be a wizarding form of University. The O.W.L results were indeed just mailed.

I adore learning Britishisms, so please, do not hesitate to drop me a PM or comment if you notice something that I could learn to help make my stories more authentic. It's deeply appreciated!

As always you can find me on Instagram: CrystalJeanRed to hear about my crazy life. Same for Tumblr and LiveJournal and Twitter.

My Facebook author page is CJRed

I love interacting with you and wish I could do so easier here on FFN.

Cheers,

CJean


	30. Halo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**

Not beta'd yet. Ihrin is still catching up! J So please excuse any blatant errors and feel free to PM me so I can fix them.

 **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**

Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: **Halo; Beyoncé**  
Lyric: **You're the only one I want, and I'm addicted to your light…**

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter 30**  
 **Halo**

Hermione was floating on a cloud, and she really wasn't the type, so the look of stupor and happiness all over her face had more than one person at the feast glancing at her curiously. She also couldn't wipe the smile off her face and joy radiated from her.

Draco was drunk on her, it was really the only word for it. Her joy made his magic sing. He didn't want to let go of her hand to eat and almost didn't. He couldn't tell you anything that was said in the speeches, and the boat ride, while enchanting, didn't hold a candle to the smile of the witch sitting next to him. In fact, he would later swear that she glowed like an angel that night.

Blaise's home in Hogsmeade was decked out in fairy lights and every single person who had managed to survive N.E.W.T's that year was at the party thrown by the Slytherin. Draco knew of course that the party was a bit more than just celebrating passing exams and had to make sure that Hermione was in the main room at two in the morning precisely when Blaise Zabini got down on one knee and proposed to Ginny Weasley, to the witch's great shock.

When the large diamond was on her finger half her family rushed forward from the sidelines to hug her. Molly and Arthur having been tipped off to show up in order to see the proposal. Ron and George had already been there.

Elves moved about serving wine and other spirits including, Hermione noticed, muggle champagne. Pansy took a glass giggling and handed another to Theo.

"Here, you can have a taste of what we will be serving witches at our new store," she said happily saluting Blaise and Ginny happily.

Hermione grabbed a glass for herself and grinned at Draco as he did too, sniffing the drink carefully before he tasted it and then took a bigger sip. "It's rather good," he said in surprise.

This caused Tracey, Daphne, and Ginny to laugh. Hermione just kissed him and snuggled into his side taking in the party still going around them. His arm wrapped around her and pulled her into his lap in a chair in the corner after a bit as he wanted her closer, it was like she was his air tonight, if he wasn't touching her he couldn't breathe.

"You look like a pale blue angel tonight," he whispered into her ear sucking on her earlobe.

Hermione sighed tilting her head and almost dropping her champagne flute. "It's the dress," she said breathlessly.

Draco snorted and moved to kiss down her neck. "No, it most definitely is not." His hand tightened on her waist and he set down their glasses as he turned her and cupped her face. "Do you know that I have no idea what I would do if you hadn't become my saving grace, Hermione Granger Nott."

Hermione felt her heart flip and she leaned forward kissing him slowly, sweetly. "It didn't' even feel like I fell for you, in the end, it feels like I have always been in love with you."

Draco smiled at her his thumb rubbing on her cheek. "Shocking, isn't it?"

She nodded and ran her hands through his hair. "Are you really okay with waiting to officially marry until after our masteries?"

Draco sighed and let his forehead rest on hers before he frowned. "No."

Hermione watched him for a moment and then said. "You're worried about something and not telling me, I can sense it."

Draco gave her a small smile and kissed her hard before he sighed. "I don't trust that you won't end up with a child out of wedlock."

Hermione grinned at him her eyes dancing. "Technically, Draco Malfoy, we are married. Magic trumps some document filed with the ministry and our bond even trumps the Malfoy vows."

Draco nodded kissing her nose. "Cheeky bit, I know that, but others do not."

Hermione sighed and sat back looking at him carefully. "This really is important to you, isn't it?"

Draco gave a slow nod looking worried. "It is, yes."

Hermione slowly nodded and looked away narrowing her eyes as she tried to see things from his perspective. Finally, she gave a long nod and turned back to see that he was watching her his face guarded but his eyes worried. Hermione leaned forward and kissed him before she pulled back.

"Okay."

Draco went still and then his hands grabbed her shoulders his eyes searching hers. "Okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, okay, we are bound by magic, I don't see why it matters if we are bound by paper and if it is that important to you then yes, okay."

 **OooOooOooOooO**

Draco stared at her a moment longer before he let out a small whoop of excitement and kissed her, he kissed her as if no one else was watching, his hands tangling in her hair and let all of his joy flow out of him, knowing somehow that it would touch her as her joy earlier had touched him.

When she gasped and wrapped her body around his in the chair he knew that they were lost to the party. Without breaking the kiss he apparated them to the spare room they were staying in that night.

What followed was a rush of robes hitting the floor, a frantic bit of kissing and at the last minute a strong silencing spell and wards to keep anyone out before they fell on the bed to ravish each other. Draco for once was not at all composed and Hermione found that she loved him this raw.

Eventually, though, she wanted her own turn to drive him wild and grasping his hands settled herself on top of him. They made love with their eyes locked on one another and both were unsurprised when the same light that had enveloped them in Paris did so again as they finished at the same time, Hermione collapsing on Draco who held her to him, and both trying to settle their breathing.

 **OooOooOooOooO**

Later, naked and still buzzing from the exchange of magic that had transpired with their lovemaking, Hermione traced the rune on his hip and sighed.

"Mine itches, does yours?"

Draco nodded pulling her into him and closing his eyes, his other arm thrown over his head. "It itches when we are separated for too long as well."

Hermione sighed. "Hmm, yes, I noticed that too. Do you think there is anyone we can talk to about this bit of magic?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't think so, but there might be a book or some journals we can track down."

Hermione grinned at this and cuddled into him. "I suppose in the end it doesn't matter. Moments like these make me not really care, it's like the world just revolves around us. I don't think anyone who hasn't experienced this bond would ever understand it."

Draco's arm tightened and then he laughed. "I never would have pegged you as such a romantic."

Hermione hit him playfully. "That was mean but probably fair, you are the romantic out of the two of us. Thank you for my beautiful ring."

Draco smiled. "You're very welcome."

Hermione grinned. "I have no doubt that I will never top such a beautiful piece of craftsmanship but I have decided on something that I hope you will cherish just as much as I will my diamond."

She felt Draco look at her and moved so that her chin rested on his chest unable to not keep grinning as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I have decided what name I would like to go by moving forward. I will be known as Hermione Jean Malfoy."

His smile could have lit the entire room and she laughed gleefully as he rolled her over and proceeded to kiss her senseless.

* * *

Author Notes:  
A bit short but my muse had to get this out tonight. I hope you enjoy it.  
Up Next: I think we will simply have to inform everyone that our favorite pair has decided to marry, officially.  
(Something I had not honestly foreseen for them when I started this story, but my muse really, really, wants to see what the girls all come up with for a wedding.)

I wanted to thank everyone again for the wonderful support you have given me this year as I have worked on this story. I spent a few hours tonight cleaning up some chapters too. I have found that I am rather embarrassed by how many editing errors are found in my stories and will probably be spending more time working on cleaning things up. I am excited that some amazing readers have offered help and I hope to be able to work with them to become a better writer overall.

As always if you don't follow me on Instagram feel free to: CrystalJeanRed

I am going to start posting picture collages to go with stories and if anyone wants to contribute fanart or anything else artistic (I tell stories I can't draw stick figures) I will post it there for sure. :)

Have a great weekend.  
Cheers,  
Cjean


	31. Tequila

**_Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays._**

 _Not beta'd yet, so if there are mistakes it's all my fault. *hangs head in shame*_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter:_ _ **Straight Tequila Night; John Anderson**_ _  
Lyric:_ _ **Don't ask her on a straight tequila night…**_

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter 31**  
 **Tequila**

"Hermione!"

Hermione jumped out of her daydream of burning down every bridal boutique in Europe and turned to glare at Pansy.

"No."

Pansy glared right back and stood firm. "Yes. You are the one who wanted a muggle dress, so get off your arse and get back in that dressing room, we have three weeks left to find this dream dress of yours and we are running out of stores."

Hermione gave a prolonged sigh and shuffled back into the dressing room. She had been eating a light lunch in a dressing gown hoping that someone would come rescue her when Pansy had rounded the corner with what looked like five more dresses for her to try on. She didn't doubt that the other girls that were part of what she secretly called the 'bridal posse' were also looking for more dresses for her to try on.

They had been looking for a dress for the better part of two months, while at the same time they hit up shops to get inventory for their own shop, all of this meant that Hermione had spent way more time inside clothing stores than she could stomach.

Pansy was the 'buyer' for the new store the witches had opened in Diagon Alley, the witch had an eye for fashion; Tracey had put herself in charge of accessories, and Daphne and Ginny were decorated the shop and displays. Hermione had been amazed at how well the shop was doing. They had already made a good start on paying back Lucius Malfoy for his starting investment, something all the witches had insisted on doing. Pansy spent all of her time finding the clothes that they sold so she had put herself in charge of making sure Hermione kept looking for her wedding dress. Three times a week that meant Hermione gave up her afternoons so that Pansy could try wedding dresses on her. So far, however, no dress seemed just 'right' and Hermione would be worried if she wasn't so over the entire wedding process. But with three weeks to go until the big day, Hermione was now being dragged to boutiques every afternoon.

She might not mind giving up her afternoons if she wasn't also giving up her mornings as well. Narcissa had taken over planning the actual wedding itself. This meant that Hermione spent every morning attempting to have an opinion and being shot down while Narcissa planned the wedding of the century. After six weeks Hermione had just decided to not have an opinion and nodded and smiled and when Draco asked how it was going she threw something at him. Because no matter how much she begged he never seemed to have time to deal with planning the event, the prat claimed he was too busy planning the honeymoon.

So here Hermione was, stuck in another bridal boutique and contemplating getting very drunk.

 **OooOooOooO**

Six dresses later Hermione was ready to cancel the wedding. She sat dejected looking at a wall while Daphne sat on the floor shaking her head at her friend.

"Maybe we should hire someone to make a dress for you?" Daphne said quietly.

Hermione let her head fall back and hit the wall of the dressing room with a loud thud. "The problem is I have no idea how to articulate what it is I want."

Daphne sighed and then nodded. "So, what do we know? Let's focus on that and maybe we can narrow this down. What do you hate about all these dresses?"

Hermione frowned and sat up looking over at the pile of tulle and silk. "I don't want to look like a stupid cupcake, so all those full-skirted ones need to go. I hate tulle and lace because it itches, although I suppose if the lace was soft I wouldn't mind."

Daphne nodded and waved at the dresses. "Okay, what about the different colors of white?"

Hermione considered that. "Um, I don't like bright white, it washes me out and Pansy bitches."

Daphne giggled. "That's true, what about the soft whites or the ivories?"

Hermione nodded. "Those are okay, I like ivory best."

Daphne was thoughtful. "Yes, you don't seem to complain as much about those dresses."

Hermione snorted and then frowned. "I like trains, even though it's totally silly to all of you, I really do want a train on my dress."

Daphne rolled her eyes but nodded. "Okay so, no tulle, and make the dress ivory with a train. What else Hermione?"

Hermione paused and then sighed. "I do want it to have something unique and maybe magical on it, maybe embroidery with magical thread?"

Daphne sat up her eyes going wide. "That's a brilliant idea, Hermione, maybe that is what is missing," she pulled over her purse and dug into her bag pulling out parchment and a quill. "Okay, what are you thinking? Nothing as trite as the Malfoy crest right?"

Hermione burst into laughter and sank down onto the floor with Daphne her eyes bright with excitement. "No! Oh Merlin no," she chewed on her lip and then said softly, "flowers, I want the flowers that bloom around the lake every spring. Corn poppies, Tansy, cornflowers, knapweed, devil's bit-"

Daphne cut her off holding up her hand and chuckling. "I get it, Hermione, just give me a second," and she got to work creating a beautiful chain of flowers and one large bunch of wildflowers tied with a ribbon that had hers and Draco's initials on it. "How is this?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she looked at the parchment. "Oh Daphne, I love it."

Daphne gave her a large smile and then peeking her head out to make sure there were no muggles looking, she pulled out her wand and hit the parchment mumbling a spell and then pointed at the one dress that Hermione had sort of liked that had a rather long train.

Hermione watched in awe as golden thread started forming the flowers on the train and then jumped up pulling the train closer to her to look at it.

"Oh wow."

Daphne was nodding. "This is what was missing I think, something unique, we can use enchanted thread if so it glows."

Hermione nodded wiping at her eyes. "I love this, but not on this dress."

Daphne laughed and quickly wiped the dress clean. "Well, we made progress finally though. Now go out there and stick to ivory dresses with trains and bring them back in here."

 **OooOooOooO**

Hermione felt her heart start to beat with excitement as she rushed out, hearing Daphne calling over the other girls, most likely to show them the embroidery she had come up with and to tell them about the new plan.

Hermione found that when she had something to narrow the dresses down with it was much easier to find some to try on that she actually liked. No full skirts, no tulle or scratchy lace, only ivory in color, and must have a train. It took a bit but in the end, she walked back with five dresses, all with different bodices and sleeves, but all at least with the skirt she had decided on.

Pansy was waiting with three more dresses, and Ginny she saw, was adding a few flowers to the parchment while Tracey was talking to Daphne about ideas for the thread they could use.

 **OooOooOooO**

Two hours later, and one confundus charm for the muggle shop girl who had wandered in at the wrong time, Hermione had finally found her dress.

It was stunning and she had to wipe her eyes a few times as she stood in it. She had a long soft Ivory veil on that Pansy had charmed to be as soft as cashmere, and Daphne had added the embroidered flowers too. Ultimately she had fallen in love with a sweetheart neckline with long sleeves. The dress was a luxurious silk, also in soft ivory, and had no tulle or lace.

Ginny shook her head stunned. "Oh Merlin, with the gold thread this is going to look simply amazing."

Pansy nodded walking around Hermione with a satisfied smile. "And the flowers around the cuffs of the sleeves was simply brilliant."

Tracey nodded looking at the embroidery carefully. "I think so too, and Ginny is right, with the magical thread this will be a stunning work of art. Well done Hermione, you will blow them away."

Hermione smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "So, no more dress shopping?"

Everyone laughed at her with Ginny hitting her on the head. "If you had just told us months ago you hated lace and wanted an Ivory dress we might have had this marked off the list weeks ago."

Hermione giggled and then shrugged her tone a bit defensive "Well I think it took me all this time to figure that out! It's not like I have ever really put much thought into things like this."

Pansy gave a long suffering sigh. "I am just dressing you from now on, and I won't hear any complaints, you Hermione Granger Nott are terrible at shopping for yourself."

Hermione smirked ducking her head rushing to change out of her wedding gown and thankful for magic, it should weigh a ton with its long train and heavy silk, but it was feather light, and Pansy had assured her that the train could be charmed to not get dirty and shrunk once the reception started.

"So did you ever settle on colors with Narcissa?" Pansy asked as she helped Hermione out of the dress.

"Purple, three different shades and gold as an accent color."

Daphne sighed exasperatedly. "Three different colors of purple?"

Hermione nodded pulling her jumper on. "Yes, three," she rolled her eyes and then grinned cheekily, "I at least got to pick one of the purples that are being used so I consider that a win."

Ginny laughed walking in with a pair of silk ballet slippers. "Hey, what about these? We can charm them Ivory and embroider them to match the dress."

Tracey took the shoes and then smiled. "You won't have to wear heels, after all, Hermione."

Hermione laughed happily touching the soft ivory shoes. "Oh thank Merlin! Now if you can only convince Narcissa to use wildflowers instead of roses."

Tracey made a face handing the shoes back to Ginny. "Roses?" she said her tone horrified, "I thought you said you hated roses?"

Hermione nodded. "I do, and they bloody well make me sneeze. I will probably have a red nose and puffy eyes by the time I make it down the aisle."

Pansy put her hands on her hips. "I told you to put your foot down about those stupid roses."

Hermione snorted. "I tried, she started crying hysterically and gave me a headache, so I just told her to just do whatever she wanted so that I could escape."

Daphne shook her head looking horrified. "Oh, Hermione, _no_!"

Tracey was nodding while Ginny looked angry.

"You got played," Tracey said with a small smile.

Ginny shook her head. "I would have hexed her before I gave in on the roses."

Pansy got an evil glint in her eye and pointed at the chair. "Alright, Hermione sit down and tell us what else you just caved on cause the woman made a scene."

Twenty minutes later her bridesmaids were looking at her horrified. "Hermione! Whose wedding is this exactly?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, honestly I think it's Narcissa's, and Draco and I are just showing up."

Ginny looked over to Pansy her eyes narrowed. "This is a crock."

Pansy nodded absolutely livid. "Oh I agree and we only have three weeks to fix it."

Daphne snorted as Tracey pulled out her quill and some parchment from her own purse sinking to the floor in the large plush dressing room. "We can do that," was said confidently by the witch her eyes alight with a rather manic gleam.

"Oh definitely," Daphne said sinking down to the floor as well. "Let's start with making sure there is champagne there, just because Narcissa has never had it doesn't mean you can't serve it at your own wedding."

"Then we can talk about the food, you hate fish," Ginny said sounding annoyed. "Honestly Hermione, you should have called in backup."

Hermione flushed. "That would have meant I had to talk about the wedding more than I already was."

She wasn't sure who conjured the pillows but four of them hit her in the head and they had to move the planning party to the Paris townhouse when the store closed. Eight hours later her wedding was re-planned, Pansy had agreed to inform Narcissa, and Hermione had bought an entire bottle of tequila and decided to do shots so that she couldn't think about the meeting tomorrow morning with her soon to be mother in law.

 **OooOoooooOooO**

When Draco showed up with a raised eyebrow and a confused expression he learned a valuable lesson in life: never ever talk to a witch on a straight tequila night, because whatever that spirit was, it turned his usually mild-mannered witch into a raving shrew.

Hermione for her part might have felt awful but she woke up with no memory of the night before and singing the blues into the toilet before she could even get a hangover potion down. Draco figured that she had suffered enough and didn't bring up the night before, he also had the elf remove the tequila in case today was another bad day. It wasn't that he blamed Hermione for drinking, no, he would be drunk too dealing with his mother every day, and this was the first time she had overindulged, Draco just didn't want her making herself sick again. That drink was poison.

Thankfully with Pansy on her side, Hermione was shocked to see that a rather contrite Narcissa had caved and allowed the changes to the wedding Hermine wanted.

"Pansy, how did you do that?" She whispered as they left without a tear being shed, in fact, Narcissa had actually had the grace to look embarrassed when Pansy had confronted her about the whole mess.

Pansy snorted. "You have a lot to learn about being Slytherin Hermione, the next time she even looks like she is starting to cry, stop talking and give her a look like you used to give Harry and Ron when they peeved you off. If that doesn't work you leave the room, but you never ever cave and give that witch her way."

Hermione flushed but had to admit, it would probably prove to be more successful than her trying to placate her soon to be mother in law had been. "I just worry I am going to push her into another breakdown, I would feel awful."

Pansy gave her a long look. "Yeah, get over that, because Narcissa Malfoy will milk any weakness for all she is worth."

Hermione sighed. "Compassion shouldn't be a weakness."

Pansy gave out a long laugh and linked her arm with her soon to be sister in laws. "Oh, my sweet little lion, you have no idea. Now come on, let's go celebrate, I could use a drink."

Hermione groaned. "No tequila, please."

Daphne gave her a confused look. "What on earth is tequila?"

"Pray you never find out," Hermione said rubbing her still upset tummy.

* * *

Author Notes:

It has been an insane week but my muse wanted to get this out for you so here is a quick update. I hope it meets expectations. I had to tear her away from two stories she is obsessed with a Vikmione and a time traveling Hermione thanks to the fey epic that I adore but have no idea if I will ever publish, lol. Don't ask me what is going on with my muse lately, she and I are not exactly on speaking terms over this time travel fic, I love it but it has no lemons yet, the horror!

I know some of you might be upset that Draco didn't step in and help with the wedding planning but I just don't think he would stand up to his mother or agree to do that. Hopefully, he will make it up to Hermione with the honeymoon and we can all be thankful that Pansy can out Slytherin Narcissa!

I googled Scottish wildflowers and fell in love with them and I don't even care if I have done this before in a fanfic, I simply love the idea of her having wildflowers that grew around the lake on her wedding dress. I pictured a rather simple dress but with a long elaborately embroidered train. In my imagination, the magical thread will have a beautiful glow to it making the embroidery stand out against the ivory of the dress and veil.

I think the wedding is next.

I can personally confirm that you really should leave a woman or witch alone on a straight tequila night. Men, take notes.

Cheers,  
Cjean


	32. Bells Toll

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit to J.k Rowling for allowing us to set sail with our ships based off her amazing universe. Anything else mentioned that is copyrighted I also do not own and make no money off this story._**

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays._**

 _Not beta'd yet, so if there are mistakes it's all my fault. *hangs head in shame*  
But a special thank you to Kikistone for live texting blatant errors she caught while reading. :)_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter:_ _ **Mama He's Crazy; The Judds**_ _  
Lyric:_ _ **But now I'm convinced he's heaven sent and must be out of his mind.**_ _/_ _ **Momma he's crazy, he's crazy over me.**_

 _I remember slow dancing at a family country bar to this song with my Papa. I was standing on his feet as he two stepped us around the floor. If I could point to one moment in life that made me a romantic, it would be the first time I heard this song._

 _We lost Papa to cancer and he never got to dance with me at my wedding or meet my children. So I am dedicating this chapter to the first man I ever loved. My Papa._

 ** _For J.C, the man who showed me that unconditional love is always something to look for. I love and miss you, Papa._**

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter 32  
Ring The Bells**

Hermione was staring at someone in the mirror that she didn't recognize. Sure, she knew it was herself but whatever the girls had done, she was beautiful.

The dress, the veil, the tamed curls cascading down her back with the front swept back off of her face. Her eyes had never looked so blue and her eyelashes were long but soft. She would have to find out what Pansy used on them. Her cheeks had a slight blush and her makeup was subtle but stunning. Her lips were a soft rose and charmed so that she couldn't chew off the lip stain.

She had small white flowers in her hair and a tiara that Theodore had brought to her that day saying it had belonged to their mother and that all brides on her side of the family wore it. It was stunning and amazingly gold so that it matched the thread on her gown and veil. It also continued the flower theme as it had jeweled flowers throughout winking at her with precious stones.

To her surprise, the girls had obviously researched muggle traditions. She had something borrowed, a bracelet from Pansy. Something new, a sweet flower broach from Ginny and Tracey. Her something blue had made her blush, the girls had gotten her blue garters. Thankfully, however, they didn't know that you could have the groom remove them at the reception. She almost wanted to tell them just to see the horror on Narcissa Malfoy's face but she had opted the embarrassment wasn't worth getting back at her new mother in law.

So now here she was standing in the chateau in France getting ready to ride in a horse and carriage down to the small muggle church that had been magically expanded to fit all of their guests.

The church dated back to the eleventh century and had been in ruins when she had found it on a walk just after Draco and she had moved to France. She had fallen in love at first sight and a team of workmen had been rebuilding it ever since. As it was on Malfoy land that meant the workmen were wizards and while any muggle looking at the old stone building would still see it falling apart it had been magically restored to its former beauty.

She had thought she would get resistance over holding the bonding ceremony in a muggle church but to her shock, Lucius had found it hysterical and happily agreed to redo the warding around the building with Severus so that she could have her bonding in the building. Even Severus Snape had found it ironic, shaking his head and mentioning that it was probably going to be the talk of the wizarding world, a Malfoy married in an old muggle religious building. Narcissa had tried to talk Hermione out of the entire idea but the church had been the one thing Draco had stood firm on. He had loved the idea, and the building, saying it reminded him of Hogwarts with its stone and that they could choose whatever scenes they wanted for the refurbished stain glass windows. Hermione had never loved him more and had shagged him into exhaustion that night.

He had even said he wanted to surprise her with the windows and every time she had gone to see the progress the windows had been magically covered.

Hermione took a deep breath and held her hands to her flat stomach which felt like it was full of butterflies today. She looked up as the door opened and Arthur Weasley walked in, he was escorting her down the aisle and looked dashing in his muggle attire, complete with top hat. He had told her that since it would have been what her own father wore to her wedding he would do the same. So here he was, dressed in a gray suit that would make any aristocrat proud.

Hermione smiled at him and turned, careful of the train so that she could adjust his bowtie.

"You look dashing Arthur," she said sincerely standing on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

He flushed and grumbled at the compliment and then held her at arm's length to get a good look at her.

"My word, Hermione, you will leave them all speechless, you look beautiful."

Hermione smiled and looked back in the mirror. "The girls deserve all the credit. Daphne came up with the embroidery design and Pansy found the veil and Ginny found my shoes and Tracy somehow managed to make my hair look like a work of art."

Arthur chuckled. "Dear I didn't even notice the dress, it's the happiness shining in your eyes. You love him."

Hermione looked back and couldn't keep the wide smile off her face, even if she had been threatened with torture, "Oh Arthur, I love him so much, it sometimes scares me. Of all the wizards in the world, I have fallen for Draco Malfoy! It leaves me either giggling or shivering in fear. I love Draco, but all that comes with him is rather frightening."

Arthur nodded his face serious. "Yes, and it is good you realize that and love him all the same. I have had the chance to have quite a few talks with your young man and I must say his devotion to you is compelling. He won't let you fail, Hermione, he will stand by you through all of the ups and downs. He knows this is all new to you and wants to help you any way he can."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "I had no idea he had talked to you about this."

Arthur chuckled shaking his head. "He sees us as your parents, Hermione. He wanted to reassure us that he was going to make sure you had everything you needed to be Lady Malfoy. He also wanted to partner with me on a business venture. He thinks that some of the muggle artifacts I have tinkered with could be sold, offered me a loan to come up with prototypes and find premises in Diagon Alley. I accepted."

Hermione rushed over and hugged the wizard, completely forgetting that she shouldn't wrinkle her gown. "Oh, Arthur! I have said this all along, those radios you came up with for the order were simply brilliant and I see a huge market for flying cars!"

Arthur chuckled as he hugged her but then pulled her back. "Yes well, enough about me. Did you eat? How are you feeling? Molly said you were a bit peckish this morning."

Hermione sighed and then rolled her eyes. "I managed some eggs and toast but you know Molly, if you don't clear your plate you must be sick. Honestly, I just wasn't that hungry, and I had a bit of fruit and cheese for lunch."

 **OooOOooO**

A soft knock on the door had them both turning and Hermione smiled as Harry and Ron came in both in dress robes and looking dapper. Arthur excused himself saying he was going to check on the carriage and left the three of them alone.

"You two look wonderful!" She said going over to hug them both.

Ron's ears went red while Harry fidgeted with his bow tie. "Listen, Hermione, Ron and I wanted to give your something, we know we were right gits at first-"

Ron cut him off looking embarrassed. "Well, I was at least."

Hermione grinned as Harry cleared his throat. "Right, so we thought we would get you something for your wedding day, so um- here."

Hermione took the box from Harry looking between her two best friends curiously. Opening it she found a beautiful golden ring that looked to be made of goblin silver. She looked up at Harry and Ron who both held up their right hands where she saw a matching ring on each of their middle fingers.

Harry smiled, "It's got protections on it, if one of us is ever in trouble it will heat up and we can apparate to each other. Plus as long as we are wearing them we can find each other with a locator spell."

Hermione's eyes went wide and she took out the ring studying it, really it was utterly simple, just a band, but when you looked inside you could see the runes etched into it.

Ron spoke his tone teasing. "And we made sure you could change it to gold or silver so that it always matched. Put it on and see."

Hermione took another minute to study the runes and then carefully slid it onto her right middle finger feeling it magically size to fit.

"Just think of what metal you want it to be," Harry said with a grin.

Hermione looked down at the ring and pictured it gold to match her tiara. Instantly the ring changed into a beautiful gold that glinted in the sunlight.

"Oh wow, this- you shouldn't have! It must have cost a fortune-"

Harry waved her off. "George and Bill helped with the enchantments and we wanted something all of us can share. I know we are going our own ways, but we only made it through the war because we had each other. It seemed fitting to continue that tradition."

Ron nodded. "Besides, we know you worry about us, this way you can come save us if you need to."

Hermione felt tears start to overflow and flung herself at both wizards. "Oh, you two, thank you, you know I love you both so much. This means the world to me."

Ron was shuffling embarrassed while Harry was a bit pink in the cheeks too. "Now don't cry or Tracey will have my head," Harry said when she stepped back causing Hermione to laugh and rush over to check her makeup.

"I will never take this off, thank you." She said once she was sure her makeup was indeed still perfect.

Harry grinned while Ron saluted and they left just as Arthur returned. "A rather brilliant bit of charm work Bill and George put into those rings. Molly wanted you to know that when they finished the rings the family clock updated with both you and Harry on it."

Hermione blinked again startled. "Really?"

Arthur nodded. "Indeed it did, sure startled her but she couldn't be happier." Arthur smiled as she wiped at her eyes and then nodded. "Well, shall we get down to the carriage then. I couldn't believe it when I saw it. I think it must be very old."

Hermione looked up shocked. "Really? Draco said they had found it in a storage shed and were fixing it up but he didn't mention how old it was."

Arthur chuckled. "Well, I think you are in for a surprise. I saw pictures from the muggle prince wedding a few years back and I think this carriage is rather like the one they used then."

Hermione felt her heart start to jump. "Oh, Merlin, let's go see it!"

 **OooOooOooO**

When they made it out front Hermione stopped in her tracks staring at the beautiful golden carriage in front of her with eight white horses.

"This is grander than the Gold State Coach the muggle Queen uses. They just had this sitting in a shed?" Hermione whispered to Arthur who was pushing her forward and helping with her train.

He chuckled. "Three of them, dear. The girls are in the other two that match this one."

Hermione turned around to see that two matching gold carriages with beautiful white horses were behind her and she waved as the girls got into the carriages.

There were at least twenty wizards rushing around, she assumed to help calm the eight white horses that it took to guide the coach.

"This has to weigh a ton," she said in awe looking around at the intricate detailing on the ceiling also done in gold, not gold plating, she was rather certain that was actual gold.

Arthur chuckled. "I think a few charms mean the horses won't overextend themselves."

Hermione blushed as she realized that she had completely forgotten about magic sitting in what looked to her like a coach she used to see on the telly taking the Queen to open parliament.

"I heard that they are not the most comfortable coaches to ride in," she confided to Arthur.

He nodded. "Indeed it was not, Draco and I tested them, and we had to add some cushioning and balancing charms before we didn't feel like we were being tossed about at sea."

Hermione smirked and then sighed happily. "He thinks of everything, doesn't he?"

Arthur gave her a soft chuckle and shrug. "Just remember that you said this the first time you two have a really good disagreement, dear."

Hermione laughed and then gasped as the carriage started off, she was amazed to realize that a paved road had been put in from the Chateau to the Church and just as Arthur had said the ride in the carriage was calm and serene. She hardly felt a bump along the way, which was amazing considering the road was done in cobblestones.

Arriving at the church she gasped. "It's beautiful!"

Arthur again chuckled at her. "Molly and I added the wisteria growing around it, it's our contribution to the wedding."

Hermione looked at the incredible purple wisteria that took over the entire front of the building and had to blink back her tears. "Oh Arthur, thank you, I can't describe how much this means to me. Please thank Molly for me."

Arthur grinned and as the door opened he jumped out and took her hand, just as her foot touched the stone pathway she looked up in shock as the old bells in the church started to toll.

"The boys fixed them up," Arthur whispered fixing her veil and then stepping to the side so that Pansy could fix the train and dress. "George said if you were going to have a wedding in a muggle church you had to have bells ringing. No idea where he got that from, probably some old muggle movie off that telly you got him for his birthday."

 **OooOooO**

Hermione was so enthralled by the tolling bells that everything around her was a bit of a blur. She knew that people were cheering and she waved at the witches and wizards who had come to witness her wedding, they were behind a magical barrier.

Taking her bridal bouquet from Pansy she gave a weak smile. "I didn't realize so many people would show up just to have me wave at them."

Pansy snorted. "This is the event of the century, the Golden Nott marrying the Malfoy Prince. And they will all get a photo of you and Draco as you leave the church as Husband and Wife. We have someone taking their information and bags of sweets and such were handed out to everyone. Lucius insisted that a galleon be put in each bag and there are poppers for the children."

Hermione knew her eyes went wide. "Oh goodness."

Pansy laughed at her and shook out the train again. "Now turn and smile and wave because we are three minutes late."

Hermione did as she was told to a tremendous cheer and many flashing cameras.

"Brilliant," Pansy said bossily, "now take Arthur's arm and let's go get you officially bonded."

Hermione put her shaking hand on Arthur's arm and took a deep breath as the old wooden doors swung open revealing a beautiful ivory carpet runner that led all the way up to the altar where she could see Draco standing with her brother and Blaise waiting for her. Her eyes were fixed on his back, unable to even take in the stunning church around her.

"Why isn't he looking at me?" She whispered to Arthur.

Arthur laughed. "Muggle tradition, did you not know?"

Hermione smiled and ducked her head. "I forgot about that one."

Arthur squeezed her arm and whispered as they walked. "He wanted to combine muggle and magical customs. Even worked with Kingsley on the vows and such, this will be a bonding to remember, dear."

Hermione was back to blinking away tears as they continued up the aisle to the beautiful sounds of a harp playing the wedding march.

When they got to the front and Draco turned around she got lost in his eyes as he looked her over. So absorbed in drinking each other in they were both stunned when Kingsley's booming voice asked.

"Who gives this witch to this wizard?"

Arthur placed her hand on Draco's and said clearly. "I and my wife in her parents' steed do so give this witch to this wizard."

Hermione had to take a deep breath to keep from sobbing as Kingsley started the ceremony. A blend of muggle traditional vows and wizarding magic woven into a moment in her life she would never forget.

She let the tears fall as she put the ring on Draco's finger and repeated her vows to love, honor and cherish him finishing it with a soft, "this is my truth."

Draco did the same his voice husky and his eyes a bit wet.

Next came the magical part of the ceremony which Hermione found terribly exciting and completely fascinating.

Kingsley handed a pure gold dagger to Draco who took it and then turned to her taking her palm giving her a worried look before he made a small cut on her palm, just enough to cause blood to pool and then handed it to her. Hermione took it shaking with nerves and with her right hand made the same cut into his left palm before she turned and handed the dagger back to Kingsley who took it and set it down.

Looking down she saw their wands were in a gold bowl on the altar in front of them and clasping their cut hands Kingsley pulled their joined fists over the bowl and squeezed until their combined blood landed on both their wands. Once it did Hermione gasped as a bluish white vapor rose from their wands and surrounded them, circling faster and faster although she felt no wind. Suddenly the vapor turned golden and seemed to settle into them, causing her skin to tingle.

The crowd gasped in shock and Hermione looked to Draco confused.

"It's our soul bond," he said in a whisper squeezing her hand his tone awed. "no one's vapor turns gold like that unless they have the type of bond we do."

Hermione stared at him awestruck but was brought out of the moment by Kingsley saying in his regal deep tone, "Blessed by magic, bonded by blood, kissed by their soul bond. May I present Draco and Hermione Malfoy."

 **OooOooOooO**

Once Hermione turned around she finally got a good look at the interior decorations of the church. Someone had enchanted Scottish wildflowers into large braided garlands that hung all around the ceiling. Large bunches of wildflowers hung from every pew and there was even a braided garland of them on each side of the ivory runner. Inside, the wisteria had been enchanted to climb up the walls and the effect was breathtaking. Hermione took her bridal bouquet back from Pansy and accepted a handkerchief from her new husband.

"It's so beautiful," she said on a sob.

Draco leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Look at the window, love."

Hermione allowed him to turn her so that she was looking at the largest window above the altar and gasped falling back into Draco in shock. It was a beautiful work of art, showing two lovers dancing, it looked like a picture from a fairy tale novel and all of the flowers she had embroidered on her dress were framing the picture of the two lovers. She knew it was meant to be her and Draco, the male had platinum blond hair and the female had long curly brown hair with just a hint of red. Then there was the dress which was a perfect match of her own, just with no train. Draco, however, was depicted wearing a muggle Tudor style outfit that made her giggle. There were golden stars raining down upon them and they looked as if they were about to kiss.

She heard Pansy snort and turned to smile at her friend. "It's stunning!" She defended.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "If you say so. Personally, I am about to gag on the sentiment and we are running late for the reception."

Hermione laughed and turned to kiss Draco on the cheek mindful of their audience. "Thank you."

He grinned and lifted their still joined hands to his lips. "The rest are a bit more traditional. We simply restored what was already here."

Hermione turned to look at the four large windows lining the church and smiled. "What battle is depicted?"

Draco shrugged, which she took to mean he had no idea, and grabbed their wands, handing hers to her before he unclasped their hands and healed their cuts. Hermione tucked her wand up her sleeve where her wand holster waited for it.

Pansy had teased her about still wearing her holster on her wedding day but Hermione had refused to take it off, she would never be caught without a wand. Even at her own wedding and she could care less what people thought about it.

They made it slowly up the aisle stopping to greet people as they left. Hermione winked at Severus Snape who was standing bold as brass in the church on Draco's side of guests. She had been concerned someone would recognize him but he had assured her no one would. And as he was directly across the aisle from Minerva McGonagall and she hadn't raised the alarm she supposed the sneaky spy was correct. He was also not in his normal dark robes or frock coat. Instead, he was wearing a sharp three-piece dress robe style suit in a pale blue; that alone, in her opinion, would cause anyone thinking he might be Professor Snape to discount the thought as a flight of fancy. Because Professor Severus Snape would never dress up as a French aristocratic wizard.

It seemed to take hours to make it back up the aisle and then the bells started ringing again and they burst into the sunny day to the cheering of the crowds and flashing of wizarding cameras.

Hermione, for once, didn't have to fake a smile. Her delight and love were written all over her face, and to everyone's surprise, Draco Malfoy was even smiling, his manner happy and his attention to his lovely bride causing more than one witch to feel faint.

 **OooOooOooO**

When she finally tore her gaze away from her handsome husband it was to find that another golden carriage was waiting for them, this one open so that they could easily be seen, and with red velvet interior.

"Exactly how many carriages did you find and refurbish?" She asked with a laugh as he helped her inside.

"Five," was said lazily by Draco as he gathered up her train pushing it to the side so that he could sit next to her. "They cleaned up pretty well," he added with a cheeky grin.

Hermione laughed shaking her head at him. "They belong in a muggle museum."

Draco shrugged. "Probably, but I am not sure you could explain where they came from and how they are in such good condition." He said this with a wink and took her hand rubbing over her wedding band.

"How does it feel so be Mrs. Hermione Malfoy?"

Hermione shivered at his touch and closed her eyes as the day washed over her. "Blissfully terrifying."

Draco threw back his head laughing. "I would assume you were overwhelmed with the joy of knowing you no longer had to have tea with my mother to plan the wedding."

Hermione playfully hit him with her flowers. "Don't think I won't get back at you for abandoning me to the wolves."

Draco feigned innocence. "I assumed I wasn't invited, it being a witch's thing and all."

Hermione glared at him but then smiled. "You are still a prat, I just happen to love you anyways."

Draco snorted at this but gave a slow nod. "That's rather harsh but completely fair. I promise however that I will make it up to you multiple times tonight in our wedding bed."

Hermione went pink and then sighed as more cameras flash. "If someone can read your lips and that is printed in a paper you are in so much trouble Draco Malfoy."

She smiled as a brief look of horror crossed his face. "I will buy the paper before they print it."

Hermione snuggled into his side chuckling. "You better!"

* * *

Authors Notes:

Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers reading this! To those confused, we celebrated Mother's Day today in the states. :)

I hope I did the wedding justice. Please do let me know what you think.

If you are wondering what my mind conjured for the carriages just google Gold State Coach and imagine it entirely made of gold, because it's the Malfoy family, so why not?

I will admit that the window Draco had commissioned for her is probably the same window you see in Beauty and the Beast at the end. Just with a white dress and wildflowers instead of roses. I will not apologize for this incredible fluffiness my muse came up with at all.

Up next: The reception? Then we must see where Draco takes her on Honeymoon. I am open to ideas, toss them out!

I have not decided if I will continue this story through their masteries. I admit it sounds like a lovely idea, but my muse is anxious to work on other projects. Perhaps a spinoff will come of that. No promises, I am still debating.

Thank you as always for the favorites, follows, and reviews that keep me going.

Cheers,

Cjean


	33. Watching You

**_Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays._**

 _Not beta'd yet, so if there are mistakes it's all my fault. *hangs head in shame*_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter:_ _ **Every Breath You Take; The Police**_ _  
Lyric:_ _ **Oh can't you see, you belong to me. My poor heart aches with every step you take.**_

 _*Yes, I know this is the stalker anthem… but I just totally see Draco and Hermione hyper aware of the other during the reception so it seemed apt._ _*_

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter 33  
Watching You**

Hermione twirled around the floor, her train swept up onto her wrist and thanks to magic weighing next to nothing. Even with cushioning charms on her ballet slippers her feet were sore but she was having such a good time she didn't even care. She threw her head back laughing as Draco spun her lifting her up so that he could kiss her before he handed her off to George Weasley who proceeded to twirl her so much she got dizzy.

She was saved by Arthur Weasley who very kindly kept the dance to a slow waltz. She could see Draco out of the corner of her eye dancing with Molly Weasley who looked lovely in silver dress robes that had to be new.

Arthur following her line of site smiled. "She looks stunning, my Molly."

Hermione nodded. "The robes look lovely on her."

Arthur nodded flushing a bit. "Narcissa Malfoy showed with Kingsley of all people, he escorted her as she is still under house arrest, and allowed her to drag Molly with her to go shopping. Molly came home with an entirely new wardrobe. Narcissa said it was her way of saying thank you for killing Bellatrix so that she hadn't had to kill her own sister. Molly was crying as they sat there having tea." Arthur got thoughtful before he smiled. "She is a good witch, Narcissa Malfoy, her and Molly now meet for tea once a week."

Hermione was stunned and felt a tear gather before it fell down her cheek. "Oh, I am so happy to hear this, Arthur. I worried so much, given how your families have never got on."

Arthur nodded. "You're as much our daughter as Ginny is. I think Narcissa realized that and she showed up wanting to make sure there were good relations between us. We recognized the olive branch and accepted it. Very decent of Kingsley to let her do so, I understand she wrote him herself."

Hermione hugged the older wizard sniffling a bit but smiling with such happiness that a few wizards stopped to stare at the beautiful witch.

When it was time for the next dance Hermione politely refused and rushed towards Ginny who was sitting on Blaise Zabini's lap looking happy but tired.

"My feet may never recover," Hermione said kicking off her shoes and putting them on Ginny's lap.

Ginny laughed and started rubbing her friend's feet her face teasing. "Imagine the state they would be in if Pansy had gotten her way on the heels?"

Hermione groaned and then grinned looking around for her brother and his fiancé, finding them snogging in a corner.

Ginny looked over and snickered. "Those two will probably bump up the wedding, they can't keep their hands off one another."

Blaise wrapped his arm around his fiancé's waist and nibbled at her neck. "I find that I too wish to move up our wedding."

Ginny chuckled and turned to kiss him. "If you can convince my mother, by all means, let's move the date."

Hermione snickered as she watched Blaise pale and then nodded in resignation. "We shall wait."

Ginny winked at Hermione and then laughed as Hermione groaned in pleasure at her foot rub.

"Hey, any sounds like that out of my wife should be because of me," was said in annoyance by Draco who had just shown up.

Ginny laughed and moved Hermione's feet onto her new husband's lap. "All yours then Draco."

Draco grinned and dug his thumb into her instep causing her to moan in pleasure. "That's more like it," he said with a leer.

Everyone chuckled and Hermione wiggled her toes. "We have cut the cake, danced with everyone here, and heard the totally inappropriate speeches from our friends. What is left before we can leave, Draco?"

The blond wizard shrugged. "I have no idea, my mother planned this elaborate party."

 **OooOooOoo**

Hermione looked around the huge ballroom and sighed with happiness. It was stunningly beautiful. Huge chandeliers lighted the space, the ball floor was polished black and white marble, a refreshment table with desserts and nuts and berries took up one wall with a bar taking up another. There were doors that led out into a garden where the wisteria theme had continued and around the room in each corner the woven bunches of Scottish wildflowers could be found. The tables were off to the left-hand side of the ballroom (which simply had to have been magically expanded) and dressed in beautiful purple tablecloths with plush velvet chairs of the same colour. The silverware and plates had flower patterns on them and Hermione secretly wanted to lay claim to them. When she had mentioned this to Draco he had kissed her nose and promised that he would make sure to get the pattern from his mother and gift them to her.

They had requested not to have a head table but rather sit at one of the circular tables with their guests. Hermione and especially Draco had decided being on display during the reception was not how they wanted to spend their first super as man and wife.

The champagne (which was a huge hit), as well as wine, which were both flowing from golden fountains in corners of the room, something that had charmed the guests.

Hermione, however, had not indulged in either spirit because she knew she was going to be tired and she wanted to remember this night, every detail, for her entire life.

Draco continued to massage her sore feet, his hands moving up her leg just enough to tease her before he returned to her foot looking totally innocent. Eventually, however, Hermione was starting to heat up with the sexual tension and she used her toes and the dress that was draped over his lap to tease his semi hard manhood. That lasted for three minutes exactly before he put her shoes back on and stood her up.

"All right Mrs Malfoy, we are finding my mother and making our escape before I ravish you right here in this ballroom in front of all of our guests."

Hermione chuckled. "And five reporters from wizarding publications."

Draco grimaced and twirled her into a waltz so that they could get past well-wishers faster. "Bloody reporters." He grumbled into her neck kissing his way up to her ear and causing her to shiver.

She moaned and pressed closer to him her hands sliding into his hair and pulling his lips to hers for a deep and totally inappropriate snog in the middle of the ballroom.

Draco groaned as the whistling and heckling finally pulled them apart. "Right, find my mother, escape, and you naked."

Hermione giggled and allowed him to drag her over to where Narcissa Malfoy was sitting with a group of older witches.

"Mother, it's been a simply lovely party but I think it's time we say our goodbyes."

Narcissa, whose eyes were twinkling at her son, nodded and stood up. "Come then, there will be an announcement and then fireworks after which you will depart."

Draco let out a quiet sigh while Hermione swayed a bit, she really was rather exhausted all the sudden.

 **OooOooOooO**

A half hour later, wrapped in her husband's arms, she watched the amazing firework display compliments of the Weasley's joke shop and had to hide her yawn.

"Tired?" Was whispered into her ear with a soft bit to her earlobe.

Hermione shivered in desire and then yawned laughing. "Exhausted. How about you?"

Draco sighed and rubbed circles just under her breasts. "Will you think less of me if I take a pucker up potion so that I can make love with you tonight?"

Hermione giggled and turned in his arms to kiss him, nibbling on his lower lip. "Only if you share."

He grunted and swept her up against his body to give her a hungry kiss before he pulled away gasping for breath.

"Bloody hell I want you."

"You have me," Hermione said kissing his jaw and down his neck.

Draco pulled her into his side walking them back since the fireworks had ended. "Not yet, Malfoy bonds require us to seal them in bed, dear wife."

Hermione gasped. "What? How old fashioned!"

Draco shrugged. "How wonderful, I can think of no better way to seal a bond personally."

Hermione rolled her eyes and hit him on the arm playfully. "Get us to a bed than before I fall asleep on you, it's almost two in the morning!"

 **OooOooOooO**

It took an hour to bid farewell to guests who seemed willing to party until dawn. They left still in their wedding garb running through a shower of wand sparks and laughing guests, almost all rather tipsy.

Draco led her to the apparition point and anchoring her to him he kissed her and apparated them away.

Hermione looked around curiously and shivered. "A field?"

Draco took off his outer robes and draped them around her shoulders as he picked up an old can tapping it with his wand. "Just our portkey, love."

She allowed him to pull her back into his side as they were whisked away by the portkey to a destination that left her shocked.

"Draco?"

He leaned down and kissed her his face worried. "We have to be inside the wards of the Manor for the bond to take, please just trust me. You know I wouldn't be here without good reason."

Hermione looked at the large imposing Manor and then nodded taking his hand and allowing him to pull her into him and apparate them in, she felt as if the wards caressed them as they moved through and when she opened her eyes it was to gasp in stunned surprise at what she was seeing and feeling.

"Draco?"

He gave her a soft smile. "Every Malfoy bride since the Manor was built has spent their wedding night in this room, Hermione. Can you feel the magic here."

Hermione nodded goose bumps showing up on her arms. "Yes, what is it?"

Draco's smile widened. "Sex magic. Most brides are virgins and terrified, some had only met their husbands that day. This room is one huge lust potion. I wandered into it once as a teen and let me tell you it packs a punch."

Hermione had to giggle at that as she looked around at the soft white room with the large bed in the middle made up in lush linens and also white. On the walls were old gas lamps that had been set on low and a cheerful fire burned in the grate. She did a turn and saw that there was a large old fashioned bath tub in the corner by the fire, big enough for two, and thick towels. By the bed, there was refreshments and cheese, bread and fruit. But when you looked closely you could see the runes all around the base of the room, etched into the stone. She translated enough to realize that there was nothing harmful about the room. It was simply a room meant to enhance desire, love, and lust.

"I feel invigorated." She said suddenly realizing her earlier fatigue was gone.

Draco nodded as he stripped off his vest and took off his cufflinks. "As do I, I suppose we won't need to call for the pucker up potions after all."

Hermione nodded and watched her new husband pull off his button down white shirt and then start on his trousers.

"I can't get out of this dress without help," She said softly mesmerized by his white chest.

He nodded his eyes hooded and full of desire. "I have no problem helping you divest yourself of that lovely dress."

Hermione sighed and bit her lip looking at the bed. "It skeeves me out a little knowing your parents had their wedding night in that bed, Draco Malfoy."

There was a grunt and then she heard him laughing. "It's tradition, but thanks for that mental picture, Hermione Malfoy."

She grinned and turned around as she felt him walk to her showing him the line of buttons down her back and smiling at his hiss of annoyance.

"I can't just rip it off you?"

Hermione snorted. "It's muggle tradition to save your wedding dress."

"Bloody hell," he said softly setting to work on the buttons one at a time.

Soon Hermione was shifting because with each bit of skin he revealed he laid a tender kiss upon her back. Once the bodice fell she had to hold it up so that he could finish and then she simply let the dress pool at her feet. She let out a small moan as he worked on her garter belt and silk stockings, rolling them down off her legs and then she was left in just her silk knickers.

 **OooOooOooO**

Draco looked at the stunning witch in front of him and thanked every God he could think of that she was his, although not totally. He ran his hands up her thighs and then slowly peeled the bit of silk off her body, smiling as her arousal washed over him. Good, she was just as affected as he was.

He stood then, naked and pulled her back into him so that she could feel his hard cock pressed into her. Then he swung her up into his arms bridal style and set her down on the soft silk bedding. Loving that her eyes were half closed with lust and her body was flushed.

He set to worship every inch of her body, kissing a trail down her neck and over her collarbone down to the pink nipples that stood out in the slight chill of the room. He popped one nipple into his mouth and twirled it around happily until she was squirming in pleasure and then switched to the other breast giving it the same attention, loving the small moans coming from her lips and that her hands were wandering down his back.

He moved down her stomach with his kisses, teasingly running his tongue around her belly button and then settled between her thighs, a place he was sure was the most intoxicating spot on earth.

"Oh my little wife, you are soaking wet."

He heard her moan and then gasp as he moved his fingers through the soft hair and pushed a finger into her. She wasn't just soaking, she was dripping wet and doing a very poor job of keeping her bottom still. She was arching into his fingers. Realizing that whatever spell the room had was also making him desperate and not wanting to give up tasting her, Draco buried his nose in her quim and set to send her to her first orgasm as his wife.

It was a heady feeling, tasting her now, realizing he could do this the rest of his life and no one could stop him. There was no worry that her damn brother would be banging on the door. No rush because they had to hurry before they were missed. Sure he might miss the intrigue of arranging to turn one of the classrooms into a love nest for a night, but he enjoyed the knowledge that she was his, and he was hers, and they could do this as much as they wanted from this moment on and owed no one an explanation.

His name was whispered from her lips as she exploded into orgasm and he licked up her fluids before he allowed her small hands to pull him up for a kiss, where she about snapped him into spilling his seed all over her belly as she licked herself off his lips.

"Please Draco," she whispered desperately.

Draco couldn't agree more, yes please indeed. He centered himself and knowing she was swollen from her orgasm he kissed her deeply as he surged into her and then blinked as the entire room pulsed with magic and glowed gold.

But he didn't have time to ponder on it and seeing the questions in Hermione's eyes he kissed her quickly and went to sucking her breast as the temptation to move inside of her became too much. He could feel his rune itching and knew hers would be doing the same.

In fact, he could feel her desire as well as his own, her confusion, how overwhelmed she felt with all the emotions arching between them. It was just like the first time they had made love in France after finding the runes on each other.

"Oh Draco, it's all too much," Hermione moaned raking her nails down his back and gripping onto his hips urging him to go fast. "Love me," she whispered brokenly.

Draco dropped his forehead to hers and took in ragged breaths. "Oh, baby, I will always love you," he answered kissing her deeply and then throwing his head back as he felt her clenching around him. He wasn't going to last. He was lost to her.

He let out a hoarse shout as he spilt his hot seed into her, knowing he was deep and feeling her womb accept his offering. Merlin, the feeling was so fantastic he could get addicted to it. No wonder you were only allowed in this room one night. He could happily stay here and starve to death just making love to his wife.

Hermione was panting under him, covered in sweat and blinking at him dazedly.

"Oh Draco, that was, what on earth was that?"

He let out a weary chuckle and slowly pulled out of her and got up pulling her up with him to head over to the tub that he knew would hold hot water to soothe their aching muscles. "I think that was a combination of the room and our bond, love."

 **OooOooOooO**

Hermione gave a tired nod and allowed him to pull her in the tub after him, resting her head on his shoulder, as he pilled all the curls on her head using his own wand to keep them up.

"Draco, the room went gold just like when Kingsley said our bond vows. That's not normal, right?"

Draco dropped a kiss on her shoulder and sighed heavily. "No, it's not. It only happens with true soul bonds and I would imagine no one there had ever seen that before. The room is the completion of our vows so it's not surprising the magic here glowed gold as well."

He felt her hand rubbing over his rune. "Our runes?"

He grunted and ran his finger over hers. "Are itching again."

She gave a small chuckle. "Yes. I was really worried that meant we were conceiving a child, but so far that hasn't been the case."

Draco went still and then kissed the top of her forehead. "Baby, I know you are on the potion, but I won't even bother with the contraceptive spell anymore. Everything I have read about being soul bound tells me that it's absolutely not up to us."

Hermione frowned and shifted to look at him. "Are you asking me to go off my potion?"

Draco considered this and then shook his head. "No, because even if you do fall pregnant it isn't harmful, but will you do me a favour and just assume it could happen, and start taking vitamins for me? I know how you forget to eat when you are busy and masteries are pretty intensive."

Expecting a fight Draco was surprised when she smiled sweetly and kissed him tenderly. "Of course, that makes good sense. I am not ready to give up hope that I can somehow control my destiny and although I wouldn't mind if we had a baby this young, I would rather wait."

Draco smiled and kissed her again. "I guess we will see. My father seems to think that the magic of our bond will not give us a child until we are both ready."

Hermione considered this and then shrugged. "Well, as much as it pains me to say this: I hope your father is correct."

Draco threw back his head laughing and grabbed the soap with a yawn. He was growing tired quickly and wanted the pleasure of washing her up before he carried her back to their marriage bed.

By the time they made it to the bed both were utterly exhausted and asleep within minutes. They missed the room glowing gold as they slept, the room reacting to their magical bond and absorbing some of it.

Later they would learn that each couple left an impression in the room that made it stronger or weaker for the couple that came after them. When their firstborn son took his bride to the room, their wedding night would be one for the books, all thanks to his parents' deep soul bond. In fact, generations to come would benefit from the magic the room had absorbed the night Draco took Hermione Granger as his bride.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **Cheers to green eyed Lana Lee for catching some errors for me to fix. Thank you very much!**

It's four in the morning. This chapter came to me around two this morning. I hope it lived up to expectations and that you enjoy it.

Thank you for the sweet notes on Instagram about my hospital stay this week. If you don't follow me feel free to do so: CrystalJeanRed you get random updates on my life and I always post when I update chapters so if things go kooky here again and you don't get a notification you would know there was a chapter up from my Insta.

I am having problems breathing and was hoping sitting up helped. It hasn't. I have a blood clot in my lungs that they found Tuesday night and was just let out of hospital. I have Lupus and it appears to be really working double time to make my life interesting. As it is Lupus Awareness month I wanted to say please take some time to look up this disease and maybe help those of us who suffer from it by asking your government to give more to research for a cure.

Okay, off my soap box.

Please let me know what you think of the chapter. I do so enjoy hearing your thoughts.

Up Next:  
Honeymoon! Where should they go? I haven't decided yet so your suggestion just might inspire my muse!


	34. Island Life

**_Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays._**

 _Ihrin is still catching up. Any mistakes you find are all me. Sorry._

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: **Need You Tonight; INXS**  
Lyrics: **I need you tonight, cause I'm not sleeping. There is something about you girl that makes me sweat.**_

 ***** It's a honeymoon. Once you get to the XXX if you are not wanting anything but lemons...skip the rest of this chapter. I don't have them playing chess.*

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter 34**  
 **Island Life**

Hermione gave Draco an odd look as they stood in their robes with a portkey between them when they woke up the next day.

"We don't need to be dressed?" She questioned again nervously.

He smirked. "Nope."

"We don't need our trunks?"

His smirk grew. "Already taken care of, love."

Hermione sighed. "And you're not telling me where I am going and we are arriving naked in nothing but matching silk robes?"

Draco chuckled his eyes twinkling at her. "Total exercise of trust, isn't it?"

Hermione groaned and took ahold of the portkey her other hand gripping her wand tightly. "If this is some kind of prank, Draco Malfoy, you will not enjoy your honeymoon."

Draco shook his head still chuckling. "Oh baby, I think we are going to be enjoying our honeymoon very much."

The portkey swept them away and Hermione gasped as her feet landed in hot sand and she blinked at the bright sun. It was hot, even in her silk robe and she could smell the ocean. Turning around she gasped as she saw a large house that seemed to have been built around a large tree, it had an open floor plan that was obvious from where she stood on the sand. Every room seemed to face the sea and she could see curtains flowing in the breeze. The house would have blended in if not for the fact the entire side facing the sea was totally open.

"What-"

Draco laughed and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him. His robe not hiding his raging hard on.

"Welcome to Malfoy Island or Isle Malfoy. Muggles can't see it so no need to worry we will be bothered and the wards are rather special on the house. While it looks like there is no wall there really is, however it doesn't stop a gentle breeze and the sounds of the ocean." He nipped at her neck. "Just bugs and any other creepy crawly thing from eating at you before I can."

Hermione laughed shaking her head and grabbing his hand. "That's good to know. But I want to see inside. How long has your family had this place? It looks like the house is built out of the tree!"

Draco laughed as she pulled him up the trail to the house. "It was built out of the tree, love. A rather brilliant bit of transfiguration, actually. The house _is_ the tree."

Hermione paused once they got closer and looked around wide-eyed. "This is incredible magic. Who built this place?"

Draco shrugged. "It's been in the family for about two centuries, and from what I understand, one of my relatives bribed a master in transfigurations and charms to make the house. Every new Lady Malfoy adds her own stamp on the interior. Although mother never really liked the Island so I think my grandmother was the last one to do anything to it"

Hermione shook her head in confusion. "How could you not like an Island? Where are we geographically?

Draco laughed. "Close to Greece. We can apparate to the magical town in Athens and explore Greece if I ever let you put on any clothes."

Hermione gave him a slow smile. "We will be on honeymoon for almost three months?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "And your point is?"

Hermione giggled and gestured towards the house. "You know it's a muggle tradition to carry your bride over the threshold."

Draco snorted but swept her into his arms. "Far be it for me to go against tradition."

Hermione snickered and kissed his neck. "How do we eat? Did someone leave food?"

Draco looked at her as if she was mental. "Love, house elves live on the Island."

Hermione was surprised. "If your mother didn't like the Island they must have been terribly lonely!"

Draco shrugged. "I came over with Theo most summers until our fifth year. Theo's father came over once a week to check we were alive. Father also used the Island to sweeten business deals, the elves see people pretty often, love. Don't fret so."

Hermione let him put her down on the hardwood floor and looked around the open living area with its soft looking overstuffed chairs and old-fashioned fainting couches. There was even a hammock hanging in a corner by the open portion of the room. The colours were tropical. Lots of teal and green.

"They left you alone as children on an Island?" Hermione asked doubtfully.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "No, they left us in the care of house elves who made sure we were very well cared for." He smiled. "Blossom?"

Hermione jumped when there was a small pop and a rather chubby house elf in a billowy clean tunic smiled up at Draco happily. "Oh, young Master Draco is here! We is so happy."

Hermione watched in shock as Draco bent down and hugged the chubby elf. "I brought my bride, Blossom."

Blossom looked like she might burst with happiness as she turned around. "Yous is my master Draco's soul mate! We has heard. Oh welcome, welcome."

Hermione found that when she bent down to greet the elf she was hugged too.

"Now Blossom will make sure there is always food in the room but not gets in the way. It is very important you two get to know another. If you want to eat somewhere special yous just be telling Blossom."

Hermione flushed as the elf winked at her and then was gone.

"Um, are the other elves as enthusiastic as her?"

Draco laughed. "They're a family group actually. Might be more than the three we have seen besides Blossom, but I am not sure. They belong to the Island more than the family. Father hates the Island too because Blossom never took orders from him. Theodore and I figured out that they pretty much make the rules here and woe unto you if you don't follow them. Blossom even used magic against my Father once when he tried to harm her." Draco shook his head. "They could be free elves for all I know."

Hermione was wide eyed as she listened to the tale. "I hope Blossom will speak with me-"

Draco groaned seeming to realize he had set her off on a quest for information and stepped forward to kiss her cutting her off. "Next visit you can try to figure out the mystery of the Islands house elves. This visit, I want you totally focused on only one thing."

Hermione grinned as she kissed him back. "Really? What is that?"

Draco pulled her against him and dropped his robe and hers picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist walking them toward the hammock.

"I plan on having you on every piece of furniture in this house, every room, and I have dreamed of shagging you in this hammock since I made that contract with your brother the day after I accidentally proposed."

Hermione flushed and then gasped as he bit at her pulse. "You wanted to shag me in this hammock, that day?"

 **XXX**

Draco moaned as her hands moved down his sides and then clasped the evidence of his desire softly rubbing her finger over the weeping tip. "Yes, I bloody well did."

Hermione laughed as he settled into the hammock and then almost fell out but he laid down and pulled her on top of him his eyes narrowing at her. "Just for laughing at me I am going to really drag out your orgasm Mrs Malfoy."

Hermione scoffed straddling him and slowly lowering her dripping core over him loving watching his eyes roll back in his head as she sank fully onto him. It always took a bit of effort, he was no small man.

"I am not afraid of a threat like that, Mr Malfoy. I can tease you just as much as you can tease me and Pansy gave me a very interesting book at my bridal shower."

Draco moaned and gripped onto her hips. "Tell me more," he whispered gruffly.

Hermione started to move and realized that the hammock was going to help her by swinging with them. She leaned down allowing Draco to suck on her nipples and in just a few moments she was panting through her first orgasm as Draco left bruises on her hips trying to hold out on his own.

"I can't tell you," she finally whispered biting down on his ear lobe. "I have to show you."

Draco groaned and she felt him pulsing inside of her obviously losing his battle to last after hearing that. "Oh, baby, I can't wait to be your test subject for sexual deviance."

 **OooOOooOoo**

It took Hermione a week to work up to some of the more risqué things in the book. When she did, the very next day Draco demanded to see the book, and after considering him she handed it over before she went for her customary morning swim.

When she came back it was to find Draco naked and hard waiting for her his face alight with lust.

"How much of that book are you willing to try Mrs Malfoy."

Hermione flushed. "Well, not the humiliation stuff, or bodily fluids, and not the hitting and such. I also don't see myself wanting to do the dominate submissive life; I mean I might like you to be aggressive in bed but I don't get off on pain."

Draco waved his hand his eyes lighting up with anger. "I would never hit you."

Hermione bit her lip slightly disappointed. "I kind of wanted to try the spanking though."

Draco laughed and pulled her over to him kissing her deeply. "That's not hitting to me, that's foreplay. But I would never hit you hard enough to bruise you or do anything you felt uncomfortable with. And I skipped the bodily fluids chapter entirely."

Hermione nodded and gave a small smile realising they pretty much had the same ideas. "Okay."

Draco groaned. "What about the section on anal play?"

Hermione swallowed. "I wouldn't be against it, with you I mean. I trust you, and it outlines how to build up to that so you don't get hurt. I didn't know if you would want to try that or not."

He grunted. "After what you did with your finger while giving me a blow job last night you think I would be against that? You almost gave me a heart attack rubbing me like you did. I want you to figure out how to expand on that."

Hermione flushed bright red but nodded burying her head in his chest. "I want you to, you know, bugger me someday. I want to try it."

Draco groaned and rolled her onto the bed kissing her hard. "You are one sexy witch. Your quest for knowledge is going to kill me, I think. Tell me what else you want me to do?"

Hermione bit her lip but looked at him with hodded eyes. "Besides the spanking?" Draco nodded and Hermione let out a quiet sigh. "I want to try the different positions. Like the one where I stand up and you shag me while I am bent over holding my ankles."

Draco groaned and started taking off her wet bathing suit top. "And?"

Hermione was breathing hard as she skimmed out of her bottoms. "I want you to tie me up, blind fold me, and that chapter about us giving oral sex at the same time has had me having wet dreams since I read it."

She was cut off by his mouth as he settled over her and then yanked her arms up using a sticking charm. "Stop talking or I am going to cum all over your thigh when I want to cum inside of you."

Hermione giggled and then moaned as he kissed his way down her stomach, every sensation was heightened somehow by the fact that she couldn't move her arms, couldn't touch him.

When he reached his destination she bucked wildly. "Draco!"

"I think it's my turn to show off what I can learn from a book for once dear wife. I found the chapter on how to best orally satisfy a woman utterly fascinating. So many new ideas."

Hermione felt her eyes roll back in her head as he started using a different technique on her, one she had read about in the book. Oh, Merlin, it was fantastic.

"Draco!" She screamed when he twisted his fingers around inside of her and pushed on her sweet spot.

"Keep screaming love, only I can hear you, and it turns me on."

Hermione laughed at that and wiggled. "Please, Draco, I need you."

He groaned and pulled out his fingers, which were sopping wet. He traced them over her breasts and then shifted her so that her legs were on his shoulders and slammed into her watching her face to make sure the new position didn't hurt her.

When she simply moaned and tightened her legs around his neck he grinned. "Like this position then?" It was a new one for him and he had to say the book was right, this angle was fantastic.

She panted and nodded and then unstuck her hands, turning him on with her non-verbal wandless magic, and grabbing onto his arms for support. "So deep, Draco."

He leaned over her and licked her juices off her breasts where he had painted them earlier. "I know, love. Tell me if it is too much."

Hermione nodded and threw her head back groaning as he set a slow even pace. It wasn't long before they were both climaxing at the same time utterly spent. Smiling and rubbing each others itching runes.

 **OooOoooOOoO**

A week of non-stop sex later, all in new positions, and a very interesting afternoon where they were spooned together exploring one another in what the book had called sixty-nine, they had not managed to make it much further than the bathroom and the bed. Draco was grateful that Blossom or one of the other house elves kept fresh cold water and lots of protein and fruit in their room at all times. Hermione did make it out to the sea a few times a day, she could tan and had a rather nice one. Draco preferred to stay in and study the book when she went out.

He sighed and rolled over pulling her onto his chest where she ran small circles around his chest. "You know eventially I want to see Greece?"

Draco chuckled and ran his hands through her wild hair, he loved it on the Island, she never bothered trying to tame it between the frequent trips to the sea and all the shagging.

"I think I might have to find a way to thank Pansy for that book," Draco said with a smirk. The lay together panting holding one another as their hearts slowed down after another amazing shag.

The lay together panting holding one another as their hearts slowed down after another amazing shag.

Hermione grinned. "I planned on giving one to Theo from you for his bachelor party."

Draco laughed and pulled her closer into him. "Very good, Mrs Malfoy. Very good indeed."

She smirked cuddling into him exhausted from the day of shagging. "Well, he will love the book, I am sure, but he will also have to worry if you had the book before you went on honeymoon with his sister."

Draco sat up a bit and burst out laughing hugging her to him. "Merlin, they have turned you into a Slytherin."

Hermione playfully hit him for that and closed her eyes with a smile.

They feel asleep shortly after that.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **Special thanks to Green Eyed Lana Lee for pointing out some spelling errors in this chapter.** I apparently never did get around to editing it. The site was crashing that day, so thank you, Lana Lee, for bringing this chapter to my attention so I could fix it up.  
Grammarly is my beta at this point so if I miss something it is wonderful readers like, Green eyed Lana Lee who are holding my feet to the fire and allowing me to fix anything that slips by. That's okay, I like the burn. So never be afraid to point out an error to me. :)

Not going to pretend that wasn't hard chapter to publish. Lemons always give me hives to write although I adore reading them.

Cheers,  
Cjean


	35. Master This

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Not gone to Ihrin yet, she is still catching up. So all mistakes are mine and all mine._

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: **All I Need; Tom Felton (yeah, he sings and you can find it on iTunes)**  
Lyrics: **'Cause a thousand miles wouldn't keep me from seeing you.**_

* * *

 **Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter 35**  
 **Master This**

Hermione blew out her breath in frustration as she glared at her father-in-law. The man was a sadist. A great teacher but a fucking sadist.

"What do you mean we have to stay here for another three days?" She hissed at him wiping her sweaty hair out of her face.

They were in Egypt in the middle of the desert working in some godforsaken wizards tomb. She had to admit, she was learning more in the week than she had in the last year and a half with her arse of a Charms Master, but she missed Draco, the bond was pulling at her and she knew it had to be just as miserable for him.

"I can't be away from Draco that long, oh dear Master." She said in irritation.

He made her call her Master, but she always used her most obnoxious tone.

He raised an eyebrow in challenge at her. "We can leave, however, we would need to return for another week, or we can stay for three more days now, and finish what we need to finish."

Hermione glared at him. "Why would it take a week if we came back again?"

"It took two days to take down the wards that we will have to put back up," he said in an annoyed tone.

Hermione closed her eyes and pinched her nose in irritation. "Gods I despise you, Lucius Malfoy."

He snorted leaning against the wall and then hissed. "Use my proper name and title, dammit Hermione."

She did grin now, glad she had irritated him. Technically Lucius Malfoy was still supposed to be in France. They had gotten special permission for her master (his alias) for this trip from the Egyptian Ministry; heaven only knew how much gold had changed hands to make the French Ministry turn a blind eye that Lucius Malfoy was actually missing.

But what made her really grin was that he still couldn't call her Mrs Malfoy, so he called her by her first name. He could, of course, call her apprentice and he did when he was not irritated with her, he just knew that hearing her given name on the wizard's lips made her want to hex him. Which she casually did now, laughing as he blocked it.

They had given up not throwing random hexes at one another after the first week. Both had decided it would just simply be unavoidable. She had made up rather a few charms to send at the obnoxious man who was her Charms Master.

"I never remember your stupid alias, Master," she sneered at him.

It was the truth, she hadn't bothered learning his alias because she was never going to call him by it. She preferred to not use any name at all with the aristocratic man. It was the ultimate insult. Not addressing him by any name or title. She used Master because it was demanded in company and there were workers around them, but in private she just nodded or grunted at him. And she never ever called him Sir.

Lucius had gritted his teeth and just accepted that she was not going to play nice. Wise of him, because most of the time she was one hour away from sending an Avada at the man. He might be bloody brilliant, but she still could not handle him in large doses, and the last six days had tested her beyond endurance.

"Fine, three more days. But you can tell my husband, Master," she said turning and walking away to cool down. She wasn't supposed to be hexing her Master in front of mixed company and three of the curse breakers working with them had returned.

 **OOooOOOooooOOo**

Draco took the letter from the owl with his father's alias crest on it and frowned. Why was he writing to Draco? Had something happened to Hermione? Quickly he threw a stasis charm over the potion he was working on and walked out of the laboratory to read the letter.

When he did he was glad he had left the dungeon that he brewed in with Snape, his rage was palpable.

"Why is your hair glowing?" Was drawled by his Master.

"My father is keeping Hermione in the desert another three days, he claims they have too much more to do and that leaving would mean a longer stay next time due to the wards on this damn tomb he has her studying, Sir," Draco added realizing his tone was anything but civil.

Severus snorted and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "You two have only ever managed six days separated since this bond formed, correct?"

Draco gave a tight nod and felt his chest tighten with dread. "Do you think he is testing it? Just to see what happens to us?"

Severus looked at him and then was completely honest. "Yes, I rather think he is. And to be fair, we do need to know. Last time, after six days, you became unable to eat and sleep. I think he will probably try to see if there are any charms he can use on your wife to alleviate those symptoms. If you two are ever separated it would be good to know, what, if anything, we can do to help you both in such a situation."

Draco snorted and tossed down the letter on the desk in the study he shared with Snape. "Bastard could have warned us."

Severus smirked. "But that wouldn't be your father's style now would it?"

Draco groaned and stomped off back to his potion, he still had three hours left of brewing. He should probably be fearing for his father's life. When Hermione figured out this latest trick up his sleeve she was liable to strangle him with her bare hands.

 **OooOOOoooOOOO**

Three days later found a desperate pair of lovers holding onto one another in their townhome.

"Never again," Draco said raggedly, "that was bloody awful."

Hermione nodded. "Well having your father volunteer me to experiment on wasn't pleasant for him once I figured out what the prat was doing if it makes you feel better."

Draco chuckled. "I noticed the mark on his face, large mole? Will it go away?"

Hermione curled her lip in disgust. "Yes, but only with a potion so Severus will have to save him. He should have just told me his intentions instead of pulling that crap."

Draco nodded but looked her over. "But did anything work?"

She sighed heavily. "The charms for hunger did, I probably will gain a stone thanks to those. But not the ones for sleep, I had to take dreamless sleep. How are you?"

Draco sighed. "Severus brewed something that made me hungry as well, and I too relied on dreamless sleep, but my heart started hurting today."

Hermione nodded and started tearing off his clothes. "Yes, mine too. Please get your clothes off and get us into the shower. I have sand everywhere and I think if we don't renew our bond my heart might stop!"

Draco gave a grunt and striped following her into the shower where he hungrily looked over her lush body. She was filling out, no longer the young school girl, but now starting to become a woman. Her hips were lusher, her breasts fuller. He certainly did not mind the view. Then she turned around and gave him a sultry look as she stepped in the shower and he was lost. He quickly dropped his pants and climbed in with her, helping washing her down and then tossing her up on the bench shelf he had transfigured to be just the perfect height so that he could fuck her in their large glass enclosed shower. He then thrust into her warmth without further ado.

She let out a small wail and he laughed before he groaned when she sucked on his neck. "Draco a little foreplay."

He snorted and tweaked her hard nipple. "I could smell you, love, you were wet enough for me."

She wrinkled her nose and grabbed his bottom pulling him in closer to her and leaning back so that he could suck on her nipples. "I smelled because I had been in a desert for nine days you prat."

He snorted and bit her nipple playfully. "But you were oh so wet, wife."

She chuckled unable to argue as her channel gushed him in more cream and then she moaned as the pace picked up and they didn't bother talking. Instead, they got reacquainted and shattered the glass in the bathroom when the magic from their bond moved through them.

"Well, that was new," Hermione said looking at the destroyed room.

Draco laughed and reached down carefully to grab his wand from his discarded clothes, fixing the broken glass before he let her step down.

"Our bond renewals are getting stronger. Any idea why, oh Charms Mistress?"

Hermione snorted. "I have six more months of torture with your father before I am a Mistress," she looked around thoughtfully though moving her hand through the air. "I can still feel the magic, can you?"

Draco hummed at this and wrapped her in a fluffy towel. "Ponder it later, right now I would like to make love to you on a bed away from any glass."

Hermione grinned impishly and then winked. "Only if you spank me first."

Draco's cock went instantly hard. "Oh, I think we can arrange that. I missed you so damn much I thought my balls might explode. You should have just left my father in that damn tomb!"

Hermione giggled and rushed out of the bathroom towards the bed.

 **OoooOOOOoooOOooooOOoooOOooO**

 **Six months later…**

Hermione blew out an irritated breath as she looked over the board of Charms Masters who were deciding her Mastery. Draco was going through the same intense process in another town in France and they had been separated for six days now. Apparently the older the wizard the longer they took to do anything. And these six were all ancient and irritatingly slow.

"I understand you have a soul bond," one of the ancient wizards said casually.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, that is true, which is why part of my research was on such bonds and what charms I felt were involved in the bond itself."

The wizard nodded before sitting back. "Fascinating work, you have added a whole new facet of study to such bonds and their charms. Would you be opposed to continuing this line of study, Mrs Malfoy?"

Hermione frowned. "Am I to understand that someone would like me to undertake this research full time?" Nods all around and Hermione let out a small breath of shock. "Well, no, I would not be opposed to such a venture."

The head wizard smiled at her and then said. "Well then congratulations Mistress Malfoy, you not only earned your charms Mastery, but you will be spearheading research into a magic we have little to no content on."

Hermione took a deep breath and then stood up bowing to them. "Thank you," she said breathlessly.

 **OooOOooOOooO**

Draco stepped back from the six cauldrons and nodded respectfully at the wizards who stepped forward to observe the potions, mumbling too low for him to hear. Not that he needed to, he knew the potions were perfect. He had been working on one of them for the last three months and invented it himself. It was a variation on dreamless sleep, one with fewer side effects and that allowed you to dream, meaning you could take it more often without risking madness.

He waited for an hour as the old Wizards moved from cauldron to cauldron before they took their seats again and gestured for him to sit down at the small table and chair in front of them.

"Well, Mr Malfoy, I must say we have not seen such proficiency in a few of the potions since Master Snape came through here."

Draco nodded his face totally emotionless. "Master Snape was my God Father as well as my Potions Professor for five years of my schooling, sirs."

Two of the wizards nodded and Draco let out a small silent breath of relief. His style had always mimicked Snape's and this had been a worry for him when they had figured out that five of the six Masters testing him had also tested Severus.

"We find that there is a remarkable amount of work here on potions that left us rather stumped. You not only researched a new potion but you perfected more than fifty others."

Draco nodded not feeling the need to remark on that. Why were they stumped that he went out of his way to make sure he was granted his Mastery?

The head wizard of the board nodded folding his hands. "Congratulations Master Malfoy, we welcome you to our esteemed company."

Draco let the famous Malfoy smirk loose as he stood up and bowed.

 **OoooOOOooOOOooO**

That night when he walked into the bedroom of their home in Paris it was to find Hermione sleeping, she had owled him that she had passed her mastery yesterday. He had been itching to get back to her ever since.

He stripped quickly and climbed into bed groaning as he found her naked, the minx, he hadn't told her he was coming home tonight.

"Why are you naked?" He whispered as he sucked on her neck knowing she was awake by her breathing.

"I was hoping you would come home tonight," she answered breathlessly. "So?"

"Master, you can call me Master now," he said teasingly.

She snorted but rolled over kissing him passionately. "Cheeky bastard. But I am so proud of you."

He smiled at her and cupped her face looking deeply into her eyes. "As I am proud of you, but is it enough now, Hermione? Or do you still want to get a double Mastery? Severus will do it, but he thinks you are just being a swot."

She smiled. "I admit after completing one I am not so excited about completing another. I suppose it was ambitious of me to think I could do them both at the same time, and your father and godfather both lied to me when they told us it was possible."

Draco snorted. "How angry will you be when I tell you I knew there was no way you could do them both at once?"

She sighed, "Not very angry, I was raised by Muggles, in their world getting dual degrees is possible. Two Masteries at once is simply not doable."

Draco chuckled. "Severus said whenever you want to start he will accommodate you."

Hermione kissed Dracos' chin. "Well, I might not have time, the charms board has a rather intensive task for me about soul bonds."

Draco looked down at her in surprise. "They asked you to continue your work?"

Hermione nodded happily. "Demanded it more like. I will have plenty to keep me busy for at least a decade. Maybe after our children go to Hogwarts I will pursue another Mastery but for now, I am rather busy."

Draco pulled her away from him. "Children? Did you have any idea when you would like to start having these children?"

Hermione gave him a sultry look. "I stopped taking the potion before I left for my Mastery trial."

Draco let his breath rush over her and then his mouth crashed down on hers as his rune started to burn. "Tonight, I can't tell you how I know, but I know it will be tonight, so be sure."

Hermione hugged him tighter and wiggled so that she could flip him and climb on top of him, holding his gaze as she lowered herself onto him. "Tonight sounds like a perfect night to me."

Draco groaned and allowed her to rock back and forth before he grew frustrated and flipped her again kissing her as he slammed into her knowing that he was going hard and fast, and also knowing that she wouldn't mind because he doubted either of them would be getting any sleep tonight. Slow and sweet could be next.

He kissed her the entire time he made love to her and when she climaxed she bit his lip until it bleed. He didn't mind at all because he was pretty sure he was leaving bruises on her sides as the magic of the bond washed over them.

Hermione heard the glass shattering in the bedroom and pulled her lips away from his and laughed. "We broke everything again, I guess my charm to stop that is no good."

Draco smirked into her neck breathing heavily. "My rune is burning and with how intense that just was, it could just be the circumstances surrounding this bond renewal and your charm will work fine next time."

Hermione kissed his cheek and then wiggled to get him to stop crushing her. "You're still hard." She whispered.

He groaned. "I know, I think we will be at this all night. But I live to get lost in you on nights like this. I sometimes think about going away for a week just so I can come back to re bonding sex."

Hermione pinched him but sighed stretching and then wrapping her legs back around him. "May I have it slow now, Draco? I missed you."

He let out a small moan and then kissed her tenderly. "As slow as you can stand it, love. Merlin, I missed you too. You know I love you more than my own life."

Hermione nodded but then bit her lip smirking her eyes dancing. "I think, after tonight, I will have competition won't I?"

Draco groaned and surged into her, deep, so deeply. "You just might."

She bit his shoulder playfully and then arched back as he started his thrusts, slow and deep.

"I think I won't mind," she whispered reverently as they climaxed together an hour later.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  
Thank you so much for taking this incredible journey with me.

Please let me know what you think. I can't wait to hear from you all. I hope this chapter was enough for you to get a taste of how their masteries went.

Some reviewers are upset she didn't do dual masteries like she was intending and promised. In case you missed it, dual masteries is pretty impossible and everyone else knew that but Hermione, they just let her think it was possible until she started her mastery and figured out it wasn't. It is best sometimes to NOT argue with a woman who has made up her mind, even when you know they are wrong. :)

Remember you can find me on Instagram, Tumblr, Live Journal and Twitter: CrystalJeanRed  
I play the most on Instagram and my author facebook page is CJRed.

Cjean


	36. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead. Basically what you would expect from a romance novel nowadays.**_

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter:_ _ **No One; Alicia Keys**_ _  
Lyrics:_ _ **No one can get in the way of what I feel for you. No one.**_

 ** _****_ I have NO idea how or for how long this happened, but I just discovered today that the Epilogue listed for this story was for Charmed to You! So, here is the proper Epilogue and I am sorry for the confusion. I deleted the wrong chapter and have re published this one for those that missed seeing this. Sorry for the inconvenience. ****  
And cheers to reader _cheichei87_ for catching the error in the first part, thanks! **

* * *

**Accidental Proposal**

 **Chapter 36**  
 **Epilogue**

Draco paced outside the door to the hospital his eyes wild. "They kicked me out!"

His mother sighed dramatically. "You threatened to strangle the healer unless he made childbirth stop hurting, that's not possible my dragon. Now calm down and I am sure they will let you back in."

"Draco!"

At Hermione's yell, Draco rushed back in as Narcissa shared an amused look with Molly Weasley who was there to support Hermione. The women had formed a strange truce over the years.

"He is worse than Blaise was with Ginny," Molly said absently.

Narcissa sighed. "His father was thrown out of my birthing room three times I think."

Molly snorted. "Arthur fainted each and every time and with the twins, we had to give him a calming drought."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Wizards," she said in exasperation.

 **OoOOoOO**

Ten minutes later Draco walked out with a blue bundle his eyes full of tears as everyone stood up. It was only immediate family, which meant his parents and the elder Weasley's. Hermione hadn't wanted everyone making a fuss over her.

"I have a son," Draco said with a catch in his voice.

"A son," Lucius said walking over to touch the baby's head softly.

Molly stood up and slipped into the room to check on Hermione followed by Arthur who patted Draco on the shoulder as he went.

"He, he is so beautiful," Draco whispered reverently.

Narcissa wiped at her eyes and then smiled as the babe let out a lusty wail. "And probably hungry, take him back to Hermione, love."

Draco smirked. "Rascal just ate, will you head home?"

Narcissa hesitated and looked to Lucius who said formerly. "Hermione is well?"

Draco nodded. "She is fine, perfect actually, a bit sleepy is all."

Lucius nodded, "We will return to France and see you there."

Draco smirked and turned around, his father was still weary of his wife. It hadn't helped that in pregnancy Hermione had taken to hexing her father-in-law twice as often. But, ironically, the two seemed to be forming some kind of weird respect for the other. She didn't disfigure his father anymore.

Molly and Arthur left quickly both kissing the baby boy as Draco laid him back on Hermione's breast where he fumbled a moment and then latched on hungrily.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione smiled down at him and then shook her head. "I am lucky they have a charm to ensure I never run out of milk for him, he is very hungry after all that work," she said fondly stroking her son's downy blond curls.

"I think you did all the work love, and I have utterly changed my mind about five children."

Hermione laughed softly smiling up at him. "You are silly. I thought I was going to have to hex you. Come and lay down with us."

Draco paused but then sighed and snuggled in next to her wrapping an arm around her still rounded stomach.

"Thank you for our son," he said kissing her cheek gently.

She sighed and closed her eyes taking his hand. "He has a rune, right on his left bum cheek. The mediwitch told me after you took him out."

Draco sat up and pulled down the swaddling blanket and cloth diaper and then laughed. "It matches ours! That should be interesting for the poor sod when he enters school."

Hermione chuckled and snuggled into him stifling a yawn. "So what name shall we decide on?"

"Scorpius William Malfoy" Draco said softly, "William for your father, I am sorry he couldn't be here."

Hermione teared up and then laughed happily. "Scorpius so he matches his father with the odd first name?"

Draco snorted kissing her deeply before sitting back to watch his son fall asleep. "Well, yes, of course. It's a tradition after all."

Hermione snorted as she fell asleep, knowing her husband would watch over her and little Scorpius.

 **OoooOOoooooOOoo**

 **Three years later…**

"Really Draco, again?" His mother said sternly as the wizard was shoved out by a mediwitch.

Draco turned and huffed out an annoyed breath. "Dammit, she is screaming louder than she did with Scorpius, why won't she just take the bloody pain potion?"

Molly snorted and then sighed. "It can cause contractions to stop, why don't you invent one that doesn't have that side effect?"

Draco's eyes went wide and he snapped his fingers before turning on his heel and marching back into the room.

"He probably will spend the next few years before they have another child inventing that potion, Molly dear," Arthur said with amusement.

Molly laughed and shared a look with Narcissa.

 **OoOoO**

An hour later Draco walked out looking stunned. "A daughter," he said quietly. "Bloody hell a girl!"

Lucius stood up and strode over pulling the blanket away from the babe to see for himself. "A girl!" He exclaimed in shock.

Molly frowned. "Were you told it was a boy dear? I thought you two wanted to be surprised?"

Narcissa was crying. "No, it's just that, we haven't had a girl in the Malfoy line in-"

"Three hundred years," Lucius said interrupting her and holding out his hands. "May I, Draco?"

Draco handed over his daughter and slouched against the wall looking stunned. "She's tired but fine," he said to Molly who stood up and rushed into the room to check on Hermione.

"A girl," Lucius repeated again. "We have a witch!"

Draco laughed. "Yeah, who will go to a co-ed magical school with a bunch of hormonal wizard's father."

Lucius looked up and handed over his granddaughter. "Salazar help us."

Narcissa snorted and walked over to kiss her granddaughter. "Oh stop, both of you. Draco we will see you at home later tomorrow."

Draco nodded and headed back into the room with his still sleeping daughter.

 **OoOOoO**

Hermione was bidding goodbye to the Weasley's who kissed the little girl and smiled at Draco as they left.

Draco got in bed and handed their daughter off to Hermione who cuddled her into her chest. "I wasn't expecting a girl," he said honestly.

Hermione giggled. "I know, you about fainted when they told you that you had a daughter. What do we do about names?"

Draco shook his head. "I have no idea, love."

Hermione sighed and kissed her daughters blond head, also curly, poor child. "If she has my curls," Hermione mussed.

Draco chuckled and played with a soft curl. "She was born en caul, that's good luck in the wizarding world."

Hermione closed her eyes relaxing against him. "I know it's rare for a baby to be born in the amniotic sac in the Muggle world too. Maybe that means she didn't get my curls after all."

Draco snorted at her. "Cute," he said pulling at her curls before he watched his daughter for a long moment and then asked, "it's an odd name and not a constellation but what about Haven?"

Hermione looked up in surprise. "Haven?"

Draco nodded, "yes, she was born still in her haven. I like Haven."

Hermione thought it over before she nodded. "I like it too, what about a middle name?"

"Jean, after her mother, the witch who brought the first Malfoy witch into the family tree by birth in over three hundred years," Draco said firmly.

Hermione looked at him and then nodded. "Okay, Jean, she is Haven Jean Malfoy."

 **OoooOOOooooOOoo**

 **Two years later….**

"Well he hasn't been kicked out yet, do you think the potion worked?" Was asked in a bored tone by Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa snorted. "It was tested thoroughly on every cat in France I fear, I am sure it worked perfectly."

Molly laughed. "Hermione wouldn't have taken it unless she knew it would."

Arthur nodded at that and they all looked up as a baby cried.

Ten minutes later Draco walked out stunned. "Another daughter, Salazar help me!"

Everyone burst into laughter.

 **OooOoOOoO**

Hermione smiled as she took their new daughter into her arms and nursed her. "I think we should name her Helena, but I have no idea of anything for a middle name."

"Claire?" Draco asked touching his daughters' soft blond curls. "They are all blond, where is my little mini you?"

Hermione laughed. "They all have my curls, tragically."

Draco scoffed and smiled down at the little one. "Helena Claire Malfoy, I like it."

Hermione snuggled into him and yawned. "I can't do this again for at least three years, so don't get any ideas. I am exhausted."

Draco laughed. "I think we can wait a few more years love if you wish to have more children when she is three we will consider it."

 **OoooOOooooOOOOoooOOOO**

 **Four years later…**

"It's a boy!" Draco said proudly brandishing his second son. "Good, he can help even things out!"

Molly and Narcissa laughed heartily as Lucius and Arthur nodded.

Hermione was chuckling at him still when he brought the babe back in and settled him on her breast where he started to nurse again.

"So, I picked Helena's first name. What have you got for this little guy?"

"Would you hate me if I said, Severus?"

Hermione looked up shocked. "No, I wouldn't, but I think your father might be a bit put out."

Draco chewed on his bottom lip and Hermione sighed knowing exactly what he wished to do. "Oh go on then, Severus Lucius Malfoy, his grandpapa's will be beyond thrilled."

Draco kissed her hard on the lips. "Thank you, my love."

Hermione closed her eyes. "Well, four is all you are getting so I suppose he shall have to bear your father's middle name as Scorpius has mine's."

Draco chuckled and hugged her to him. "Get some rest and then we will go home. Four is plenty for me, my love."

Hermione let out a tired sigh and drifted off to sleep.

 **OoooOOooooOOoooO**

 **Hogwarts Express...**

Hermione and Draco herded Scorpius, Haven, Helena and Severus all with trunks towards the platform.

Scorpius was head boy and ran first followed by his prefect of a sister and then Helena gestured for Severus to go first and followed behind. In true Malfoy fashion, Scorpius had ended up in Slytherin. But to the great shock of everyone but Hermione, Haven had gone to Ravenclaw, and Helena who was the feistiest of their broad had gone to Gryffindor.

She smiled at her husband as they walked through the platform barrier to see the Hogwarts Express in all its glory. "Don't worry, Severus will go to Slytherin or faint from concentrating so hard to make the hat put him there."

Draco snorted at that but nodded. "I don't doubt it, after the shock of Helena he wouldn't want to send his grandpapa's into an early grave."

Hermione grinned. "All of you are ridiculous you know. How could you think that one of our children wouldn't end up in scarlet and gold like their mother?"

Draco grumbled. "It would be one of your girls."

Hermione elbowed him playfully. "Oh stop it, Haven went to Ravenclaw and you were thrilled."

"Yes well, she is bloody brilliant."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Are you saying Helena is not?"

Draco grinned now. "Brilliant on the Quidditch pitch."

Hermione shook her head, their youngest daughter had made the team her second year. She was a brilliant flyer, utterly fearless on a broom. "And seeing you in red and gold at her games is shocking enough I might add," Hermione whispered.

Her husband had become a governor of the Wizarding School Scorpius's first year. To his great disappointment, none of his children had cared a fig about Quidditch except Helena, and that meant that Helena had spent the most time with her father, which made her house placement all the more shocking.

Hermione bent down to kiss her youngest son who was standing looking a bit daunted by the train. "What if I hate school, mum?" Severus whispered fearfully.

Hermione sighed and hugged her sweet boy to her chest. "You won't. Remember what Uncle Harry said, just tell the hat that you really want Slytherin and Scorpius will be there and so is Albus, you will be fine."

Severus nodded and then said, "You will write to me, right?"

Hermione chucked him under the chin. "Every day if you wish. We all will now go on, go and get on the train."

Draco leaned down and hugged his son whispering something in his ear that caused Severus to grin and then run off.

"What did you tell him?" Hermione asked curiously.

Draco shrugged. "A Slytherin secret, you can't write to him everyday love."

Hermione snorted, they had this argument every time they sent a child off to school for the first year. "Watch me!"

Draco laughed and pulling her to him he kissed her soundly before they both turned to watch the train carrying all their children head off to Hogwarts.

"Shall we make another one?" Draco whispered handing her a cloth to wipe her tears.

Hermione groaned at him. "No."

Draco smirked. "Just thought I would offer, dear."

Hermione rolled her eyes and took linked her arm through his. "I am comforting myself with the knowledge that we can now make love anywhere we want in our home for the next four months."

She laughed as her husband turned and on the spot apparated her back to their townhome in Paris.

They did indeed make love in every room of the townhouse, but only for a few months before Hermione took Severus up on his offer to get her second Mastery. Draco, not to be out done by his wife, got a Mastery in Arithmancy. Thankfully, this time around, there was no need for lengthy separations.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Thank you so so much for going on this incredible journey with me. I can't tell you how much it has meant to me to have this story and you the readers who reviewed each chapter through this last year of my life.

It meant EVERYTHING to me some days. I fought for my life this year and some of you have gone on that journey with me too and I can't thank you enough.

I hope that you found this to be a fitting ending for this story and this couple.

Don't forget to find me on Isntagram: CrystalJeanRed as well as Tumblr, LiveJournal, and Twitter: all CrystalJeanRed  
I have a facebook author page under my pen name CJRed

Cheers,

Cjean


End file.
